


『Falco x Fox』 El reto de los 100 one-shot

by Imenereir



Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: Ansiedad, F/M, M/M, Menciones de abusos a menores, Menciones religiosas, PTSD, TEPT, depresión
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-01-16 20:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 80
Words: 107,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12350331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imenereir/pseuds/Imenereir
Summary: Desde antes de conocerse a su vejez, cada uno de los one-shots es un momento cualquiera de sus vidas inspirado por una lista de cien palabras previamente dadas. Todos los reviews y críticas son agradecidos.





	1. Primera impresión

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [『Falco x Fox』 The 100 one-shot challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12431700) by [Imenereir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imenereir/pseuds/Imenereir)



**1- Primera impresión**

Cuando entró a clase vio solo a un alumno que pasaba allí el recreo. Los ojos de Fox se pararon en él con curiosidad y educación, y su sonrisa fue amable, no burlona o irónica. Fue algo que lo descolocó, y parte de su ser quiso darle un puñetazo en la cara por ser tan asquerosamente amable.

-Hola, soy Fox McCloud.

-Lombardi. Falco.

-Encantado.

Falco dejó su mochila en la única mesa libre, justo detrás del zorro y le dio la mano. Era un chico bajito, con una sudadera normalita, en vaqueros y zapatillas de deporte. Le llamaron mucho la atención sus ojos de un verde brillante que jamás había visto en nadie. Se dijo que era un chico precioso. Le gustaba. Mucho.

Todos los demás de habían burlado de él en el pasillo. ¿Qué demonios podía ver en él que no habían visto todos los demás? En él, una rata de barrio bajo indeseable que no debería de estar allí.

Echo un vistazo a la sala, serían unos veinte, veinticinco alumnos como mucho. Por lo demás parecía un instituto de pijos.

-¿Qué haces aquí solo? ¿No vas a darle al pico con los demás?

-¿Eh? ¿Con los pijos, dices? Que va... Les encanta criticar. Incluso se critican entre ellos. No son mi tipo de gente...

-Ya veo.

Fox vio en Falco a alguien sincero y diferente, fue algo que le gustó entre toda aquella gente que te sonríe a la cara y te apuñala por la espalda. Iba al grano, directo, sin importarle nada ni nadie, ni lo que piensen de él. Lo admiró desde el primer segundo. Le hubiera gustado tener esa seguridad en sí mismo y cruzar el pasillo sin sentirse intimidado. Hubiera podido quedarse mirando sus ojos azules toda la vida.

-¿Son todos así?

-Sí. Todos. Dentro de poco seguro que vendrán a burlarse de ti, pero no les hagas ni caso, lo hacen todos los días a todas horas. A mi me lo hacen desde hace años.

-Líate a golpes.

-No me merece la pena, estoy muy cómodo al lado del radiador.

-¡Te comprendo! Si ves que te dan muchos problemas dímelo. Les daré su merecido.

Eso a Fox no le gustó tanto.

-¿Cómo?

-Digamos que tengo una gran creatividad y un repertorio de insultos impresionante. Son cosas que se aprenden en la calle.

Se rieron mientras tocaba el timbre. Fox sintió que tenía un amigo en él, y Falco sintió que, por fin, encajaba en algún lugar fuera de un barrio marginal.

Sus compañeros llegaron uno por uno, y todos ellos comentaron el aspecto del nuevo como solían hacer con todos.

-Eh, nuevo. ¿De dónde eres?

Falco le echó un vistazo rápido al pijo de turno. Una marmota o algo así. ¿Y esto lo viene amenazando? Un grupito de gente se empezó a formar a su alrededor.

-Zoness.

-Oí que ahí se os da bien mariconear.

La gente rió.

-¿Has oído también que se nos da bien enterrar cadáveres y dar palizas? Porque si no lo has visto te puedo hacer una demostración para ti solo cuando quieras, preppy.

El chico se calló, y se sentó. No volvió a burlarse de él en todo el curso.

La profesora cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Lombardi, en este instituto está terminantemente prohibido amenazar a los alumnos. Sé que en Zoness se suele hacer, pero no estás en tu territorio. Esto no es un juego.

-Estás muerto, tío...

-Le estaba comentando a... ¿cómo decías que te llamabas?

-Lee.

-Lee. Le estaba comentando a mi amigo Lee lo que le habían dicho a un colega mío cuando se acababa de mudar a mi instituto. Yo no soy de ese tipo de delincuentes que van dando palizas por ahí. Es una pérdida de tiempo.

La profesora pareció tragárselo y comenzó la clase. En cuanto se dio la vuelta, Falco se pasó el dedo por el cuello mirando al chico como amenaza. Cuando la profesora acabó de dar la lección y se marchó, Lee huyó y Fox se dio la vuelta para hablar con Falco.

-Se te da bien.

-Si hubieras vivido en mi barriada lo hubieras aprendido rápido... No llevo esta bandana por nada.

En el segundo recreo se le acercó un chico algo mayor que él. Le dio la mano directamente.

-Bulldog.

-Lombardi.

-¿Zoness, verdad?

-Ahá.

-De los Hot Rodders.

-Así es.

-Soy amigo de uno de vosotros.

-Entiendo...

-¿Te fuiste de su lado?

-Lo necesitaban.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Ya sabes pilotar, y mucho mejor de lo que otros lo hacen.

-Tengo mis razones y no las voy a compartir.

-¿Necesitas una banda?

-Ahora mismo no. Quiero ver cómo es la gente por aquí primero.

-Chico listo. No te dejes engañar, los preppys no son buenos amigos, llevan máscara.

-¿Te repito de dónde vengo?

Le sonríe.

-No me engañaron cuando me hablaron de ti.

-¿Qué es lo que te dijeron?

-Que se te da muy bien el vivir en territorios hostiles... ¿Te has hecho amigo de McCloud?

-¿El zorro ese de mi clase? Es el único decente de ahí.

-Sabes de quién es hijo, ¿no?

-¿De McCloud?

-¡Pero qué cabrón! Siempre sabes cómo contestar, ¿no? Es hijo de James McCloud.

-Sí, oí hablar de él.

-Bueno, me largo. Me están esperando. Un placer, tío.

-Lo mismo.

Falco lo ve alejarse. ¿James McCloud? Ese era líder de StarFox, ese equipo que salvaba la galaxia cuando había alguna invasión. Un trabajo duro, pero quizá peor para su hijo. Que tu padre se vaya a la guerra y puede que sea la última vez que lo veas.

Vuelve a clase, pero él no está allá. Pone su mochila en la mesa y saca su agenda. Fox McCloud, ¿eh? Debía haberlo supuesto, no es un apellido que se oiga todos los días.

-¡Ah, estás aquí! Te he estado buscando. Me parece increíble que nadie te haya enseñado el centro todavía. Al fondo del pasillo hay una máquina expendedora de bolígrafos, corrector en cinta, pañuelos y esas cosas. Es lo más útil que vas a encontrar aquí. Ah, y los cereales azucarados de la cafetería están marcados con una banda roja. Y por lo que más quieras, no comas el pomelo. Está malísimo.

Fox vuelve a sentarse. Trae consigo un paquete de golosinas.

-¿Quieres?

-No, gracias.

-De nada.

El ave vuelve a mirarlo. Es increíble que este sea el hijo de James McCloud, tiene cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida y no matar ni a una mosca. Vuelve a echar un vistazo fuera donde una nave del ejército está aterrizando.

Imposible. Es imposible que este matado sea su hijo.

-Nunca conocí a nadie de Zoness.

-Pues ahora ya conoces a alguien.

-No es verdad que dais palizas a gente, ¿no?

-Solo entre bandas. Cosas del territorio y eso.

-Ah.

Fox se acomoda y lo mira de reojo. Es imposible que Falco haya hecho eso alguna vez. O eso cree. O eso espera, más bien. Traga el ladrillo con azúcar que tiene en la boca y se mete un caramelo blando.

-¿En serio que no quieres?

-¿Es que a caso eres sordo, chaval? Que no. Si quiero me las compro.

-Solo intentaba ser amable.

-¿Conmigo? ¿Por qué? ¿Porque tengo pinta de pobre o porque soy el nuevo?

-Porque me caes bien.

-Ja. Ni siquiera me conoces. Haces amigos demasiado pronto, McCloud.

-Llámame Fox, por favor.

-Pues Fox. Acabas de conocerme. No somos amigos.

-Tampoco hace falta que te pongas así.

-Me pongo así si me da la gana. Tú no me das órdenes.

Fox suspira, agita su cabeza y se mete a la boca otra golosina.

-Me da la impresión de que esto va a ir para largo...

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡Cállate!


	2. Hermoso

2- Hermoso

Falco siempre es el primero en despertar abrazado a un Fox calentito y suave que respira profundo.  
Atesora esos momentos cada día, a veces sin abrir los ojos, otros con la cabeza en su espalda escuchando los latidos de aquel fuerte corazón.

Para Falco, cada uno de esos momentos es completamente hermoso. Cuando Fox despierta lo único que ilumina la habitación es la lámpara de luz anaranjada tras su espalda y los reflejos de los muebles se notan en sus ojos. Para Falco, todo Fox, todo lo que haga Fox, todo lo que diga Fox es hermoso.

Para Fox, todo Falco, todo lo que haga Falco y todo lo que diga Falco es hermoso.

El zorro siempre cierra los ojos y deja que lo bese el faisán sin prisas, todavía adormecido.

-¿Cómo has dormido, Foxie?

-Genial.

Luego lo acariciará por encima del edredón, se volverá a tumbar, apoyará la cabeza en la suya y lo abrazará. Es como un ritual que ninguno había pactando, pero que había ido ocurriendo poco a poco.

-¿Te apetece leche con chocolate con el desayuno?

-Claro que sí.

Falco irá a prepararlo mientras Fox quedará de nuevo dormido por el calor, así que le traerá el desayuno a la cama. Debería ir a ayudarlo, lo sabe muy bien, pero se está tan a gusto... Y después de dejar la bandeja en la mesita para su novio y él se volverá a meter en cama, temblando del frío. Se está mucho mejor a su lado.

Mientras que el zorro toma tostadas con mermelada, leche con chocolate, fruta y otras cosas más, a esa hora de la mañana al ave le resulta casi imposible. Él se beberá el cacao mientras toca su mano y la acaricia con ternura.

Como siempre se despiertan con tiempo todavía quedará alguno para estar allí sin hacer nada, simplemente quietos y abrazados, relajándose. Les espera un día largo y quieren empezarlo bien por si ese sea el único momento bueno que tengan hasta volver a cama.

-Fox, no te quedes dormido, ¿eh?

-Nooo...

-Te estabas quedando dormido otra vez.

-Eso no es verdad...

-¡Abre los ojos, pedazo de vago!

-Cinco minutos más...

-Contigo no hay manera. ¡Que no te duermas!

-Falco.

-¿Qué?

-Eres genial.

-Tú también. ¡Venga! ¡Levanta el culo de ahí! Hay mucho que hacer... ¡Fox, que no te duermas! ¡Maldito vago! ¡Si es que no tienes remedio!


	3. Burla

**3-Burla**

Los dos chicos se habían convertido en grandes amigos en poco tiempo, cosa que les encantaba a los pijos cotillas.

Cada mañana era la misma historia en los pasillos y Fox empezaba a hartarse del asunto. Solo esperaba poder cambiarse pronto a la academia después de este año. Ese había sido su objetivo desde el primer momento.

-¿Y dices que hay becas y eso?

-Sí, para vivir allí y todo. A mi me gustaría mucho convertirme en alguien como mi padre.

-Y tanto. Debe ser una pasada ir por el espacio disparando a los delincuentes y destruyendo meteoritos. ¡Y aún encima seguro que ganan una pasta!

Falco recoge la bolsa de patatas de la máquina expendedora y le ofrece. Este lo rechaza amablemente mientras le da un trago a un refresco de cola. _Oh, que puñetazo te daba en la cara por ser tan amable._

-¿Qué, Lombardi? ¿Ahora quieres ser una paloma?

Falco mira al pijo detrás de él por encima del hombro.

-Ha. Lo que no voy a ser es un pato mareado como tú en el baile. Largo.

-¡Ooh, cuidado! ¿Para cuando la boda, par de maricones?

-¿Cuál? ¿La de tu padre con las putas a las que se tira o la de tu madre con el vecino?

-¡Retira eso!

-Sí, eso es justamente lo que dice cuando entra al club de alterne. A lo mejor a tu padre también le gustan los hombres y no lo sabes.

-...Te espero a la entrada al final de clase.

-¿Vas a pedirme una cita? ¡Qué bonito! Lo siento, no eres mi tipo.

-Te arrepentirás...

Falco lo vio alejarse y Fox frunció el ceño.

-¿De qué va ese tipo?

-¡No sé! Pero bueno, que le den. ¿Decías que ese tal Slippy iba a la academia también?

-Sí, también va a ir, aunque a él le gusta más la parte de tecnología que la de piloto.

-Me dijeron que lo hizo bastante mal en el examen de acceso, de hecho.

-Ya. ¡Pobre!

-Me cae bien, pero en cuestión de pilotar es un inútil de cuidado, como un peligro... ¿Entiendes lo que te quiero decir?

-Sí, sí, pero no es un inútil. Slippy es un gran mecánico para su edad, y además su padre también trabaja en eso de las naves y los inventos...

Falco hizo como que le hacía caso mientas se comía otra patata. _¿Es que nunca se calla?_ Y por el pasillo de en frente se va acercando Slippy cargado de libros de mecánica sobre motores hablando con su padre.

* * *

Sobre las dos de la tarde suena la alarma de incendios y Falco, que estaba durmiendo en el escritorio, se despierta de repente. El profesor de matemáticas pone mala cara mientras le ordena a los alumnos cerrar las ventanas y bajar las persianas. También dice que no recojan sus cosas, pero el faisán se niega a dejar su mochila a manos de todos los demás. Con pereza, se la echa a un hombro y se pone a la cola para salir ordenadamente de clase.

-¿Te acuerdas de nuestra cita, verdad, guapetón?

-Te partiría la cara aquí mismo, Lombardi, pero no quiero ensuciarme las manos.

-Ya, y no te importa que sea fuera, que hay más barro y suciedad.

-Tú eres la suciedad de este centro. No tendrías que estar aquí en primer lugar. Esto no es para pobres, Lombardi.

-¿Diste clases de insultar en una academia privada de prestigio también? Porque se nota que te pagó papá las notas para que aprobases. Podría pagarme los dieces, pero me gusta usar algo que se llama cerebro. Es eso que está dentro del cráneo. ¿Sabes lo que es un cráneo o también te pagó papá la nota de ese curso?

Se abalanza sobre él, y Falco lo para con los puños. El profesor le grita al chico y lo aparta de él.

-¡Te juro que te mato, rata de mierda! ¡Suéltame! ¡Te parto la cara, pájaro gilipollas!

-¡Ya está bien, Dean! ¡En cuanto acabe la evacuación y podamos volver vas al director!

-¡Fue él! ¡Es él quien no debe estar aquí! ¡Yo no pienso ir al director, que se vaya este!

-¡Basta! ¡Ya es suficiente! Tú vas a ir delante de mi y ya veremos qué hacemos contigo después. ¡Vamos, chavales! Odio cuando pasa esto y no puedo dar la lección como es mandado...

Falco sonríe. No hubiera sido inteligente luchar contra él ahora. Hace crujir su cuello y sigue a los demás. Aunque les mandan a todos los alumnos callar siguen hablando. Fox coloca sus orejas y escucha.

-Dicen que fueron los de cuarto, que tenían hoy un examen, y les prendieron fuego a los baños.

-¡No lo digas muy alto, a ver si los van a pillar!

Luego, mira al frente, donde unos alumnos más allá está el faisán. Hay cosas que no le gustan nada de él, otras sí. No está seguro de si hoy había tenido un buen comportamiento o no.

Cuando llegan al punto de reunión el profesor los cuenta y ven que están todos. Fox se acerca y le toca el hombro a Falco, quien baja la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Un poco de todo. Se cree que tiene más derecho que yo a estar aquí porque su padre tiene dinero. Pues me va a comer la polla.

-¿Te dijo eso?

-Sí. A lo mejor yo no tengo un padre con dinero pero tengo cerebro. A mi nadie me regaló estar aquí, lo hice por mérito propio.

-¿Sabes? Los odio. No sé cómo los profesores pueden trabajar aquí sin morirse del asco.

-Les pagan por estar aquí, y bien. Si yo tuviera la pasta que tienen me compraría la mejor nave de la galaxia y me metía a cazarrecompensas. Y punto.

-Tú también los odias.

-Claro que sí.

-¡Atención, alumnos!

Fox y Falco miran al director un poco más allá, y los bomberos se oyen a lo lejos.

-Debido al incendio terminaremos las clases por hoy ya que estamos todos. Podéis ir a vuestras casas... Menos tú, Dean.

-¡Joder!

Falco se vuelve a reír y acompaña a Fox hasta el aparcamiento, quien echa un vistazo buscando un coche concreto.

-¿No les tienes miedo?

-No. De lo que tengo miedo es de no poder comer mañana.

El zorro ve a su padre, quien le sonríe y agita su mano fuera de la ventanilla. Fox sonríe y lo imita.

-Venga, larga. Hasta mañana.

-Falco, ¿a que te refieres...?

-¡Nos vemos! -Le grita, y comienza a caminar en dirección contraria.


	4. Sonrisa

4- Sonrisa

El faisán le recuerda con pequeñas cosas cada día lo mucho que lo quiere. Fox no puede parar de sonreír en todo el día.

Quizá es un vaso de capuchino con nata y trocitos de chocolate, o que se duerma en el sofá y lo arrope. A lo mejor pone algo más de queso y orégano en su pizza o lo lleva de la mano a un sitio nuevo donde hay muchos árboles. No son regalos caros pero sí grandes y lo hacen feliz.

La sonrisa de Fox es brillante y contagiosa. Le gusta que sonría cuando está serio y concentrado pensando en algo a lo que a lo mejor le lleva dando vueltas durante días.

Falco sonríe siempre, menos cuando alguien acaba con su paciencia. Da igual que esté haciendo el vago en la silla de la nave, conduciendo o durmiendo, que él siempre sonríe. Según el zorro, hace que parezca más fuerte todavía. Cuando él no sonríe es que está concentrado o que no se fía de algo. Tampoco suele hacerlo cuando tiene mucho sueño e incluso a veces llega a ponerse insoportable y él mismo avisa de ello.

Cuando el faisán conoció a Fox él le sonrió y en determinados momentos tiene todavía ganas de darle un puñetazo cuando se pone tan lindo.

Hay días muy difíciles para el zorro cuando camina de la mano de Falco por la calle. Corneria sigue siendo muy homófoba y a veces un simple paseo o gesto de cariño desata una ola de odio en los ciudadanos.

Luego, cuando llega a casa, Fox se quita la sonrisa y se desmorona. Sabe por experiencia que las luchas son difíciles: contra grandes enemigos, contra una pérdida o contra los convencionalismos sociales. Sabe que con esos gestos valientes está dando ánimos a millones de personas pero eso no quiere decir que no le pase factura. Entonces, el ave es quien consigue que la alegría vuelva a él y todavía no es capaz de saber cómo, pero siempre lo hace y acaba riendo y queriéndolo todavía más que antes.

Supone que él es mágico, o como una droga. Tiene algo. Cuando se da cuenta a veces está embobado mirándolo. Si Falco lo ve mirándolo se ríe y siempre se acerca a darle un beso.

No deberían, les dicen constantemente, pero no quieren censurarse. No quieren encarcelar el cariño y sus sonrisas cuando el mundo está en guerra y puedes ver violencia pero no amor.

Fox se siente valiente amando, porque esto, como ser un mercenario, no es capaz de soportarlo cualquiera. Su sonrisa es más fuerte que los misiles, los cargueros y los submarinos juntos. Causa alegría y odio por igual. Derrumba cimientos y levanta pasiones, y hace que vuelvan a latir los corazones de personas que habían olvidado lo que es amar. Hace sonreír a los niños cuando se le acercan a hacerle una y mil preguntas sobre sus aventuras y lo fuerte y alto que es, aunque no sea quizá ni tan fuerte ni tan alto como ellos piensan.

Con ese simple gesto Fox dice muchas cosas, como si no se rindiese y siguiese luchando.

Ese desgraciado de Fox, como lo llama Falco, es como una bomba de destrucción masiva que actúa poco a poco. Es una guerra, un ''a ver quién aguanta más''.

Quien logre borrársela lo matará. Pero siempre estará ahí él para resucitarlo.


	5. Pluma

5- Pluma

Una pluma.

En su mundo, nadie le hace caso a una pluma, dado que una gran parte de la población son aves. Pero por la noche, cuando Falco lo acaricia con cada una de ellas y las puede sentir contra su cuerpo, calientes, el zorro les da tanta importancia como si fueran miles de joyas.

La suavidad de su cuerpo es una de las cosas a las que es adicto ahora. La manera en la que desliza las alas, lento, en su espalda por las noches. El color azulado brillante de la mayoría de su plumaje, la calidez en invierno de su cuerpo desnudo.

A veces alguna cae, y durante unos días Fox pasa el rato jugando con ellas. Brillantes, azuladas, suaves y ligeras, hacen cosquillas en su cuerpo y se esconde entre ellas cuando Falco y él hacen el amor.

Hoy Fox encontró una en su cama cuando él hacía el café, seguro de que no la había recogido a propósito solo para que se la quedase. No le dijo nada cuando se levantó y fue a abrazarlo con ella entre los dedos mientras ponía azúcar en sus tazas.

-Buenos días, cariño.

-Hola enano. ¡Qué milagro! Todavía no es hora de que te levantes.

-Son las once de la mañana...

Le da un besito en la espalda dejándolo hacer y saca unos platos de la alacena.

-¿Tuviste frío por la noche? Oí que estuvimos a diez grados bajo cero. Un temporal, o algo así...

-No tuve frío. Alguien me abrazó y me acercó a él cuando estaba temblando. También me dejó una pluma en el colchón.

-¿Sí? A lo mejor fue Cupido, o algo.

-Claro. O el mismo hombre que me llevó del sofá a la cama cuando quedé dormido.

-Que asco que un bebé en pañales te lleve del sofá a la cama.

Falco le deja el café en la mesa y lo ve mirarlo contento.

-Oh, venga, Falco. No seas tonto...

Le acaricia la cara sin poder evitarlo. Lo despeina un poco y sabe que se va a repeinar la cresta como un acto reflejo. Suaves, huelen a albaricoque. Lo nota moverse un poco, sus ojos cerrados. Si sigue hará que entre en trance, en un estado de tranquilidad absoluta.

-Eh... -Le contesta, bajito. -No me hagas esto, Foxie...

-¿Por qué? ¿A caso no te gusta que te acaricie?

-Claro que sí. Pero me da pereza peinarme otra vez...

Lo deja y se repeina, todavía adormecido. Fox entonces se ríe esperando a que no encuentre un espejo delante. Una de ellas es tan rebelde como él, y queda descolocada entre su cresta brillante y tupida.

-¿Dormiste bien?

-Sí, aunque tengo un poco de sueño...

-Siempre igual. Si no te hubieses quedado viendo la tele toda la noche no hubieras tenido sueño ahora.

-La peli estaba guay.

-Ya, y el tarot de después también, ¿no?

Fox ríe un poco y le da vueltas a la pluma. Pone los codos en la mesa y la mira de cerca acariciándola.

-Me encantaría tener plumas y estar calentito de noche.

-No está mal, pero si te coge una helada te mata.

-¿Por eso odias Fichina?

-La nieve se te mete por debajo de las plumas, se funde en agua, se hiela y te baja la temperatura. Y luego te mueres.

-Ya. No me lo recuerdes...

El cánido se niega a recordar aquella misión en Fichina que aunque la habían cumplido le había pasado factura a Falco.

-Aún así... Estaría genial. Tener un plumaje brillante y alas-

-Y garras. Para encontrar calzado vas listo. Aquí la mayoría tenéis patas y para encontrar unos simples tenis que te valgan tienes que mirar ochocientas tiendas. Pero no cambio ser un pájaro por nada.

-A mi la verdad es que me encanta. -Añade por lo bajo. -Un ala calentita por las noches de manta. Y la otra de almohada. Perfecto.

-Ya, ya, claro. -Fox no puede verlo, pero Falco se sonroja. -Tú lo que tienes es mucha cara.

El zorro la alza y la pone a la luz que entra por la ventana, y se pueden ver los distintos tonos de azul y las ramificaciones que tiene. Sabe que el faisán es verdoso y rojizo también, a veces cambia con la dieta, pero jamás las vio tan azul. Falco alza las cejas y bebe de su taza. Fox está loco. De repente una mano le arrebata su juguete.

-En la cocina no se juega.

-¡Oye! ¡Es mía!

-Y un carajo. Venga, desayuna. Ya te la devuelvo después.


	6. Bromear

6- Bromear

Una de esas cosas que caracterizan al faisán es que tanto en tierra como en aire no deja de bromear. Su acento y sarcasmo le dan la base perfecta para poder bromear todo lo que quiera y sobre todo lo que quiera. Por eso, cada día, el ave bromeaba todo lo que podía o más.

Fox llega al puente de la Great Fox mucho más tarde de lo normal hoy. Se ha cansado por el entrenamiento demasiado.

-Hola, Fox. Te levantas con los primeros rayos de sol, ¿eh? Los demás están desayunando desde hace horas.

-Buenos días a ti también.

Va a la parte donde están los mandos de la nave. Normalmente conducen Peppy o ROB, pero a veces a él le apetece conducir naves de ese tamaño a pesar de no ser tan rápidas y manejables.

-¡Menuda cara! ¡Si me dijeses que eres un zombie te creería!

-Gracias. Eres muy amable. ¿Dónde está mi beso de buenos días?

-No lo sé, a lo mejor se me cayó al suelo al venir hacia aquí. Deja que lo busque.

Falco hace como que mira bajo el asiento y Fox hace girar sus ojos sonriendo. Hoy van a repostar en MacBeth seguramente.

-Tengo que hacer la lista de la compra para todos. ¿Vas a querer algo en especial?

-Un paquete de esas golosinas que son cuadrados de caramelo blando, o algo así. Esos que saben como a frutas, que vienen en papeles de colores.

-Sí, sé cuales son. Me gustaban mucho cuando era un niño.

-A mi me gustan mucho, a secas. Ahora que lo pienso, mejor metes al carro tres o cuatro paquetes. Y cacahuetes. O pistachos. O pipas. Frutos secos. Eso es todo.

-¿No quieres nada más? Bueno, vale. Pero luego seguro que no vamos a parar en toda la semana.

Se carga en el asiento y deja todo el peso en él.

-Sé que el resto de cosas que necesito me las vas a traer tú.

-Claro que sí.

-Si quieres trae gelatina también. Gelatina de kiwi.

-¿Gelatina de pájaro?

-Te daría un picotazo en la cabeza pero estoy conduciendo. Date por golpeado.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Mi cabeza! ¡Noooo! -Finge el zorro, y se tira al suelo agarrándosela como si de verdad lo hubiera golpeado.

-¿Vas a barrer el suelo de rodillas? ¿Somos tan pobres que ya no tenemos aspiradora?

-No. Es que me gusta estar a tus pies.

-¡Es normal que te guste estar a los pies de alguien tan listo y tan guapo como yo!

-¡Bájate, Modesto, que se sube Falco!

-¿Vas a arrastrar el culo por aquí también?

-Si quieres arrastro tu cara.

-Arañaré el suelo.

-Oh, puedo vivir con ello.

-Ya. Lo que tú digas. Si esos siguen desayunando a la velocidad que llevan estoy seguro de podrán reenganchar con el desayuno de mañana.

-Dormirán en la mesa.

-Que asco...

-Aterriza bien. No quiero ni una raya en el casco de la nave.

-Pero no te importa rayar el interior, ¿no?

-Y acuérdate de aterrizarla con cariño.

-¿Quieres aterrizar en el mar con cariño, Fox?

-Y bien alineada con las rayas del aparcamiento.

-¡Te voy a alinear la cara como no te vayas de aquí! ¡Ve a tomar un café y unas tostadas, venga! ¡Y ve a lavarte la cara antes de que Slippy se asuste!

-¿Qué me tiene que asustar...? ¡AAAAAAAAAAH! ¡PEPPY! ¡NOS INVADEN!

-Oh, Dios.

-¡Te lo dije! -Se ríe el faisán, y aparca la nave bien, con cariño y alineada con las rayas del aparcamiento para naves y cargueros especiales.


	7. Puro

7- Puro

-¿Qué cosa dices que teníamos que echar en este mármol?

-Ácido puro rebajado con el compuesto de la probeta.

Falco mueve la base del experimento que tiene en la mano y mira al profesor al principio de la sala anotando fórmulas en la pizarra. Para él es como si estuviese escribiendo jeroglíficos.

-¿Se supone que tenemos que hacer algo con eso?

-¡Es la explicación de lo que estamos haciendo! Lo estudiamos ayer. ¿No has repasado la lección?

-No. Yo no estoy aquí para aprender, estoy aquí para aprobar e ir a la academia.

-En serio, Falco. Quizá esto nos saque de un apuro el día de mañana.

-¿Saber que si le echas ácido al mármol sin tratamiento se deshace? ¿Quién en su sano juicio va a dedicarse a echar ácido puro a un bloque de mármol? En mi cocina tiene un tratamiento para que estas cosas no pasen.

-Pues sirve entonces para que aprendas métodos para tratar el mármol.

-Yo no quiero dedicarme a eso. Yo quiero ser piloto, no echador de ácido a los mármoles.

Fox se ríe y se pone los guantes para ayudar a Falco con el primer experimento. Coge la calculadora para saber qué cantidades debe echar en el tubo.

-¿Qué se supone que es un mol?

-Es la cantidad de partículas que tiene una determinada masa. Hay compuestos que tienen seis con cero dos por diez elevado a veintitrés partículas por cada unidad o seis con cero dos por diez elevado a veintitrés partículas por cada doce unidades.

-Yo tengo seis con cero dos por diez elevado a veintitrés ganas de irme de clase por segundo. ¿Qué clase de compuesto soy?

El zorro vuelve a reír ante las ocurrencias de Falco.

-Eres un hidrógeno.

-Pues mira tú que bien.

Falco mira otro compuesto a su lado calentarse. La probeta apunta hacia la pared para que no haya accidentes. El tiempo pasa lento y aburrido.

-Ahora en serio. ¿Para qué queremos echarle ácido a un mármol?

De todas las cosas que la madre adoptiva de Falco había elegido para él, la peor había sido que fuese puro. Puro en el sentido religioso de la palabra, un siervo perfecto de su dios.

Debía serlo a toda costa, por encima de su libertad, de su felicidad o de su simple salud mental. ¿Cuántas personas estarán encerradas bajo el yugo de una religión? Se supone que tiene que ser algo que traiga paz, pero todavía no ha encontrado ninguna que lo haga crecer y encontrar la paz.

Con tres años Falco asistía a los cultos religiosos con ella y comenzaba a aprender lo que se suponía que no debía hacer. Todavía no había comenzado a vivir, en cambio sentía que era el diablo en su misma persona.

Para alguien que comienza a conocerse, los pecados son como dagas. Dañan, y lo peor es que quedan clavadas durante años.

Callado, escuchaba todos los días que su dios era bueno y benevolente, mas duro e implacable con los pecadores. Él era un pecador. Su mamá era una pecadora. Su papá era un pecador. Sus amigos eran pecadores. Todos arderían en el infierno. Todos. Ella le echaba la culpa.

Por eso, cada vez se iba alejando de los demás chicos, esperando que un día, como su líder moral había dicho, por medio de rezar y de sufrir, Falco podría sanar su alma de la homosexualidad.

El ángel blanco y puro que ella esperaba la decepcionaba. Negaba que su ángel fuera policromo y quería cambiarlo. Falco debía cambiar. ¿La razón? Fanatismo. ¿El como? Como fuera. Costara lo que costase.

A los trece años Falco era un sucio pecador que había huido de su casa a Zoness, un lugar de perversión. Era el fin. El ángel había volado y había reclamado su vida y su libertad.

A los quince años, Falco descubrió la pureza de un chico de ojos verdes como el pasto.

Fox era el ejemplo que esa mujer siempre había querido: respetuoso, estudioso, fiel, querido por todos, de aspecto correcto, un líder nato que aceptaba la palabra de sus superiores con los ojos cerrados. Pero Fox tampoco era puro. Fox tenía también un corazón policromático en el que cabían todos sus amigos y que guardaba un lugar especial para él.

Falco había aprendido que lo verdaderamente puro en este mundo era el amor. Cuando comparten una mirada y ven la sinceridad en sus ojos. Ella no lo comprende, su alma está corrupta. Ella nunca lo verá como un héroe. No verá jamás sus ojos azules reflejando el dolor del corazón de Zoness gritando piedad a la contaminación y la destrucción. Nunca verá su corazón dorado cuando toca el hombro de un niño refugiado de un tiroteo y lo lleva a un lugar seguro a riesgo de su vida. Nunca verá su sangre roja bullir de rabia defendiendo a los inocentes de un destino cruel con sus amigos.

Jamás lo verá, vestido de negro, mirada al frente, engalanado con su sonrisa, al lado de sus amigos y el amor de su vida siendo el ejemplo de millones de personas en los planetas de toda la galaxia mientras reciben otra medalla al honor por defenderlos.

Falco es un ángel puro, valiente, pero su alma tiene color. Ha renunciado a los dioses. Ha renunciado a los pecados, al sufrimiento, y ha cogido la mano del amor de su vida para no soltarla jamás. Ahora es él quien decide su destino. Ha decidido que es rebelde, valiente y tiene el corazón puro de un guerrero incansable.


	8. Mentira

8- Mentira

''Volveré sano y a salvo'', le dijo. ''Volveré pronto''. De eso hace dos semanas. Mentiras. Eran todo mentiras. Medias verdades, más bien. Sí, Falco había vuelto, pero solo eso. Solo había vuelto. Nada más.

Fox se acerca un poco más al cristal y apoya su mano en él. Allá está su novio, su alma gemela. Y todos esos médicos también. Fox asiste como si aquello no fuese con él, o como si estuviese viendo una película que no le interesa esperando a otra. Falco lleva una semana pendiendo de un hilo, operación tras operación.

De todas las mentiras que le puede haber contado en su vida, esta fue la peor. ¿Qué concepto tenía el pájaro de ''sano''? ¿Volver sano es volver en coma?

Los médicos corren de un lado a otro mientras la máquina pita, un pitido constante. ¿Cómo se atreve a mentirle? Después de tantos años de cariño y confianza...

''No te preocupes, mi amor. Todo saldrá bien''. Que te jodan, Falco. Aquí nada está bien.

La máquina recupera ese pitido rítmico y viene un ayudante a limpiarle el sudor a otro. Aquello parece una carnicería.

Hay una silla cerca y se sienta. Sabe que debería estar nervioso, pero no siente nada. Está frío e indiferente, como las columnas. Apoya la cabeza en las manos y mira la mesita de enfrente que tiene unos folletos. Echa mano a uno verde y blanco. ''¡Se nos va!'', oye a lo lejos, y el pitido continuo. Implantología desde dieciséis créditos. No está mal.

El zorro tiene a la derecha una planta de esas altas, como diciendo que no hay nada de qué preocuparse porque este es un lugar alegre. Después de unos segundos la máquina recupera el pitido intermitente.

A su lado izquierdo hay una señora de esas con bata, de las que tienen un muñequito de fieltro con forma de doctora o enfermera en la solapa.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Quieres hablar?

-Estoy bien. Estoy perfectamente. No hay nada de qué hablar.

Ella lo mira preocupada, y él se levanta, mete las manos en los bolsillos y se acerca a la ventana.

-Si hay algo que quieras contar...

-No hay nada que contar. Me mintió. Dijo que volvería sano y a salvo y mintió. Es un mentiroso.

-Fox, esas son cosas que no podemos controlar y-

-¡Ya! ¿Y por qué? ¿Por qué las dice? ¿Por qué dice que va a volver sano y a salvo si no lo va a hacer? Lo que pasa es que es un mentiroso. Es un mentiroso y se acabó.

Se hace el silencio de nuevo y el pitido continuo vuelve otra vez. Baja las orejas. Gruñe.

-¿Es que no pueden apagar esa máquina?

Mueve las manos en su bolsillo y encuentra unas monedas. Las cuenta. Se acerca a la máquina. Cuando un médico sale corriendo se baten las puertas el pitido se oye más fuerte todavía hasta que se cierran. Pulsa las teclas para saber cuánto cuesta un chocolate. Mete las monedas. Pulsa de nuevo la combinación de botones. Cae el vaso. Vuelve corriendo el médico. Cae el chocolate y Fox lo mira desliarse lentamente en el vaso, aburrido, chirriando los dientes. Va a la silla otra vez y se sienta. Le da un sorbo lento al chocolate. Joder. Vale ya con el pitido. Vienen otros tres médicos corriendo. ¿No se supone que no se debe correr por estos sitios? Maleducados. Ni que fuesen su equipo corriendo a por las naves. Gritan dentro de la sala hasta que se vuelve a hacer el silencio. Uno, dos. Tres segundos. Fox contiene la respiración. Intenta oír lo que ocurre pero el sonido de la sangre fluyendo en su interior tapa todo sonido. Entonces, sale uno de ellos. Una médica, otra o vuelve a mirar y oye que alguien está diciendo la hora al fondo, donde parece que están despiezando a Falco.

-Señor McCloud. Lo siento. Hemos hecho todo lo que hemos podido pero-

Y otra vez el pitido intermitente. La de su lado se levanta, la otra mira confusa y corre hacia dentro. Cuando la mira está petrificada, con la boca abierta, como una momia.

Fox vuelve a beber.

Y todo pasa muy lento.

Falco es como su padre, un mentiroso, solo que él dijo la mitad de la mentira. Ninguno cumplió con lo que prometió. James ni siquiera volvió.

Se acomoda como puede en la silla y cierra los ojos hasta que lo toca una mano y cuando mira por la ventana es de noche.

-Lo van a trasladar a planta. Por fin se acabó la operación.

Se da cuenta de repente de todo lo que ha pasado y del momento en que estaban diciendo que Falco había muerto. Por ello, cuando la camilla sale y ve que el respira en ella su cuerpo empieza a temblar, su cara cambia y se le empapan los ojos en lágrimas que no puede controlar.

No puede enfadarse con él por esto. No. Él no puede controlar estas cosas.

Cuando lo llevan a planta se encarga de memorizar el número de la habitación bien y lo primero que hace el soltar todo el aire que tiene en los pulmones. Lo ve tan débil ahora que no se atreve a tocar su frente y cuando lo hace se abren un poco sus ojos azules que se parar en él.

-...Perdona.

Fox niega con la cabeza y abraza al faisán que se escapa de su vida por poco y sigue vivo solo porque le prometió que volvería y él, a Fox, siempre le dice la verdad.


	9. Lucha

9- Lucha

Apoya una mano, una rodilla, levanta un poco el cuerpo. Mira al frente. Esto está plagado de ellos. Coge impulso hacia delante y con él se levanta y echa a correr hacia la pared rocosa de enfrente donde apoya todo su peso con la metralleta en la mano y mira el radar y al cielo para valorar la situación. Hoy, por primera vez en la vida, Fox no sabe si van a ganar.

-Chicos, ¿cómo veis lo del aire?

-Sin problema. ¿Cómo estáis por abajo?

-Bastante mal. Me han dado y esto sigue plagado de ellos. Algunos se mueven pero otros están escondidos o esperando para emboscar. No creo que podamos conseguirlo. Os necesitamos a alguno aquí.

Miyu mira hacia abajo y se lanza a por un par de enemigos que van hacia Fox por la parte de arriba de la roca. Tras una lluvia de láseres maniobra hacia arriba.

-Falco, ¿puedes encargarte solo?

-Pues claro, muñeca. ¿Por quién me tomas?

Ella coge su cañón y salta del Arwing. Alguien se encargará de pararlo. Corre hacia Fox para darle apoyo.

-¿Estás bien?

-No mucho. Me han dado de bien. -Contesta sonriendo, dejando de un lado la metralleta para agarrarse el costado que sangra.- ¿Has visto algún botiquín tirado? Creo que lo voy a necesitar.

-No, no vi ninguno. Podemos decirle a ROB que nos mande algo.

-Acabará en el fondo del mar. -Bromea, y vuelve a mirar el frente. -Creo que nunca vi a tantos enemigos en mi vida en un planeta.

-Entonces déjate de cháchara y vamos a por ellos. A lo mejor deberías volver al Great Fox.

-No, puedo hacerlo.

Fox sale corriendo a por los enemigos de la izquierda que esperan tras los árboles. Esquiva como puede los láseres que le llegan y aunque alguno de ellos le impacta no se detiene. Cierra un ojo, dispara y cae a su alrededor una lluvia de metal y otro par de disparos. Cambia el arma y con una voltereta se escuda en un árbol. Frunce el ceño del dolor y fija el cañón en los enemigos que le vienen rápidamente. Caen por pares con gran ruido uno tras otro hasta que uno pasa la línea de fuego y logra derribar al zorro.

-¡Agh!

-¡Fox!

De un codazo deja al robot aturdido, se gira sobre él y dispara a su cabeza. Suspira. Tapa la herida.

-¡Fox!

-Tranquilo. Estoy bien.

Falco fija a Fox en el radar y se acerca a él. Cuando ve una luz extraña en un árbol dispara con el láser derecho y aparca justo al lado del zorro, que no lo había visto.

-¡Joder! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Estoy bien. ¿Y por ahí arriba?

-Soy rápido en esas cosas. Te llevo a la base, ¿verdad?

-No. Todavía quedan muchos. ¿Tienes munición?

-Sí, pero esa herida tiene mala pinta.

-Solo necesito un cuchillo...

Falco se gira y activa el escudo rápido.

-¡Mierda! ¡Estamos rodeados! ¡Dame el blaster!

-!Cógelo!

Falco es más lento pero eficaz disparando. En cuanto lo coge, salta y dispara desde arriba. Fox suelta una granada, y se tapa los oídos por la explosión.

Por su parte, oyen un ruido en una cueva.

-¡Fay!

-¡Me persiguen, me persiguen, me persiguen!

-¡Joder Fay, ya te vale! ¡Slippy, inútil! ¡Ven a ayudar!

-Chulo... -Susurra, y mete el máximo al prototipo nuevo de Landmaster. -¡Allá voy!

En la pantalla de la derecha, Fox, en la izquierda Fay. Opta por Fay, que cae al suelo y ve a Miyu correr hacia Fox disparando como pueden. Algo impacta con él y abre fuego con la spaniel.

-QUE MAL, QUE MAL, QUE MAL, QUE-

-DISPARA Y CALLA, FAY. PUEDES HACERLO.

Fox se queda sin balas. Calcula la distancia al Arwing, las balas que caen y el dolor en su costado. No puede hacer nada.

-FALCO.

-¿QUÉ?

-¡TRAE MUNICIÓN!

-RECIBIDO.

Falco le da una palmada en la espalda a Fay, que ocupa con cara de susto su posición. Poco a poco la munición va a menos para todos. Pronto tendrán solo los blaster.

Algo se acerca a Fox hasta que siente algo caer a los pies. Sin pensarlo, lo golpea con ello. Una metralleta. Dispara.

-GRACIAS.

-DE NADA.

Algo más cae, y ve con alivio el botiquín.

-Bien...

Vigila a sus costados y lo abre. Coge el botellín de agua y bebe rápido, hace tiempo que tiene sed. El calor intenso de Sauria lo cansa. Busca rápido las tijeras, respira, y no piensa al clavarlas al lado de la herida y empujar hacia fuera la bala. Todos oyen el grito de Fox al conseguir expulsarla y limpiarla con agua oxigenada.

-¿ESTÁS BIEN? -Oye de nuevo de Falco.

-S... ¡Sí! -Consigue responder y respira hondo para recuperarse. No hay tiempo y llueve metal del cielo.

-Podemos hacerlo, Fox. Lo tenemos controlado. Coge el Landmaster y ponte a salvo.

-No, estoy bien. Puedo-

-¡Lárgate y ponte a salvo, Fox!

El zorro piensa un poco, y se quita el sudor de la frente. Echa un vistazo. Es como una reunión de enemigos y no sabe si cada vez llegan más o están haciendo algo realmente.

Slippy le lleva el Landmaster y ayuda al zorro a montarse. Fox respira y conduce cubriendo a sus amigos como puede al avanzar para ponerse a salvo. Cruza el río con algunos enemigos detrás que se quita a cañonazos y se mete en una cueva por la que cabe por suerte y que ha limpiado Miyu. Configura las pantallas para ver luchar a sus amigos y lo remuerde la conciencia. Odia cuando ve a los demás luchar solos y él no hace nada, pero comprende que no es el momento. Ahora sería una carga para atraer a los demás enemigos.

Los ve dividirse atrayendo pequeños grupos algo más lejos todavía al alcance del resto del equipo para apoyarse. Fox pone un paño cerca del lugar del impacto y resbala en el asiento para que el agua oxigenada que entra en la herida no escurra. Gruñe, cierra el puño, pero no la retira. Se repite que tiene que limpiar hasta que llega un momento en el que Miyu recibe un impacto y empieza a perder sensibilidad por la desinfección. Es entonces cuando la tapa y la seca.

Slippy tira una granada y le pasa su cañón a Miyu que se venga de su enemigo con un grito.

-¿Fox?

-Je... Sigo vivo.

-Estamos acabando ya. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí... Si sigues disparando a cañonazos se van a caer estas ruinas.

Slippy da el último disparo, y después de que precipite al suelo el metal todo queda en un silencio que se hace extraño. Cuando termina de liar como puede las vendas ellos se acercan, medio equipo magullado y una Fay chamuscada.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, Fox?

-Como si un Landmaster se me hubiera caído encima.

-Bah, eso me lo dices todas las mañanas. ROB, ¿me oyes? Podéis venir a buscarnos.

-Recibido.

-Respira. Ya se ha acabado.

-Ya, eso espero. No por mucho, pero tampoco por poco tiempo...

Falco le sonríe agitando la cabeza, y se gira cuando el Great Fox aterriza en la entrada de la cueva.

-¿Hoy de cenar pescado?

-Lo que tú quieras, pero sácame de aquí.


	10. Evasión

10- Evasión

Falco abre un ojo y sabe que hoy va a ser un mal día. Para asegurarse, coge el móvil y mira el calendario y las tareas pendientes de hoy. Sí. Va a ser un mal día. Vuelve a colocar el móvil en su sitio sin hacer mucho ruido, y la oreja de Fox se alza y sonríe a sus espaldas.

-Falco.

-¿Qué cojones haces despierto?

-Sabes qué día es hoy, ¿verdad?

-Vuelve a dormirte o te tiro por la ventana.

Él sonríe todavía más y se encoge sobre su lado malo un poco.

-¿Ya planchaste el traje?

-Que te calles, coño.

Ríe, mueve un pie y le acaricia la pierna que está fría.

-¿Por qué odias tanto las celebraciones del ejército?

-Estirados, presumidos, remilgados, ricachones en una sala llena de terciopelo y copas de champán con música que no merece llamarse clásica todo acompañado de mujeres con tocados que dan vergüenza y hombres que visten todos el mismo traje. Y se supone que tenemos que ir en traje, aguantarlos y decir que sí a todo lo que dicen porque la fiesta es en nuestro honor. Ugh... Antes prefiero que me sirvan a la parrilla en algún restaurante de Zoness.

Oye a Fox que está al borde de las lagrimas, rojo ya.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

-Tú. Lo hacen por bien, Falco.

-Pues es como una tortura.

Se gira y mira al zorro a los ojos.

-¿Cómo lo haces para no dormirte ni mandarlos a la mierda? Cada vez que me viene uno mi cara parece operada de lo forzada que está para sonreír.

-No es tan difícil. Sigo pequeños trucos de evasión.

-¿Trucos de evasión?

-Sí. Por ejemplo, cuando alguien viene a hablar conmigo siempre me coloco hacia el centro de la sala para que ellos se pongan delante de mi y pueda ver a la gente para distraerme, o hacia una ventana donde pasa algo interesante, o una fuente. Me gusta ver caer el agua de las fuentes. Así tengo algo que ver cuando la conversación se hace aburrida.

-Ahá. Sigue.

-Entonces empiezan la conversación. ¿Te acuerdas cuando fingías en clase para que el profesor no te preguntara?

-Entiendo. Ya veo...

-Sonríes, los miras a los ojos pero enfocando a otro lado, atiendes pero no atiendes al mismo tiempo... Cuando te hacen una pregunta asientes o sonríes o lo que sea. Y mientras pienso en mis cosas. A veces se pasan tres pueblos, y es cuando les pido que me acompañen a servirme algo de beber, o a hablar con otra persona. Siempre ayuda eso de tener algo de beber.

-Creo que voy a usar eso hoy.

-Otra solución es ir con otra persona y así pasarle el testigo cuando te sientes cansado. O hacer lo que haces cuando Peppy te habla muchas veces.

-Pasar de él.

-Sí. Pero disimuladamente.

El ave sonríe y sigue hablando de otras cosas con Fox. Por la noche, empieza la celebración. Falco y Miyu tienen una cara similar, en cambio Fox sonríe como si hubiese esperado toda la vida por esta celebración. Todo fachada.

A Falco lo matan los zapatos e intenta recordar todo lo que había dicho Fox. ''Tú sonríe, haz como en el instituto y todo irá bien.''

Los han ido a recoger en una limusina donde ya hay alcohol y bocaditos de cosas que nadie sabe qué son. Se supone que cada bandeja de ellas vale más de mil créditos, pero Falco dice que él hace más y mejor con una rebanada de pan de molde tostada y una lata de atún.

-Lo que yo os diga. ¿Qué se supone que es esto? ¿Huevas de algo? No sabe a nada. Bah. Nunca entenderé por qué la gente paga por platos con una porción mínima de comida en el medio con una salsa con nombre raro y un plato gigante. A mi dame algo decente de comer.

Fox mira a la otra parte donde está Slippy sirviéndose el tercer vaso de cola ya.

-Oye, podemos coger un atasco o algo, ¿verdad?

-Más quisieras, Falco. Hay que cumplir con ellos.

-Que alguien me mande a urgencias, por favor.

Uno a uno bajan de la limusina. Tener al lado a Fay es un peligro por ser familiar de Pepper, aunque tener a Slippy al lado también por Beltino y el resto de Space Dynamics. Le gustaría estar al lado de Fox, aunque todo el mundo quiere hablar con el líder en las reuniones, y Miyu suele unirse a Fay para hablar. Peppy le da al pico con los generales de los ''viejos tiempos''. Supone que hoy también tendrá que ir solo a aguantar a la gente que lo llama gran piloto. ''Ah, Falco Lombardi. Eres un gran piloto, le encantas a mi hijo. ¿Sabes? Él siempre dice que quiere llegar a ser como tú, blah, blah, blah.''

-Eh, Falco.

Echa la vista abajo y Slippy traga los bocaditos que se estaba comiendo.

-¿Vas a venir a hablar hoy con mi padre? Te quiere preguntar si quieres probar su prototipo de nave nueva.

-¿Quiere verme morir? ¿No me lo podía decir en persona?

-Oh, vamos. No seas así. Eres el mejor piloto de aquí, es por eso.

-Ya, claro. Ya veremos.

El edificio al que se dirigen es una construcción completamente cuidada y exquisita, de alfombras rojas, lámparas de cristales y estatuas de mármol con jardines enormes.

Lo bueno es que muchos se reúnen en el jardín hoy en torno a las fuentes y el frío de verano que hace hace más llevadero el hecho de que tengan que ir de traje y vestido largo como manda la etiqueta. Hoy muchos matarían por ir con el uniforme como siempre.

-Falco.

-¿Mm?

Fox alza un poco la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Relájate. Todo saldrá bien y pronto. Además, cuando te canses tenemos excusa para irnos.

Él frunce el ceño y el zorro le guiña el ojo tocando el lugar en el que se ha herido días antes. Se adelanta para encontrar a Slippy e ir junto a Beltino que los espera con los brazos abiertos y una copa ya en la mano por la mitad.

Falco echa un buen vistazo a los jardines mientras llena un buen vaso de cola buscando una escapatoria cuando oye una voz tras de él.

-¡Oh, el gran Falco Lombardi! ¡He oído tanto de ti! Mi hijo también quiere ser un gran piloto como tú...

Falco hace rodar sus ojos, y cuando se coloca ve a Fox charlando junto con Slippy, Pepper y Beltino.

-¿Me darías un autógrafo para él? Es un gran fan, de verdad, y-

-Sí, sí, lo que quieras. Deja de adularme y dame un papel y un boli. Le doy un autógrafo a tu hijo y me dejas en paz.

Si hay algo que no deberían dejarle hacer al faisán es venir a una fiesta de gente rica. Con cara de amargado, se apoya en la mesa al lado de algo que parece ponche y escribe rápido en el trozo de papel. En cuanto acaba se lo pone delante de la cara y se va sin decir nada hasta los bocaditos de salmón, algo que realmente le apetece comer. Fox lo mira por el rabillo del ojo mientras Beltino habla sobre los nuevos experimentos que están llevando a cabo y sonríe ligeramente. No puede soportar el ambiente de la fiesta, lo sabe, pero es divertido ver su reacción. Se siente como un pájaro en una jaula, atado a que los demás vengan a hablar con él. También es gracioso que a pesar de que en el aire es capaz de encontrar rutas alternativas a dondequiera que necesiten ir ahora sea incapaz de conseguir trazar un solo plan de huida y mientras tanto una nueva persona tras otra se acercan a él con una u otra excusa.

Fox vuelve a hacerle caso a Slippy ahora que habla de los nuevos cañones que pretende ponerle a su nave y a Pepper que le sonríe y asiente a lo que dice.

Falco traga lo que queda en el vaso y se sirve otro, rezando por encontrar una escapatoria pronto. Cuando el chef mira a otro lado y viendo que alguien que parece rico pregunta por él entre la gente, levanta el mantel blanco de la mesa de los aperitivos y se mete dentro. El mantel llega al suelo. Está a salvo, perfecto, aunque ahora va a tener que quedarse allí todo el día y el espacio es escaso.

-¿Ha visto usted al señor Falco Lombardi?

-Sí, estaba aquí hace un minuto, pero... Parece haberse desvanecido.

-Muy bien, muchas gracias. Lo seguiré buscando.

''Sí. Tú sigue buscando'', se dice victorioso y se acuesta en la hierba fresca. Quizá le vendría bien una siesta rápida ahora, cuanto antes corra el tiempo, mejor.

Cierra los ojos y se acomoda durante un buen rato escuchando el ruido del agua cayendo cuando nota algo tocándole el hombro.

-¿Fox? ¿Qué haces aquí? -Pregunta con la mínima voz que puede.

-Me gusta tu escondite. ¿Te importa si te acompaño? -Le contesta en el mismo tono.

El ambiente sombrío bajo la mesa de repente se vuelve más acogedor. Fox se tumba a su lado y le besa la frente. Si a alguien se le ocurre mover la mesa o dar una patada se les acabará el invento.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Esconderme. Escapar. Huir de los enemigos. Salvar el pellejo. Buscar rutas alternativas. Maniobras de evasión ante el peligro. ¿Cómo me viste?

-Me coloqué muy bien de esta vez. Pepper le daba a espalda a la mesa, Slippy estaba en una esquina, Beltino en otra y yo delante de Pepper pero un poco inclinado. Luego le dejé sitio a Peppy donde estaba para verte mejor. Entonces te vi entrar.

-¿Me vio alguien más? Qué vergüenza...

-No, nadie. Solo me fijé yo. Dije que iba al baño a tomarme una pastilla.

-¿Coló?

-Estoy aquí, ¿no?

Fox apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Falco y cerró sus ojos.

-¿Visteis a Fox? Dijo que iba a tomar una pastilla.

La voz de Slippy se oye algo diferente frenada por la tela simple del mantel.

-No. Tampoco encontramos a Falco.

-Que raro... Bueno, la verdad es que Fox hace poco que se fue. En cambio a Falco no veo desde el principio...

-Estarán dentro, empieza a hacer frío. ¿Entramos?

-Vale.

-Parece que van a empezar ya el baile.

-¿Ye apetece bailar hoy, Fay?

-¡Sí! Voy a ver si puedo sacar a mi tío, hace mucho que no bailo con él.

-¡Suerte!

El zorro pega ahora la oreja al pasto y escucha los pasos de la gente y las voces con la otra que le queda fuera. Calcula que quedan unas diez personas aproximadamente que todavía no han entrado a pesar de que a temperatura ha caído unos cuatro grados en poco tiempo. También parece que se han ido la mayoría de camareros y solo uno sigue sirviendo.

-¿Otro cocktail, señor?

-Sí, gracias. Puede retirarse.

-¿Ves? Ese es el tipo de clasismos que no me gustan. ''¿Puede retirarse?'' ¿Decirle eso a un camarero? ¡No es un mayordomo! Además, se retira si le da la gana. -Le comenta al zorro.

Fox sonríe, y mira a Falco directamente en los ojos, casi atravesándolo con la mirada.

-¿Te apetece jugar?

-¿Jugar...? ¿Qué pretendes, McCloud?

-Todavía hay mucha gente y no se van a ir aún. Quiero... Jugar contigo. -El cánido le pasa la mano por el pecho lentamente, acercándose a su cara. -Ya sabes. Me gusta el riesgo.

Antes de que diga nada Fox se lanza a besarlo, y el faisán no puede evitar un ligero gemido que se escapa de su pecho.

-Shhh... Si haces ruido nos van a pillar.

-¡Nos van a pillar igual, loco!

-No si eres sigiloso. De eso se trata.

El zorro vuelve a hacer lo mismo, y a pesar de que a Falco no le parece una buena idea al principio acaba cediendo ante sus caricias. Maldito Fox, siempre llevándolo a su terreno e incitándolo a hacer cosas en momentos que no debe. Nota que le agarra las manos encima de la cabeza. Lo quiere inmóvil para dominar la situación. Fox. Maldito Fox.

Deja su peso repartido por todo su cuerpo e introduce un poco más la lengua en su boca caliente mientras se mueve. Es muy difícil no hacer ruido con él tocando lo que no debería tocar y acariciando lo que no debería acariciar.

De repente para, vuelve a mirarlo pícaro y ataca a lametones su cuello. Por más que lo intenta no es casi capaz de concentrarse para no gemir. Lo descamisa según lo hace y va bajando la mano por su pecho, la boca por su hombro poco a poco. Muy, muy poco a poco... Ambos están duros y nadie quiere una vuelta atrás. Empieza a hacer calor ahí.

Falco se enreda entre sus piernas y no sabe bien lo que hacer. Normalmente es él quien domina la situación y que mande Fox lo desconcentra. Se retuerce suspirando queriendo más, deseando más, hasta que para de golpe y abre los ojos.

-¿Qué haces?

Oye su pequeña carcajada y frunce el ceño. No puede saber lo que pretende, no es capaz de adivinarlo. Echa una mano fuera y la sube junto con el mantel, a lo que el faisán retrocede amedrentado y tira el vaso. Lo deja fuera de juego.

-¡Fox!

-No hay nadie. Hace tiempo que dejaron de oírse las personas...

-¿¡Y si quedase alguien!?

-Entonces no seria tan tonto como para salir...

El faisán echa un vistazo al exterior, las luces ya han sido apagadas y solo se ve la anaranjada que llega desde el interior, donde se oye ligeramente el sonido de algo que parece un vals.

El cánido lame la saliva que se escapa de la comisura de sus labios y no abandona el gesto que mantiene desde hace rato en ella. Está provocándolo, ahora lo ve bien. ¿Qué se supone que le pasa hoy? Normalmente es el tímido, el que no se atrevería a estas cosas. Pero hoy, por alguna razón que desconoce, parece más seguro de lo que hace que nunca. Cuando vuelve en sí lo está llevando de la mano a algún lugar, corriendo entre los arbustos del enorme jardín y él se está dejando llevar sin dudarlo.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-No lo sé. ¿No te gustan las aventuras?

-¿Qué coño te pasa hoy en la cabeza?

-Nada. Me levanté de buen humor. ¿No querías salir de aquí? Pues vamos a salir de aquí.

-¿Pero qué demon-?

-Vamos a la limusina.

-¿¡Así!? ¡Ni en broma!

-¿Quieres ir al baile? ¿Qué prefieres, vals o chachacha?

-Morir.

-Ah, morir no es una opción, cariño. O la limusina o los ricos.

-¡La muerte! ¡Mátame!

Fox se esconde tras un seto antes de llegar al aparcamiento y empuja a Falco con él. Mira a los lados y a los coches. Parece que no hay nadie. Es entonces cuando se acerca sigilosamente a la limusina cubriéndose tras cada una de ellas. Al llegar a la de su equipo prueba suerte y hay un cincuenta por ciento de posibilidades de que suene la alarma, pero abre sin que pase nada y empuja a Falco dentro tirando de él.

-¡Cierra!

El faisán estira la mano y cierra silenciosamente. No sabe lo que acaba de pasar, pero le sigue temblando el cuerpo.

-¿Qué se supone que estamos haciendo?

-Vivir. Yo también odio estas fiestas. Vengo por cumplir.

-Ahora no estás cumpliendo.

-Ya lo sé. -Contesta, llevándose una frutita a la boca. -Pero es más interesante así.

Fox se vuelve a lanzar a por él velozmente como si se tratara de una presa y su espalda da contra el asiento cómodo de la limusina. Saborea la cereza que acaba de comer y le da algo a él que no sabe que es hasta que lo muerde con el pico y le llega algo de zumo. Naranja. Interesante decisión. Ninguno parece notar entre caricia y caricia que la corbata de Falco está perdida y ha quedado bajo la mesa del jardín al lado del vaso y la cola derramada que se olvidó de recoger. La excitación del momento no lo deja pensar bien, en realidad, y no es un detalle que sea importante para ellos. De todas maneras es una simple corbata negra. Nadie se va a fijar.

Se deshace de la chaqueta del ave más rápido que si estuviera llevando a cabo una misión de alto riesgo y vuelve sus manos a las muñecas del faisán desesperado por más. Cuando abandona su pico Falco recupera el aire y protesta.

-Hoy estás más caliente que el pico de una plancha, ¿no?

-Qué cosas más bonitas me dices, ¿eh? Calladito estás más guapo.

-Pues vas listo si-

Lo vuelve a besar para que se calle y se da cuenta de que ahora se deja. Prueba su suerte y va separando poco a poco una de sus piernas con la suya. Él rompe el beso y une su frente.

-¿Te crees que no me doy cuenta, McCloud?

-No me digas que te vas a resistir, Lombardi.

-Quizá no te lo voy a poner tan fácil cómo te crees.

-Sería más divertido si fuese así.

-¿Y acabar esto tan pronto? ¿No eras tú el quería jugar?

De repente la puerta se abre, y Fox y Falco miran y no saben dónde meterse. Peppy. ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser él?

-Falco, ¿esta corbata no es...? N... No, nada, nada.

-Peppy...

-¡Mierda, viejo, siempre igual!

Alguien camina tras de él. El equipo entero.

-Peppy, ¿los en-? ¡Aaaah!

-¿Que pasa, Fay?

-¡Joder, Slippy, tú también no!

-¿Pasa algo gordo? ¡Yo quiero ver!

-¡Miyu!

-¡Papá, no mires!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que no tengo que ver, Slippy? ...Ah. Creo que ya lo he visto.

-Me cago en todo, ¡largaos de aquí!

-¿Pasa algo, equipo?

-¡Nada, nada, general! ¡No pasa nada de nada! ¡Nada que ver!

-Ah. ¿Fox y Falco...?

-¡Que os larguéis, joder!


	11. Fuego

11- Fuego

Los días fríos son días muy íntimos, de estar en casa, con la manta, viendo la televisión o descansando junto al fuego.

Fox deja la cabeza en el hombro de él y mira por la ventana donde se ven los árboles altos de la montaña. La casa antigua de su familia es encantadora y paredes y suelo son de madera. Se envuelve un poco más en la manta, cierra sus ojos como descansando de todas las batallas que han tenido. Tener dinero es bueno, pero un descanso de vez en cuando es impagable. Por alguna razón el suelo no está frío y el dulce calor que él emana él más que suficiente para que quiera quedarse con él, no moverse durante horas mientras disfrutan de la tranquilidad y el suave chasqueo de la madera.

Fox se lleva la mano al costado donde todavía siente un ligero calambre en él. Falco en cambio alza la cabeza, donde el ventanal del techo deja ver los millones de estrellas. Luego Fox lo sigue con complicidad y sonríe.

Realmente, tener allí a Falco es un milagro. Ha requerido mucho tiempo y superar miedos y dudas. Por eso atesora cada momento a su lado al igual que el faisán. Por si mañana lo pierde. Por si no vuelve a poder sentir una de sus caricias.

-Mira, se empieza a ver Titania. -Le dice señalando el infinito enmarcado en lo que podría llamar cuadrante superior izquierdo de la ventana, dividida en cuatro por dos láminas de madera.

El zorro se distrae haciéndole caso a lo que Falco va señalando: Titania, el planeta anaranjado; Fortuna, lleno de selvas y árboles gigantes, la Fichina helada que él tanto aborrece.

Es tarde ya, quizá las dos de la mañana, pero poco les puede importar ahora. Al fin y al cabo no están en el Great Fox donde nunca se sabe si es noche o día. Hace frío fuera de este refugio de lana, pelo y plumas. Fuera, la nieve comienza a caer.

-¿Te gusta estar aquí?

-Sí, me encanta. Antes no solía venir nada, me aburría solo aquí. Ahora te tengo aquí.

-Y para siempre, así que deja de pensar en tonterías.

-¿Eh?

¿Cómo sabía que estaba pensando en perderlo? Sube la mirada y la cara seria de Falco se la devuelve.

-¿Cómo lo sabías?

-Venga, Fox. ¿Cuántos años hace que nos conocemos? Muchos, ¿verdad? Callado como una monje meditando, orejas bajas, todo lo que pasó... Ni nací ayer ni te conocí ayer tampoco. Déjalo ya, hombre. Después de todo lo que pasó no va a pasar nada.

Fox calla. Es fácil intentar animarlo, pero tiene miedo. Esas dos misiones son recientes. Falco en urgencias. Él en Sauria. Aunque sea un guerrero, cuando todo queda callado en la guerra hay demasiado tiempo para pensar. Por eso vinieron aquí. Para dejar de pensar. Porque en Corneria, Fox no deja de pensar.

-¿Quieres más chocolate?

-Si, dame otra taza.

El faisán mueve el termo para que la capa de arriba vuelva a fundirse y le sirve el chocolate al zorro.

-¿Está bien de azúcar?

-Sí. Esta muy bueno, cariño.

Falco se sirve otra y la remueve lentamente con la cuchara. Fox para cuestiones del corazón es muy vergonzoso, no sabe si por naturaleza o desde la muerte de su padre. Al hacer amigos los recibe con los brazos abiertos, pero si se enamora es tan malo como Slippy en un Arwing: a la primera de cambio se estrella contra el primer meteorito que le venga de frente y lo persiguen cien enemigos, y alguien más le tiene que salvar el pellejo. Fue igual con Krystal, hasta que le rompió el corazón y se fue con Panther. No sabe bien lo tonta que fue ni lo mucho que se le agradece por dejarle de nuevo el camino libre.

Para él, que le llame cualquier apelativo cariñoso tiene dos significados: el primero es que ha tenido que luchar contra su mente una y otra vez repitiéndose que a Falco le gusta que lo llame así y nadie se va a burlar de él (y si él lo hace, se nota mucho que es de broma), y la segunda es que no se da cuenta y que después va a empezar a pensar otra vez. Desgraciadamente, él es una de esas personas que piensa, piensa y repiensa todo lo que dice, lo que hace, los miles de escenarios que pueden pasar, y también es una persona que ha tenido pérdidas muy dolorosas, en especial su padre. A su madre casi no la conoció, por eso le tenía especial cariño a su padre con el que compartía su actitud aventurera y alegre.

Sin que se de cuenta se le sienta encima y le da un beso en la frente y después le sonríe otra vez. Creen que tienen una especie de efecto terapéutico el uno para el otro.

-¿El suelo está duro o qué?

-Más duro que tu cuerpo, sí. Y no es tan cómodo.

-¿Y si empiezo a mover las piernas?

-¡No!

-Hmph. No lo haré.

Falco le da una mirada pícara mientras toma un trago de la taza.

-¿Qué? ¿Hoy no me das un beso decente?

-¿Mm? -Baja la taza, y une sus labios con el pico de él. Besarlo requiere un poco de práctica, y les ha llevado tiempo el saber cómo es más placentero y cómodo para ambos. Ahora es solo cuestión de hacerlo. De sentirse. Entenderse requiere tiempo. -¿Qué? ¿Quieres otro?

-¿De verdad hace falta preguntar?

Deja la taza y se entregan al otro. Al lado del fuego todo se hace con tranquilidad.


	12. Hielo

12- Hielo

Hielo. Si había una cosa que representase peligro para Falco eran las tormentas de nieve y el hielo. Por eso, cuando pisaba Fichina durante una tormenta el zorro siempre tenía un ojo puesto en él.

La última vez que Falco había tenido una batalla a pie en Fichina por poco muere. De echo, había terminado en urgencias con las nares completamente taponadas por el hielo y la garganta en proceso de congelación. Su temperatura había descendido peligrosamente y parte del plumaje estaba helado por igual.

Él había seguido luchando porque cerca había una escuela llena de niños que lo necesitaban y que se habían salvado justamente por su cabezonería, por querer seguir adelante.

-Fox, eso no va a volver a pasar. -Le jura subiendo el pañuelo rojo hasta que cubre casi todo su pico.

-Falco... Me lo juras miles de veces, pero sé que si volviera a ocurrir algo como eso tú volverías a hacer lo mismo.

-Eran niños, había que salvarlos.

-Yo también haría lo mismo, pero comprende que me preocupa.

Fox lo mira a los ojos. Entendía lo que había echo, pero el miedo de perderlo seguía allí

-No te preocupes tanto. Siempre le das a la cabeza por cosas que nunca suceden, siempre preocupado. Relájate. Todo va a estar bien. Además, si veo que la cosa me va mal siempre puedo pedirle a Peppy que me envíe el Arwing.

-Está bien.

El zorro abre la señal del comunicador.

-Ya estamos, Peppy.

-Muy bien, chicos. Os marco en el mapa las coordenadas exactas del grupo terrorista. Tened mucha precaución... Sobre todo tú, Falco.

Fox ríe y Falco hace un gesto con la cara. De tal palo tal astilla.

-No soy un bebé, viejo, sé lo que me hago.

-Eres un irresponsable y un cabezón. ¡Y trata con respeto a tus mayores!

-¡Solo tienes cincuenta y cinco años, deja de hacerte el viejo!

-Bueno, bueno, ya. Tenemos una organización ilegal que desarmar, ¿recordáis?

-Bien, ya tenéis todo listo. Id con cuidado. Nunca se sabe.

-Deja de preocuparte, abuelo. Danos una hora y volveremos con ellos.

Falco acomoda un poco la ametralladora en sus manos y da unos pasos entre la ventisca. Es algo difícil ver con todo eso. Los copos de nieve se le meten en los ojos. Con tanto parpadeo parezco todavía más gay.

-A ver. Entramos por el conducto de la calefacción, nos cargamos el centro de control, viene la poli, cobramos, fiesta, salimos en la tele, periódicos, un par de entrevistas y volvemos a aburrirnos hasta la próxima misión.

-Así es.

-¿Pues a qué esperamos? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tenemos que darle unas caricias y besos al ducto antes de entrar por él o qué?

-Falco...

-¿Entramos o necesita lubricante también?

-¡Falco!

-Métete ya, coño, que me estás poniendo de los nervios.

Fox sube y baja la iluminación del comunicador todo lo que puede para ver el mapa. Del otro lado, Peppy les va dando consejos y diciéndoles los metros que quedan.

El faisán se quita el pañuelo del pico para poner respirar mejor. La maldita corriente caliente lo está despeinando.

-Estáis muy cerca. ¿Podéis ver algo?

-''Sí'' - Escribe Fox en el aparato. -''No hay nadie, pero por si acaso vamos a ir con cuidado''.

Le hace un gesto con la mano a Falco. En cuanto cae, se esconde al lado de un escritorio y Fox en un armario de procesadores.

El faisán pincha los controles y desactiva el ordenador central.

-''La seguridad está llena de fallos. No son profesionales''.

-''Hay que tener cuidado igual. ¿Hay algo interesante entre los archivos?''.

-''Solo un registro de las drogas que venden. Nada más''.

El zorro coloca las orejas y trata de escuchar algo. Parece que están jugando a las cartas.

-''¿Póker?''

-''Un tal Picho va perdiendo''.

-''Voy a darle la señal a la poli''.

Fox manda el aviso y se reúne con Falco en la puerta. Asienten y tiran la puerta de una patada.

-¡Muy bien, colegas! ¡Id dejando las cartitas donde todos podamos verlas y quedaos quietecitos!

-¡Lombardi! ¿Qué coño haces aquí?

-Joderos la partida. ¡Las manos donde pueda verlas!

Falco nota la bajada de temperatura en el lugar. El centro de control se encargaba de la calefacción también. Los grados descienden rápidamente. La nieve empieza a colarse por el conducto.

-¿No vas a darme un beso, Falco?

-Sé que soy muy sexy pero no me gusta todo el mundo.

-Oh, qué pena. No hay besos para tu tío Pincho.

-Mira, Stefano. Ya no soy tu familia. Y deja la pistola tranquila, ¿quieres? Que se nota desde aquí.

El láser que le llega se contesta con otro de su parte que lo para.

-Los jueguecitos de la mafia no funcionan conmigo.

-Estás temblando, Falco... -Se apoya en la mesa para levantarse, y abre los brazos para acercarse.- ¿No le vas a dar un abrazo a tu querido tío?

Lo apunta, echa atrás un pie para lanzarse y empiezan a oírse ruidos. Tiene un tic en el ojo. Por suerte la policía se acerca pronto a ayudar, o quizá ya habría un muerto.

-¿No tienes una mala sensación sobre esto?

-Sí. Ha sido demasiado fácil. Hay algo que no me encaja.

El zorro piensa un poco, pero se encoje de hombros. No nota que Falco tiembla y su cara está congestionada por la rabia. Para cuando sale, no puede ver la los traficantes huir y a la policía tras ellos. No es capaz ver más allá de unos cuantos metros, y aunque quisiera disparar no podría.

-Los hemos perdido.

-Mierda...

Vuelve a cubrir su pico y se agarra a la puerta. En este momento no tiene claro si podrá sobrevivir. Pero no dice nada.

El cuerpo empieza a temblarle más y siente la cara aterida.

-¿No se supone que debería funcionar el maldito centro climático?

-Debería. Pero no sé qué es lo que está pasando. Tenemos que arreglar esto si queremos salir de aquí.

-Llama a Peppy. Que envíe Landmasters. Tenemos que destruir las torres.

-Lo estoy intentando, pero no tengo muy buena cobertura aquí.

Fox se aleja un poco y toca algunos botones. Sube el brazo, se pone de puntillas. Sube a una piedra. Logra obtener un poco de cobertura para un tanque, pero nada más.

-¿Solo uno?

-Es todo lo que tenemos... Entra, vamos. Conduzco yo.

-¿No crees que vamos a ir un poco apretados?

-Hay sitio de sobra. Venga, corre, acércate.

Falco le hace caso y se resbala en el hielo. ¡Mierda de planeta, siempre igual! En cuanto entra se sacude la nieve de encima y empieza a frotar los brazos tan fuerte y rápido como puede. Un segundo más y podrían partirlo en trozos y hacer una sopa con él.

-¿Dónde están las mantas?

-Bajo el asiento. ¿Falco, te encuentras bien? ¡Estás temblando!

-Estoy al borde de la hipotermia, calla y conduce.

Falco se envuelve como puede, pero Fox no le hace caso. Hace que se ponga en el asiento y lo abraza. El calor de su cuerpo atraviesa la manta y llega al cuerpo temblón de Falco.

-En cuanto lleguemos a la nave te tomas algo caliente y te metes en cama.

-Agh, cállate.

No quería decirle ''te lo dije'' y tuvo que morder el labio para callar. Lo sentía rígido entre sus brazos. Tenía miedo cuando no avisaba de que le iba mal. Era un peligro andante. No podía perderlo.

-Fox.

-¿Sí?

-Conduce.

No dice más. Se sienta en el suelo del vehículo, apoyando la espalda en la parte de atrás del asiento del conductor. El cánido tampoco dice nada. Va conduciendo. Siente que el suelo vibra bajo sus pies.

-¿Se está cómodo ahí?

-No. Pero es mejor que ir fuera.

-Ni se te ocurra salir.

-Tú cállate y procura que no te destrocen esto y tengamos que salir.

-No veo nada...

Fox recordó la batalla contra los Aparoides y a Pigma. Aquel maldito cerdo... Dispara rápido a los cristales de la torre.

-El dinero de la recompensa va a ir para pagar este destrozo seguro.

-¡De eso nada! ¡Si quieren que las cosas funcionen que no se las encarguen a incompetentes!

-Creo que fue Beltino quien diseñó el proyecto.

-Pues entonces me reitero.

Fox oye a Falco trastear con el kit de supervivencia.

-¿No teníamos café que se calentaba solo?

-Sí, bajo las vendas.

-Me muero del asco.

-Por ahí también hay caldo. Tómalos todos mientras esto no se calienta.

-Me muero de frío, coño. Es lo que me faltaba. No vuelvo aquí. Tengo las nares taponadas. Siempre igual...

-¿Necesitas ir al médico?

-¿¡Qué médico ni qué médico!? Todavía puedo respirar por la boca.

Fox guarda silencio mientras oye a Falco beber. Los disparos también calientan la nave y la temperatura se hace más agradable por momentos. Las bebidas autocalentables saben algo mal y necesitan azúcar a rabiar, pero ahora no se quejan. Las piernas parece que no se enteran de que está tomando algo caliente y en lugar de que tiemblan parece que es el propio Falco quien las mueve. Es como si el músculo estuviese tirante tras un largo entrenamiento en el que no ha estirado bien.

-¿No puedes contactar con ellos?

-Parece que sí, pero no terminan de enganchar la comunicación.

Ve unas luces intermitentes al fondo. Con precaución, se acerca. Fox nunca se fía en el campo de batalla y hoy, mientras haya enemigos, para él es un campo de batalla.

-¿Equipo StarFox?

-Sí.

-Los tenemos. Vamos a llevarlos a la base. Nos encargaremos de ellos mientras vosotros destruís las torres. Buena suerte.

-Gracias.

-Los mandaremos directamente a Corneria en cuanto podamos salir de aquí. No os preocupéis.

-De acuerdo. Gracias otra vez.

Con ruido, Fox cambia de marcha.

-Sigue así y lo vas a romper.

Él ríe.

-¿Mejor?

-Mejor. Ya te dije que no te preocupase.

Vuelve el ruido de la oruga bajo sus pies mientras están callados. Hay una complicidad entre ellos. Espalda contra espalda, el uno está de brazos cruzados y el otro controla la situación. De nuevo. A Falco le gusta la acción, pero aprendió hace tiempo que legar las responsabilidades a veces está bien. Un poquito de ayuda.

-¿De verdad era tu tío?

-Sí.

Traga saliva. Pensaba que a Falco no le quedaba familia.

-¿Adoptivo o...?

-El de verdad. El hermano de mi padre.

El faisán mira al techo y ve en la pantalla lo que hay atrás. Nieve. Hielo. Lo único que había en ese planeta, en realidad.

-¿Aquí no había un río?

-Se heló la estación pasada.

-¿En serio hay estaciones aquí? ¿Qué pasa, que en unas la nieve cae hacia arriba y en otras hacia abajo?

Nunca se acostumbrará a sus bromas.

-Algo así...

-Nunca pensé que iba a seguir vivo, ¿sabes? Creí que ya había muerto hace años.

-¿Nunca volviste allí?

-Qué va. Tampoco tuve interés.

-Pensé que echabas de menos Zoness.

-Y lo echo de menos, pero no a mi familia. La única relación que tuve con ese tipo fue por la banda, y la verdad es que lo odio.

Fox se coloca bien en el asiento de nuevo y vuelve a poner los pies en los pedales de otra forma. Abre la mano y la cierra en el volante. Empieza a odiar Fichina también. Siente que sus dedos tiemblan de tanto tambaleo que da el tanque pero tiene ganas de acabar esta misión y de que le paguen. Al menos espera que no sea como la otra y que le den un disparo que lo deje en cama unos días.

Cansado ya, dispara al último generador del escudo hasta que cae y oye entrecortado a Peppy del otro lado.

-Estamos bien. -Le aseguro, aunque nadie puede escucharlo bien desde la base.

Tiene que mirar el mapa para saber dónde están realmente, y el radar todavía no funciona como debería. Toman como referencia el río helado del que hablaba Falco para seguir el camino donde patina la oruga de las ruedas del Landmaster. Todavía le queda mucho a Slippy para perfeccionar la máquina del demonio, y eso que no pasa pocas horas haciendo planos y cosas de esas.

-¿Ya salimos de aquí, verdad?

-Sí, no te preocupes. Ya nos vamos a casa.

Fox se acerca todo lo que puede a la entrada y Falco lo acompaña cual fantasma envuelto en las mantas de emergencia y tomándose un café.

La puerta tiene bastante nieve en uno de sus lados y no se puede abrir del todo aunque hay suficiente espacio para que el zorro, el faisán y la metralleta y el café que lleva pasen bien por ella.

Es el primero quien se acerca a teclear códigos que él no ha puesto demasiada atención en memorizar aunque se los sabe hasta que hay un silencio y un rayo extraño sale de repente del climatizador.

-¿Ahora vienen tus fans los bots?

-No me lo recuerdes...

-Voy cogiendo el Arwing para venir a rescatarte.

-Maldito.

-¿Si te grito por el comunicador te hace gracia?

-Si, Falco. Eres muy gracioso.

-Ya lo sé. Es por eso que me amas...

-Sí, Falco, sí. Lo que tú digas, cariño.


	13. Animar

13- Animar

Aquel día no sabía si descolgar el teléfono para llamarlo o no. Realmente no tenía idea de lo que debía hacer en momentos como estos. Falco no sabía reaccionar, y aunque la razón por la que llamarlo era de peso ni qué decirle ni como animarlo, quizá en parte porque también estaba seguro de que no lo podía animar, aunque quizá sí distraer. Habían pasado tres días. Había estado allí con él. Imaginaba el alcance de su dolor.

Se vio con el teléfono en el ala y dispuesto a hablar, pero no marcaba. ¿Qué decirle ahora? ¿Y si no podía hacer nada por él? Poco había aprendido de estas situaciones en su vida.

Tuvo que colgar y descolgar muchas veces para encontrar el valor necesario y pulsar cada tecla del número de la casa de un tal Peppy Hare. Tragó, suspiró, respiró lentamente y esperó.

Le cogió el teléfono ese tal Peppy y preguntó por Fox. El tiempo se le hizo eterno hasta que oyó su hilo de voz por el otro lado, afónica de tanto llorar.

-Hola, Falco.

-Hola, Fox.

-Gracias por llamar.

-De nada. Eh... voy a ir a dar una vuelta a la tienda por ahí y quería saber si te apetece venir. Para que salgas un poco de casa.

El zorro se lo pensó durante un rato con los ojos cerrados que ahora le pedían a gritos dormir aunque fuera incapaz.

-Vale. ¿A qué hora quedamos?

-Pues ahora. Tú espera y ya paso por ahí ahora a recogerte.

-Vale. Gracias.

Cuando le colgó soltó todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones. Había superado el obstáculo y tenía que ir a por Fox. Realmente quería que todo volviese a la normalidad lo más pronto posible para que estuviese bien.

El faisán fue caminando con la cabeza baja todo el tiempo hasta llegar al edificio donde ahora estaba el zorro. Le preguntó al portero y lo llamó. Lo esperó fuera.

-Hola...

Falco se giró y vio a Fox. Sus ojos ya no brillaban y estaban inflamados, además de que tenía el pelaje algo más revuelto. Se abrazó a él y lo único que pudo hacer fue devolvérselo. Jamás había abrazado a nadie y, a pesar de las circunstancias, había algo que lo hacía cómodo y agradable.

-Muchas gracias, Falco.

-De nada.

Él se le hacía más bajo ahora. Hacía calor, pero tenía frío. Estaba envuelto en una sudadera negra y unos pantalones que parecían abrigar. Además, por debajo de la camiseta también tenía un jersey de cuello vuelto. Él en cambio estaba en una camiseta sin mangas como la mayoría de la gente de la calle.

-Me alegro de verte.

-Yo también.

-¿Vamos?

-Sí...

Hacía tres días, pero para Fox era como si Peppy hubiese vuelto ahora mismo con las malas noticias, y lo comprendía. Su padre, a quien más ha querido en su vida, el que le prometió que volvería, muerto. O desaparecido. O lo que sea. Da igual, le partió el corazón. Sabía que Falco tenía buenas intenciones aún así, por eso accedió a ir con él ahora. Peppy también necesitaba su tiempo para asimilar que había perdido a un amigo y Lucy necesitaba estar su padre como él estaría haciendo ahora. Era mucho mejor despejarse que estar dándole vueltas y llorando porque no volvería. En el fondo lo comía la culpabilidad. Se repetía una y mil veces cosas que querría no haber dicho, que querría haber cambiado, discusiones que jamás hubiera tenido si supiera que su padre iba a desaparecer en este momento, y que abandonar ese dolor era olvidarlo, dejar de sentir dolor sería dejar de quererlo. Si supiera que aquel día su padre iba a desaparecer se hubiera desgarrado la garganta tratando de evitarlo. Acabaría incluso en el hospital para intentar tratar de detenerlo.

-Fox.

-¿Mm?

Deja de pensar, iba a decirle, pero ahora no es lo mejor que podía decir precisamente. Estaban atravesando el parque central de Corneria y hoy todo parece estar vacío. Un poco más allá se oye ajetreo en la playa y algunos coches yendo a ella.

-¿Vamos a comer algo primero?

-No tengo hambre.

-Como quieras, no importa.

No había cuerpo, nadie sabía realmente si seguía vivo o no. No había tumba donde llorar. No había funeral como punto para pasar página ni lugares donde dejar flores. No sabía si debía seguir adelante o seguir con la esperanza de que había desaparecido. La gente dándole el pésame y los medios de comunicación estaban bien intencionados, pero lo hacían todo mucho más difícil.

A Fox le gustaría dormirse y no despertar para seguir soñando. Le gustaría dormir y desaparecer ahora.

Quería desaparecer de este mundo, o irse a casa, abrir la puerta y que James McCloud estuviese allá esperándole con esas malditas gafas que nunca se quitaba y la radio a tope en el canal de rock celebrando la victoria. Cerrar los ojos y que fuese una pesadilla. Pero cerraba los ojos y no pasaba nada. ¿Estaba vivo y encerrado o muerto? Si estaba encerrado, ¿estaba bien? ¿Qué había pasado en realidad en todo esto? Quizá nunca lo sabría. Y-

-Eh...

Falco le echa una mano a los hombros y lo acerca a él. Detiene el tren de sus pensamientos.

-Dime. ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada.

-Fox, que nos conocemos.

-Eh... Es... No es nada.

El faisán mira a otro lado. Esto es más difícil de lo que parece. La inherente timidez de Fox no lo ayuda para comenzar a superar esto, empezando por que le resta importancia a lo que siente o quiere decir. Quizá realmente todos esos años que estuvo en el instituto con aquellos pijos salvajes han hecho mella en su autoestima.

-¿Y si no es nada por qué no paras de pensar?

-...

-No, en serio, dime. No es nada de la academia porque allá no tenemos deberes. Dime, Fox. Quizá te haga sentir mejor.

-Es bastante evidente.

-Tu padre.

-Sí.

-Ya lo suponía...

No quería decirlo, de verdad. Entrecierra los ojos, y Fox se aleja para sentarse en un banco. Ve que quiere llorar pero lo está evitando. Por eso, se sienta a su lado y lo abraza otra vez.

-Llora. No hay nadie si te preocupa.

Y aunque ya está llorando le responde otra cosa.

-No quiero llorar más. Estoy cansado. Solo quiero que vuelva, Falco. ¿Por qué no vuelve...?

El zorro lo abraza, y se descarga en su hombro durante horas.

A Fox siempre le quedó esa espina clavada dentro. Incluso hoy, después de todo lo que le contó, de que visitó a miles de los mejores psicólogos y médicos de Corneria y de todas esas investigaciones, nadie sabe si lo que él llegó a ver era a su padre, un fantasma o su cerebro que quería verlo que utilizó eso como punto de inflexión para seguir adelante.

Peppy siempre se lo recuerda y a él le encanta hablar de él si nadie le nombra a Andross. Sí, a veces se le hace difícil y acaba mirando sus fotografías a las altas horas de la madrugada perdido en sus pensamientos, pero ha sabido seguir adelante.

Durante días, Falco era la única persona con la que Fox podía hablar de todo aquello y aunque era realmente difícil podía incluso sacarle una sonrisa. Nadie más excepto Falco conseguía que Fox se deshiciese de lo que le dolía.

Aquel día fue cuando Falco conoció a Peppy. A las diez de la noche todavía seguían allá, mirando los árboles y la fuente con el agua ya quieta. Fox se había tranquilizado algo y empezaba a contarle todo lo que estaba pasando y como se sentía con respecto a ello, desde que ahora iba a vivir en aquella casa hasta lo último que le había dicho James McCloud.

Como herencia, le había dejado un robot, una nave madre y la leyenda del equipo más grande de la historia de Lylat. Nadie sabía nada de Pigma y parece que había más esfuerzo en buscarlo a él que a Andross y a James. Una de las cosas que más le dolía a Fox era que nadie se atrevía a ir allá, a mandar un ejército para buscarlo si seguía vivo.

-Quiero ir a buscarlo, Falco. Voy a ir a Venom si nadie lo hace.

-¿Qué?

-Voy a encontrar a mi padre. Voy a vengarme, voy a matar a Andross y a Pigma.

-¿Estás loco? ¡Solo eres un crío!

-¡Es que nadie hace nada! ¡Ese loco está destruyendo nuestra galaxia, esclavizando y matando a toda esa gente! ¡No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados ante esto, Falco!

-¿Y qué quieres hacer? ¿¡Morir tú también!? ¡No estás preparado, acabas de empezar, sería un suicidio y para el ejército una carga!

-¿¡Y qué quieres que haga!?

-¡Entrenar! ¿Crees que tu padre querría verte morir...? Porque si yo fuera él, no. Joder, Fox, que él te quería... Sé razonable. Confío en que puedes hacerlo pero esta no es la manera...

El zorro calló de repente y bajó la cabeza.

-Ya lo sé. Pero, ¿y si está allá esperando ayuda y nadie va? ¿Y si sigue vivo, Falco? Nunca me lo podría perdonar...

-Fox, nosotros no podemos hacer nada. Me gustaría, pero no podemos. Lo único que podemos hacer es entrenar lo mejor posible para poder derrotar a ese mono algún día. No llegaríamos ni a salir de Corneria y ya estaríamos muertos.

-¿Y si seguimos con él equipo?

-¿Eh?

-Star Fox. ¿Y si seguimos con él? Derrotaremos a Andross, tenemos todo. Tenemos nave, cuando entrenemos tendremos talento, solo necesitamos un equipo... ¿Qué te parece, Falco? ¿Te vienes conmigo?

-...Claro que sí, colega. Les daremos su merecido.

Algo más allá se ve una figura. Un conejo.

-¿Peppy?

-¡Fox!

Se acerca echo una furia hasta que el zorro le sonríe. Es la primera vez en días que lo ve sonreír y se queda de piedra.

-Te... te estuve buscando durante horas. Incluso me acerqué a la tienda de videojuegos. No me vuelvas a hacer esto. Tu padre me mataría.

-Lo sé. Lo siento. Ni si quiera sé qué hora es...

Fox se levanta y mira al faisán y luego a su segundo padre.

-Este es Falco. Es mi amigo de la academia y ya lo fue del instituto.

-Un placer.

-El placer es mío. Pero de todas maneras, muchachos, estas no son horas de estar en la calle y menos de pasar tanto tiempo fuera sin avisar de a dónde vas. ¿Y si te pasa algo?

-Lo sé, Peppy. Se me pasó el tiempo hablando.

El mayor suspira y niega con la cabeza.

-Es mejor que vayamos a casa, es muy tarde.

-De todas maneras estamos de vacaciones.

-Ya lo sé, pero esas no son escusas. Yo mañana me tengo que levantar pronto.

-Me gustaría ir a casa. Ya sabes. A... dormir en casa. Falco puede venir. Mañana a la mañana vuelvo a la tuya. Pero... quiero dormir en la mía. En mi cama.

Piensa por un momento hasta que accede.

-Esta bien. Pero ven a recoger el móvil, ¿de acuerdo? Me llamáis si tenéis algún problema.

El zorro no había estado en allá durante mucho tiempo. Es más, desde que su padre había ido a aquella misión a Venom estaba con Lucy y Vivian, como con todas las misiones. Todo estaba oscuro y callado pero había un componente tranquilizador en todo aquello. Fox se tiró en un lado de la cama y dejó a Falco el otro. Él no tenía a nadie que lo quisiera ni nadie a quien pedir permiso para todo aquello. Cerró los ojos también aunque no tenía sueño.

-¿Falco?

-¿Qué?

-Gracias otra vez.

-De nada. Duerme bien.

Fox se acomodó un poco y por primera vez en días pudo conciliar el sueño y dormir sin pesadillas de su padre sufriendo un destino cruel a manos de un ser descorazonado.


	14. Trabajo en equipo

**14- Trabajo en equipo**

-Dime por qué.

-¿Por qué qué?

-¿Cuándo aceptamos?

-Hace cinco segundos.

-Ah...

Fox mira a sus brazos. En uno hay una bolsa con cosas. En otra un ''ser del demonio''.

-Los bebés me dan miedo.

La criatura lleva una mano a la aparte de arriba del pico de Falco y se ríe y balbucea y él sonríe. El zorro está rígido como si tuviese una pesadilla en los brazos y los estira para dárselo.

-Coge tú esto antes de que me de algo.

Él se ríe y acepta, acostando al bebé en sus alas como si lo hubiera hecho toda su vida. Las mueve un poco para mecerlo y él vuelve a jugar con su pico. En el fondo le encantan los críos, cosa que no le confiesa a nadie. Solo Fox lo sabe, pero a pesar de ello dice que mientras sea un mercenario jamás le gustará la idea de ser padre. No quiere que un hijo le coja cariño mientras haya riesgo de que se muera en una misión o no vuelva como James McCloud.

-Eh, pequeñajo. No me puedo creer que os divirtáis con tan poco.

Suelta una mano para hacerle cosquillas en la barriga y mira a lo lejos a Fox, rígido, sentado en el sillón con la mirada perdida.

-Me dan miedo los bebés, me dan miedo los bebés, me dan miedo los-

-Fox, venga. Ni siquiera es tuyo. -Le contesta sentándose a su lado.

El pelaje del zorro se eriza hasta que corre a esconderse tras otro sofá.

-Venga, cariño, respira. ¿No le tienes miedo a los misiles gigantes y le tienes miedo a alguien a quien pones boca arriba en el suelo y se muere si lo dejas ahí?

-¡Sí!

-Vamos, acércate. A esto le haces dos carantoñas y te lo ganas. ¿Cómo le tienes miedo a esta cosita tan mona...? Awww, que ricura. ¿Quién es el bebé más gracioso del mundo? ¡Tú eres el bebé más gracioso del mundo!

Como si lo entendiera se ríe con él. El zorro sube una oreja detrás del sofá, luego la otra, después la cabeza. Cuando parece que la zona es segura procede a avanzar.

-¿A que no le vas a hacer nada si se acerca? ¿Qué le vas a hacer si eres un pequeñajo muy amigable?

-¿Desde cuándo se te dan tan bien los bebés? -Le pregunta con sospecha poniendo una mano en el respaldo antes de dar la vuelta lentamente hacia ellos. -Tú nunca tuviste hermanos, ¿no?

-No creo. Pero los bebés son realmente fáciles de cuidar y querer. Solo necesitas un poco de trabajo en equipo y ya verás qué fácil.

-Esas cosas muerden, ¿sabes? Y lloran y gritan y moquean.

-No seas tan melodramático. Tú mismo has sido un bebé y tu padre no te tiró por la ventana. Él lo tuvo más difícil, tuvo que cuidarte solo. Además, esto es por una hora y él tuvo que hacerlo durante años hasta que fuiste un crío.

Cuando el zorro consigue sentarse al lado de Falco le entra el pánico otra vez porque le hace gestos para que lo coja en brazos. Va a huir, pero el ala del faisán lo detiene.

-¡Eh, tranquilo, va! ¡Mira que eres exagerado, ¿eh?! De verdad. Siéntate. Confía en tu amigo. Terapia de choque.

-¡Me da miedo!

-Respira. Recuerda lo que te dijeron en el planta este... ¿Sauria? Cuando te secuestraron los LightFoot.

-¡Hasta Scales y los dinosaurios me daban menos miedo! ¡Tenía un bastón con el que arrearles, pero no tengo defensa para esto!

-Ni la necesitas tampoco, no te va a atacar, ni te va a echar un mal de ojo ni nada.

El olor de la colonia de bebé de Falco se mezcla con la de la propia criatura. Fox se relaja cuando ve que él cierra los ojos y apoya la frente en aquella cosa que no le hace nada. Es extraño, pero en el fondo le gustaría ver esa escena todos los días. Falco y él siendo padres, ¿cómo sería? Si lograran sentar la cabeza como dicen todos, dejar el mecenazgo y formar una familia, ¿cómo sería? Trabajar codo con codo con él para criar a un bebé que se convertiría

en su orgullo.

Poco a poco lleva un dedo a su mano y el bebé la cierra. No lo agarra con fuerza, pero cuando tira un poco se sorprende de la fuerza que tiene.

-¿Sabes que lo puedes sentar con un dedo?

-¿En serio?

-Sí. Tú prueba. Tira de él hacia ti.

Fox le hace caso y lleva en dedo hacia sí. El bebé lo acompaña agarrando con fuerza el dedo hasta que queda sentado en el regazo del faisán.

-Uao. Es más fuerte que yo.

-Es para lo único que tienen fuerza, la verdad... Ven, cógelo. Voy a hacerle la papilla.

Falco es todo un experto en bebés. Cuando el zorro se da cuenta ya se lo pasó a los brazos, le colocó el agarrachupetes en la ropita y lo está mirando preparando algo en la cocina.

Fox mira la cosa que tiene en los brazos y parpadea un par de veces sin saber bien qué hacer.

-Bueno... Supongo que a ti de momento no te gusta hablar de videojuegos, ¿no?

Oye la risa de su novio a lo lejos y se asoma por la cocina.

-¡Si ni siquiera sabe hablar! Tú solo hazle un par de cosquillas y ya verás que te lo ganas, ya te digo.

-Ah...

Pero no es tan fácil agarrarlo con un brazo y hacerle cosquillas por otro. Es como si la criatura se escurriese por sus brazos como el agua y cuando tiene bien asegurada una pierna se le escurre a otro lado y usa sus reflejos para que no caiga.

Falco se ríe a carcajadas y tiene que venir a ayudarlo antes de que alguno de los dos acabe desgraciado.

-Mira. Lo sientas en tus piernas y lo apoyas en tu mano como si fuera el respaldo de una silla. Así... -Y lo va guiando delicadamente con sus manos. -Y ahora como ya lo tienes bien apoyado ya puedes jugar con él. Creo que dijo que venía un sonajero en la bolsa...

Fox le hace cosquillas mientras él busca. _No es tan difícil como parecía_... En poco tiempo parece un experto y nadie es capaz de distinguir cual de los dos se lo pasa mejor con ese juguete ruidoso, si el zorro hecho y derecho o el bebé.

-No me lo creo... En fin, yo a lo mío.

El zorro oye ruido de cortar verduras a lo lejos. Él siempre creyó que la comida de los bebés ya venía previamente echa, pero la papilla que estaba preparando Falco era apetecible incluso para él. Echó a cocer las zanahorias a fuego lento mientras pelaba otras y las cortaba en taquitos para agregarlas a la cazuela. Olía realmente bien.

-Cariño, ¿qué ta si cuidas de esto mientras yo baño al bebé?

-Está bien.

-Si me fío de ti a lo mejor acabas ahogado en la bañera.

-Muy gracioso.

El zorro solo se sentó en una silla en la cocina mirando el cazo con las verduras danzando en el agua hirviendo. Falco se paseaba por casa cogiendo toallas y preparando el calentador del agua para que la temperatura fuese la adecuada. No paraba de hacerle carantoñas y caras graciosas ni un momento.

-Venga, campeón. Al agua como si fueses un pato.

-Gagaggaga...

El faisán puso al bebé en la bañera con unos cuantos juguetes que le había traído su madre.

-¿Un troika? Vaya, hacía mucho que no veía un bicho de estos... ¡Anda, si también hay un kani...! Estas cosas estaban buenísimas en la sopa, qué te voy a contar. Y estoy pajarracos que nunca me acuerdo de cómo se llaman.

El bebé baila y chapotea empapando a Falco a quien no le importa y se ríe. Parece bastante contento de que un pájaro enorme con un pico gracioso lo bañe con todos esos juguetes flotantes y un champú que hace muchas pompas que suben y bajan conforme Falco les sopla. Cuando alguna explota el bebé ríe y él también.

-¿Cómo van las verduras, Fox?

-Suben y bajan como cuando las dejaste aquí.

-¡Pero pruébalas, pedazo de desgraciado!

El zorro coje un tenedor y pincha una rodaja de zanahoria y un poco de patata. La primera está blanda y la segunda ya se deshace. El resto parecen estar ya en su punto.

-¡Están listas!

-¡Apaga, ponle la tapa y déjala un rato entonces!

Falco tira del tapón de la bañera y todavía le da una mini ducha al bebé con la alcachofa. Este se entretiene intentando morder un juguete y que él se lo quite antes de que lo consiga. Alguna vez que otra intenta mirarlo de reojo para salirse con la suya.

-¡A mi no me engañas, graciosillo! -Contesta victorioso y lo cubre con una toalla para secarlo bien, y luego con un albornoz que imita un dragón con sus pinchos, sus ojos y una capucha. Se lo lleva en brazos fuera del baño mientras él agita la cabeza para quitar algo del agua que le echó por encima al jugar.

-La mitad del agua de la bañera la tengo en las plumas. ¿Te parece gracioso?

-Gagagagaga... -Se agita contento.

-Ya veo que sí, ya.

Se lo lleva al cuarto donde termina de secarlo bien y le pone un pañal nuevo y otra ropa. Lo peina y le echa un poco de su colonia que huele igual que la que traía.

-¡Listo! Vamos a ver si Fox no quemó la cocina...

-¡Ngá!

-¿Necesitas refuerzos o te las apañas bien?

-Sin problemas por este sector. Ya veo que tú si tuviste algún problema con el difusor G, ¿eh?

-Ya ves. Deberías ver cómo quedó el baño...

Fox ya machacó las verduras y hortalizas y las mezcló todas bien. Todavía está caliente, pero no quema. Accede a darle él la comida mientras su novio se seca y hace lo mismo con el baño.

-¡Aquí viene el Arwing...! No, espera. Esto es mucho de una vez. Más bien es el Great Fox... -Quita un poco de cantidad de la cuchara y le vuelve a hacer el truco del avión. El bebé come encantado. -¿Está bueno?

Abre y cierra sus manitas como diciendo que quiere más y después de un rato llega Falco. El zorro repite el truco hasta que no queda nada más en el plato. Se las apaña bien para no haber cuidado de un bebé en su vida.

-¿No te encantan los críos? Siempre tan felices y despreocupados y sonriendo a todo.

-Me siguen dando miedo; pero sí. Me gustan los bebés...

Lo último que hacen es sentarse en el salón a jugar con él un rato hasta que vuelven sus padres.

-¿Cómo se portó mi cariñito? Siento haberos molestado, al final la operación de mi hermana no fue nada. Espero que no haya llorado todo el día como hace en casa...

-No fue molestia. -Comentó Falco con un brazo sobre los hombros de Fox. -Y no, no lloró. Se portó estupendamente. Por mi puede traerlo cuando quiera.

-Por mi también. -Contestó Fox sonriendo mientras le daba las cosas a su padre.

-Hasta otra, pequeñajo. Y no chapotees tanto en el agua...

Falco todavía le hizo alguna carantoña más antes de cerrar la puerta y besar a Fox.

-¿Ves? No fue para tanto. Solo necesitas un poco de trabajo en equipo como dices tú y atreverte a hacer las cosas.

-¿Te refieres al reparto equitativo de tareas?

-Sí, eso, lo que tú digas. Ya empieza con la jerga de líder el pulgoso este...


	15. Beso

15- Beso

¿Cómo algo tan simple puede significar tanto para él? Un simple beso, unir sus labios con su pico, si acaso acariciar su lengua mientras y sentir el ligero calor, pero por alguna razón no puede dejar de besarlo por el simple hecho de que al zorro le da placer. Él no siente nada si solo lo besa en los labios, aunque le gusta hacerlo estar en una nube y mantenerlo allí durante horas con ello.

Tal y como le hace el desayuno por las mañanas lo besa. Un simple contacto que a Fox le hace sentir cosquillas mientras mueve sus labios como si fuesen imán y hierro. Una vez leyó que hacen el efecto de la droga, dopamina rápida, una ola de placer duradero sin sobredosis, sin riesgos de que algo salga mal o perjuicios para la salud.

El primer beso fue incómodo.

''-Como... Se supone... Que se besan los pájaros y los cánidos...

-Si lo supiese ya me lanzaba, Fox.''

Sentados sobre las rodillas, en uno delante del otro, se acercaron. Nadie podría adivinar cuál estaba más incómodo en aquel desastre.

Fox unió la punta de su hocico con su pico y lo miró tan directamente que si hubiera prestado la suficiente atención podría ver su piel enrojecida entre las plumas.

Pico y hocico no encajaban por mucho que lo intentasen. El simple hecho de que el primero fuese curvado hacía todo más difícil. A Fox le dio la risa y Falco se echó la mano a la cara contagiado por su simpatía y vergüenza repentinas.

''-¡No me mires, no me mires! ¡Que vergüenza!

-¿Por qué vergüenza? ¿A caso eres un experto en todo lo que haces a la primera?'

-Menudo desastre. ¡Se supone que esto es fácil!

-¡Pues ya veo que fácil! Más bien es divertido de intentar...''

Les llevó tiempo aprender que si el pájaro ladeaba un poco la cara y entonces Fox lo besaba todo se hacía más cómodo y natural. Mágicamente encajaba sin ninguna dificultad.

Lo que comprende es lo bien que se sienten cuando besa su cuerpo. Si lo coge de improviso y le besa el cuello escondido en el pañuelo entonces su cuerpo se retuerce y reclama venganza y lo persigue hasta abrazarlo. En cierta parte le da pena que no pueda hacer lo mismo con él cuando hacen el amor.

Sigue sin comprender el alcance de un simple beso, pero mientras el zorro los siga disfrutando entonces él seguirá dándoselos tan a menudo como pueda, aunque solo sienta algo si sus lenguas participan en la batalla.


	16. Libro

16- Libro

Cuando se mudaron juntos a una misma habitación de la Great Fox, jamás pudo imaginar la enorme pasión de Falco por los libros.

Si coge uno y lee la primera página, no la soltará hasta que termine ese y la saga completa. Le encanta tumbarse en el sofá, con la cabeza en su regazo, y que Fox vea la televisión o juegue a la consola mientras él esta en otro mundo ajeno a todo mientras tanto él juega con su cresta.

No le importa si son aventuras, o drama o poesía, puede pasarse horas callado hasta que decide que es suficiente. Lo ve leer libros en otros idiomas, de todas partes y galaxias, y no niega que le entra la curiosidad de verlo tan interesado en ellos que hasta lo empuja a unirse a él aunque tiene favoritos. No suelen gustarle los libros de romance si es el eje principal de la novela, pero si viene acompañado de algo más puede seguirlo encantado. Tampoco le gustan los que tienen miles de referencias a productos de otras épocas, cantantes o lugares que ya no existen, porque muchas veces no las entiende y le hacen perder el interés rápidamente.

Su amor lee en la cama, en el simulador, en la cocina. Lee en el parque, lee el desván cuando encuentra un libro olvidado o en las salas de espera. Por él, si pudiera meter todos los libros en la ducha, se ducharía con ellos. Le parece extraño que con tanta lectura no haya descubierto todavía los libros sumergibles.

Por eso, Fox se los va a descubrir por iniciativa propia. Pone la alarma del móvil en vibración un día que están en Corneria y se despierta antes que él y se prepara sigilosamente. Fox sale de casa relamiendo el yogurt de sus labios mientras va caminando hacia la librería.

Todavía están abriendo la puerta, según su reloj son las ocho en punto de la mañana, y se ha encargado de tener despierto el suficiente tiempo al faisán como para que duerma hasta las once sin darse cuenta de que el mundo que lo rodea sigue funcionando.

De tanto que han ido allí los dueños se saben su nombre y él todos los rincones en aquella librería. Que los libros de historia están en la planta baja, los cuentos de los niños en el sótano, los de autoayuda en la planta dos y los que va a buscar y que se encargó de que no se fijase en ellos están en la quinta planta. Sube cada una de las plantas cotilleando un poco en las baldas y unos cuantos clientes entrar a curiosear igual que él. Algo que aplaude es que sean tan baratos incluso los importados de otras galaxias y que por cuatro o cinco simples créditos pueda tener un libro recién escrito y salido de la imprenta. Claro está hay algunos mucho más caros, quizá por las tapas duras o porque son enciclopedias, pero ni punto de comparación con el resto de galaxias que ha visitado.

Cuando Fox se da cuenta ya le está echando el ojo a varios libros que le interesa llevarse. Uno de historia, otro de fantasía, otro de humor, de respuestas curiosas a exámenes de niños. Todos ellos se los va a llevar a él que sabe que le gustan, no por razón alguna, sino para hacerle un detalle al hombre que tantos le hace a él.

La manera en la que los elije es leyendo el título, echándoles mano, leyendo una página al azar, el resumen, la introducción. A lo mejor ya conoce al autor o Falco le dijo, un día cualquiera, que le gustaría leerlo. Debe decir que también el otro día que se había quedado dormido en el sofá, echó mano a esa lista de libros pendientes que nunca le deja mirar bien sea por vergüenza o porque no lo considera algo importante y le hizo una foto para devolverla a su sitio cuanto antes.

Fox mira la lista de todos ellos mientras respira el olor agradable de las hojas recién cortadas de papel ecológico. Sean encuadernaciones de buena o mala calidad sabe que él los cuidará como oro en paño, y aunque le gustan las marquitas que se crean con la humedad intenta evitarlas para que no se le estropeen. La lista es interminable y hay idiomas que él no entiende, o palabras que es incapaz de leer por ser jerga de Zoness. Aunque está un poco perdido y se pone algo nervioso de dar vueltas al final es capaz de ir encontrándolos si los busca uno por uno.

Va tranquilamente y pide una bolsa para poder ir poniéndolos en ella según los va encontrando. Una de las encargadas le sonríe al dársela y le pone los que ya a cogido tras el mostrador para que no tenga que cargar con tanto peso mientras.

-¿Son para Falco?

-¡Sí! Son un regalo.

-¿Quieres que te los vaya envolviendo?

-Eso estaría genial.

Echa otro vistazo a la lista y no lleva ni la mitad, en cambio la cantidad de libros que los encargados tienen que envolver es casi infinita. Decide empezar ahora por un libro que encuentra, sorprendentemente, en el sótano. Lo busca entre los libros provenientes de otros planetas, y encuentra entre sus manos uno de los libros que él ha leído en su infancia. Probablemente es el que más curiosidad le provoca, así que lo abre para mirar unas cuantas páginas. La edición y año de impresión original concuerdan: una simple historia de un perro de las nieves tan pequeño como un canto rodado que viaja por todos los planetas de la galaxia con las corrientes de aire, haciendo amigos y durmiendo en las celdas de las colmenas. La ilustradora del cuento fue muy conocida y provenía de Papetoon, cerca de donde nació el padre de Fox.

Él sonríe y lo pone con cuidado en la bolsa para que no se estropee, en busca de los siguientes. Cuando ya ha cogido el penúltimo y los lleva al mostrador para que nos vayan envolviendo Fox se da cuenta de que debería entrenar más. De todas maneras avisa de que le quedan unos cuantos, y son las diez y media y queda poco, según él, para que Falco despierte.

Sofocado ya, sube las escaleras hacia los libros sumergibles y tacha mentalmente el que le faltaba por coger en la lista.

Mira el reloj de nuevo, son menos cuarto. Maldice por lo bajo porque piensa que no le dará tiempo.

-Son doscientos cuarenta créditos, Fox.

-Aquí tienes...

Cuando llega a casa cargado con las bolsas procura no hacer mucho ruido al abrir y cerrar la puerta. Se pone otra vez el pijama y luego los ordena todos en la sala encima de la mesa. Todos incluyen su respectivo marcapáginas en el envoltorio. El zorro sonríe, agotado, utilizando su equilibrio para no despertarlo al ponerse acostarse otra vez.

Falco se despierta algo después, cuando el zorro ya esta entre los brazos de Morfeo de nuevo. Algo llega corriendo haciendo ruido y tropezando para luego abrir la puerta y gritar.

-¡FOX!

-¡UAAAHHH!

El zorro le tira la almohada y lo enfurece aún más. Alza la mano con la nota que se dejo y un libro en su mano.

-¿QUÉ ES TODO ESTO?

-Mmmm... ¿Las aventuras de Snowflake el perro de las nieves?

-¡Eso ya lo veo! ¿Pero qué hace todo el salón lleno de libros?

Fox sonríe y se estira un poco antes de contestar.

-¿No haces tú mucho por mi? Pues... Esta es mi manera de darte las gracias por vivir y ser así. Solo eso.


	17. Magia

17- Magia

-¿Pero de verdad vas a entrar ahí?

-¡Sí! ¿Por qué no?

Oh, ahora sí que Fox se ha vuelto loco. Es golpe que le dio con el cojín por la mañana para despertarlo le ha afectado seriamente, y eso que ya es de noche y ya se le debía de haber pasado el efecto. Antes de que entre tira de su brazo y le toca la frente, atónito.

-Pues no. No está caliente.

El zorro la quita de un manotazo riendo.

-¿¡Qué va a estar!? Venga, entra. Será divertido.

Fox retira la cortina de aquel puesto en la feria medieval anual de Papetoon. Es ya de noche y como hace algo de viento las ramas de los árboles se mueven y hacen ruido sus hojas. Es verano, pero hace frío hoy. Falco suspira como resignándose antes de que Fox se asome y le haga señas para entrar.

Es un lugar pequeño decorado con telas con varios motivos, entre ellos constelaciones y signos del zodiaco. El pájaro se pregunta de verdad qué se supone que hacen allí.

Todo fue idea de Fox. El loco de su novio. ''Va a ser divertido, solo como curiosidad, ¡vamos!''. ¿Cómo es que le sigue haciendo caso?

Mira a la señora del puesto, con un turbante en la cabeza. Hay una mesa con una tela muy gruesa y un tapete de otro color. Está rodeada de esas piedras mágicas o piedras preciosas, lo que sea, le da igual, y demás cosas esotéricas que no tienen sentido. Lo único que da luz allí es una lámpara que es una roca anaranjada. Falco no se cree nada de nada. No cree ni en la magia ni en el tarot. ¡Pero ahí están! El perro pulgoso al que tanto quiere y él en ese puesto de feria medieval con una lectora del tarot con un turbante en la cabeza y unos aros en las orejas tan grandes que podría apoyarse un loro gigante encima y que quedase sitio para él.

La mujer los mira, lleva la linea alrededor de los ojos tan gruesa que parecen zanjas y entrecierra los ojos. El faisán hace lo mismo.

-Noto que no confías en el tarot, Falco Lombardi.

-No... ¿De verdad? ¿En serio? ¡No lo había notado!

La mujer lo ignora y toma una tetera a su lado con té de melocotón, que echa en dos vasos estrechos y cortos decorados con dibujos muy elaborados, unos en naranja y otros en azul. Le da a cada uno su respectivo color para que beban inmediatamente, pero los dos enamorados cruzan sus brazos y cogen el contrario: Fox el azul y Falco el naranja. Dan un sorbo y los apoyan en la mesa.

-Gracias. -Contesta amablemente el zorro.

-...Interesante. Ninguna de las parejas que me han visitado han hecho eso nunca.

-¿Y ahora me vas a decir que significa algo? -Contesta el otro.

-Es curioso... -La mujer se fija durante unos instantes en los ojos de ambos y luego habla. -Habéis escogido el color del otro inconscientemente.

Fox asiente. Falco niega incrédulo.

-¡De eso nada!

La mujer ríe ante Falco que no se cree nada y se dirige a Fox, que es quien vino primeramente a ella.

-¿Qué deseabas?

-Una tirada de tarot. De pareja.

-De acuerdo. ¿Es por algo en concreto?

-No. Solo venimos por curiosidad.

-¡Por curiosidad vienes tú! ¡Yo vengo porque casi me arrastraste!

-Noto buenas vibraciones en ambos... Podemos hacer una tirada en general, cubriendo los aspectos de la comunicación, la pareja, el amor, el presente, los sueños, la amistad y el sexo.

-¿Para qué? ¡Ya te digo yo que todo es perfecto! Quitando que los dos estuvimos en el hospital hace nada, claro. ¿Ves, Fox? Para esto no hacía falta que viniésemos aquí.

La tarotista toma su baraja y les dice que primeramente ha hecho un ritual de limpieza para limpiar las energías de las otras parejas que se han consultado con ella. Después les pide que se concentre y hace especial hincapié en el pájaro incrédulo que pone cara de ignorarla. Fox se mueve y le da un beso en la mejilla. Luego solo dice un ligero ''bah''.

Le da la vuelta a los mikados del perfume casero que ha hecho ella y huele realmente bien y que se mezcla con el olor a especias proveniente del puesto de al lado; té, azafrán y curry se huelen con especial intensidad.

-Que uno de los dos corte con la mano izquierda. -Espera y es el zorro quien lo hace. -Y ahora tú, Falco. Pon las cartas que estaban abajo encima con la mano izquierda.

Falco acepta después de un segundo y es cuando ella procede a sacar cada una de las seis cartas que representan cada uno de los estados por los que se pregunta.

-¡Mmm...! -La mujer deja el resto de la baraja a su lado. Ha abierto los ojos tanto que Fox cree que se le van a caer encima de la mesa. -¡Es impresionante, realmente impresionante! ¡Nunca he visto una tirada tan buena en mi vida...!

Mueve la silla hacia delante haciendo ruido con el traje lleno de moneditas, al igual que las miles de pulseras doradas que tiene en las muñecas y en los tobillos. De repente Falco tiene interés en oír lo que tiene que decir. Se miran por un momento y luego a ella.

-Empecemos. Esta carta en mi esquina izquierda representa la comunicación...

La acerca hacia ellos como hará con todas las cartas. Es la número tres.

-La emperatriz. Esta carta dice que ambos sabéis expresar todos vuestros sentimientos al otro y lo hacéis de una manera muy inteligente, en la que la comunicación no será nunca un problema. Representa crecimiento por vuestra sinceridad. Es la mejor carta que podríais haber obtenido. Felicidades.

-G... gracias. -Contesta Fox, y se lleva una mano tras la cabeza, algo que hace muy a menudo cuando está nervioso o dubitativo.

-La siguiente representa a la pareja en general. El sol. -Les presenta la carta como había hecho antes. La decimonovena. -Dice que habéis superado muy grandes obstáculos, miedos e incertidumbres, pero también la búsqueda de la verdad y la plena felicidad de la pareja. Os sentís plenos el uno con el otro y nos habla de una pareja estable, llena de éxitos y confianza.

La tarotista sigue sorprendiéndose con la calidad de la tirada y lo sólida que es la relación de ambos. Les presenta el siguiente arcano mayor que cubre el plano del amor.

-Esta es la carta que representa vuestro amor: el ermitaño. Por el resto de las cartas me habla de que, a pesar de que vosotros buscáis la comprensión de vuestro amor, ¿me equivoco...? Vivir en un lugar homofóbico siendo una pareja como vosotros debe ser aterrador. Esta carta me dice que pasáis por un momento difícil en este plano por los prejuicios, aunque debéis escuchar siempre vuestra voz interior. Es algo que yo os digo por igual. Seguid vuestro amor. No os rindáis.

-Yo nunca lo haría... -Susurra el faisán. -Nunca te abandonaré.

-Yo tampoco a ti, Falco. El pasado quedó atrás.

-Nunca nos separarán.

-Ni hablar...

-También nos habla de un amor puro y muy profundo más espiritual que en lo físico. Está destinado a perdurar por siempre. Enhorabuena.

Cuando vuelven a mirar al tapete ella coloca la siguiente carta en la fila: la estrella, carta diecisiete.

-Esta carta representa vuestro presente. Es la estrella. Es la carta que representa que se tienen cualidades especiales y un momento de plena felicidad. Es el momento de la verdad, de defenderos por quereros y mereceros y estáis atrayendo a otros para que os escuchen. Es claridad y paz mental, de amigos que no fallan, de mejoras esperadas, de ingresos, mejoras en el trabajo y la salud y sobre todo de estabilidad.

-Es cierto. Nuestros amigos siempre nos han defendido...

-¿Queréis ver la siguiente?

-Sí, gracias.

Falco toma algo de té mientras escucha. Insiste en que no quiere creérselo. Para él, la magia no existe, pero es extraño cómo las cartas parecen encajar.

-Este es el mago que representa vuestros sueños. La primera carta de la baraja. Dice que todos ellos van a buen fin con soberana rapidez. Vais a cumplirlos con vuestra inteligencia y que los conflictos posibles vais a lograr resolverlos con facilidad. Es la carta de lo posible, incluso llegaréis a cubrir puestos de gran importancia e influencia. Tenéis las puertas abiertas a todo lo que os propongáis. ¿Estáis en un buen puesto ahora?

-Somos mercenarios. ¿No nos conoce?

-No, no lo sabía. La magia me ha dicho vuestro nombre. El instinto que vendríais. ¿Sois esos de los que tanto hablan?

-¿Quienes?

-Esos que dicen que derrotaron a Andross hace ya años.

-Sí.

-A vosotros os debemos mucho. Me alegro de que tengáis este destino tan bueno... La carta siguiente es el plano de la amistad. La justicia. La octava carta. Habla de una amistad equilibrada, que si ha habido algún malentendido se solucionará naturalmente escuchando a todas las partes. Es una carta muy simple, solo representa justicia y equilibrio. Dice que os libréis de lo pasado para aceptar lo bueno. Aunque por el resto de arcanos se ve que sí lo hacéis... Y queda una. La muerte. El sexo.

Fox se termina el vaso fascinado por la tirada de ambos. Da un trago al té para acabarlo al igual que Falco y escucha la última carta con interés.

-La muerte, decimotercera carta. El cambio, la pasión. Hasta ahora muy pocos han obtenido esta carta en mis consultas. Habla de grandes amantes. -Oye que Fox tose nervioso. -Oh, no te preocupes. No hay de que avergonzarse. El arcano de la muerte representa pasión, placer, personas conquistadoras. Os deseáis el uno al otro, sois innovadores para complacer al otro. En esta ocasión va más allá del simple acto. Habla de todo aquello que compartís. De las miradas, de los besos, de los abrazos. La búsqueda del placer del otro. Vivís una pasión por el otro que muy pocas personas consiguen. De verdad, enhorabuena. Es una tirada realmente limpia.

Fox sonríe entre complacido e impresionado y la tarotista le entrega un pequeño folleto en el que apunta algo.

-Es vuestra tirada. Guardadla cuando queráis volver a recordar algo de ella. Lo que sí os aseguro es que nunca me han fallado las cartas. Muchas gracias por la visita y por favor, quedaos los vasos como recuerdo, son solo vuestros. Tenéis todo mi apoyo y que los astros estén con vosotros. Gracias por venir.

Cuando Falco sale se coloca el cuello de la chaqueta y espera por Fox, que lleva una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Se engancha a su brazo antes de seguir caminando, de esta vez hacia el puesto de especias donde Falco está ya saboreando el curry.

-Está bien, te saliste con la tuya. Debo admitir que me dejó buen sabor de boca, pero fue muy raro.

-¿No es genial? ¡Todo eso que ha dicho! ¡Las cartas que nos han salido! Y lo de los vasos. Eso sí fue muy raro.

-Yo lo hice sin darme cuenta.

-Ya. Y yo.

-Pero bueno, todo lo que dijo no es más que la confirmación de lo que ya sabíamos. No hace falta que me digan lo que te amo para saber que ya lo hago... ¡Perdone, por favor! ¿A cuánto está el curry? ¡Tiene muy buena pinta!


	18. Trabajo

18- Trabajo

El cánido se deja caer pesadamente en la silla de la Great Fox con los ojos cerrados y suelta el aire cansado. Esa es su vida ahora. Con la falta de trabajo el ánimo de la tripulación decae por momentos. Ahora se muestra preocupado, pone una pierna sobre la otra y luego apoya el brazo. En ella descansa la cabeza. Ha entrenado y se ha dado una ducha. Ha hecho cuentas y de lo único de lo que se ha dado cuenta es de que les falta el dinero a pesar de todos los recortes y ahorros que ha hecho.

Y aún encima, Falco.

Abre los ojos para enfrentar a Peppy haciendo mapas, a Slippy reparando a ROB. Necesita aceite para las juntas urgentemente, pero no les queda dinero para nada.

La nave ya casi no da para sí y las naves corren riesgo de oxidarse. Slippy ya casi no tiene tiempo libre por las reparaciones.

Y Falco. Aún encima de eso, Falco.

Hace cuatro años que no ve a Falco y ese tiempo se le hace eterno. Lo comprende perfectamente porque él es un piloto que necesita riesgo y acción, pero aquí quietos y sin hacer nada se sentía enjaulado. Si quieres que sea feliz déjalo ir, pero la teoría es más simple que la práctica. Realmente le falta para pelear, para llevarle la contraria, para jugar con él a la consola y entrenar en el simulador del Arwing.

De verdad le faltaba el trabajo, pero aún más Falco.

Se apoya en el asiento y sale el ordenador portátil. Fox le da a espalda a los dos compañeros y se lleva las manos a la cara respirando pesadamente. No quiere que nadie lo mire y por suerte Slippy ha puesto la música muy alta hoy. No sabía que le faltaba hasta que se fue, y fue entonces cuando empezó a llorar sin razón aparente hasta que un día se le vino a la cabeza y supo que era él. El vacío que sentía en el equipo fue que le faltaba su alma gemela, Falco. ¿Con quién si no iría a una isla desierta a morirse de una insolación? Pero ya pasaron cuatro años y lo sigue echando de menos, y eso significa algo. Que falta él, supone.

Empieza a apretar teclas, a abrir y cerrar menús. Se aburre, se desespera, y por él ahora hasta jugaría al buscaminas. No tener trabajo ni nada que hacer ni nadie con quien discutir hace que su vida sea muy aburrida. Es muy fácil ganarle a Slippy en cualquier caso al entrenar y jugar.

Fox mira de nuevo el correo pasa saber si él le ha escrito mientras está fuera. Ha recibido solo un par de mensajes de él. Uno fue ''Métete en tus asuntos, Fox'', y en el otro le contaba cómo estaban las cosas por donde él trabajaba.

Es entonces cuando, entre un par de frases, aparece el holograma del General Pepper que les ofrece una importante suma de dinero.

-¿Dinosaur Planet, eh? ¡Suena bien por mí! ¡Vamos allá!

Al menos, ahora tendría algo que lo distrajera mientras él no volvía. En el otro lado de la galaxia, Falco sonríe ante la oferta de trabajo del general para reunirse con su viejo equipo.

Cuando corta, ríe.

Quizá es el momento de reunirse con Fox de nuevo. A lo mejor, ahora, es el momento de reunir el valor necesario para contarle que lo quería más que nada en este mundo mientras conduce hacia Dinosaur Planet en busca de la gente a la que considera, aunque lo niegue, su única familia en el universo.


	19. Volar

19- Volar

Hay algo que los mantiene vivos.

Volar.

Cuando estás allá arriba solo te tienes a ti y a tus aliados para mantenerte vivo. Ya no hay odios o problemas que valgan. Solo estáis tú, tu nave y ese vacío extraño que se crea dentro del cuerpo que da cosquillas al estar en lo alto del mundo.

Sientes el cuerpo ligero, las piernas vacías y la suavidad con la que todo se mueve. El frío de las ventanas si apoyas en ellas la mano, el silencio más absoluto donde ya no hay atmósfera y lo único que existen son los sonidos de tus compañeros hablando por el comunicador, y te das cuenta de que también son los únicos que realmente están de tu lado. Ellos te protegen y tú los proteges. Ellos te disparan y tú les disparas. Ellos te traicionan y tú tienes que defenderte.

Solo existe la vibración que te llega desde el exterior y se comunica a los brazos y piernas por los mandos y pedales.

Ese hilo de vida que depende de lo mucho que quieras a os demás y los demás te quieran.

Volar es su vida. Sus alas son las naves. Si uno de ellos muere, no pueden hacer ya nada. Lo verán caer, desaparecerá del radar, su radio de repente se apagará. Es entonces cuando gritarán por el comunicador, y ellos tendrían que seguir luchando por Corneria y su gente intentando que sus sentimientos no intercedan en la lucha.

Aún así en el cielo no hay miedo.

Falco y Fox son los mejores pilotos de la galaxia y sus habilidades no tienen parangón.

Fox puede darle a un trozo de basura espacial que nueve de cada diez pilotos fallarían. Falco puede darle a los trozos de ese trozo, algo que solo cuatro o cinco pilotos pueden hacer. Morirse no es una opción y tiene por seguro que nada pasará, aunque siempre queda el miedo cuando piensa fríamente en tierra. En las guerras grandes hay muchas personas habilidosas en el tablero de ajedrez.

Todo es automático. No piensan cuando mueven una palanca, cuando se pican los unos a los otros en medio de la batalla o mueven el mando para dirigir las naves. Cuando se cruzan, en cambio, y todo acaba, Falco y Fox se unen, se toman de la mano y sonríen. Todo acaba. El temblor en sus piernas comienza al bajarse del cielo.

Aún así. Si uno de ellos muere. Si Fox muere. Si Falco muere. Si uno de los dos muere, el otro morirá con él. Su cuerpo seguirá respirando, el cerebro pensando y el corazón latiendo, pero muerto.

Para Fox, que Falco muera será que le falte su ser más querido. Todos saben que su corazón no soportaría la pérdida de otro ser importante como le paso con su padre. El faisán sabe muy bien que a penas comerá o dormirá y que nadie podrá animarlo nunca jamás. Fox es una de esas personas extremadamente sensibles y cariñosas que llevan un pasado duro a la espalda.

Para Falco, si Fox muere, todo habrá terminado. Sería la última vez que alguien lo vería en este mundo con toda probabilidad después de vengarse de todo aquel que le haya hecho daño al único ser en el que puede confiar. Luego ya no tendría una verdadera razón por la que vivir como la tiene ahora. No tendrá más novios, más almas gemelas, no tendrá a nadie más nunca más.

Fox le sonríe y abre el canal de comunicación. Falco hace lo mismo y pone en aire acondicionado.

-¿Listo, Falco?

-¡Cuando tú lo estés, Foxie!

-¡Pues allá vamos! Let's rock 'n' roll!

-Hey, Slippy. Procura que no te maten de esta vez, ¿eh?

-Muy gracioso, Falco. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.


	20. Nieve

20- Nieve

-¡Ahí, ahí! ¡Tira de ahí! Eso... Perfecto. Ah...

Fox suelta todo el aire de sus pulmones, agotado, y se tira a su lado con los ojos cerrados. Mereció la pena, sí señor. El chasquido del fuego y la ventisca batiendo los cristales se oyen fuera. Nieva fuertemente y la temperatura había descendido, pero Fox y Falco habían tenido hoy un día extraordinario.

Primero habían puesto vasos, potas y platos en la ventana para tomar helado de nieve en el desayuno antes de que la ventisca comenzara. Con chocolate fundido, con sirope, con fresas, con leche y vainilla... Aunque no apetecía nada frío ahora la sola idea del helado seguía siendo tentadora.

Luego, como dos estúpidos, llenaron la parte de fuera de ángeles de nieve. Después, como era de esperar, comenzaron a pelear con bolas de esta y una de ellas se metió en la espalda del faisán, que echo a correr de la impresión y el agua helada. Para vengarse, cuando llegaron a dentro, Fox se fue a cambiar la ropa por un pijama polar. Falco rodeó la casa, abrió la ventana sigilosamente y atacó al zorro cuando se hubo quitado el abrigo y la camiseta, a lo que él contestó con un cariñoso "me cago en tu puta madre adoptiva".

Después de comer algo decente y equilibrado, jugaron a los Sims. Mataron a tres familias: una por falta de comida en el frigorífico, otra por dejar a todos sus miembros en biquini en la nieve y la restante provocando un incendio y poniendo cortinas por toda la cocina. "No deberíamos ser padres nunca", ratificó el pájaro entre risas viendo al otro tirado en el suelo de la risa.

El cánido ahora se levanta a encender las luces de guirnalda de aquel refugio particular de aquel fuerte de mantas y cojines. Está agotado del esfuerzo que ha sido traer sillas y mantas de toda la casa. Ha merecido la pena, se dice. Tienen un termo con chocolate y unas pastas para tomar, bizcochos, churros y mucha sopa.

Falco puso unos libros y Fox una consola portátil y el mando de la tele. También trajo una cama hinchable que llevaban a todos los campamentos y un montón de cojines y ropa caliente para no pasar frío por la noche. Antes de esto han visto unas cuantas películas empalagosas abrazados y también unas cuantas de miedo, aunque han tenido que rebobinarlas varias veces ya que se pasaron parte del tiempo besándose y acariciándose.

Fox echa mano a un paquete que ha estado guardando durante unas horas a espaldas de Falco. A él se le da muy mal hacer cosas que no sean luchar o liderar un equipo, pero se siente orgulloso e ilusionado ante su esfuerzo. Sabe que no lo ha hecho perfecto y que el paquete está algo mal doblado y por un momento hasta duda de ponerlo, pero lo deja con la sopa al fin.

-Me gusta esto. Tendríamos que hacerlo más a menudo aunque cuesta...

-Sí, ¿verdad? Ah... -Fox volvió a tumbarse a su lado. -Oh, me olvidé de la sopa.

-No te preocupes. Voy a por platos y cucharas, que también nos hemos olvidado.

-¡Toma! Coge esta manta.

-¿La de plumas? Muy gracioso.

Falco se envuelve en ella aunque tiene también una sudadera gorda puesta.

-Friolero...

Él mismo se envuelve en otra y encoge sus zarpas en las el suelo. Por un huequito puede ver la nieve caer ahora rápidamente y el viento azotar los árboles.

Hoy era un día donde todo pasaba lentamente. Le gustan estos días, son solo para ellos, sin preocupaciones ni lamentos.

-Madre que me hizo, ¡qué frío hace! McCloud, más te vale que te comas toda la sopa o te la tiro por encima. ¡Sopa de Falco con fideos! Como sigamos así eso va a ser un plato estrella en los restaurantes esta temporada.

-Ya, porque estás muy bueno, ¿no?

Falco le guiñó un ojo, le dio el plato con la cuchara y puso uno para él en el otro lado. Al ir a buscar la sopa en una pota pequeña, el faisán retira el paquete sin hacerle mucho caso. Sirve a Fox y se sirve él mismo.

-¿Te pasa algo? Te veo tiste.

-No, nada, nada.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues no lo parece. ¿Otra vez pensando en tonterías?

Él se rió y devuelve la sopa a su sitio.

-Por cierto. ¿Qué es esto?

-¿Mmm?

-Esto.

Falco, en cuclillas, sube su ala con el regalo en la mano. Era algo blandito y con sus colores favoritos en el papel de regalo.

-No sé. Ábrelo.

El pájaro entrecierra sus ojos cuando va a sentarse con él. Antes de nada lo besa de improviso y lo deja sonrojado.

-¿No sabes nada, eh? Ya... Y voy y me lo creo porque soy tonto.

-Falco, ¿lo abres ya o qué?

-Ya voy, ya voy... Le contesta tomando una buena cucharada de sopa caliente. -Te estresas mucho, ¿sabes? Te voy a apuntar a yoga.

Fox come por no hablar y el otro sonríe abriendo el detalle. Aquello blandito resulta ser una bufanda pesada ganchillada a mano, suave y agradable, justo como la que le había dado a Fox hacía ya un tiempo.

-¡Muchas gracias! ¿La has hecho tú?

-Sí. ¿Te gusta?

-Me encanta, Foxie. Vamos, no hago tanto por ti para merecerme todo esto...

-Tú calla, es un regalo y a los regalos no se les ponen "peros".

-No le pongo "peros" a la bufanda, ¡es genial! Le pongo peros a los regalos que me haces. Yo nunca te doy nada, y-

-Que no. Tú haces mucho por mi todos los días. Déjalo ya. Discutimos esto muchas veces ya, cariño, ¡olvídalo!

El zorro se ríe y abre un poco su refugio particular para ver la nieve y callar al faisán protestón a su derecha que juega con su bufanda caliente pescando los fideos entre la sopa.

Todo empezó en este mismo lugar. Había sido un día por su cumpleaños después de la muerte de su padre bajo la atenta mirada de Peppy y su mujer. Había invitado a unos cuantos amigos a una fiesta en aquel lugar. Estaban Bill, Fay, Miyu, Slippy, Lucy y Falco. Ninguno de ellos era mayor de edad y Peppy se negaba a dejar a "un grupo de adolescentes con las hormonas revolucionadas" en una casa en la montaña solos y sin vigilancia de un adulto. Uno, al menos.

A pesar de la vigilancia aparentemente estricta de Peppy, Bill se las había apañado para meter alcohol en la casa y emborrachar a Slippy, este pinchó el canal porno, Lucy le robó las bragas a Miyu, Miyu le levantó la Falda a Lucy, Fay y ella se acabaron la botella de Vodka del perro y Fox y Falco crearon un fuerte en el medio del salón cuando todos se fueron a cama y luego se quedaron hasta muy tarde viendo películas porno.

-¡Fox, baja el volumen, nos van a pillar!

-¡Si está bajo del todo!

-¡Si viene Peppy nos mata! Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. Dime que no se la va a meter en la boca...

De repente, los gritos se hicieron eco por toda la casa silenciosa.

-¡Apágalo! ¡APÁGALO!

-¡El mando no funciona!

-¡Pues tira la tele por la ventana, Fox, pero haz algo!

-¡Ya lo intento!

-"¡Ah, ah, ah!"

-¡Desenchúfalo!

-¡Viene Peppy!

-¡DESENCHÚFALO!

El zorro corre al cable y tropieza con Falco, que se cae al suelo con él encima, pero logra desenchufar la televisión por suerte.

Falco suspira y Peppy abre la puerta, tan oportuno como siempre, y enciende la luz de un manotazo.

¿¡Se puedes saber qué hacéis!? ¡Son las tres de la mañana, ¿qué se supone qué...?! Oh. Oh, no...

-¡No, Peppy! ¡No es lo que tú crees! ¡Estábamos viendo Saw y asusta muchísimo!

-Yo creo que hoy sí que no duermo. -Le dijo Falco debajo de él con tono traumatizado.

Peppy cierra la puerta en shock y Falco se da un cabezazo contra el suelo.

-¿Crees que cree que...?

-Si. Creo que lo cree.

-Ay, dios... Ya era lo que me faltaba.

-Oye.

-¿Qué?

-Quítate de encima, que pesas.

Falco se levanta de sopetón tirando a Fox al suelo y se mete en el fuerte de mantas ya que a estas horas el resto de habitaciones están ya ocupadas.

Fox, todavía paralizado entre el shock de la película y Peppy, camina rígido a dentro.

-Creo que no vuelvo a ver porno en mi vida. -Le dice Falco. Él también tiene el cuerpo rígido. -Al menos no porno gay.

El zorro asiente enérgicamente y frío como la nieve se acuesta al lado de Falco ambos con los ojos abiertos como platos. En mitad de la noche, Fox, muerto de sueño, sigue dándole vueltas a la cabeza.

-Falco.

-¿Mmm? -Él despierta y se pasa un ala por la cara. -¿Qué?

-¿Tú lo harías con un chico?

-¿¡Y yo qué sé!? ¡Duérmete y déjame en paz!

Fox vuelve a guardar silencio unos segundos.

-Falco.

-¿¡Qué!?

-¿Yo te gusto?

-¿¡Y qué más da!?

-Tú me gustas.

-Y tú a mi también. ¡Duérmete!

Falco tapó todo su cuerpo hasta la cabeza con las sábanas, avergonzado y aliviado al igual que Fox, que evitó gritar de la alegría por todos los medios posibles.


	21. Dar una vuelta en una atracción

21- Dar una vuelta en una atracción

El faisán hace gestos a Fox, quien está tomando en un vaso con tapa un sorbete por el calor que hace. Es un día perezoso de verano, domingo, en el que todo está cerrado menos la feria anual más grande de Zoness, que con sus aguas recién limpias comienza a retomar el aire turístico y paradisíaco del que gozaba antaño.

-¡Venga, Fox! ¡Que como sigas a este paso no nos montamos en la parte de delante de la montaña rusa ni a patadas!

-Sí, sí, ya acabo...

Fox toma el último sorbo y suspira. Tira a una papelera de reciclaje de cartón el vaso, la pajita y la tapa al plástico, y es inmediatamente arrastrado del brazo por un apurado Falco que hoy se comporta como cualquier niño cuando quiere montar en las atracciones.

-¡Venga, venga, venga! ¡Vamos ya!

-Sí, sí...

A pesar de que llevan toda la mañana montándose en las atracciones el pájaro todavía tiene energía para seguir, en cambio Fox está agotado aunque ya hayan parado a comer hace escasos minutos. La larga cola avanza con rapidez con cada tanda de gente que va a la montaña rusa. Dicen que es la más rápida de toda la galaxia en estos momentos además de una de las más altas.

-¡Había una igual cuando vivía aquí y se veían las islas gemelas! Me encantan esas islas, tenían fruta buenísima. Si te la llevabas a casa y la licuabas con leche y la metías al congelador en una bolsa y luego le dabas con un mazo te hacías unos granizados de muerte!

-¿Como el que me acabo de tomar?

-¡Qué va! ¡Eso no es nada comparado con los granizados que nos currábamos! Los que hacen aquí son todos agua.

Fox agita su cabeza y mira al cielo azulado donde no hay ni una sola nube. Es increíble que a pesar de estar en noviembre en Corneria aquí estén en verano todavía. ¿A cuántos grados están? ¿Treinta? Él mira al suelo hasta que algo le de sombra. Es el faisán que hoy a decidido vestir una camiseta sin mangas y por tanto sus enormes alas están completamente abiertas. Él le sonríe y el zorro le devuelve la sonrisa.

-¿Mejor?

-Sí, gracias. Mucho mejor.

Falco lo besa, y Fox se extraña de que no haya comentarios de nadie al respecto. Supone que es el ambiente de Zoness. Sí, eso tiene que ser.

Su turno llega y nadie va a la parte de delante excepto los dos pilotos acostumbrados a la emocionante sensación de la velocidad y el vértigo.

-¿Listo?

-¡Listo!

-...¡Informad de vuestro estado! -Le dice Falco.

-¡Ajustad vuestro difusor de antigravitación-G!

-¡Mi difusor no funciona correctamente!

El resto de la gente ríe con ellos al reconocerlos y más de uno se siente halagado de que estén allí. El maquinista da la señal cuando están listos y les desea un buen viaje.

La máquina se pone en marcha y Falco mira al frente, donde les espera la primera subida.

-¡Espero que le den caña a esto!

-¡Y que sea rápido!

-¡Sí!

-¡Qué calor!

-Solo a ti se te ocurre venir hoy con botas y manga larga! ¡Y eso que te avisé!

-Ya, pero como estamos en noviembre no te creí. ¡Pensé que estarías hablando en broma!

-¡Esto es Zoness! Tenemos clima tropical absolutamente todos los días del año. Mejor para mi, la verdad. Prefiero una y mil veces el calor al frío.

La atracción llega al punto de inflexión de la primera montaña y la velocidad aumenta al bajar.

-¡Vamos!

Oye al fondo unos gritos y Fox se tiene que agarrar bien a la barra porque se va hacia delante en el asiento. Al frenar resbala más y parpadea de la impresión.

Es entonces cuando empieza otra subida mucho más alta que la anterior y su espalda se pega casi en el respaldo.

-Mierda...

-¿Tienes miedo o qué?

-¡No! No me acordaba de cómo era la gravedad en tierra... Además estoy tan delgado que me escurro por debajo de esto.

Él hace un sonido y coge su mano algo temblona por la velocidad antes de subir a la cumbre.

-¡Mira allá ahora!

-¿Esas son las islas que dices? Uao... ¡Uah!

El ave se ríe cuando Fox se escurre en el asiento hacia abajo sujeto por las medidas de seguridad.

-¡Demonios!

-¿Te echo una mano, enano?

-¡Graciosillo! ¡Oh, no, otra subida no!

-Pues espera a que venga el rizo.

-¡No, no, no! ¡Sácame de aquí! ¡Mátame!

-¿Para qué? ¡Es más divertido así!

Falco tira de él bajo ambos brazos para sentarlo y él se abraza al faisán, el cual le sorprende.

-¡No me sueltes!

-¡Menuda porra de piloto estás hecho!

-¡Lo que quieras pero no me sueltes!

Fox se agarra con más fuerza a Falco en cada una de las bajadas. Hay dos rizos y el primero es mareante para Fox, aunque en el segundo, cuando los dejan en la parte de arriba, el zorro teme realmente por su vida y se esconde en Falco por el resto del viaje hasta que la atracción se para en el mismo lugar en el que subieron. Todo termina, amén de que cada músculo de su cuerpo está temblando. Falco mueve un poco al zorro escondido entre su cuello y su hombro y le susurra al oído.

-Eh, Fox, ya está. Ya acabó.

-¿De verdad?

-Ahá.

-¿Me lo dices en serio?

-En serio.

-¿No me mientes?

-¡Qué no, no!

-Pensé que me moría...

El cánido se quita el cinturón y la barra de seguridad y tropieza al salir, casi cayéndose al suelo. Falco agita la cabeza, después pone una mano en su hombro y lo atrae hacia él.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí. Pero creo que no vuelvo. Al menos no con estos pantalones. Pensé que me estampaba. ¿No se supone que se llaman medidas de seguridad?

Él se ríe y pone la cabeza sobre la suya. En realidad, Fox estaba todavía bien sentado en el asiento, pero el simple hecho de no tener el control sobre aquel aparato lo pone nervioso a más no poder.

-¡Dos granizados de frutas grandes, por favor! Aunque a lo mejor te apetece una tila...

-Oh, cielos, Falco, calla... Eres de lo que no hay.


	22. Castillo

**22- Castillo**

**- _Si has construido castillos en el aire tu trabajo no se pierde; ahora coloca las bases debajo de ellos_. -Henry David Thoreau, escritor y filósofo anarquista.**

Castillos en el aire, o eso le decía su madre adoptiva. Pilotar, elegir por él mismo su futuro y que le gusten hombres y mujeres al mismo tiempo eran solo castillos en el aire que el joven Falco había construido con ilusión dentro de sí mientras se conocía y veía como ella hacía que se desmoronaran. Eso le dijo a Fox un día en cama, hablando de nimiedades como siempre cuando se sentía triste como a veces aún le pasa.

A ella le encantaba presumir de que un día sería contable del gobierno delante de todos, o sacerdote, pero Falco siempre tuvo la cabeza en las nubes. Libros de planetas y del espacio, cohetes, estrellas y aviones de papel fueron incansables compañeros de juego.

_''Quiero ser piloto''_ , le dijo con cuatro años. '' _¡Y cuando sea mayor voy a ser del equipo Star Fox!''_

_''Serás lo que a mi me de la gana''_ , le contestó. '' _¡Y si yo te digo que serás sacerdote lo serás, o irás al infierno como tus padres!''_

Esperaba que ahora lo viese en las noticias y en la televisión donde todos lo acuñaban como el mejor piloto de la historia y le remordiera la conciencia.

_''¡Tú lo que eres es un degenerado y un pecador! ¡Nos condenarás a todos!''_ Le gritó un día que lo vio coger de la mano a un chico. En lugar de pensar, de aceptarlo, decidió que estaba enfermo. Se dijo que necesitaba la ayuda del psicólogo religioso, un título que nadie le había otorgado, que lejos de ayudarlo lo sumió en la tristeza, la culpa y la vergüenza.

Falco entrelaza sus dedos con los de Fox mientras piensa en ello. De los cuatro a los catorce todas las semanas durante tres días era la misma historia. Siempre acababa llorando porque por mucho que intentase reprimir sus sentimientos estos seguían allí pidiéndole que saliera de la jaula. No podía seguir así. No dormía, no hablaba, no tenía amigos. No tenía sueños, esos yacían dormidos en lo más hondo de su ser junto con los cohetes y las estrellas abandonados en la papelera. Ningún niño con siete años debería sentir aquello... Él, ahora mismo, ya no sentía nada más que tristeza, un hoyo en su interior. Estaba vacío.

'' _¿Qué quieres ser de mayor?_ ''. Piloto. Piloto. Él quería ser piloto. '' _Sacerdote_ '', decía con tristeza intentando creerlo, mirándola de reojo.

Las palabras enfermo, pecador y degenerado era parte de su vocabulario habitual hasta que no pudo más.

El último día que estuvo allí fue cuando a sus castillos les quedaba la última piedra al igual que a él.

'' _¡Llora, degenerado, llora! ¡Por eso te abandonaron tus padres, porque eres un demonio! ¡Deberías haber muerto, seguro que todos serían más felices sin ti como yo! ¡Sucio inútil, no vales para nada!_ ''.

Hacía frío cuando se fue de Fichina, mucho frío. Todos los días hacía frío. Falco llevaba en la mochila cuatro cosas, los pocos ahorros que tenía, algo de comer para el camino y un brazo roto. No iba a llorar. Se acabó.

Durante años había trabajado para aquella institución y nadie le había dicho jamás una sola palabra buena. Era hora de vivir y de colocar las bases bajo los castillos y reconstruirlos. Se iba a su Zoness natal a reconstruirse y por fin descubrirse a sí mismo.

Cuando dieron el primer paso dentro de la academia Fox y él no podían con la emoción. Habían pasado toda la noche sin dormir en casa de Peppy, cotilleando y haciendo planes de futuro sin parar tampoco de reír. No era la primera vez que pilotaban pero todavía quedaba esa sensación de descubrir lo que era una nave y batalla de verdad.

-¡Mira todo esto, Fox! ¡Madre mía, pedazo habitación!

-¡La mía no es ni la mitad de grande! ¿Prefieres la parte de arriba o la de abajo?

-La de arriba.

-¡Genial, porque yo la de abajo! ¡Tío, no me lo creo, vamos a ser pilotos!

-¡Nacimos para esto!

-¡Ya verás! Vamos a ser el mejor equipo del mundo, Falco. ¡Nos van a conocer en toda la galaxia y vamos a ser ricos! -Le dijo dejando sus cosas en a cama y haciendo gestos exagerados por la emoción.

-¡Así se habla! Aunque no te voy a hacer ni puñetero caso cuando me des una orden.

-¡Pues más te vale que me obedezcas, porque voy a ser el líder!

-¡A mi no se me dan órdenes, McCloud! -Le contesta el faisán y le tira de arriba la mochila vacía aguantando su cohete en la mano. Fox sonríe y se la vuelve a tirar. -Que te quede bien clarito, chaval. Yo soy un espíritu libre...

Falco ahora sonríe y se apoya en el pecho de Fox, quien juega con su cresta y pasa un brazo por sus hombros.

-Castillos en el aire...

Con un bostezo, el faisán adormecido cae en los brazos de Morfeo, acunado por el corazón latiente del amor de su vida.


	23. Vacío

23- Vacío

Fox ya no puede más y hace solo dos meses que se fue. Dos malditos meses en los que por las noches no hace más que llorar y mirar al techo, repasar sus fotografías en busca de un alivio que jamás aparece. No sabía que lo amaba hasta que se fue. Pensaba que eran frases hechas o cosas que solo les pasaban a la gente mentalmente dependiente de ciertas personas, pero ahora veía que ese sentimiento de vacío y de no saber cuánto se llega a querer a una persona hasta que se va existe de verdad. Se coló de repente la primera noche en la que Falco se fue en su pecho, como una punzada, le apretó la garganta y convirtió todo en frío.

Justamente como cuando perdió a su padre, ese fue el sentimiento que invadió al zorro. Pensó que mejoraría, pero solo fue a peor. Durante días ha estado llorando por las noches y ocultando su cara al resto del equipo durante las mañanas. Fingir siempre se le ha dado bien. Siempre le ha tocado ser el fuerte y sacar esperanzas de donde no las hay para levantar la moral de los demás.

Fox ahora no es capaz de encontrar esa fuerza en sí.

Con un brazo en su frente ha pasado horas mirando el techo oscuro en busca de respuestas. Se ha estado repitiendo una y otra vez que Falco está bien donde esté ahora, que no está muerto, que necesita unas vacaciones lejos de todo como le dijo, que va a volver. Se lo dice una y otra vez pero sabe que nada es seguro y la punzada en el pecho duele y lo hace llorar.

Está cansado de tener que esconderse de su equipo para hacerlo. Si solo fuese capaz de parar durante unas horas, veinticuatro horas, coger fuerzas, pero es inútil. Hay una parte de él que Falco se llevó consigo, la más importante quizá, y ahora nada llena el vacío que él ha dejado.

A veces va a su habitación para ver si todo fue un sueño y está allí. Fox entra y ve su cuarto vacío, donde solo están la cama, los muebles y algunas pocas cosas. Hace dos meses que se fue y para él siente que han sido años de espera ya.

Se sienta en la cama y se seca las lágrimas. Se pregunta si él también tiene ese vacío ahora mismo o lo ha llenado con esa parte de sí que se ha llevado con él. Solo espera que si se va definitivamente no lo olvide. Falco casi nunca muestra sus sentimientos. No sabe si aquella vez que dijo que le gustaba era verdad. Lo dudaba.

Con paso vacilante y muerto de frío comprueba que no haya nadie en el pasillo y va al cuarto de al lado. Peta en la puerta muy suave, siempre lo hace por si ha vuelto por la noche, y abre la habitación pero no hay nadie. Hace frío aquí también y el aroma de Falco ya algo disipado se deja llegar a él. Es reconfortante de alguna manera, pero la sensación de estrangulamiento y dolor sigue ahí. Caen al suelo algunas lágrimas cuando vuelven a abrirse sus ojos y el zorro dice su nombre en bajo al llamarlo.

-Falco...

Pero Falco no responde y sabe que no lo hará. Está con las manos atadas y hasta que él no decida acabar con aquel sufrimiento tendrá que ser paciente como siempre lo intenta ser. Esto lo hará madurar como líder, se dice, como si fuera una prueba. Si solo lo hubiera tratado mejor. Si solo le hubiera dicho antes lo que siente de verdad por él.

El zorro se tumba en la cama del faisán procurando taparse bien con las mantas que huelen a él y cierra los ojos.

Ya no hace tanto frío, y por un momento es como si Falco aún estuviera allí.


	24. Nostalgia

24- Nostalgia

Es cierto que se ha ido por voluntad propia y porque él mismo no era capaz de seguir con esa situación, pero para Falco todo se hace difícil según el tiempo pasa. No es la primera vez que se queda mirando por la ventana hundido en la nostalgia de cuando habían empezado en el equipo y todo era emocionante e iba bien como en la academia. También echaba de menos la academia de vuelo, donde compartía cuarto con Fox y no paraban de hacer trastadas durante todo el tiempo.

Incluso había tenido la valentía de cogerle la mano una vez.

El faisán se hunde en sus pensamientos ignorando que Fox, supone que casi en el otro lado de la galaxia, siente lo mismo que él. Le escribe frecuentemente, sabe que está preocupado, pero no tiene el valor de volver ahora o contestar a sus correos, o simplemente admitir que lo echa de menos como quiere hacer tantas veces y la vergüenza y su propia estupidez se lo impiden.

Debería tomar una decisión, pero es incapaz ahora.

Falco sobrevive a base de algún trabajo como mercenario y dos o tres trabajos entregando paquetes de alta seguridad. En el ambiente en el que está ahora nadie le hace preguntas y él no es la respuesta a ninguna de ellas. Ha encontrado a gente con la que ha trabajado antes, lo que no le hizo ningún bien y en ciertas ocasiones sí que espera como agua de mayo un correo o una llamada de Fox para quitarse ese sentimiento de desesperanza que tiene. No sabe muy bien qué quiere hacer con su vida y necesita acción para no pensar. Realmente no puede decidir ahora y en el equipo se siente igual de solo que cuando realmente lo está. Quizá es que se aparta y no se muestra colaborador muchas veces, o simplemente su cerebro trata de engañarse otra vez. Supone que tiene que ver en cierta parte con lo que pasó cuando era pequeño.

Agita la cabeza quitando esos pensamientos pero se resisten. Se pregunta una y otra vez qué es lo que necesita para vivir en estos momentos.

Falco, ahora, era el mejor piloto de su promoción e incluso de la galaxia. Tiene amigos y una familia nueva, el equipo, y lo único que le falta es alguien que lo ame. Fox. Le falta Fox.

Ahora él lo busca y no sabe qué contestar. Tiene una respuesta para cada correo que le manda. En los borradores. No es capaz de pulsar el botón de enviar.

¿Cuándo se hizo todo tan difícil?

No lo sabe.

Él vuelve a mirar a la distancia, donde su equipo aterriza y él lo ve. Su corazón da un vuelco y quiere ir a buscarlos, aunque cuando toma el picaporte, Falco, paralizado, una vez más no puede reaccionar y simplemente se echa a llorar.


	25. Esperar

25- Esperar

Si Falco se pudiera dar de cabezazos ahora contra la pared de Great Fox sin que le afectase y al momento le empezase a doler cabeza, le dedicaría a hacerlo unas cuantas horas cada día.

Ha sido un idiota.

Tantas dudas y tanta espera lo han llevado a esta situación de estancamiento. Ahora vuelve a estar en casa, con su familia, pero hay alguien más. Está esa tal Krystal. Le parece increíble que Fox se haya podido enamorar de una persona tan rápidamente sin conocerla y a simple vista, pero ahora tiene que aceptarlo. Él ha tenido nueve años para decirle todo lo que sentía y cuatro de ellos ha estado tratando de olvidarse de él o aclarar sus sentimientos, ahora debe aceptar las justas consecuencias de sus actos como el hombre adulto que es.

Falco finge que es feliz delante de Fox, esa gran mentira. No sabe si es porque lo quiere demasiado o es simplemente que la presencia de Krystal le molesta porque se mete entre sus sentimientos hacia él, pero tiene una mala sensación de esa chica. Es como si jugase con su amigo e ignora si es que lo hace porque le parece guapo y es como un premio que todo el mundo desea en Lylat o qué es lo que espera pero siente que solo lo quiere como un trofeo para pasearse del brazo y tener en una vitrina sin que se mueva para que no se rompa. Cuando los oye discutir quiere arrancarle los pelos a ella porque nunca lleva la razón en todo lo que dice. Él sabe que no se puede meter en sus discusiones, o eso es lo que cree al menos que no debería hacer, y se va a entrenar enfurecido al simulador cada ve que lo oye llorar o lo ve triste por su culpa.

Que si miró a otra chica. Que si la está ignorando. Que si no la quiere. Que si no la valora. Que si le echa culpas por cosas que no tiene. Y lo peor, cuando le habla mal de su propio padre y alaba a Andross, quien intentó por cierto matarlo por igual.

¿Cuándo en su sano juicio pensó que callar sus sentimientos era una buena idea?

Si ahora pudiese volver atrás todo sería distinto. En primer lugar le habría dicho a Fox todo lo que siente por él. En segundo lugar hubiera hecho mucho más por el equipo. En tercero les mostraría lo importantes que son para él mucho más a menudo, todos los días.  
El faisán enfurece y le da otro puñetazo al saco de boxeo. Son las cuatro de la mañana, está furioso y oye sus gritos que lo han despertado y Fox habla bajo tratando de disculparse por algo de lo que seguro de lo que no tiene la culpa, excusándose por sus actos. Sigue repartiendo puñetazos imaginando que el saco es ella.

-¿Falco?

El susodicho entrecierra los ojos cuando oye a Krystal llegar como si nada hubiera pasado, más bien con voz de no haber roto un plato en su vida, contenta de la vida.

-¿Estás bien?

-Estoy perfectamente. -Afirma entre las comisuras de su pico. Está reventando el saco imaginando su cara en él. Ah, si pudiera darle ahora de verdad a ella...

-Tu aura no dice lo mismo.

-¡Déjame en paz, Krystal!

-Uh... -Lejos de hacerlo se acerca a él con un café en la mano. Falco entrena a manos desnudas y a pesar de ello no para la lluvia de puñetazos aunque ya le duelan.

-¿Es por mi?

-¡No, no es por ti! ¡Lárgate, joder!

-Es por mi. Lo dicen tus pensamientos.

-¡Mis pensamientos son cosa mía!

Falco se gira violentamente a ella, conteniéndose como puede.

-¿Vas leyendo por ahí todas las mentes o qué? ¿Te parece algo normal?

-Sí.

-¡Pues a mi no! ¡Déjame en paz!

Él se gira y hace bailar en saco del codazo que reparte. Krystal no se va y lo mira bebiendo atravesándolo con la mirada, completamente tranquila ante la situación. ¿También juega con él ahora?

-Me quieres fuera.

-¡Sí, quiero que te largues! ¡Te lo estoy diciendo, joder!

-No deberías tratar así a las mujeres.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Que por tener un par de tetas y vagina ya te absuelve de todo?

Sorprendida, abre la boca.

-¿Qué?

-¡Ya me has oido bien! ¡Que tengas un par de tetas no te da permiso para ser una maltratadora! ¡Además, no por tenerlas tienes que ser una mujer! ¡Qué cojones!

Falco enfurece aún más, y con el siguiente puñetazo descuelga la bolsa de ochenta quilos de las cadenas que la sujetan. Nunca ha visto a nadie hacer eso y se pone tensa por un momento. Él no es fácil de manipular como Fox. Es mucho más peligroso.

El faisán está tenso, no es capaz de pensar en frío. Por eso, la deja allí con la palabra en la boca, apretando sus puños y sus brazos por no seguir dando golpes.

Ha sido muy tonto. Ha esperado demasiado. Ahora lo único que espera es que esa Krystal desaparezca pronto y deje vivir a Fox como verdaderamente se merece. Las alas de Falco sangran pero ya casi no es capaz de sentirlas, y poniendo la cabeza bajo el grifo de agua fría se dice una vez más lo tonto que ha sido y se culpa por una situación en la que ellos solamente salen perdiendo por errores del pasado.


	26. Cantar

26- Cantar

Cuando Fox abre los ojos en las primeras horas de la mañana es porque a veces el canto de Falco lo despierta mientras le hace el desayuno. Él es uno de esos pájaros que tienen el hábito de cantar cuando están saludables y fuertes, sobre todo cuando llega la primavera, bien por razones sociales o simplemente por buscar el dulce y simple acto de acostarse con él y acurrucarse hasta perder toda la energía.

Su canto se puede oír rebotando en las paredes del Great Fox, extraño porque decían que los faisanes no eran el tipo de pájaro cantor en los primeros pasos de la evolución, más bien gritones, pero por alguna razón él reproduce cientos de canciones a la primera con una fidelidad pasmosa además de tener una voz realmente agradable.

Desde la cama Fox llegó a pensar que, si él no fuese mercenario, bien podría ser cantante de ópera con ese acento. El zorro tiene entendido que requiere años de práctica y una gran habilidad, pero él lo hace parecer tan fácil... O quizá parte de un coro, o solista, o parte de un grupo de rock. A él le encanta el rock, de todas maneras, tiene cajas y cajas de CDs y cientos de pósters y camisetas de diferentes grupos a los que sigue.

Abre un ojo de nuevo, perezoso, oyendo a Falco cantarle al café sin que le deje dormir. Fox se hace el remolón negando el levantarse de cama hoy. Simplemente se mueve un poco y abraza un cojín queriendo hacer algún comentario sarcástico aunque reticente a hacerlo por simple pereza.

-¿Qué pasa, Falco? -Dice al fin medio hundido en la almohada. -¿Así está más bueno?

Él deja de canturrear y silbar y se asoma desde la cocina con una sonrisa.

-Yo siempre hago un café muy bueno, que ya le tengo cogido el punto. Siento haberte despertado.

-No importa. -El zorro bosteza con los ojos hinchados y se sienta. -¿Qué canción es? Me suena mucho...

-Esa que estaba de moda cuando lo de Sauria.

-¡Ah, es verdad! ¡Ya ni me acordaba...! Cómo la odiaba Peppy, siempre que salía en la radio la apagaba.

El zorro se despereza y él sigue cantando de nuevo. Su voz es muy agradable y también tiene gran control con el volumen. Fox hace crujir sus huesos, y cuando se mete en la ducha, contagiado por el faisán, alegremente empieza a cantar.


	27. Silencio

27- Silencio

Un Falco silencioso es hermoso al mismo tiempo. Por las mañanas se queda viendo las gotas de lluvia resbalar por el cristal limpio de la ventana y él se coge a su brazo disfrutando de la calma. Son como otra pareja, simplemente otro par de enamorados cualquiera que están juntos por la mañana en cama pensando en levantarse.

A Fox le gusta el silencio cuando llueve y oye el ruido de las gotas chocar con las hojas de los árboles. Hay silencios que duelen como cuando ambos acallaron durante años sus sentimientos, los de amor por el otro en especial, en cambio este se hacía agradable entre ellos ahora que estaban juntos.

Los días fríos con Falco allá son especialmente agradables. Nadie imaginaría que están tan a gusto callados.

En su relación con Krystal solo existía el silencio que ella utilizaba como castigo. En cambio, el de Falco era agradable. Los gritos con él sabe que acabarán con un refuerzo en la relación, porque se gritan y pelean desde que se conocieron, pero por alguna razón no es algo conflictivo. Aún así, cada vez lo hacen menos y dialogan más. Es algo en lo que reparó hace ya tiempo y en lo que él le dio la razón.

Le gusta pensar que su vida es una canción. En esas canciones los silencios son parte de la música al igual que las notas. Son el descanso que lleva a la armonía, a una nota nueva, a otra de igual importancia. Esos también son momentos de reflexión, de distancia, pero tras ellos la canción sigue hasta que acabe. Por alguna razón feliz esta sigue adelante y al zorro le encanta oírla. Le gusta pensar también que son ellos los que la escriben con sus esfuerzos y luchas por seguir adelante.

Cuando ambos callan y el mundo lo hace por igual puede oír tres cosas que hacen que lo adore aún más: su corazón latiendo, su respiración lenta y constante y el ruido suave que hace cuando se ríe de algo que le llega al alma. Sus besos suenan, sus caricias los imitan, de repente comienza a percibir cosas de las que normalmente no puede disfrutar. El frufrú de las sábanas a sus pies o el ruido de cuando se quita el jersey de lana y se libera la electricidad estática dejando ver chispitas de cuando en vez. Son cosas a las que le prestó atención en clase mientras Falco estaba maravillado mirando en el móvil que se pueden hacer pilas con dos monedas de cobre y algo de ese vinagre que deshacía el mármol, el famoso experimento al que tantas vueltas le dio.

Falco, secretamente, lo protegió con su silencio a pesar de lo que sufría con él. Habría querido empezar cientos de discusiones con la que era su novia por hacerlo sufrir, pero había decidido callar. Él estaba de manos atadas con ella, pero con Fox sí que no era lo mismo. Le dijo muchas veces que él era más importante que esas discusiones y ese chantaje emocional. El silencio de Krystal era suplido por él animándolo y haciéndolo feliz. Ella terminó por perderlo y fue Falco quien ocupó su status, una persona cuya falta de palabras era íntima y agradable.

Fox acaricia al faisán haciendo un ligero ruido con sus plumas que pocos serían capaces de oír. Él, sin mediar palabra ni retirar la vista de la ventana, sonríe y le pasa la mano libre por su brazo oyendo otro ruido suave al que nadie más que ellos le prestaría atención.


	28. Abrazo

28- Abrazo

Eran las doce en el Great Fox y todo estaba callado. Lo único que todavía sonaba era el motor y algunos sonidos de notificación que pitaban suavemente a los que atendía ROB. Se supone que nadie debería estar despierto, pero ese no era el caso de Fox. Estaba pasando la noche en vela no por gusto, sino porque su cerebro no paraba de dar vueltas a su situación. Él quería a Krystal. La quería mucho y le gustaba mucho, pero pensó que era una persona diferente. Supuso que eso le había pasado a mucha gente, pero había llegado a un grado de dependencia con ella que no era capaz de superar. Esto lo tendría que saber solucionar, ¿no? Era el líder, al fin y al cabo, el que tenía que luchar por la armonía del equipo.

Hay algo en ella que lo aterra. No sabe si es el hecho de que ya no tiene planeta ni a nadie y siente que no puede dejarla para no hacerle daño o que simplemente lo quiere por alguna razón especial, para usarlo quizá, pero su actitud y todas las discusiones subidas de tono que sufre las detesta. En alguna ocasión había llegado a intentar golpearlo también. Sin embargo, el resto del tiempo era dulce, algo que lo descolocaba. Fox la quería, y mucho, pero sabía que tenía que alejarla de su vida lo antes posible.

Lo que lo tiene de manos atadas es la situación. La necesitan en el equipo porque Peppy ya no puede conducir un Arwing según él, y además es incapaz de decirle que no. De decirle que esto se acaba a pesar de que ya no soporta más los abusos de ella.

Sabe que es mucho más joven que él, ¡pero de qué manera lo manipula! Y él no se da cuenta hasta que pasa un tiempo de calma y lo calcula fríamente.

Se siente perdido.

Una vez más se levanta. Menos mal que no duerme con ella, o realmente a estas alturas estaría muerto. Tener a alguien al lado tan tóxico que no respeta ni la intimidad de los pensamientos de los demás se le hace algo demasiado complicado. No sabe cómo actuar. Nada en su vida lo preparó para esto.

Fox va a la cocina y se sirve un vaso de agua del grifo. Si nada cambia perderá todo por lo que ha luchado durante estos años. Su familia. Va a perder a todos los que quiere y va a poner en peligro incluso sus trabajos. Nadie se queja de ella, aún así. Lleva poco tiempo con ellos mas es una gran piloto y luchadora.

El zorro mira el vaso de agua pidiéndole una respuesta a toda esta situación. Se deja deslizar por las alacenas y bebe sin prisas. Al fin y al cabo tiene toda la noche para estar allí.

¿Cómo ha sido que ha llegado a esa situación? ¿Cómo no ha visto que era tan manipuladora? A lo mejor es que estaba tan enamorado y ciego que no lo ha visto aunque el faisán le haya tratado de abrir los ojos en más de una ocasión. Recuerda que había estado resentido con él por decírselo, como una persona embriagada por el alcohol que dice no estarlo porque realmente no tiene consciencia de ello. Krystal era el alcohol y él un idiota adicto. Tenía que ser así.

Fox, cabizbajo, no es capaz de pensar con mucha claridad. Quiere petar en la puerta de Krystal y decirle adiós. Que esto se acaba aquí. Por otro lado sabe que ser un esclavo de sus arrebatos es algo que no debe hacer en ninguna ocasión por muy tentado que se sienta a ello. Deja de lado el vaso en el suelo y se pasa la mano por el mechón de pelo blanco. Se pregunta si es que está haciendo algo mal en su vida, y es cuando se da cuenta de que, probablemente, ella está ahí para que se de cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba. ¿Quién es la persona que ha estado en su mente todo el tiempo durante estos años? No es una zorra azul. Es un pájaro azul.

El zorro coge aire lentamente y lo suelta durante más tiempo. Cuando respira cuenta cinco, cuando inspira cuenta siete. Le dijeron que era una técnica de relajación cuando murió su padre. Hoy tiene otra vez esa sensación de que el corazón le va a estallar.

Mañana no tienen mucho que hacer y van a parar por la tarde a repostar, y el ahora necesita hacer algo que lo calme. Durante años había tenido una caja donde guardaba cosas que lo calmasen mientras duraba su depresión, pero hoy pensó que no sería ya más de utilidad, por ello la deshizo y se dio cuenta de que ahora sería de utilidad.

Por eso, el zorro necesitaba la segunda cosa que más lo calmaba en este mundo. Que Falco lo abrazara.

Él abre la puerta de su habitación, los pasillos silenciosos una vez más. Es tarde y sabe que debería dejarlo dormir y dejar de molestar, pero necesita esto o explotará. Golpea suavemente con sus nudillos la puerta con la mirada perdida en ella. Oye ruido dentro y cuando Falco, mucho más alto que él, lo deja pasar, sin ninguna palabra ni pedir permiso se abraza a él. Él le corresponde.

El zorro cierra los ojos con mucho sueño y el faisán, que no sabe muy bien tampoco cómo debe reaccionar en estas ocasiones, decide pasar lentamente su ala por la espalda del zorro.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-No puedo más.

-¿Es por ella?

-Sí.

-¿Necesitas hablar?

-No.

-Está bien.

Falco decide respetar el silencio de Fox y aquella noche en la que duermen juntos, en cierta manera, es la primera en la que se da cuenta de que lo necesita en su vida como algo más que un amigo en realidad.


	29. Beber

29- Beber

Fox apunta algo en el cuaderno y echa una oreja hacia un lado, es Falco abriendo la botella de agua como absolutamente todos los malditos días, aunque eso no era para nada lo que le preocupaba, sino lo delgado que estaba. Siempre había oído que los pájaros pesaban muy poco por eso de los huesos huecos y la capacidad de volar, pero jamás había visto a alguien tan delgado como él. En más de una ocasión lo había visto por igual demasiado cansado, somnoliento y por poco se desmaya en una de las clases. Fox se preocupaba, pero él no quería hablar de ello.

''¡Métete en tus asuntos, McCloud!'', le dice siempre cuando le pregunta por ello o cuando lo coge cuando se va a caer. A ningún profesor o conocido le importa. ¿Pero a él? Sí, a él Falco le importa.

Da la casualidad de que Falco solo come muy de vez en cuando. Da la casualidad también de que solo rellena la botella y eso le huele mal al zorro. Algo no está bien, y si echa la vista atrás recuerda una de sus frases. ''De lo que tengo miedo es de no poder comer mañana.'' Traga y repasa nervioso las cosas que hay en la clase. Tiene que ayudarlo.

-Joder, qué puto frío...

-Si se está bien.

Hoy hace sol y no hay niebla, muy raro en Corneria en esta época del año, y todo el mundo está en manga corta. En cambio Falco está bien abrigado con un jersey, un pañuelo y la chaqueta. Se frota los hombros y toca constantemente la estufa para ver si está encendida.

-Pues yo tengo frío...

Se acurruca todo lo que puede echo un ovillo y alcanza la botella dándole otro trago. El sabor a lejía de los grifos del instituto se hace difícil ya de soportar cuando eso es lo único que te mantiene vivo durante varios días.

-¿Estás bien?

-Calla...

Las plumas de Falco caen constantemente. Su mirada suele ser esquiva, a veces perdida y pasa mucho tiempo cabizbajo ahora. Ya no presta atención. Ya no tiene esa sonrisa del principio. Fox se sienta hacia él y le echa una mano al hombro.

-Falco, ¿qué pasa...?

-¡Nada! No me pasa nada...

-Dime entonces por qué parece que te estás muriendo.

Resopla, como intentando que no insista más. Siente la cabeza como ida, la termina por apoyar en la pared y cerrar sus ojos. ¿Cuánto falta para salir de allí...?

-¿Por qué no comes nada, Falco?

-Porque no.

-Esa excusa no me vale.

-Me da igual.

-Falco, te estás muriendo.

-¿Y a ti qué te importa?

-Me importa porque eres mi amigo.

Falco abre los ojos. Amigo. Él nunca tuvo un amigo. Conocidos, como mucho, pero nadie al que le importara. Él mismo no se importaba mucho. El faisán piensa un poco, considera contarlo o no. Pero Fox tiene razón. Ha estado meses viviendo a base de agua y algo sólido ocasional, pero ya no puede más.

-Me muero de hambre... ¿Me puedes traer algo decente de comer? Luego te lo cuento.

Fox asiente ante su propuesta, y él vuelve a beber otra vez. En lugar de ir a las máquinas expendedoras va a la cafetería. Regresa con una bandeja de comida para llevar, una ensalada y zumo de naranja.

-Espero que esto sea suficiente.

-Gracias...

Fox guarda silencio mientras Falco come. Con un poco de tiempo parece que ya va cogiendo algo más de fuerza al menos para estar en pie. El sabor de la comida ya casi lo había olvidado y estaba completamente seguro de que no había bebido nunca un zumo igual. El ácido, aunque seguro que no era mucho, hizo que le llorasen los ojos. Afortunadamente, aunque toca el timbre, no hay nadie en clase. Fox no se sentía con mucho ánimo para ir a aquella excursión y ahora sabría la razón por la que Falco estaba así y no había ido por igual.

-¿Y bien?

El faisán respira hondo al no saber cómo enfrentar la situación, así que para ganar tiempo pone un tomatito en su pico y lo aprieta suavemente para que el jugo se derrame dentro de su pico. Un golpe de confianza, es todo lo que necesita para contarle la verdad, y mientras recuerda el sabor de los tomates cherry, Falco, sin pensarlo, deja salir la frase.

-No tengo dinero para comer.

No hay vergüenza ya que es la pura verdad. Nada queda del dinero que ha ganado vendiendo la nave que había comprado con lo que había ahorrado y la cual él mismo arregló. Con ella y con sus misiones con los Hot Rodders el joven ave pagó la casa donde ahora vivía durante estos meses y el instituto. Ya no queda nada. Por eso solo come cuando gana algo de dinero pasando droga de una banda a otra o cuando lo encuentra por la calle, pero es algo que espera que al zorro no le importe. Sorprendentemente y lejos de burlarse o sentir pena de él, algo que odiaba, Fox fue diferente.

-¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?

Recuerda que lo miró, desconcertado por lo que dijo, e incluso le pidió que lo repitiera.

-Si hay algo que pueda hacer, déjame que lo haga. No puedo verte así.

-¿Por qué lo harías?

-Porque me importas, Falco. No seas idiota.

Él asiente, es su única opción si no quiere morir, y realmente no quiere morir. Fox vuelve a la cafetería a por más comida para ambos, hablando durante todo ese día sobre la posibilidad de que Peppy tuviera que adoptar temporalmente a un hijo más. Falco aquel día aprendió una lección que tardó un tiempo en comprender: Fox estaría allá para lo que necesite, incluso cuando empiece a amarlo más que a su propia libertad.


	30. Calidez

30- Calidez

Las manos frías de Fox se hundieron en su plumaje y la calidez comenzó a volver a ellas al igual que su sensibilidad. No parece importarle mucho y lo deja estar allí, a pesar de que él está tan helado como Fox y busca también su calor. La misión de hoy en Fichina fue dura, sí, y ese poso de sospecha de que hubiese sido tan fácil también ha quedado en su mente, pero ahora ya no importa.

Fox frota los brazos del faisán temblón, con el plumaje algo más mullido como una autodefensa natural e inconsciente; aquí no hace frío pero es como si eso a su cuerpo no le importe. Se ha cambiado la ropa a una más cálida, se ha dado un baño caliente y ha tomado algo caliente por igual, pero nada de eso ha servido. El zorro sabe que algo tiene que ir mal, hasta que entre el silencio de Falco y la temperatura de su frente adivina lo que es.

Echa mano a la lámpara que está a la espada del pájaro y vuelve a comprobar todo hasta que sus ojos llorones se abren.

-Es la siringe, ¿verdad?

-Sí. -Falco contesta muy bajo, casi con un hilo de voz.

Fox le acaricia la cabeza antes dejar la cama y coge un edredón para cubrir más al faisán. Está agotado y él no puede dejar de plantearse seriamente de nuevo que podría haber muerto como tantas otras veces.

-Ahora vuelvo. Intenta dormir algo...

Él se mueve para ponerse boca arriba y aunque a pesar de que alivia algo no puede descansar. Está agotado realmente, necesita dormir. El tiempo pasa muy lento mientras no viene él, intentando dormir cuando el dolor no le deja hacerlo. Está más a gusto de lado, aunque eso hace que a parte de ahogarse su siringe duela más.

Fox al fin regresa frío; trae con él medicamentos y algo que él no puede ver.

-Perdona por tardar tanto, no encontraba las bolsas de calor.

-No importa...

-Espero que esto haga que te encuentres mejor.

El zorro le sonríe con pena y le ofrece su ayuda para sentarse a pesar de no necesitarla. Él se apoya débilmente en Fox y acepta el spray que le da. A los pocos segundos de usarlo su siringe se insensibiliza y Falco suspira aliviado por fin después de tanto rato.

-Gracias.

-De nada. No te esfuerces. Deja que te ponga esto en la cama.

Obedece callado y cuando vuelve a ayudarlo para acostarse nota algo caliente contra su espalda. Poco a poco, según Fox va pasando la mano por su cresta él recobra un poco la calidez.

-¿Algo mejor?

-Sí...

-Te traje algo de zumo de manzana también por si te apetece beber algo fresco.

Él no contesta como suponía, aunque sabe que lo escucha. No debería haberlo acompañado a esa misión, no debería haberlo dejado ir. Está seguro de que solo es una simple irritación causada por el frío, pero su corazón late con fuerza por la ansiedad. La primera vez casi lo pierde. La segunda vez se salvó de milagro.

-Deja de darle vueltas...

-¿Eh?

Falco abre un ojo y deja caer una lágrima de la fiebre.

-Solo la tengo irritada y estoy cansado por el frío. Mañana ya estaré gritándote otra vez.

El faisán sonríe cálidamente, a lo que Fox contesta dejando la cabeza en su pecho.

-Ven. Métete aquí, que el que se está helando eres tú. Cabezón...

Fox le hace caso. Vuelve a dentro y lo abraza, y Falco solo le devuelve el abrazo y cierra los ojos para dormir.


	31. Frío

31- Frío

-¿Y que te parece este?

-Horroroso, Fox. Es el jersey más feo que cogiste en toda la tarde, y anda que no me los enseñaste horribles. Quita, deja que te ayude.

Fox suspira resignado y deja de lado el jersey de ciervos que acaba de coger. Ir de compras es algo agotador, sobre todo cuando has destrozado medio armario antes porque la ropa se ha desgastado por usarla durante años. No le gusta ir de compras, aunque si pasear por el centro comercial e ir al cine y a la tienda de videojuegos. Se dijo que hoy no y en las dos horas que llevaban en ese centro había estado evitando entrar por todos los medios posibles en aquella tienda.

Unas cuantas personas les han pedido fotos y autógrafos ya, y más de una se había fiado del criterio de Falco a la hora de renovar su armario. Fox debía admitirlo, en cuestión de estética él era mejor.

Cuando se acerca ya le ha elegido un par de jerséis decentes mucho mejores que los que él había cogido. Aún así está contento ante su hazaña personal, la cual comenta con los brazos en jarra.

-Te queda bien.

Falco alza una ceja y mira a Fox. Si hay algo a lo que nunca se resiste era a su cara de niño ilusionado cuando le pide que haga algo que le gusta. En este caso, le sonríe y asiente, y el pompón del gorro que le dijo que se pusiera se mueve con él.

-Gracias. Admito que para eso sí que tienes buen gusto.

Él niega con la cabeza y se pone al lado de Falco para cogerle los jerséis que tiene en el brazo mientras les echa un vistazo.

-Me gustan.

-Por supuesto que te gustan. Los elegí yo.

Está seguro de que él nunca se ha leído una revista de moda, ni un simple blog, y por supuesto no toma consejos de ninguno de los dependientes, y aun así se las arregla para estar en todas las revistas de moda, para que le pidan consejo y para ser un referente en todos los blogs. Supone que es porque es un ave y está en su naturaleza, pero si eso fuera cierto él debería ir yendo por la nieve dando cabezazos para encontrar peces y otro tipo de alimento, ¿no es así?

-Venga, venga, ve al probador, ¿quieres? Tengo gana de ir a tomar un café, maldita sea. ¡Y llévate estos guantes!

-Pero los guantes me los puedo probar fuera...

-¡De eso nada, los guantes con el jersey! ¡Venga, venga, venga!

-¡Voy, voy!

Fox se quita la camiseta dentro del probador y cuando piensa por un momento saca la cabeza fuera y lo busca.

-¿Falco?

El faisán cargado de bolsas mira todavía otros jerséis, pero lo atiende.

-¿Qué?

-¿Y para qué quiero guantes de lana?

-¿Quieres hacerme caso y ponértelos?

-Uh...

Falco niega con la cabeza y sigue con lo suyo.

-Vale que yo no le haga caso nunca, pero ¿por qué el no me lo hace?

Lo malo de que el zorro sea bajo es que, muchas veces, y a pesar de estar en forma, la ropa le queda algo grande según la talla que escoja. Sorprendentemente parece que él tiene también buen ojo para las tallas y las medidas. Aunque uno no le queda bien, el resto sí, y realmente no sabe por cuál decantarse. Fox se sonríe y se encuentra bien con el reflejo que se encuentra en el espejo. Hay mucha gente que le dice que cambió mucho aunque él no lo nota. Procura no dejarse nada y colocar bien la ropa en las perchas antes de salir.

-Este no me queda bien, pero el resto sí. No sé cual elegir de ellos.

-Perfecto. Entonces todos.

-¿QUÉ?

-A ver, Fox, te doy dos opciones. Una es pasar frío todo el invierno porque no tienes nada de abrigo en el armario, y otra es comprar ropa de abrigo y no pasar frío. ¿Qué eliges?

-Bueno... Yo...

-Perfecto. ¿Podemos ir ya a tomar café? Se me están helando hasta las garras.

Él convence al zorro de que le deje pagar, y él también es quien al final carga con todas las bolsas, escaleras mecánicas arriba por simple cabezonería.

-Deja que lleve algo.

-No.

-Pero-

-No.

-Ya tuvimos muchas veces esta discusión y-

-Esta y otras más. No.

Él sigue a su aire caminando con las bolsas ignorando al zorro que le pide, casi de rodillas, que deje que lo ayude ante la inmensidad de bolsas que lleva.

Realmente en los días en los que hace falta ropa de abrigo es cuando se da cuenta de que no tiene. Mucha de ella ha dado de sí, otra ha quedado pequeña y más de un par de vaqueros se ha roto debido al uso. Falco camina con un Fox que sigue rogándole detrás hasta llegar a un café cercano.

-Un cappuccino.

-Otro.

-¿Nos sentamos en aquella mesa?

-Vale. Pero luego me dejas llevar alguna bolsa.

-No.

-Falco...

-Ya hiciste mucho ejercicio el otro día cuidándome.

-¡Pero si no es para tanto!

-¡Tampoco llevar un par de vaqueros, sudaderas y jerséis! ¡Y calla ya, que vas a hacer que me explote la cabeza!

Se sientan en una mesa al lado de la pared, en la parte del medio. Huele a croissants y bollería recién hecha, además de café en grano recién molido. El ave deja a un lado las bolsas en el sillón para que Fox no tenga la oportunidad de cogerlas y echa un vistazo a la carta de helados con aparente interés aunque con el frío que hace no vaya a pedir nada y tiemble con solo mirarlos.

-Oye... ¿Crees que Krystal estará bien con Star Wolf?

-¿Sigues preocupado por ella? -Le pregunta alzando la vista y luego volviendo a la carta. -Seguro que está bien, ya la cuidará ese Panther. O mejor que se cuide él, qué se yo. La verdad es que me da bastante pena, no sabe lo que le espera.

-Creo... Creo que estará bien.

-¿Panther o Krystal?

-Krystal.

-Te preocupas mucho de gente que no te quiere... -Fox lo mira, desconcertado. -Bueno. Yo a veces también... A veces yo también lo hago. Con... mis padres y mi madrastra y eso, ya sabes. Pero bueno, intento dejar de pensar en ello. No se nada de mis padres, pero al menos mis padrastros jamás se preocuparon por mi. Supongo que es que hay algo dentro de mi mente que todavía quiere darle una segunda oportunidad a esta gente. No sé si esta bien. Ni si quiero perdonarlos o no. Realmente no lo sé.

El silencio se hace entre ellos mirándose y Fox alcanza su mano cuando lo nota cabizbajo hasta que les dejan el café en la mesa. Falco piensa silenciosamente en lo que le acaba de decir dándole un trago a su capuchino bien caliente y dulce.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, no hay problema. ¡Menudo calor hace aquí!

-Deberías estar acostumbrado, ¿no? Zoness es un lugar caluroso.

-Pero no tienes veinte grados dentro y tres fuera. Es diferente.

Las horas pasan entre compras y más bolsas y los dos chicos, agotados, deciden acabar su viaje en el cine. Hay una película en la que la sala está completamente vacía, Fox supone que porque a nadie le gusta. La verdad es que es bastante mala, aunque hay actores y dobladores que conoce y que le gustan mucho.

El zorro tiene la mirada fija en la pantalla y solo la ha retirado un momento para abrir el refresco porque la pajita se ha colado dentro. Por lo demás, el único gesto que hace es el de comer palomitas de vez en cuando y abrir sus ojos mucho cuando hay alguna escena que le impresiona.

-Fox, ¡no te comas todas las palomitas!

-Este es mi cubo, el tuyo es el otro.

-¿Cuál?

-El que está a tu derecha.

-Mira a tu izquierda, anda.

-Uh... Oh, lo siento.

-Da igual en realidad. Solo déjame unas cuantas ¿sí? Se una buena persona.

-Ya decía yo que era muy raro que les faltase la mantequilla.

-Normal, son de las mías. ¿Va a pasar algo interesante o qué? ¿No se va a morir alguien o algo?

-Lo dudo mucho...

-Bah, al menos nos sentamos un rato, que ya es algo. Deberíamos habernos colado en otra sala...

-¿En cual?

-¿Qué se yo?

-En la de al lado dan una peli de princesas.

-¡Mira tú qué bien! ¡Con lo que te gustan las princesitas, McCloud!

-Últimamente estás muy faltón...

Falco le sonríe y lo besa para que sepa que es una broma solamente, aunque Fox finge poner cara de enfado y cruza sus brazos mientras sonríe como si lo estuviese pensando.

-¡Qué mala persona eres!

-¡Lo que tu digas, pero me quieres un huevo!

El faisán se desternilla y contagia a Fox por lo malo que es su chiste y porque no se lo esperaba.

-¿Vas a desenterrar todos los chistes malos de pájaros que tienes?

-Estoy esperando el momento oportuno para decir que tengo mucha pluma.

Fox se dobla de la risa y con ello se atraganta con las palomitas que estaba tragando. Al menos ahora los días fríos son más alegres junto a él.

-Luego vamos volando a la tienda de videojuegos.

-¡Oh, venga, Falco, para ya!


	32. Amabilidad

32- Amabilidad

No lo entiende, y quizá siga sin entenderlo. ¿Cómo puede ser tan amable con esos que le hacen tanto daño? Fox fue el primero en ayudarle cuando llegó al instituto, el que suele tener palabras buenas para aquellos que lo tratan como a la basura o peor, el que perdona y no guarda rencor.

Realmente lo sorprende cuando lo mira mientras está sentado en las vigas del techo del pasillo saltándose alguna clase intentando aprender algo de verdad fuera de la vista de los profesores, y es él quien le recoge los libros a los que se les caen, quien presta su material a alguien que no lo tiene en ese momento o quien se ofrece a explicar alguna lección a quien ha venido a burlarse de él antes.

No sabe si es muy estúpido o muy listo en realidad. Él solo se tiene que comportar como si nada hubiera pasado y darle una lección a todo aquel que lo haya tratado mal como si no le importase. ¿Que me has hecho algo? Tranquilo, toma tu libro, ¡mira lo que me importa!

El pájaro se apoya más en la pared y lo observa hasta que Fox se da cuenta y le sonríe y él hace lo mismo.

¡No te distraigas!, le dice en su mente como si pudiera escucharlo, y Fox vuelve a mirar el encerado y a escuchar a Beltino dar la clase de física.

¿Como puede conseguir ser amable en lugar de empezar a dar patadas por todo el centro? En serio, él es lo único que quiere en ese mundo. Un pico roto por aquí, una nariz sangrando por allá a todas las personas que se han burlado de él alguna vez. Él no, él es más listo. Realmente lo que le importa es no tener ningún problema y salir de allí con el expediente limpio como si nada hubiese ocurrido, y ya.

Falco entrecierra sus ojos, a veces piensa que debería ser algo más egoísta. Le duele caminar por los pasillos y oír a la gente burlarse, tachándolo de marioneta y de alguien fácil de manipular. No lo conoce desde hace mucho en realidad, pero para una persona buena que hay en esta isla de basura como suele llamar al instituto no le parece justo que lo traten así.

Cuando toca la alarma para el recreo todos se van en sus respectivos grupos y dejan a Fox solo en clase recogiendo sus cosas. El faisán salta de allá y mete sus manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta mientras va a buscarlo. Le resulta extraño que no tenga amigos como todos esos. También le sorprende que no se haya vuelto loco y siga allí.

Aprovecha para echarle un vistazo a lo que hay en la pizarra, lo cual resulta ser un ejercicio de efecto fotoeléctrico en la que solo hay formulas. Ese es su secreto. No tener presiones, profesores y deberes delante hace que aprender sea mucho más fácil para él.

-Hey.

-Hey. ¿Por qué nunca vienes si vas a estar mirando la clase igual?

-Me gusta estar en sitios altos y libres de ácaros.

-¿Eh?

-Los imbéciles de clase.

-¡Ah! A veces me olvido de que eres tan sarcástico.

-Sí, lo que tú digas. ¿Te echo una mano con esos libros?

-No, no hace falta, yo-

-Te voy a echar una mano con todos esos libros, quieras o no. Vas a acabar muerto de la puta espalda.

A veces lo exaspera y Fox por dentro se siente aliviado. Es cierto que necesitaba ayuda, solo que no quería molestar al faisán, su amigo, que camina con él a dejar la pila de cosas en el maletero del coche de su padre aunque no se lo haya pedido.


	33. Esperanza

33- Esperanza

Krystal se fue y este podía ser el día más feliz de su vida. Falco ha celebrado su marcha comprando una cantidad ingente de golosinas y un refresco que no se había tomado en años, amén de tirarse al suelo y reír como si estuviese loco con las manos en la cara y dar vueltas por toda su habitación.

Se ha cumplido la única cosa que tenía esperanza de que se cumpliera: que ella se apartase de su camino. Ya no le haría daño a Fox y por suerte tampoco podría ser un obstáculo para decirle que lo amaba de una vez por todas. Ah, cielos, tenía ganas de gritar.

A pesar de eso había una parte amarga que era el sufrimiento de Fox. Todo lo que le había hecho y dicho solo le había hecho daño y a pesar de eso había servido para hacer que dependiese más de ella. Estos días eran duros y sabían que estaba hecho un desastre aunque para él fuese un momento más que feliz. No quería ser cruel con él, pero esto le abría un verdadero mundo de posibilidades que había dejado escapar. Por ejemplo, decirle de una maldita vez por todas lo importante que es para él, lo cual no le ha dicho a pesar de que el otro día había dormido en su cuarto agotado de contarle todo lo que iba mal abrazado a él.

Falco coge otra golosina que muerde con ganas y sigue navegando por internet leyendo sobre las nuevas naves de Space Dynamics tirado en la cama. Puede ser uno de sus mejores días hoy. Va a encontrar la nave de sus sueños, mucho mejor que aquella que tiene desde hace un tiempo y aún encima podrá decirle muchas cosas a Fox ahora. Son las doce aproximadamente y como era de esperar oye la puerta. El zorro, echo un desastre, busca algo de alivio nuevamente en él como siempre hace.

-Va, siéntate. Estaba echando un vistazo a las naves nuevas.

-Yo no puedo dormir. ¿Te importa que me quede un rato aquí?

-¡Claro! Por mi como si te quieres quedar aquí a dormir, hay sitio de sobra en el suelo para ti. ¿Te apetece hablar de algo en concreto?

-No, solo quiero estar con alguien y tú eres al que no le importa, o al menos eso creo.

-No te voy a dejar en la estaca, ¿no? Eres mi amigo.

-Gracias, Falco.

El zorro se tumba a su lado mirando las nuevas naves con él. No está de buen humor, no por la rabia sino por la tristeza, pero al menos al lado de Falco quien suele decir chistes e impertinencias a cada segundo se siente menos como un fracasado.

-¿Cual te gusta? Esta se parece a la que vendí aquella vez. Tampoco es tan cara. Hicieron muy pocas porque parece que no a muchos pilotos les gustan las naves rápidas con poco escudo, pero tiene buena pinta.

-A mi me gusta esta, pero si la unimos con los Arwing que teníamos en la guerra Aparoide. -Le indica señalando una en la pantalla. -Me gustaban mucho, eran bastante manejables...

Fox baja su cabeza y la deja colgando allí. Está cómodo con él a su lado. ¿Cómo pudo estar tan equivocado...?

-¿Golosinas?

-Uh... sí, gracias.

El zorro coge un ladrillo de azúcar distraído, eso es lo que buscaba en él. Cuando empieza uno de sus malos pensamientos Falco dice alguna impertinencia o hace alguna cosa que lo distrae. Por él es capaz de hablarle ''del mal tiempo que hace'' aunque vivan la mayor parte del tiempo en una nave gigantesca en el medio del espacio. Aquí ya nadie le hará daño, nadie le podrá reprochar su mera existencia.

Nota algo que le da suavemente en el hombro con el suyo y es Falco de nuevo. Lo mira con una sonrisa conciliadora porque debe de saber lo que pasa en su cabeza.

-¿Estás mejor?

-Sí.

-Al menos ahora solo tienes a una persona que discute contigo, ¿no?

-¿Solo una persona que discute conmigo? ¿Quién?

-¡Yo! ¡Oh, venga, Fox, si berreamos todos los días desde hace años! ¡No me digas que te olvidaste de eso!

-Ah, sí. Tienes razón...

Fox está distraído, con la cabeza en las nubes pero no profesionalmente hablando. Su mente está ocupada en entender qué está pasando con toda esa situación. Es de locos, se despertó un día después de otra de sus discusiones

y Krystal le había dejado una nota diciendo que se iba con Panther porque ya no lo aguantaba. Luego había pasado por allí a recoger algo y habían tenido otra discusión. Fox le rogó que no se fuera y realmente no tiene claro por qué lo hizo, porque una vez llegada la situación se dio cuenta de que no era tan malo haberse separado. Se sentía incluso aliviado.

El zorro coge un cojín de la cama de su amigo para apoyar la cabeza allí mientras hablan de cosas de su trabajo, una conversación sencilla que le gustaba tener. Una pistola nueva, una técnica de lucha, las cosas habituales en su vida que siempre se le hacían interesantes. Fox durante años fue a clases de artes marciales y ese interés en ellas quedó como un poso de todo aquello. Había llegado a ganar premios y medallas de todos los planetas que seguían expuestos en el instituto y en la academia de vuelo que había dejado para formar de nuevo Star Fox aunque todos le dijesen que era una locura. ¿Qué iba a hacer un chico de diecisiete años que había dejado la academia con sus amigos cuando le quedaba un año para graduarse, sin mucha preparación, sin titulación de ningún tipo, experiencia previa...? En cambio allí estaban, orgullosos de su esfuerzo.

-Great Fox a Fox McCloud, ¿me recibes?

-Alto y claro.

-Pues no lo parece, chaval, porque llevo una hora preguntándote cosas y tú estás en otro mundo.

-Ah, Falco, lo siento. Es que tengo mucho sueño.

Falco se ríe un poco y apaga el portátil para dejarlo a un lado de la cama donde tiene una pequeña barra especialmente para ello.

-¿Te quedas aquí esta noche?

-Vale, si no te importa...

-¿A mi? ¡Qué va! Siempre es un placer tenerte al lado.

El faisán se deja caer y alcanza la sábana en la parte más baja de la cama con la garra.

-Eso sí, mientras no me robes enemigos ni la sábana.

Fox le dedica una sonrisa aliviada y acepta sin pensar. Durante un momento es como si nada entre ellos se hubiera roto y se acabasen de confesar avergonzados que se gustaban venciendo el miedo bajo aquel fuerte de mantas donde todo debería haber ido bien.


	34. Creativo

34- Creativo

-No me puedo creer que haya tanto papel en esta mochila...

Fox se carga en la montaña de papeles que tiene enfrente, cansado de limpiarla sin fin. Falco pasa por su lado y después de unos segundos ha hecho un avión de papel que impacta en la cabeza de Fox.

-¿Me lo pasas?

El zorro agita su cabeza por la aparente tranquilidad de Falco, quien a pesar de ser como una tormenta y él ser el organizado el pájaro parece ser más ordenado que él misteriosamente.

-¿Sabes lo que odio de esta clase? Cómo estamos colocados. Está bien para hacer exámenes y tal tener una mesa separada de los demás, pero molaría poder vernos unos a otros, ¿no?

-Uh... Nunca había pensado en ello. Tienes razón.

-Piénsalo de verdad, ¿a quién se le ocurrió que era buena idea tenernos separados? Por una parte hay gente que como yo está al lado de la ventana y se pasa la vida mirando por ella las naves en vez de atender, la mitad de los alumnos están ocultos y hablan y juegan a las cartas tranquilamente, los profesores no tienen ojos suficientes para vigilarnos... ¡Y aunque no funciona siguen usando ese método porque es el único que conocen! Alucinante.

Fox lo mira interesado ante su ataque filosófico y piensa durante un rato mirándolo mientras hace otro avión con uno de sus papeles.

-¿Y que idea tienes?

-Es fácil. Poner las mesas en forma de U. De esa manera nadie va a poder taparnos el encerado ni la pizarra ni a los que juegan con las cartas, los bajos van a poder ven bien y los profesores cuando alguien levanta la mano y tiene una duda y cuando hablemos. Es que de verdad a veces no sé cómo esta gente es quien da la clase... ¡Otra idea!

-¿Mmm?

-¿Por qué no compensar a los alumnos como tú que vienen todos los malditos días? Tío, Corneria tiene el dinero suficiente para hacer regalos por venir a clase. ¿Una entrada al cine, un videojuego, una moto? Yo estaría aquí todo el día si me regalasen otra vez mi nave.

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad, la echo de menos. ¿Refrescos gratis por venir a clase? Yo lo veo, ¿eh? Y las clases llenas también.

-Suena bien.

-¡Claro que suena ben! Venir aquí es una maldita tortura, ¿qué me estás contando? A mi si no me dan algo por aguantar a los profesores me da un ataque. No puedo estar aquí todo el día con esta sarta de gilipollas...

-¡Ahora que me acuerdo! Dicen que hay un concurso de poesía en Aquas donde regalan una nave.

-¿Ah, si?

-Sí, no sé. Ya que tienes bastantes ideas en la cabeza a lo mejor te interesa.

-Hace mucho que no escribo nada. Solía hacerlo.

-Yo también. Cuando papá murió.

Falco termina y abre la ventana para que el viento se lleve su avión de papel. Se hace el silencio por unos minutos mientras ambos todavía tienen su vista perdida en él. Nadie cuenta el tiempo que se mantiene, pero ambos están seguros de que jamas habían visto una simple hoja de papel doblada volar durante tanto tiempo.

-Voy a hacerlo. Voy a ganar ese jodido concurso.

Fox levanta sus orejas sorprendido y se gira hacia él.

-¿En serio?

-¡Pues claro, joder! Hace mucho que estaba pensando volver a escribir, pero siempre estoy bloqueado.

-Ya, sobre todo cuando tienes que ser tú el que ponga el tema.

-¿Tú crees? A mi me pone de los nervios tener que escribir sobre una cosa en concreto que a lo mejor no me gusta. Eso de enjaular un pájaro no está bien...

El faisán echa mano de otra de las hojas de Fox y ante sus ojos hace otro avión que lanza por la ventana dándole en la cara al director.

-¡Mierda!

-¡Cierra, cierra, que no nos vea!


	35. Descansar

35- Descansar

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que todo hubiera sido tan bello no creería que habría tenido tanta suerte. Fue una vida de alegrías, comprensión y amor, cada uno colmado de más felicidad que el otro. Años llenos de éxitos y ternura que jamás había pensado que fuesen alcanzables para ellos.

Primero llegó su confesión de amor, luego sus éxitos. Después el primer hijo, el segundo, los nietos... La ovación de otras nuevas generaciones y su retiro desde hace pocos años. El reconocimiento y el halo de heroicidad que siempre los ha acompañado aunque fuesen simples personas normales.

En un gesto sencillo arregla las flores de su tumba. En la lápida se lee su nombre y sus ciento cinco largos y felices años. Le sonríe a su estatua como si fuera su persona y con cariño pasa la mano por la talla de granito, parándose en la otra mano dulcemente detallada.

Allí descansa su amor desde hace unos meses, destino que sabe que quizá pronto le llegue a él también. No le preocupa ya en realidad, no está cansado de vivir pero es un acontecimiento natural.

Todo fluye como le gusta recordar. Panta rhei, se dice. Todo fluye, nada es lo mismo, nunca pisarás dos veces el mismo lugar ni te bañarás en el mismo río. Todo cambia y es mutable.

Que él esté muerto tampoco es algo que le duela ya. Claro está siempre es triste ver a tu amor cerrar por siempre sus ojos pero en el fondo de su ser también sabe que esté donde esté se encuentra bien. Todavía lo ve en sus sueños y le dedica dulces sonrisas. A veces cuando tiene un sueño largo hablan tranquilamente mirando la luna reflejada sobre el mar calmo.

En aquella estatua él siempre parece el muchacho que conoció de joven sin esperarlo un día cualquiera. Para ser sincero, en realidad ambos parecían jóvenes ignorando que sus voces habían cambiado algo y sus cuerpos mostraban la evidente debilidad de la edad.

Había sido bonito compartir todos estos años. No hubiera habido persona mejor en este mundo para pasar tranquilamente la vida y aprender todo lo que se habían enseñado el uno al otro. Habían superado los miedos, cambiado el mundo, salvado vidas. En cambio todo llega y no siente la necesidad de llorar por no haberle dedicado otro gesto o compartido alguna experiencia con él.

Lleva la mano a las flores de nuevo y deja las que tiene en su mano en el florero de la placa. A pesar de que sus queridos fans y aquellos que los llaman héroes dejan sus ramos también en aquel lugar, siempre respetan ese pequeño jarrón de mármol en la lápida en una especie de consenso mutuo para que siempre tenga su lugar, que su marido sepa que sus flores son aquellas que están allí.

Sentado en la tumba el fantasma del otro enamorado sonríe. Le gusta ver que le deja allí flores, aunque secretamente ha caminado a su lado durante todo el día y desde el momento en el que murió. Cuando le habla a las estrellas o mira al cielo en busca de él se sonríe mientras lo mira a su lado, sonriendo también porque siente que lo escucha. Si solo supiera que sigue tocando el suelo de aquel planeta e incluso duerme abrazado a él... En su interior lo sabe de alguna manera. Antes de cerrar los ojos, muchos años antes, se habían prometido que nunca se dejarían el uno al otro.

Con paciencia, el anciano camina lentamente hacia el banco de piedra cercano. Se apoya en él y el bastón para sentarse. Su movilidad todavía sigue ahí, aunque es evidente que se ha reducido. Desde sus años jóvenes hasta dejar el mecenazgo la edad se ha ido dejando notar aunque más lento que para la gente normal. El simple hecho de seguir una dieta sana, el ejercicio y la ausencia de cualquier droga han ido alargando el proceso de envejecimiento de una manera asombrosa.

Siente alivio en las piernas y piensa en sus hijos que seguramente le reñirán por haber venido caminando cuando en este siglo ya hay cientos de nuevas alternativas sobre todo para personas de su edad. Sonreirá, porque caminar es más lento y cansado pero se le antoja agradable, y se regocija mientras lo hace prestando su atención a los árboles, edificios y objetos en los escaparates que sabe que a él le hubiera gustado ver. Al mismo tiempo debe decir que se le hace extraño no caminar de su mano ya como en todos estos años pasados.

Su marido, sin que él lo sepa, se sienta a su lado y deja una mano encima de la de él. Después deja la cabeza en su hombro y respira profundamente colmado por el sentimiento del amor. Siente el calor suave que irradia y su cuerpo que sigue teniendo ese olor masculino tan familiar que caracteriza a su enamorado. El tiempo que tarde en reunirse con él allá seguirá acompañándolo en sus paseos y en los momentos de soledad. Si hay algo a lo que él se ha negado tras su muerte es a trasladarse con cualquiera de sus familiares.

-''Está bien. Puedo vivir solo como lo he hecho durante todos aquellos años.'' Con una cálida sonrisa se despreocupa y despeina a su tataranieto, evidentemente triste por la pérdida de su tatarabuelo.

Lo que no sabe, o lo que sabe pero no cree en el fondo es que no vive solo, sino que él sigue allí en todos los rincones de su casa, cuando ve la televisión o duerme tranquilamente. En su regazo el otro hombre le acaricia la cabeza meciéndolo en agradables sueños entre estrellas y sentimientos.

Allá pasa el día entre buenos recuerdos y sonrisas. Cuando se empieza a hacer noche el anciano se levanta y él lo sigue fielmente al hogar. Para él, en la vida corporal todavía, ya es hora de descansar por hoy.


	36. Entrelazado

36- Entrelazado

No recuerda muy bien lo que ha pasado esta noche ni sabe siquiera qué hora es, solo que tiene hambre pero que se ha despertado con el estómago revuelto por la angustia, que hay algo caliente a su lado y que no quiere recordar la cara de aquella chica, su voz o su nombre o simplemente acordarse de ella. Fox toca las sábanas suaves y ahora arrugadas y sabe que no es su cuarto. Lo único que se oye es el suavísimo ruido del motor cambiando la ruta y el aire acondicionado purificando el ambiente. El zorro, con los ojos hinchados que le piden que los cierre para dormir otra vez, mira el reloj que se ha olvidado de quitarse de la muñeca al dormirse y la mínima luz que se ve cuando pulsa el botón es suficiente para molestarlo. Son las cuatro de la mañana y afortunadamente hoy no van a entrenar para parar a repostar a la tarde. Vuele a cerrar los ojos, sabe que no va a poder dormir de todas maneras. Tiene gana de hundirse en sus lágrimas.

Cuando va a mover su mano para dejarla bajo la almohada nota algo caliente y muy ligero desde su hombro a casi la cadera y es cuando algo hace conexión en su cabeza y se da cuenta de que es él quien está allí. Por segunda vez estos días se ha quedado dormido a su lado luego de contarle sus problemas. Lejos de retirar su ala la mente nublada de Fox se deja llevar y mueve lentamente su mano a la de Falco, entrelazando sus dedos con él. Sus plumas calientes reaccionan como si estuviera consciente y le devuelve el gesto, presionando ligeramente su mano que es minúscula al lado de aquellas largas plumas.

Moviendo un poco la cabeza se acomoda y siente una pluma acariciando sus nudillos casi imperceptiblemente.

-¿No puedes dormir? -Susurra a sus espaldas.

Fox gira el tronco hacia él sin saber bien qué hacer o decir; a pesar de eso no siente que nada esté mal. La cara oscura de Falco se perfila con la escasa luz que viene de la ventana desde el espacio. Se gira completamente hacia él y sus manos entrelazadas quedan en el medio de ambos, separándolos. Ninguno articula la palabra, saben la verdad desde hace mucho tiempo. El zorro se acurruca con los ojos cerrados un poco más a él. Ya no sabe qué hacer, solo sabe que no quiere que este día quede en nada como pasó hace tantos años. Falco sigue acariciándolo sus nudillos con una sola pluma y se siente agradable no tener que hablarle siquiera ni explicarse por todo lo que hace.

A pesar de querer cambiar las cosas nada lo llama a hablar. Quiere que Falco le lea la mente como ella lo hacía. Quiere que sienta lo que él siente para que no haga falta utilizar las palabras para hacerle saber el alcance de lo que lleva dentro.

-¿Qué tal estás? ¿Mejor?

-Sí, mejor.

-Pues no lo parece. Te ves triste, Foxie. Y no soporto verte así.

El zorro abre de nuevo sus cansados ojos verdes y mira al faisán. La preocupación tiñe su cara con sinceridad y agradece que sea alguien sencillo y que no guarde en su corazón deseos oscuros ni segundas intenciones. Si Falco está preocupado y lo dice significa solo que está preocupado. Ya está. Nada más. No quiere nada más que animarlo.

Sin tantear el terreno suelta su mano ocupada y lo abraza, atrayéndolo hacia él. Su cuerpo caliente y cómodo se siente bien ahora y el calor anestesia la angustia en la que está hundido y deja de pensar. Sus ojos vuelven a cerrarse, soñolientos, ya no sabe distinguir ahora entre la realidad y el sueño en el que estaba mecido hace escasos minutos.

-Fox.

-¿Mm?

-Sé que no es buen momento, pero quiero decirte algo.

Fox no responde y deja sus brazos en la espalda emplumada del faisán. Dentro de él pide que lo quiera, aunque quererlo sea difícil porque él solo tiene problemas.

-Te amo, Fox. Te amo más que a nada. No sé qué haría sin ti y sin vosotros en este mundo. Llevo mucho tiempo queriendo decírtelo pero no me atreví por todo lo que pasó. Solo quiero que lo sepas. No quiero que te sigan haciendo daño.

La respiración de Fox se entrecorta y Falco espera nervioso por lo que acaba de decir. Ya no merecía la pena callarse por no querer quedar mal en un momento y luego ver a Fox de mano de otra persona deseando con toda el alma ser él.

El faisán se gira para mirarlo en su hombro cuando lo oye lloriquear otra vez y lo abraza más fuerte sin contestarle.

-¡Falco!

El susodicho se sienta y Fox con él, y aunque lo ha soltado vuelve a abrazarlo.

-Falco... Falco, gracias. Gracias...

Él respira aliviado y se ríe con esa risa que reverbera por todo su cuerpo.

-Venga, no llores más. Sé que soy una persona horrorosa y lo que quieras, pero no es para tanto.

Fox se ríe también emocionado y deja su cabeza en el hombro del faisán que lo abraza con cariño sin saber todo lo que aquello significaría. A partir de ese día todo volvió a cambiar en sus vidas y Fox volvió a sonreír otra vez como cuando su padre seguía allí.


	37. Escondido

37- Escondido

El respetable anciano continuó su vida sin más como si de otro día normal se tratara, solo que sin él, entre fotografías y recuerdos, a veces, que le decían que él seguía allí en algún lugar porque lo sentía así.

Lo primero que hace todas las mañanas es mirar el portafotos en la mesilla y sonreírle a su amor, luego lo deja de lado y se dedica a recordar aquellos desayunos que compartían en cama antes de empezar el día ya sin prisas, al fin y al cabo ya no tenían que defender la galaxia de ningún mal.

Hoy, en cambio, el recuerdo de su marido se había materializado de manera especial. En su mesilla de noche había encontrado una jarrita transparente como las utilizadas en las conservas, solo que su contenido no tenía nada que ver con una simple conserva. El interior del tarro de cristal estaba lleno de pequeñas estrellas de papel, algunas de ellas eran blancas, otras de colores, todas perfectamente dobladas. En la tapa había una pequeña carta que su mano, algo temblona ya, había escrito.

''Hola, amor mío.

Si has encontrado esta jarra después de que haya muerto, enhorabuena. Me has ganado. Sé que en el fondo me echarás de menos y yo a ti también, pero quiero que sepas que voy a estar siempre cerca de ti.

Todas estas estrellas me ha llevado un tiempo hacerlas, mis manos ya no son lo que eran, y ahora es tu turno deshacerlas. Cada una de ellas es un recuerdo, un momento que hayamos pasado los dos. Solo quiero recordarte cosas que quizá hayas ya olvidado, pues algunas de ellas han pasado hace muchos años. Espero que con ellas todo se haga algo más llevadero ahora que no estoy. Tienes permiso para leer mi diario, en él hay también muchas cosas que a lo mejor quisieras revivir.

Te amo, cariño, y siempre estaré junto a ti.''

Sonríe y deja de lado la carta tras un pequeño beso.

No era algo caro, y al contrario de cuando más joven y le gustaban los regalos caros, este podía ser el que más quisiera en este mundo, ahora y antes. Toma la lupa de la mesilla por no ponerse las gafas, es entonces cuando saca del tarro una estrella amarilla. Busca la esquina doblada hacia dentro, achata el pentágono de papel y la desenrolla pudiendo ver el mensaje que guarda en su interior

''¿Recuerdas el día de la conjunción de planetas en Titania?''

Titania, aquel lugar al que su viejo amigo Slippy todavía guardaba temor antes de morir. La conjunción de planetas ocurría una vez en milenios y ese era el lugar que habían escogido para verla. Aquel día también toda su familia los había acompañado, incluidos aquellos que ya no sabían bien si eran nietos cuartos o quintos de tantos que tenían.

El anciano dobla entonces aquella estrella para que coja forma de nuevo y la deja en la mesilla para poder sacar otra.

La siguiente era algo menor, verde clara. ''Aquella vez en la academia cuando nos cogimos de la mano.''

Ríe, avergonzado. No lo podría olvidar nunca. Aquel momento su corazón latía con fuerza y saldría de su interior rebotado por los nervios. Supone que les pasa a todos los jóvenes cuando hacen tal acto de valentía para luego convertirse solamente en un juego de niños.

''El día en que vimos una puesta de Solar en nuestras naves.''

Aquel día habían superado una de sus batallas más peligrosas. Si lo son cuando se conoce al enemigo, peores lo son todavía cuando nadie sabe a lo que uno se enfrenta. En el medio de Katina luego de derrotar al último enemigo, Solar se ponía a lo lejos ya. Los colores rojizos bañando la tierra seca se les antojaron un nuevo mañana, una nueva vida. L zorro oyó a Falco respirando erráticamente a través el comunicador y lo miró a lo lejos.

-Pensé... que nuca te volvería a ver.

El zorro le devolvió una sonrisa con el cuerpo temblando todavía y dejó su mirada en uno de los pedazos de su nave, quemándose en el suelo por el impacto.

-Yo también pensé que te perdía.

Esa noche fue quizá en la que se miraron con más miedo que nunca a perderse y no se atrevieron casi a pronunciar una palabra entre los dos.

Deja de lado también aquella tira de papel doblada y continúa.

''Cuando fuimos a Cape Claw y acampamos allí durante una semana.''

Fox le enseñó a Falco los rincones de aquel planeta y de ellos su favorito fue aquella playa paradisíaca de arena templada, brisa cálida, altas palmeras y mil y un lugares que explorar. Quizá una de sus cosas favoritas había sido comer al lado de una catarata o simplemente oír el sonido del mar sin más estando allí junta al fuego con él.

El enamorado continuó su labor plegando y desplegando estrellas hasta bien entrada la noche y fue entonces cuando sacó la última estrella, roja.

''El día en que nos vimos por primera vez.''

Quince años ambos, el zorro nacido en invierno, el faisán el verano anterior, y hubo algo que los unió el uno al otro, tenía que ser así. Durante años las dudas y remordimientos estúpidos habían habitado en ellos haciendo todo más complicado.

Aquello último había sido hacía casi un ciento de años y todo era extraño y muy banal entonces.

El anciano deja la estrella doblada en el tarrito que cierra con cuidado.

Aún recuerda lo guapo y diferente de los demás que le pareció su amor aquel primer día. Desde ese momento fueron dejando de sentirse solos en aquel mundo.

Esa noche el anciano soñó con su amado, que vestido con su uniforme lo acompañó con el resto del equipo a su nueva vida, otra vez junto a él.


	38. Brillante

38- Brillante

Farolillos de cristales de colores en su habitación. En ellos arden pequeñas velas, brillantes, tiñendo todo de su cálida luz de ensueño anaranjada, verde, flores rojas en una pared, estrellas amarillas en otra... Ambos yacen en cama pasando el tiempo, Falco entretenido en la lectura y Fox agarrando su brazo, leyendo con él aquella novela que le había comprado.

Los brazos desnudos de Fox acarician las alas libres del ave que contesta desviando la mirada a él con una sonrisa y dándole un beso simple. El zorro deja la cabeza en su hombro y la suave esencia de canela en rama de las velas se extiende suavemente por la habitación.

Eran cosas que no comprendía antes de estar enamorado y dejarse llevar por los experimentos e ideas repentinas que surgían cuando paseaba con él.

En la mesilla de noche hay una caracola que el zorro alanza y se lleva a la oreja. Le recuerda a Falco trayéndosela de Zoness luego de pedirle que esperase por él en aquella cala solitaria. A la luz de los faroles parece anacarada y su tono marrón se funde con la luz de color.

Falco deja un momento el libro de lado para mirarlo otra vez. Sus ojos reflejan los brillos de toda la estancia y cree desfallecer cuando sonríe bañado por los farolillos.

Al cabo de unos segundos él reacciona y vuelve a mirarlo como antes, distraído por sus ojos ahora oscuros y anaranjados. Vuelve a besarlo despacio, las manos se deslizan por las fuertes alas brillantes de su mejor camarada y amigo. Es entonces cuando deja de lado definitivamente el libro y lo recibe contra su cuerpo, dejándose llevar otra vez por el enigmático ambiente.

Fox le besa los hombros, el cuello, acaricia su cuerpo con tranquilidad. El faisán lo imita acariciando su pecho y sus costados y los amantes se dejan llevar con la tentación del amor y sus besos.

-Te amo.

-Y yo a ti.

-Amo tus pequeñas cosas. Tu voz, tus gestos, la forma en la que vuelas... Lo amable que eres con la gente y lo mucho que intentas cuidarnos a pesar de todo.

El zorro deja su hocico hacer cosquillas allá por donde pasa entra as plumas de Falco.

-¿Y qué me dices de ti? Lo leal que eres, cuánto te preocupas en secreto de que estemos bien, cómo proteges a los inocentes aunque tu vida corra peligro... Eres perfecto como todo lo que haces.

-No lo soy.

-¿No?

-No... Alguien perfecto no podría aprender nada, y a mi me gustaría aprender más de ti.

Sus cuerpos bañados entre la luz cálida se funden en uno al igual que sus bocas y sus dedos que se entrelazan y sueltan para encontrarse otra vez en otra parte de sus cuerpos.

La calidez del otro se antoja más cálida que los rayos cálidos de Solar que brillan en otro punto de la galaxia sin molestar a los amantes que se dejan querer en los brazos del otro.


	39. Sombras

39- Sombras

Era un día de tormenta fuerte, casi a finales de año. La Great Fox estaba siendo reparada y puesta a punto, así que el grupo, después de restaurar la paz en la galaxia como otras tantas veces, decidió tomar un descanso en la superficie de Corneria.

Fox y Falco estaban limpiando la casa abandonada durante meses a su suerte. Se les hacía de veras extraño sentir la brisa y el frío del invierno, aunque compensaba el pisar de nuevo la ciudad engalanada para las fiestas de Navidad. Las luces se apagan repentinamente y el zorro apoya el cúter en una caja, sacando del bolsillo el teléfono móvil para alumbrar el cajón donde guardan las linternas.

-¡Fox!

-¡Dime!

-¿Tienes linterna?

-¡Sí! ¿Dónde estás? ¿En la cocina?

-¡Ahá!

-¡Voy!

El zorro deja de lado las enormes cajas y va a buscar a Falco, que sigue pasando la escoba tranquilamente en la oscuridad a la luz de la campana extractora.

-Hey. ¿Qué haces?

-Limpiar. ¿Es que no me ves? Tienes linterna, ¿no? Cegato.

-No me refería a eso y lo sabes, Fal.

-Ya lo sé, pero sabes que me gusta llevarte la contraria.

-Sí, demasiado bien, no me lo recuerdes.

-¿Pero es que no te callas ni a oscuras?

-El que se paraliza si está a oscuras eres tú.

-No te rías de los pájaros que la lías.

-Bueno, es caso es que se fue la luz.

-Enfoca aquí, ¿quieres? Voy a tirar esto a la bolsa de la basura.

El chico termina su tarea y echa a Fox a un lado suavemente para subir y bajar los plomos de la luz, que a pesar de ello no funciona.

El resto de los vecinos abren y cierran las puertas y llaman a los ascensores para comprobar si el resto también sufren las consecuencias del apagón tan cerca del periodo navideño. El faisán abraza a Fox acariciando sus brazos.

-¿Apagaste el resto de las luces?

-Sí.

-Menudo coñazo.

Falco se deja caer al sofá, aburrido, y Fox se sienta encima de él jugando con el láser de la linterna, también aburrido. No es que limpiar sea divertido tampoco, pero es mejor que estar quieto al menos.

-¿Te acuerdas de cuando nos decían en el colegio de pequeños que trajésemos cosas divertidas para ponerlas en cajas para los días de lluvia?

-Sí, pero al final nunca las usaba. ¿Tú?

-Yo sí, solía estar solo bastante tiempo.

El faisán pone sus manos delante de la linterna y se acomoda bien contra el respaldo del sillón.

-Una cabra.

-¡Una cabra! -Fox se echa a reír y le sigue el juego. -Un perro.

Falco se ríe, haciendo de las suyas.

-Un perro con gorra.

-¿Pepper?

-''¡Urf, urf! ¡Star Fox! ¡Nos han invadido OTRA VEZ! ¡Venid a ayudarnos y traed un café!''

-Si Pepper sabe esto no nos vuelve a contratar en nuestras vidas.

-Mira tú qué pena... Mira, Peppy. ''¡Haz un tonel! ¡Dejad de jugar con las consolas! ¡Usa el freno!''

-''Hola, Peppy.''

-''Hola General Voy demasiado viejo para esto...''

-''¡Me gustan los Beatles!''

-Eso explicaría por qué la mujer de Pepper se parece a Yoko Ono...

-Pero él no se parece a ninguno de los Beatles, empezando por que no es humano.

-Ahá.

-Espera, tengo una buena. Mira, Falco. Tú volando.

Fox hace el gesto de la paloma volando y él le da un ligero empujoncito. Luego hace también un gesto con la mano de lo que parece ser una piedra.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Tú en un Arwing. Una mierda volando.

-La madre que te... ¡Yo también te quiero!

-Venga, basta de tonterías. Ponte guapo que nos vamos a otro lado. Te invito a salir.

-¿A oscuras?

-Bueno... Podemos decir que vamos a tener una cita romántica a la luz de las velas.

-Mmm... Me gusta tu idea.


	40. Corazón

40- Corazón

-Que extraño...

Él rasca la cabeza y se incorpora de la cama. Mira por la ventana y están en el medio del aire en un planeta donde las nubes se dejan ver entre la noche.

-¿Qué hacemos en Katina...?

Busca con su zarpa una de las zapatillas y se acerca a la ventana donde claramente puede ver la superficie de Katina entre las nubes nocturnas. El zorro frunce el ceño y busca en su armario algo que ponerse rápido para ir a preguntarle a ROB qué es lo que pasa, pero el armario está lleno de la ropa que Falco y él acaban de comprar hace escasos días en Corneria y pensó que había dejado en casa. Extrañado se para a pensar un momento y oye ruidos lejanos. ¿A caso está Slippy probando alguna máquina? Fox se pone la ropa pronto pero el frío extraño que tiene no se va, no siente calidez alguna. A pesar de que frota los brazos entumecidos no los siente y tiene un dolor intenso en el estómago.

¿Qué ha pasado...?

Abre la puerta y se encuentra con el salón de su casa. Todo está vacío, no hay nadie y es de día. ¿Cómo demonios puede estar sucediendo esto? Debe de estar alucinando otra vez como cuando vio el fantasma de su padre.

Los ruidos no cesan y la televisión está apagada. ¿Es alguna obra a caso?

-¡Fox! ¡Fox, ¿me oyes?! ¡Vamos, aguanta!

Busca con la mirada a Falco que es quien le grita y es como si estuviese lejano. Alza los hombros mientras busca por la casa y se lo encuentra desayunando en la cocina tranquilamente como si estuviera solo.

-¿Dijiste algo, Falco?

Falco no le contesta y sigue mirando el periódico y tomando su café como si no escuchara los ruidos ni le hubiese hablado. Escucha una explosión cerca, muy cerca, Falco ni se inmuta. El zorro niega con la cabeza y se mira donde le duele, pero no tiene ni una venda, solo la cicatriz de donde había recibido el tiro la última vez. Luego echa un vistazo por la ventana. No hay nada. Se siente como si le hubiese pasado un Landmaster por encima hoy. Decide sentarse y oye otra vez gritar a su marido, pero extrañamente él no le está hablando, sino que bebe sin mirarlo siquiera.

-¿Qué demonios...?

Si está soñando, el reloj funcionará mal. Fox busca con la mirada el reloj de la cocina que no encuentra. ¿Qué hizo este demonio de pájaro ya con el reloj? No es que le gustase mucho de todas maneras a ninguno de los dos, pero servía para mirarlo al hacer la comida. ¿Tan práctico que es él y lo quita por no gustarle?

-Falco. ¿Dónde está el reloj?

Falco se levanta a echarse más café y lo oye de lejos gritarle de nuevo. Aquí hay algo mal. Se teme lo peor.

-Falco. El reloj.

No se inmuta y él se levanta como puede. Sea lo que sea lo que está pasando, si está en un sueño, tiene que despertar cuanto antes. Esto no le gusta nada... Apoyado en la pared por el dolor va a por su móvil y cuando mira la hora son las 5:40. Cierra los ojos por un momento y vuelve a mirar. 7:68. Ahí está la prueba. Es un sueño. Pero no un sueño cualquiera. Aquí algo va realmente fatal.

Lucha un poco por oír lo que Falco le grita y esas explosiones. ¿Qué es lo último que pasó antes de dormirse?

El zorro se tira al sofá tratando de pensar.

Repostaje.

Paseo.

Dormir...

Pero después de dormir se despertó.

¿Cómo?

Alarma.

¿Despertador?

No...

Alarma...

¿Cuál?

¿Qué...?

¿Misión?

No...

URGENCIA.

Algo en su cerebro hace conexión por fin y es cuando se da cuenta de todo.

¿Por qué Katina? Por el lugar de la emergencia. Katina estaba en peligro. Antes de dormir estaba luchando. Antes de dormir algo impactó contra su nave. Estaba en su nave. Durmiendo en su nave. Se había caído y estaba desmayado. Tiene que despertar. AHORA.

Él se concentra en los sonidos para saber qué demonios está pasando. La voz desesperada de Falco intenta por todos los medios que espabilase. Fox sentía que tenía el corazón en la garganta y que saldría en cualquier momento, eso si aguantaba lo suficiente para no morir. Seguramente el impacto fue grande, pero confiaba en su equipo. Aprieta sus puños y poco a poco recobra el conocimiento como puede.

Lo primero que ve es a Falco intentando reanimarlo haciéndole un masaje cardíaco. Huele a sangre por todas partes y el cielo borroso está en llamas por todas las naves que hay allí luchando. Intenta llevar una mano a donde duele aunque ya no la siente. Está agotado. No se puede mover.

-Eh. ¡Eh!

Sus ojos se paran en él mientras intenta no cerrarlos aunque tiene sueño. Es muy difícil aún así. Es como si tuviera imanes en ellos y él fuera un pegamento débil que los intenta mantener separados.

-¡Fox! ¡Venga, joder!

Desvía la mirada a su Arwing lejano en llamas. Mierda, le encantaba esa nave. Ahora tendrían que ahorrar para otra, no se lo puede creer.

-¿Qué pasó?

-¿Que qué pasó? Estás de coña, ¿no? ¡Pensé que te morías!

Algunas gotas caen en la cara de Fox, son las lágrimas de Falco. Su cara congestionada por el horror de ver al zorro enterrado entre el hierro no se irá en mucho tiempo. Intenta echarse un vistazo por encima y respira aliviado aunque hay cosas clavadas en él que no le gustan nada. Se va a poner bien de todas maneras, seguro. Las alas de Falco lo alzan del suelo y lo ponen contra sí. Hoy estuvo cerca, pero Fox asiste a esto como si no hubiera pasado nada. No sabe si sigue soñando todavía. El zorro suelta el aire y cierra sus ojos de nuevo ignorando sus huesos crepitar y el efecto de la falta momentánea de oxígeno de hace momentos tras el paro de su corazón. Había vuelto a nacer otra vez.

Aún no se había cumplido ni un mes de que había vuelto a nacer y una vez más el pájaro fue su nueva madre improvisada luchando en el parto por traerlo otra vez a la familia y a su lado para seguir viviendo su historia.

Él deja de abrazarlo y le acaricia la cara y lo besa.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Como si me hubiera caído del cielo...

-¡Mira, Fox, no me toques los cojones! ¡Eres el peor enfermo del mundo, gilipollas!

Fox ríe como puede. Ahora mismo la batalla está en manos de su equipo. Ya no hay nada que él pueda hacer...


	41. Sacrificio

41- Sacrificio

Posiblemente fueran las dos de la mañana. Entre los miembros del equipo Star Fox había un silencio inusual y el estrés de la guerra seguía presente en ellos.

Olía a café, así que Falco se despertó luego de cuatro horas mal contadas de sueño. Toca la cama y la ausencia de su novio se le hace extraña. Frota los ojos para espabilarse un poco y lo busca por la habitación, pero el único rastro de él que encuentra es un vaso de café vacío y un blister de pastillas terminado del tratamiento que le habían recetado para la depresión. Para que él no tenga que hacerlo se encarga de recogerlo de la cocina y decide abrigarse un poco más para buscar a Fox por el resto de la nave.

Los pasillos oscuros dejan adivinar que el resto del equipo duerme y de todos los lugares en los que puede estar vota por el puente de mandos donde normalmente se puede decir que hacen vida.

La puerta se desliza con un suave sonido y Falco ve a ROB trabajando incansable. Mira a su alrededor y en el asiento del medio, Fox. Él se gira hacia él para ver quién entró, serio, sin mediar palabra, y vuelve la vista a los papeles y el ordenador en su mesa.

El ave tampoco dice nada y se sienta a su lado en el asiento que le corresponde a la derecha de Fox, moviéndose en su silla para verlo de frente. Durante unos segundos solo lo mira: tiene la cabeza apoyada en el brazo izquierdo inmovilizado por una férula y se ve que está muerto de sueño por los ojos hinchados intentando cerrarse mientras escribe, o eso intenta, con la derecha. Fox es zurdo, aunque siempre usa las armas al contrario para conseguir algo de habilidad en ambas en caso de necesitarlo. Aún así no sabe escribir con la izquierda.

-¿Qué tal si lo dejas para más tarde e intentas volver a dormir?

La voz suave de Falco hace que deje de escribir, y durante unos segundos piensa en lo que va a decir mientras juega con el bolígrafo en su mano. Está dubitativo y muy cansado.

-Solo quería acabar con este papeleo. Eso es todo. -Le contesta, y durante unos segundos más vuelve a leer esa frase que es incapaz de entender por el cansancio. Es como si entendiese lo que dice, pero antes de que las palabras se uniesen y adquiriesen algún sentido la mitad de ellas se desvaneciera en su mente.

-¿Te encuentras algo mejor?

-Sí. Cada vez duele menos.

Deja el bolígrafo y se pasa las manos por la cara. A estas alturas de su relación Falco sabe cuándo su novio le da vueltas a algo que no lo puede dejar dormir, así que el faisán se echa sobre la parte baja del asiento, apoyando el peso del cuerpo en los codos puestos sobre las rodillas, inclinándose hacia abajo lo más que puede para encontrarse con su mirada clavada en el suelo.

-Es por lo de tu padre, ¿verdad? Por lo que le dijiste al psicólogo de la pesadilla del otro día.

Fox respira lentamente llevando todo el aire que puede a su estómago en un intento por vencer la ansiedad. Sus ojos aterrorizados se fijan en los de Falco y su reflejo es abrazarlo como un niño asustado y no es para menos. Falco lo ayuda a sentarse encima de él y apoya la cabeza ahora en su hombro. Fox está aterrado desde hace días, como un declive desde que tuvo aquel accidente y comenzó a sufrir esas pesadillas que se quedan clavadas en su mente de manera enfermiza durante días por mucho que luche o las intente esquivar, o por mucho que siga los consejos de su terapeuta para relajarse cuando una le venía a la mente.

Las alas de Falco se deslizan por su espalda con mimo. Hoy había tenido otra pesadilla y si hay algún factor que pueda empeorar todo es ese defecto de Fox de pensar de más, de preocuparse por todo, de callarse sus sentimientos para tratar de ser un buen líder, un buen hombre, hacerlo bien como debería... Pero todo esto lo supera, como supera a cualquiera, y ni siquiera el salvador de Corneria lo podría soportar solo, callado.

Hoy vio a Falco morir de una manera aterradora. Él le dejó su Arwing y fue también quien vio cada pedazo de su cuerpo volar por los aires, su sangre salpicarlo. Y cuando se despertó no fue capaz de hablar. No fue capaz de calmarse, de respirar profundo ni de contarle lo que dolía. No fue capaz de tocarlo para saber que estaba vivo ni de cerrar sus ojos de nuevo e intentar dormir. La imagen de Falco explotando por los aires se quedó gravada en su mente y sus intentos para apartarla eran vanos.

Falco sabe que su mente lo destruye por dentro, que vio a tanta gente que le importaba morir, abandonarlo, hacerle daño, que lo hace pensar que con él también será así. Que por la sola razón de que lo quiere esa pesadilla se hará realidad tarde o temprano. Es por eso que no quiere tener hijos, que intentó apartar a Krystal del mecenazgo, que jamás quería enamorarse de nadie, y llegó un momento en el que quiso que los demás lo odiaran, incluso sus amigos, para que nada de aquello sucediera.

Pero él no lo va a dejar solo y lo sabe muy bien.

-Foxie, escucha. No quiero que vuelvas a intentar sacrificarte por mi como el otro día. Puedo hacerlo, sabes que puedo... ¡Y si no la palmé hasta ahora no voy a palmarla ya! Somos los mejores pilotos de la galaxia, incluso tú solo pudiste enfrentarte a Andross. No nos va a pasar absolutamente nada. A ninguno.

Aquel zorro carcomido por la ansiedad tiembla en sus brazos incontroladamente. Lo ha visto sacrificarse demasiadas veces por él y por los demás y cada vez que lo hace Falco siente rabia por dentro. Podría haber salido solo de aquello sin que Fox tuviese aquel maldito accidente que había empezado todo, ya no volaba como un maldito principiante.

-Tengo mucho frío...

-¿...Qué tal si volvemos a la habitación para estar algo más cómodos? Deja el papeleo, sabes que no puedes sobrecargarte con esto ahora.

-Tenía que hacerlo.

-No, no tienes por qué. Somos más que uno aquí, esto lo podemos hacer cualquiera de nosotros... ¿Estás algo mejor?

-Son tan reales que no sé qué hacer, Falco. No sé cómo quitarlas de la cabeza, no puedo.

-¿Te apetece hablar sobre ello? Vamos a la habitación a descansar un poco y me cuentas todo. Pero no te quedes callado, Foxie. Que te sientas mal no te hace mal líder.

-...Vamos.

Falco echa una mano por los hombros de Fox y lo atrae hacia él. Sabe que no va a dormir, no quiere volver a soñar. Solo se siente mejor sabiendo que ellos están allí para apoyarlo ahora con esto. Ellos nunca le fallarán.


	42. Mirada

42- Mirada

Les bastó una mirada para saber que de alguna manera estaban conectados. Los ojos verdes de Fox y los azules de Falco se encontraron por primera vez en el instituto con quince años y desde entonces los dos chicos han quedado ligados por siempre de alguna manera extraña. Han visto muchas tragedias juntos, también mucha alegría. Se han visto crecer el uno al otro y cumplir sus sueños más anhelados, llegar al éxito con su equipo mano a mano.

Por alguna razón saben cómo están con solo mirarse. Puede ser el amor, puede ser porque se conocen desde hace tanto tiempo que han aprendido a leérsela el uno al otro. Falco sabe cuándo Fox está preocupado por algo o solo tiene un exceso de papeleo, Fox entiende cuándo el faisán necesita más libertad o que esté allí.

-Venga, Fox, quítate esas gafas de sol.

Fox ha ido cogiendo costumbres de su padre con el tiempo, desde que volvió a encontrarlo. Ahora suele robarle las gafas de sol de vez en cuando y el pájaro agita la cabeza.

-James se cabreará contigo y luego me vendrás llorando.

-Él nunca se enfadaría conmigo por esto... -Le contesta dejando que se las quite y cierra los ojos por un momento, molesto por la claridad repentina al igual que el antiguo héroe de Corneria.

Aprovechando, Falco lo besa y se las devuelve con una sonrisa en su pico.

-Te quedan genial.

-Gracias.

-De nada. Aunque no me dejan ver tus ojos. Pero bueno, si a ti te gustan está bien.

Fox parpadea y las retira, mirando fijamente a Falco que guarda sus alas en los bolsillos, la única parte de su cuerpo que no está abrigada ahora mismo.

-¿De verdad?

-¿De verdad qué?

-¿Si me gusta ponérmelas entonces te parece bien?

-¡Pues claro! A mi me parece más que perfecto. Si a ti te gusta ponerte algo yo no tengo nada que decir. Es tu cuerpo... Aunque me gustan tanto tus ojos que me parece algo triste.

La cara de Fox muestra desconcierto ante las palabras de un Falco repentinamente filosófico. Él no iba a exigirle como lo había hecho ella tiempo atrás que se quitara las gafas oscuras para ver su brillante mirada del color del pasto, aquellos ojos molestos por la claridad del día. Duda por un momento, y tras unos movimientos erráticos con sus brazos decidiendo si guardarlas o no, al fin las pone en su funda y las guarda en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de aviador, al fin y al cabo es capaz de aguantar bien la luz como cuando pilota.

Camina rápido los pasos que lo separan de Falco y con un gesto suave se coge a su brazo y se apoya en él.

Falco lo mira de reojo y tras una sonrisa comienza a caminar más lento.

-Ahora mismo me comería un bosque...

-¡Madre mía, Fox! ¡Ni que fueses a hibernar!


	43. Sangre

43- Sangre

Sus manos resbalan en las paredes de la ase, intentando por todos los medios incorporarse. El aparente silencio roto por el sonido del arma que carga y su ropa se le hace agobiante. Hipervigiante, apoya al fin una de las rodillas ensangrentadas en el suelo. El olor a moho de la estancia y ese calor extraño que emana hace que le cueste respirar.

Las manos mojadas del líquido rojo van ahora a la herida que tiene desde hace algunos días rodeada de una venda y unos apósitos ahora empapados. O los quita o se los deja, sea como sea suena peligroso por igual.

Fox siente el sabor metálico en su lengua y no sabe bien de dónde viene. Intenta apoyarse en la ametralladora para incorporarse para levantarse al fin.

Ahora mismo la cabeza le da vueltas y a juzgar por el charco en el suelo puede adivinar que no le queda mucho a este paso.

Lleva la otra mano al comunicador roto en la muñeca contraria. Si al menos tuviera algo de fuerza para gritar... Si al menos pudiera decirle una vez más todo lo que significa para él...

Ya no se siente con la fuerza suficiente como para luchar, y solo en esa base, en aquella sala perdida, rodeado de cuerpos a su alrededor y con la cabeza dándole vueltas, lo único que querría en ese momento es poder decirle a Falco que lo ama una vez más. Un último beso, un último abrazo, un último te quiero o una última noche con él.

Decirle que lo ama, se dice mientras lucha para no cerrar los ojos. Decirlo que se vuelva a enamorar si él lo siente así.

Fox aprieta con fuerza la herida más grave como rezando para que cicatrice mágicamente sin hacer el nada.

Solo desearía poder volver atrás, rechazar la misión, haber olido la trampa y al traidor.

¿Cómo pudo Krystal haberlo traicionado después de salvarla otra vez?

Jamás comprenderá por qué los enemigos se camuflan en aliados.

No se mueve.

Su cuerpo húmedo tiembla de frío y el aire acondicionado le da en la cara justo para rematar. Sus manos cansadas dejan caer la pesada metralleta y parpadea cada vez más, siente su cabeza ida ver visiones y chispas de luz.

No... No puede acabar así. No sin un último ''te quiero''.

Lo siguiente que sabe es que las luces de emergencia chispean y parpadean y está sobre un costado tirado en el suelo. Tras la puerta, sin embargo, ve una ínfima raya de luz. Entonces se lo dice de nuevo como tantas otras veces: Nunca te rindas. Si has de morir, que sea luchando.

Los dedos de sus manos se clavan con fuerza en el suelo. ¡Maldita sea! Aunque sea arrastrándose va a intentarlo y a echar el resto. De una patada se deshace de aquel arma y su cabezonería le da fuerzas para poner delante su otra mano. Le da igual todo, él no está acabado.

El zorro llega a la pared de la puerta y se agarra la herida de nuevo por el dolor. Aprieta el puño lo más fuerte que puede mientras golpea la puerta con la estúpida esperanza de que alguien lo oiga, y ese alguien en el fondo del pasillo ya listo para salir de la sala mira hacia atrás.

''Quizá venga de arriba'', se dice dispuesto a pasar a la siguiente sala hasta que oye otros dos o tres golpes más. Cargado con un cañón de pide que se aleje de la puerta y lo usa como un ariete como en las películas medievales para echarla abajo. Al quinto golpe aquel trozo pesado de metal cede lo suficiente para hacer palanca y abrirla a patadas y al entrar mira a su alrededor la clara huella de muerte y destrucción con la escasa luz que viene del pasillo de luces rotas y las chispas.

Algo se acerca débilmente a sus botas moviéndose en ellas, intentando reclamar su atención. Mira a sus lados y nos es hasta que se mueve y tropieza con la mano que se da cuenta del superviviente.

-¡Fox!

El zorro ya no tiene fuerza para responder pero la persona le mueve la cara buscando un signo de vida.

-Falco...

Las manos de Falco acarician la cara del guerrero sin ser consciente de todos aquellos charcos de sangre y muertos a su alrededor. Aquella poca luz no le deja ver bien las heridas del zorro.

-¡Mierda! Tengo que sacarte de aquí como sea...

Nervioso, mira a su alrededor algo que pueda ayudarlo a salir de allí, pero Fox le llama la atención tirando débilmente de su uniforme.

-¿Estás... bien...?

-¡Mierda, Fox, cállate! ¡Eres tú quien está mal!

Se acerca un poco más y le toca un par de heridas para ver si están sucias. Usa tiras de su pañuelo para algunas y pegamento rápido que ha encontrado en el suelo para cerrar la que no deja de sangrar. Fox siente la sustancia escociendo por dentro pero no tiene casi fuerza para gritar, solo emite un ligero quejido cuando Falco une ambas partes de la herida.

-F... Falco

-¿¡No te acabo de decir que te calles!?

-Te amo, Falco... Te amo tanto...

-¡Y yo a ti, joder, por eso no quiero que te mueras!

-Al menos... si tú sigues... vivo...

-¡Me cago en la puta, Fox! ¡Que te calles y pares quieto, coño!

A Falco le tiemblan las manos y el cuerpo entero. Si Fox se muere también se muere con él, y todo por esa maldita Krystal. Golpea el muro metálico antes de salir a buscar ayuda o algo que le sirva ahora para ayudar al zorro que se muere por momentos. Ahora daría su vida por tener un Landmaster con el que romper la pared y sacarlo de allí para llevarlo con el servicio médico.

Lo que encuentra es un botiquín tirado con cuatro cosas y recarga para sus armas.

-No veo una puta mierda, joder. ¿Te duelen mucho?

-Sí...

-Encima eso... Si Peppy estuviese un poco más cerca me podría mandar una maldita nave, pero no...

-Qué maleducado eres...

Los ojos de Fox se cierran poco a poco mientras el faisán lo agita. El espabila un poco y el faisán le pasa algo frío por la cara.

-No te duermas, Foxie, vamos...

No puede hacer nada. No puede dejarlo ni huir, Falco respira pesadamente ya agotado mientras el zorro pierde la fuerza para luchar. Ya no cree en los milagros ni en los dioses pero por dentro reza. No sabe a qué. No sabe cómo. Solo pide una y otra vez que ocurra algo que salve a Fox.

-''-ox. -ox, -o-yes... -Con-esta.''

-¡Peppy!

Falco mira en la muñeca el comunicador destrozado de Fox, que abre sus ojos pesadamente una vez más.

-¡Peppy, escucha, soy Falco! ¡Necesito un Landmaster, rápido!

-¿...-al-co? No oi-o i-e-n...

-¡Landmaster! ¡Necesito un Landmaster!

-¿-an-d-as-er?

-¡Sí, sí! ¡Un Landmaster!

El comunicador comienza a emitir un sonido estático que le hiela la sangre. Por favor. Peppy. Por favor, solo manda el tanque.

-Falco...

-No, nonono, no, no... Vamos, Fox, resiste... Resiste un poco...

El faisán pierde la esperanza de que Peppy pudiera oírlo. Fox va a morir. Así. Así va a morir la persona que más ama en este mundo. La única que lo comprendió. La única que tuvo esperanza en él y supo amarlo.

-Te quiero, Fox. Gracias, te quiero.

-Yo... a... ti...

Falco siente un ruido pesado a un lado y una luz repentina ilumina la estancia... un Landmaster. Sus brazos agitan suavemente a Fox y coge en brazos como si fuese a matarlo con el solo movimiento. El faisán con poca habilidad en el tanque conduce como puede entre la pila de cadáveres. Si es capaz de llegar al centro médico y salvarlo, promete cambiar su vida a quien sea que esté allá arriba si hay alguien. Creerá más en los demás, donará todo el dinero de su misión en lugar del porcentaje que suele dar, lo que sea. Solo quiere salvar al zorro. Durante el trayecto Falco se niega a mirar el cuerpo de su novio que yace en la camilla.

Lo único que hace es decirle a gritos lo mucho que le importa y cómo él sí lo quiere de verdad.


	44. Venda

44- Venda

Cinco y cuarto de la mañana. Odia estar en estos lugares rodeado de médicos y enfermeros que le dicen lo que tiene que hacer, a dónde tiene que ir, por dónde se tiene que mover.

Hoy las normas que como siempre le ponen le dan igual, como las cámaras, los guardias de seguridad y el resto del personal.

Armado con una muleta que pidió prestada y su pierna rota, Falco va a la planta baja donde Fox reposa en la unidad de cuidados intensivos vigilado las veinticuatro horas. Sabe que no lo van a dejar pasar a verlo y aún así lo va a intentar.

Abre silenciosamente la puerta y le echa un vistazo a las diferentes camillas buscando al zorro. Pasa y nadie le dice nada, a estas horas la gente lleva tanto tiempo trabajando que les cuesta reaccionar.

Para su suerte Fox está en una de las camillas del principio, una a la derecha.

Falco se acerca a él y se acuerda de muchas veces que lo ha visto así. Hoy, sin embargo, no tuvo esperanza en volver a verlo y pensó en que de esta vez sí que no lo vería jamás. Sus bellos ojos azules buscan los suyos cerrados y cansados; está agotado de todo esto, es cierto que es la vida que ha elegido, pero últimamente han sido demasiadas las veces que lo ve al borde del precipicio y colgado de un hilo que se deshace. Ellos no querrían dejar de volar por nada del mundo, aunque su juego es peligroso y hay que ser muy fuerte para soportarlo. Cada vez que está a punto de verlo morir su cuerpo tiembla.

Su mano se desliza por su cara suavemente, le acaricia las cejas, las mejillas y luego el hocico. Se fija en que su nariz está más seca de lo habitual.

Conoce las pequeñas cosas de Fox como si se tratara, como lo es, de una parte de sí mismo. Esos gestos que hace con las orejas y su manera de cruzar los brazos y cómo entrecierra los ojos y abre un poquito su boca, pero muy poquito, cuando hace como si estuviera enfadado con él, y su manera de arrugar el hocico. Si mañana se va echaría de menos incluso los días en los que se enfadan antes de acostarse y se dan la espalda, dejando un hueco entre ellos que se enfría.

De esta vez Fox no reacciona sino que sigue respirando lento sin darse cuenta de que él está allí. Su novio está rodeado de vendas y tiene unas cuantas bolsas conectadas al cuerpo con líquidos de distintos colores.

Él espera allá durante unos minutos hasta que se le acera un enfermero al que no mira, porque ahora no puede dejar de mirar a Fox que sigue vivo de milagro porque oyó el ruido que hizo con los puños cuando golpeó la puerta y no siguió adelante por aquel pasillo y así lo ayudó.

-Buenas noches.

-Hola. -Contesta bajito. No quiere molestar.

-¿Usted no es el señor Lombardi de la planta tres?

-Me tengo que largar a mi habitación, ¿no?

-Solo podemos dejar pasar en unos determinados horarios y solo a familiares y parejas que nos muestren que están casadas con los pacientes, y ustedes... bueno...

-A veces siento que no nos dejarán casarnos jamás aunque nos amemos. Me duele, ¿sabe? -Admitió.

-Yo no lo voy a echar, por mi puede quedarse. Solo le voy a recomendar que vuelva a su habitación por simple protocolo. Los trabajadores de la otra planta y nosotros mismos nos meteremos en un lío si saben que usted está aquí y más aún cuando no es familiar o pareja.

-Soy su novio. Lo quiero más de lo que me quiero a mi y a cualquiera.

-...Vuelva a su habitación a las ocho para el desayuno y baje a las once. Los médicos habrán acabado de hacerles las curas...

-¿Cómo está?

-Está bien ahora. Tiene bastantes heridas que hay que cerrar y huesos y tendones rotos que han sido operados, pero nada grave que no podamos controlar. Lo ha traído a tiempo y ha hecho bien cerrando aquella herida como pudo. Saldrá adelante.

El faisán sonríe más tranquilo ya y se levanta con cuidado por el dolor.

-¿A qué hora era que tenía que venir?

-A las once.

-Vendré entonces.

El ave se va no sin antes darle en la frente a Fox un beso de buenas noches y antes de cruzar la puerta lo mira otra vez. Es difícil dormir sin él, pero al menos sabe que es para bien.


	45. Herida

45- Herida

-Están cicatrizando. No hay problema.

-...

Era cierto. Las heridas estaban cicatrizando, el brazo soldaba lentamente, pero hay un trasfondo que no ha cambiado desde que casi lo ve morir hacía una semana. Por alguna razón esta misión ha hecho que piense profundamente en su vida, algo que no soporta hacer, porque cada vez que piensa algo cambia y si hay algo que no aguanta es que las cosas cambien porque le gusta cómo están.

El faisán se mantiene callado ante todo lo que él dice y así lo hace también el resto del equipo en la habitación. Peppy mira por la ventana, Slippy escribe en el ordenador. Saben que algo está cambiado en el núcleo de su familia e intentan no pensar en ello, porque hay una alta posibilidad de que todo se rompa irremediablemente si alguien dice algo.

Slippy cierra el portátil con la mirada triste, evidentemente contagiado por sus estados de ánimo. Si Star Fox se rompe y no son capaces de curar estas heridas que duelen ahora probablemente todo acabe.

Hay un silencio incómodo y nadie quiere hacer preguntas. Tienen demasiado miedo a la muy probable respuesta, pero alguien tiene que decirlo para acabar con todo esto.

Los ojos azules de Falco miran al suelo, a una línea concreta de las baldosas en él, y siente su garganta tan seca del aire acondicionado que no sabe bien si es que la angustia se lo está bebiendo por dentro o solo es que es sensible al ambiente.

-¿Queréis... seguir con esto?

Le es difícil hablar e inmediatamente después de decirlo se arrepiente. Ninguno de ellos dice nada pero hay un repentino interés en el suelo, en las líneas que hacen las baldosas, y los cuatro miembros restantes del equipo sin contar a ROB miran a ellas.

Fox no es capaz de mirar al ave después de decir aquello. Quizá es que las cosas eran más fáciles cuando no sabes los peligros que puedes llegar a afrontar. Aunque él intenta incorporarse en la cama desiste ante el dolor de aquella herida que Falco cerró con pegamento de contacto que aún lastimaba, y se deja deslizar en el colchón.

A escasos meses del año nuevo Fox hace balance en su cabeza de todo lo que estuvo pasando. Krystal, la ruptura, la traición, la última guerra... Demasiadas cosas que afrontar en solo poco tiempo y muy poca energía para hacerlo. Es como esa alegoría de los esfuerzos y las cucharas. Empiezas el año con unas cucharas determinadas y con cada cosa que pasa pierdes una. Llega el momento en el que no se puede más y eso es lo que les ocurre ahora. Necesitan descansar de todo aquello para no romperse como Fox descansa ahora en esa cama.

-¿Queréis dejarlo hasta que las cosas mejoren? Unas semanas, unos meses. Tenemos el dinero suficiente ahora. Solo será temporal.

La solución que propone el zorro es también un trago amargo. Peppy sabe que si lo deja ahora no volverá al cielo y probablemente Slippy consiga un proyecto que no querrá abandonar. El propio Fox sabe que se sentirá vacío sin la acción de un mercenario. Falco, por su parte, no quiere pensar.

Nadie dice una palabra y el silencio es tal que se puede escuchar lo que ocurre en los pasillos. Las baldosas están mal colocadas y las líneas no son continuas, sino que están colocadas una unos milímetros más distanciada a las otras.

-Yo no quiero. -Se sincera Slippy con voz lastimera. Mira al zorro en la cama intentando no lloriquear y Falco, sentado al otro lado de Fox contra la esquina, lo mira de reojo. -Yo no quiero dejarlo. Creo que podemos mejorar.

El faisán se levanta a mirar por la ventana con Peppy, que está perdido en sus pensamientos. Está cansado y quiere dormirse y que sea una pesadilla, pero parece demasiado real para ser una. Abre la hoja de la ventana y se apoya en ella, sintiendo el aire frío darle en la cara. No quiere decir ni una maldita palabra. No quiere que Star Fox se rompa ahora que encontró algo que puede llamar hogar y alguien a quien puede llamar familia.

-Hemos pasado peores cosas juntos. Creo que podemos hacer esto también.

El zorro hace un gesto y sonríe. Confía en ellos, son los mejores que pudo haber tenido a su lado. Sabe que no se puede dar a un interruptor y cambiar las cosas de repente pero también sabe que cuando tienes un equipo y no puedes hacer algo los tienes allí como en el campo de batalla.

Sí, se convence. Pueden hacerlo. Ellos son lo suficientemente fuertes para esto.

-Tu padre estaría muy orgulloso de ti, Fox. Muy, muy orgulloso. -Peppy se gira por fin. Él es quien puede dar una mejor opinión del asunto por propia experiencia. -Hubo momentos en los que también pensamos que no podríamos seguir adelante, pero por alguna razón creo que nosotros... Hay algo en este grupo que lo hace más sólido que todos los demás. Confío que entre todos vamos a saber superar esto.

Los tres se miran entre ellos, confiados por sus palabras. Star Fox es más que un simple equipo de mercenarios o una manera de hacer dinero con lo mejor que saben hacer así que seguirán adelante, tiene que ser así. Ahora todos miran a quien no ha dicho nada, esperando que dé su opinión.

El ave mira por la ventana y durante un tiempo todo está callado de nuevo. Peppy se acerca al zorro un poco y lo mira, luego a Fox.

-¿Está bien...? -Le pregunta, y el zorro mira al hombre cabizbajo que no quiere escuchar.

-Falco. Ven. También quiero tu opinión.

Da igual que Fox hable, él no se mueve de allí y hasta Slippy se extraña.

-¿Podemos hablar a solas, Peppy? -Falco musita. El conejo piensa por unos minutos y acepta se marchan de la habitación excusándose por un momento.

Afuera llueve con poca fuerza, la suficiente para que haga ruido y la gente se queje. Deciden sentarse bajo la cubierta del edificio en un banco pequeño de madera que nadie ocupa ahora. Falco deja las muletas de lado y Peppy lo ayuda a sentarse sin quejarse de que es muy viejo para hacerlo de esta vez.

Durante unos minutos mira la lluvia como si fuese un robot y Peppy lo espera mirándolo; a él no lo incomoda, está ausente como una estatua. Es extraño ver a Falco así, tan callado, sin decir un solo comentario impertinente o sarcástico sobre su edad.

-Casi lo veo morir, Peppy. Un segundo más y lo abandono a su suerte.

Por fin Falco lo mira, evidentemente afectado por lo que ha pasado. El conejo puede adivinar cómo se siente, se ve a él mismo reflejado en el faisán tras lo que había pasado con James. La única diferencia con él y su padre es que Fox sigue vivo, pero ese proceso de duelo como él lo llama sigue allí. Entiende cómo se siente, las pesadillas a la hora de dormir. Lleva días sin dormir pensando en lo que había pasado, un segundo más y Fox habría muerto y su mente hace planes sobre lo que hubiera pasado si hubiera seguido su camino, si él no estuviese allá.

-Tú no podrías saber que estaba allá por ti solo, Falco. Está bien. Tenía el comunicador roto, ninguno podría haberlo sabido.

-Aún así... Casi lo veo morir, pero fue diferente esta vez. No fue como las otras, no pude saber que estaba en peligro, no sentí que algo iba mal. De esta vez estuvo realmente cerca y se salvó de casualidad...

Ambos mercenarios callan mientras la gente va y viene. Hace algo de frío fuera y Peppy introduce las manos en los bolsillos. Se acuerda muchas veces de James y la herida en su corazón nunca cerrará. No pudo hacer nada por él como Falco dice, pero que Fox siga vivo seguramente va a aliviarlo cuando pase un tiempo y descubra que todo sigue igual que era.

-No quiero que se muera, Peppy. Lo quiero demasiado...

También se acuerda de Vivian. Poco tiempo después de James se fue ella, los pilares más importantes de su vida. En ese momento fue cuando se replanteó todo de nuevo y pensó en que habría cambiado muchas cosas y haber dicho otras, por eso también ha decidido estar al lado del equipo a pesar de que ya no es un piloto en activo para apoyaros en momentos como estos. No quiere que todo aquel dolor sea en vano, tampoco que nadie más tenga que pasar por aquello sin un hombro en el que llorar.

-Falco, solamente somos seres de carne y hueso. No somos como Krystal, no tenemos esos poderes sensoriales. Hiciste lo correcto y lo que pudiste, le salvaste la vida. Estoy seguro de que ninguno de nosotros hubiera tenido la suficiente concentración como para curarlo y llevarlo a casa a salvo.

El conejo mira a los ciudadanos normales y compara su vida con la de ellos. Si es sincero con él mismo le pidió a su hija que no fuese piloto y se alejara de esa vida para hacerse profesora de astrofísica. No sabe cómo se sentiría si tuviera a Vivian en la guerra como Falco tiene a Fox ahora, seguramente hubiera sucedido algo parecido a lo de James.

-...No ha cambiado mucho desde que empezamos, ¿verdad? Los mismos miembros, la misma sensación de paz...

-Yo antes no tenía miedo, Peppy. Hasta hace una semana no.

El mayor deja una mano en su hombro para llamarle la atención y lo mira con una sonrisa.

-A lo mejor quien necesita darse tiempo seas tú, Falco. Date tiempo para superar este susto. Te sentirás mejor cuando todo vuelva a la normalidad... -El conejo le ofrece una reconfortante sonrisa y él asiente con la cabeza. -¿Vamos arriba? Hace un poco de frío y seguro que a los médicos no les va a gustar que te fueras sin su permiso de tu planta para visitar a otros enfermos heridos.

Falco se contagia de su sonrisa creyendo en las palabras de un Peppy que casi siempre tiene razón en lo que dice. Vuelve a dejar que lo ayude y con la cabeza baja lo sigue de nuevo a la habitación donde ahora Fox y Slippy juegan a las cartas aburridos de estar sentados sin nada que hacer.


	46. Dolor

46- Dolor

''-Con que te gusta McCloud, ¿eh?

-Sí.

-No es para ti...''

El humo del tabaco que se lleva el frío viento que hoy sopla con calma en Corneria lo disgusta, su tío no hace más que fumar como si necesitase respirar nicotina en lugar de oxígeno. Los ojos azules de Falco brillan por el fuego del bidón que arde delante de ellos. El faisán sube el cuello de la chaqueta pegándola más contra sí. Hace mucho tiempo que no ve a nadie relacionado con su pasado desde que había cambiado de planeta y dejado a los Hot Rodders y a Katt, un paso difícil como los que ha dado hasta ahora.

Todo está bien aunque ha sido duro cambiar de vida para alguien como él. Siempre ha estado en lo bajo del mundo para todos y ahora las cosas empiezan a ir mejor, a salir del pozo, pero por un momento ese atisbo de su antigua vida ha vuelto en forma del único familiar biológico que conoce y del que se avergüenza en realidad.

Su tío es desaliñado por completo, ama fumar y jugar al poker, además de ser parte de los asuntos más feos que se llevan en Fichina. Si está vivo ahora mismo es por su conocimiento de todas las bandas y porque estuvo de lado de Andross.

Falco, cabizbajo, no lo mira a él, sino al suelo. Se hace muchas preguntas.

''-¿Cómo sabes que no es para mi?'' -Deja ir en un suspiro, en cierta parte porque su voz interior siempre le dice lo mismo. Quiere pensar que se equivoca porque lo dice él, se autoconvence. No quiere creer que alguien que le gusta tanto y con el que siente tantas cosas como Fox no sea para él.

''-Heh.''

El otro faisán tira la colilla al fuego para encender otro cigarro inmediatamente con un mechero que no funciona bien. Antes de decir nada le da una larga calada al pitillo dejando ir el humo como si no le hubiese hablado.

''-Vamos a ver, Lombardi.'' -Le dice con un deje muy parecido al de su madrastra que le encoge el corazón. ''-Ellos no quieren a gente como nosotros. Él es un niño rico, con un padre famoso que es un héroe y nos salvó el culo en las guerras. Mírate. No eres nada comparado con él. Solo te quiere para sentirse importante, porque esa gente necesita a alguien que ría las gracias y que lo alabe. Ya sabes, como un mayordomo o una mascota.

-Pero yo no soy igual que era antes. Estoy cambiando...

-Eso a ellos les da igual. Por mucho que cambies siempre vas a ser la rata matona pobre que llegó de Zoness, ellos siempre van a ser mejores. Tienes que aprender.''

Falco no quiere creer en sus palabras pero duelen. No se puede creer que sea alguien tan retorcido como para pensar que Fox solo está jugando con él. Echa mano al móvil para leer los últimos mensajes que se enviaron y se intenta autoconvencer otra vez de su destino es estar juntos.

''-Vamos a ver, enano. ¿Qué vas a hacer en un planeta como este, eh? Esto no es para gente como tú o como yo, gente normal. Vuelve a Fichina conmigo. Allí tienes todo lo que puedes querer: dinero, una casa con todo lo que quieras, puedes ser importante...

-Aquí estoy bien. Voy a entrar a la academia.

-No vas a durar ni dos días.

-Ah, ¿no...?''

Falco guarda las alas en los bolsillos de la chaqueta muerto de frío ya y se levanta para irse. Luego de dar unos cuantos pasos se gira a verlo otra vez. Es como si de repente entendiese que su tío, como todos los que se han hecho llamar familiares suyos hasta ahora, es una de esas personas tóxicas que buscan manipularlo para encontrar un beneficio. Al fin y al cabo, en las bandas quien manipula mejor es quien asciende esa montaña del éxito como lo llaman.

''-Pues voy a ser el mejor de allá. Lo voy a conseguir por mi mismo. Les voy a demostrar que puedo.

-Eres un idiota.''

El otro tira la colilla y vuelve a encender otro pitillo más.

''-Haz lo que te de la gana, pero no me vengas llorando luego cuando veas que tenía razón.

-No lo haré. Sé que puedo hacerlo y no me voy a echar atrás.

-¡Mírate! ¡Solo eres un mocoso, tienes dieciséis años y ni siquiera tienes dónde caer muerto! ¡No tienes nada que hacer, Falco, nos necesitas!

-¡No, no os necesito, y vosotros a mi tampoco! ¡Nadie me necesita! ¡Puedo hacerlo, sé que puedo y lo voy a hacer!

-¡Pues haz lo que te de la gana! Aquí no eres nadie y no vas a serlo jamás. Te van a usar y te van a tirar, eso es lo que te va a pasar.

-¿Cómo te pasó a ti, quieres decir?

-¿A mi? ¡Ja!

-¿No es cierto que querías ser piloto y te dejaron en la estacada por andar vendiendo droga por ahí? ¿No es cierto que intentaste violar a una de las alumnas y casi te la corta? ¿Es o no es cierto? No eres un buen ejemplo para nada, ni siquiera sé por qué estoy aquí en primer lugar. Me largo. Que te jodan. Espero no volver a verte nunca.''

Falco echa mano a la lata de cola de su lado. En las alturas sopla el viento frío y las luces de Corneria van poco a poco apagándose según la gente cae rendida ante el cansancio de la noche. Hoy está solo. No puede dormir con la cama fría, sin él allá abrazado a él y diciéndose tonterías el uno al otro en lugar de dejarse dormir. Todo está en silencio, tan insoportable y frío que a pesar del cansancio que también lo ataca a él tuvo que levantarse a mirar por la ventana del piso número doscientos veintitrés del rascacielos más alto de la ciudad.

Echa de menos tenerlo allá al lado una vez que todo ha comenzado entre ellos, pero solo será durante unos días más después de estos tres meses de separación.

Maldita justicia...

Esto no es justicia.

Solo por un beso, una expresión de amor entre ellos y Fox encarcelado.

El tiempo pasa tan lento sin estar a su lado que podría ahogarse entre tanto silencio y oscuridad y baja la vista a la carretera donde los coches pasan incesantes y la gente camina de compras sin ninguna preocupación.

Ellos solo se aman, no es difícil de entender. Si solo fueran camaradas todo estaría bien, pero en cuanto dos personas se aman entonces hay que censurarlas, o eso es lo que entiende que pasa entre los militares en especial, la sociedad en general.

Se pregunta si de verdad están destinados a estar juntos como tantas otras veces como pasa con esas parejas que parecen tener el derecho inherente de amarse en público al contrario de ellos. No es difícil de entender, al menos para él, no sabe si es porque es endiabladamente inteligente o porque la gente es demasiado tonta y reacia al cambio.

¿Miedo? ¿Prejuicios? ¿Quién es el que diseñó esta sociedad, quién es el que tiene tanto miedo a aquellos que son diferentes?

No puede decir que le duela, aunque no quiere admitir que le duele tanto como lo hace. Los ha defendido tantas veces, sin él estarían muertos a estas alturas o esclavizados por Andross, quizá sería lo mejor para que aprendieran. Le duele muchísimo despertar y que él no esté allí, no oír su voz, que no le permitan tener un solo vis a vis en el tiempo que lleva allá dentro como a aquellos otros presos, pero todo se va a acabar en tres días.

Falco hace crujir su cuello y cierra la ventana, llevándose consigo la lata de cola. Ha perdido gran parte del plumaje desde que él no está y lleva meses sin pilotar. Se siente lento, torpe, sin capacidad para concentrarse ante nada de lo que hace. Normalmente se encuentra con la mirada perdida en el televisor, pensando en sus cosas y cuán dolido está con el gobierno o echándolo de menos.

Dicen que de todo se aprende. No sabe qué va a aprender de esto, ahora no puede pensar.

El joven pájaro desliza el ala por la cresta sin importarle algunas plumas que caen a su paso. Deja la lata en la mesita viendo el desorden y para despejarse comienza a recoger varias cosas sin importancia a su alrededor. Necesita mantener su cerebro calmado como sea aunque su cabeza va a explotar del cansancio ahora mismo.

Él nunca pensó que en Corneria se llegaría a coartar la libertad de alguien a ser quien es cuando llegó allá. Vino buscando un futuro mejor para hacerse un huequecito en aquel mundo que jamás entenderá. Sus alas heladas llevan de aquí para allá portafotos, revistas, mandos y papeles con sumo cuidado. Que te discriminen duele más de lo que parece en un principio. Que te aparten, que te hagan de menos, la falta de derechos... que te encarcelen por un beso, o no te dejen coger de la mano a tu amado cuando está intubado y vendado de pies a cabeza sin saber si llegará a mañana por el simple hecho de que el resto esté incómodo con que dos hombres se amen.

Con cuidado se retira unas cuantas lágrimas, aunque con el tiempo dejan que caigan a la moqueta sin que le importe ya más. Tiene miedo de que ahora Fox no lo quiera más, que deje de luchar y lo abandone por siempre, y quizá es lo que más le duele de todo aquello, que la persona a la que ama ya no lo haga más solo porque los demás no quieran que aquello siga.

Falco limpia el polvo hasta bien entrado el día y antes de ir a dormir al sofá ya sin fuerzas tacha otro día en el calendario y arranca la página viendo el mes siguiente.

Ya no puede seguir más.


	47. Amistad

47- Amistad

-Hola General.

-¿Mh? Oh, hola, Falco. Pasa, por favor.

El paso de Falco era firme aquel día. En lugar del uniforme de combate vestía el traje oficial de los pilotos de Corneria en el que bailaban medallas y cintas que condecoraban a Lombardi como el piloto que más alto había llegado en aquel mundo, y sin embargo los galardones no colgaban hoy de su pecho por puro orgullo, sino para recordarle al general que le ofrece asiento entre tantos altos militares que lo rodean que ellos nunca han fallado a su labor como defensores de la galaxia y apoyo al ejército.

La mirada agresiva de Falco conoció aquella dócil de Pepper quien nunca había visto al joven tan furioso jamás. A pesar de que la rabia está contenida en él puede sentir a Falco asesinándolo con la mirada mientras deja sobre la mesa un pequeño montón de papeles ordenados perfectamente en una carpeta negra oficial.

-Dime qué significa esto, Pepper.

El perro mira a Falco desconcertado al principio, toma la carpeta con cuidado y entiende tristemente la razón de su ira. El dictamen oficial según el cual Fox McCloud cumplirá dos años de prisión por haber tomado la mano del faisán en la calle. Mira de reojo a Falco, cuyas manos tiemblan por la rabia y la ansiedad que lleva sufriendo desde hace casi tres meses. Ha tardado largo tiempo en conseguir que ese maldito chucho le dé una cita para que le explique por qué la firma del general Pepper aparece en aquel documento condenando a Fox a una pena que no se merece por razones ajenas a cualquier razón militar.

Repasa nervioso las letras de los papeles sin saber cómo explicar un por qué o un cómo para que Falco no lo mate a puñetazos en el lugar en el que está cómodamente sentado tras aquella mesa de caoba cara y pesada que lo separa del faisán. Carraspea, pasa un par de páginas más. Mira a los lados y de la pura vergüenza mira al suelo sintiéndose un traidor por haber encarcelado con aquel consentimiento al que había sido hijo de un gran amigo fiel, y quien había sido fiel por igual. Él había ayudado a criarlo y ahora lo ha traicionado como Pigma a James. No sabe qué decir. Les ha fallado.

-¿¡Y bien!?

La voz del ave causa corriente en su espina dorsal. Pepper deja el documento en la mesa sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara sabiendo que es él quien debería estar avergonzado ante su conducta y no el hombre que se sienta delante de él.

-Lo siento. Es cierto.

-¿¡Lo sientes!? ¿¡Lo sientes, Pepper!?

Salta en su asiento cuando Falco golpea con las palmas la mesa y se apoya en ella verdaderamente furioso, y los demás no hacen nada.

-¡No parece que de verdad lo sientas! ¡Si lo sintieras no lo habrías firmado en primer lugar!

-Falco, compréndelo, es mi labor y-

-¡Yo también sé cual es mi labor! ¡Mi labor como parte de Star Fox es defender la galaxia y la libertad de su gente, en cambio mira esto! -Contenta acercándole de nuevo el documento. -¡La persona a la que más quiero en este mundo encarcelada por dos años solo por una muestra de cariño. ¡Dime, Pepper! ¿Es esto lo que defiendes? ¿¡Es esto lo que llevamos defendiendo tanto tiempo!?

-Yo-

-¡Siempre somos nosotros los que tenemos que comprender! ¡Tenemos que comprender que la gente no quiere que nos besemos porque no están acostumbrados, tenemos que comprender que no quieren ser nuestros médicos porque compartimos el mismo sexo y sus religiones nos rechazan, tenemos que comprender que no podemos firmar un papel que dice que tenemos los mismos derechos que las personas de diferente sexo casadas porque los cambios son muy lentos, tenemos que comprender que si uno está muriendo no podemos pasar a la habitación y cogernos de la mano porque no tenemos ese papel y no dice en ninguna parte que somos familiares como tu esposa y tú! Y ahora dime, ¿por qué no lo comprendéis vosotros por una vez? Solo quiero vivir en paz y querer a Fox mientras defiendo la galaxia. No pido tanto.

Pepper baja la mirada sintiéndose la peor persona sobre la faz de Corneria. Falco tiene razón pero las cosas son así y no puede hacer nada contra la ley, es su labor como defensor de la galaxia. A pesar de ello sabe que lo que hace es algo equivocado y que en este puesto lo que se supone que tiene que defender es indefendible y está coartando la libertad por la que lucha. Tristemente repasa de nuevo las hojas de los documentos en los que lee que condena a Fox a la misma pena que ladrones, asesinos, falsificadores, malversadores y una larga lista de delincuentes entre los que no se merece estar.

Cuando vuelve a mirar a Falco ve en su cara el dolor. Lo comprende muy bien, y es cuando toma una decisión más cercana a la que se supone que debe ser de verdad la ley: algo que defiende a todas las personas por encima de creencias individuales como ese hombre bien dice.

-Señor Bulldog, acérquese.

-¿Sí, general?

-Quiero que esta sentencia quede anulada ahora mismo y que Fox salga de la prisión militar ipso facto.

-No es suficiente que Fox salga de ahí, Pepper. No para mi.

Falco lo mira agotado. Ha aguantado demasiado en su vida como para rendirse ahora.

-Quiero un cambio de verdad. Quiero que se considere de verdad iguales ante de ley a todos los ciudadanos y militares. Leyes antidiscriminación, matrimonio igualitario, leyes de adopción.

-Pero Falco, eso habría que someterlo a votación, ¡no podemos tomar decisiones sin el consentimiento de los ciudadanos!

-¿Desde cuando nuestros derechos básicos tienen que ser votados, Bulldog? Dime desde cuando.

-...

-Pepper. Ni yo ni ninguno de los miembros de nuestro equipo trabajaremos junto con el gobierno y el ejército más mientras no seamos iguales ante la ley. Hablo por mi y como portavoz de todos ellos en este momento.

-En tres días Fox saldrá de la cárcel, Falco. Prometido.

-De ahora en un mes reformaremos la mayoría de las leyes.

-¿La mayoría?

-Es periodo de vacaciones y-

-Ya veo. Nuestros derechos esperan mientras cuatro matados van a disfrutar a Zoness. Por cierto, no os olvidéis de comprarles a los niños pobres de allá joyas hechas con conchas en vez de luchar por su futuro también.

-Yo...-

-Adiós.

Falco se lleva consigo la carpeta y no cierra la puerta del gran despacho tras salir. Para él, el general Pepper ha perdido por siempre su amistad después de que haya traicionado a alguien tan fiel y justo como lo es Fox McCloud.


	48. Traición

48- Traición

-Sigo sin poder creerme que hayas caído tan bajo.

-Lo mismo digo de ti.

-Yo no soy un traidor.

-Eso dices...

Fox toma el vaso para beber un poco de agua. La mujer encarcelada delante de él es gélida como el hielo. Lee todos sus pensamientos y sabe atacar justo donde le duele, por eso es todo un reto el volver a verla frente a frente.

Todavía le duele ver la cara de Krystal y saber que amó a alguien inexistente. McCloud traga el medicamento que tiene en su mano y toma más agua sin mirarla durante un rato.

Cuando por fin se siente con fuerzas deja el vaso y la mira de nuevo, encontrándose con sus ojos entrecerrados duros como un muro.

-Solo dime por qué lo has hecho. Sigo preguntándomelo buscando una sola razón por la que me odies tanto.

-Sigue buscando. No voy a hablar.

-Es extraño. Te salvé la vida, te aceptamos en el equipo, te dimos una familia y aún así no fue suficiente.

-Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras.

-No tenías a dónde ir. Pensé que era lo más justo. Dijiste que tu planeta había sido destruido y que no te quedaba nadie más en el mundo. Todos quisimos ayudarte.

-No necesitaba ayuda de alguien tan rastrero como tú, Fox.

El zorro calla y vuelve a mirarla bien. Ha cambiado demasiado. No queda un solo rastro de la dulce Krystal que había conocido hace tanto tiempo. Si pudiese volver atrás, aún así, decidiría volver a salvarla por su simple sentido de la justicia a pesar de que los traicionará, de que ella fue la causa de las denuncias y su destierro, de que casi lo matara una y otra vez. Él también ha cambiado un poco y no caería de nuevo en sus trampas, es algo que se prometió, aunque hay personas que siguen rompiendo su corazón una y otra vez.

-Deja que adivine. Tu pasado también era una mentira, como que me amabas.

-Tú también dijiste que me amabas y mentiste.

-Yo te quería más que a nada en este universo. Ya no. No soy un juguete que puedes usar una y otra vez y que siga en el mismo lugar esperando por ti a que vuelvas a jugar con él.

-Hablas como un idiota.

-Sí, quizá sigo siendo un idiota y me queda mucho por aprender.

El efecto de las pastillas para la depresión alivia a Fox y comienza a sentirse mejor. Vuelve una y otra vez y la derrotará también una y otra vez con la ayuda de Falco. Que él esté de su lado es algo que no puede dejar de agradecer en el fondo de su alma. Él cierra los ojos y sonríe recordando las palabras del faisán que le decían que todo estaría bien. Todo está bien. El destierro al que los han condenado tras sacarlo de la cárcel se ha revocado tras descubrir quién lo ha llevado a cabo. Los planes de un golpe de estado en Corneria han fallado.

Krystal entrecierra sus ojos todavía más analizando sus pensamientos y frunce el ceño y el hocico ante el torrente de muestras de cariño de Falco que Fox tiene en el cerebro.

-Me dais asco.

-A mi no.

-¿Quién es la mujer en vuestra relación? Apuesto a que tú. Seguro que dentro de poco empiezas a ponerte vestidos.

La carcajada de Fox se deja oír en todo el bloque de celdas de la Great Fox.

-¿Cuál es el tenedor cuando usas palillos para comer?

-¿Me estás haciendo tonta?

-Somos dos hombres. Ninguno es la mujer en nuestra relación. No te hago tonta, tus preguntas lo son. Creo que eres mucho más lista como para hacer preguntas tan estúpidas, Krystal. Tienes que crecer... ¿Qué es de Panther?

-Lo dejé. Es un llorica.

-¿Piensas quedarte con alguien algún día?

-¿Qué insinúas?

-Si vas a preocuparte de verdad por alguna persona algún día en lugar de hacerle daño.

-Eres un cabrón, Fox.

-Pero tengo razón y eso te duele, ¿verdad?

-Te odio.

-Créeme, lo sé muy bien...

-...

-...

-...Dentro de poco vamos a llegar a Corneria.

-Me da igual.

-Después de tanto tiempo sigo sin conocerte. Es extraño después de todo lo que compartimos.

-Me das asco.

-Eso ya lo dijiste. Te haces repetitiva... Con él es muy distinto, ¿sabes? Cuando me abraza me reconforta, sus silencios son cómodos, sus miradas me hacen sentir algo muy dentro que me hace sonreír... Contigo no había nada, Krystal. Solo dolor. No sé qué es lo que te hice o a quién le hice daño para que vinieras a por mi.

-No hay nadie. Eras guapo. Quería a alguien guapo a mi lado, pero no soportaba que ese estuviera allá.

-¿Falco?

-Ni lo nombres. Cada vez que se acercaba a ti después de que discutiéramos y te diera la razón sobre cosas que no tenías me daban náuseas.

-Era una situación clara de maltrato que no podía ver y él quería ayudarme a salir de ella. Lo pasé muy mal, pero ahora está bien.

-¿Maltrato? -Krystal ríe irónica. -¡Maltrato, dice! No puedo maltratar a un hombre. Son los hombres los que maltratáis a las mujeres.

-Una de las cosas que hacen los maltratadores es negar los sentimientos de la víctima. Otra es negar el abuso apoyándose en mentiras o generalizaciones. Minimizar los problemas, jugar a ser la víctima, controlar las personas con las que está-

-¡Basta! ¡Me aburres Fox! ¡Cállate!

-Y eso de cortar a las personas cuando hablan también.

Fox se levanta, le da la vuelta a la silla y se sienta bien. Se toma lo que queda del vaso de agua y lo deja a un lado escuchando con su oreja izquierda pasos.

-Hemos llegado.

-¿Es ese, verdad? Viene a entrometerse otra vez.

-No se entromete en nada. -Contesta oyendo cómo la puerta deslizante se abre. -El nunca molesta.

-¡Llegamos, Fox! Amordaza a esa y mueve el culo, que el general espera y me gustaría verle la cara cuando se intente disculpar ante ti.

Falco se acerca a Fox con cariño y se apoya en él para ver a Krystal.

-Es una pena, tenías futuro como piloto... Pero nada, ahora vas a ir al tú al trullo en vez de Fox, que es justo lo que no querías que pasara. Ala, ve levantándote... Por cierto, Foxie, hay panini en el horno.

-¿En serio?

-¿Te miento yo alguna vez? Les eché el queso que te gusta y algo de atún.

Krystal se levanta caminando delante de ellos.

-No quiero ni veros.

-Tranquila, que no pensamos ir a visitarte a la cárcel. -Contesta Falco haciéndole cariños a Fox que camina a su lado dando sus primeros pasos por una Corneria a cada paso más pro de la igualdad para ellos.


	49. Frágil

49- Frágil

El suave sonido del tick tack de un reloj lejano en la estancia acuna al anciano que reposa en su regazo. Flores en un jarrón en la misma mesa, frescas todavía en agua clara y fría. Sus manos se deslizan cuidadosamente por las plumas brillantes de colores que crecen en su cuerpo tras la muda, algo que ha disfrutado durante años.

Su amor ha estado descansando así desde hace algunos minutos mientras él mira a la gente caminar despreocupada desde las alturas, esperando que pase el tren bala como todas las medias horas.

A su otro lado dos bastones se apoyan en el sofá, ambos metálicos, al servicio de aquellos enamorados que pasan juntos el tiempo.

Fox deja caer delicadamente sobre el cuerpo de su amado una manta caliente en aquel día en el que hace frío. Sabe que no va a molestarlo aunque pase su mano una y otra vez por la cresta tupida incansable, disfrutando a su vez el delicioso aroma de los alelíes que él le había traído de su paseo.

Le gusta cuidar a aquel hombre con tanto cariño como él ha puesto durante los años que había estado a su lado superando miedos, penas y depresiones con una férrea decisión de no dejarlo jamás solo.

La respiración de Falco era frágil y suave, tan lenta y contagiosa que sin darse cuenta se iba acomodando a su ritmo inconscientemente. Tan frágil como su respiración lo era estos días su salud que sufría el frío de invierno con irritaciones de siringe y temblores por la baja temperatura.

Por suerte para ellos ahora no eran salvadores de la galaxia y con la comida que tenían podrían aguantar unos cuantos días sin salir de casa entre mantas y bolsitas de polvos calientes que habían usado toda la vida para protegerse de eso.

''Papá, tienes que cuidarte más...'', le dice una y otra vez su hijo como un mantra.

''Ya. Lo sé'', le contesta sabiendo que al día siguiente hará todo lo contrario a lo que se supone que tendría que hacer.

La testarudez de Falco ha cambiado muy poco con los años, igual que su actitud de rechazo de la vida contemplativa que era lo que vivía la mayoría de la gente de su edad.

La fiebre ahora remite y el dolor también para su suerte y solo queda el dulce adormecimiento posterior a toda enfermedad.

-Mañana hay un concierto en el auditorio de tu pianista favorito. ¿Quieres ir?

-Me encantaría. -Responde abriendo sus ojos al mismo tiempo que toma aquella mano pequeña acariciando los nudillos faltos de guantes ahora que ya no va a conducir. -Necesitaré entradas, entonces.

-Eso no será un problema, amor. Las tengo desde hace mucho tiempo.

El faisán sonríe ya que no sabía nada. Normalmente cuando Fox hace un regalo está nervioso, su cara y risa que se escapa lo delata, pero con el tiempo ha sabido controlarlo y hacer fallar su ojo de águila que antes utilizaba para buscar rutas alternativas.

-Vaya. Lo haces cada vez mejor.

-He aprendido del maestro.

Su pecho vibra por la risa y luego tose ya que la garganta le pica todavía.

-¿Estás mejor?

-Sí, no te preocupes. Una simple irritación más.

-Eres un ave frágil a veces.

-Sí...

Todas las aves lo son, si recuerda bien. Solo el simple nombre de Fichina hace que Fox todavía se sienta incómodo en ciertas ocasiones, por ello también no muchas aves viven en aquel lugar. La naturaleza de su amado unida a aquel periodo de hambre en la adolescencia han hecho verdaderos estragos en su futura salud, aunque Falco los lleva con una filosofía y paciencia de la que nunca lo habría creído capaz.

-¿Vas a venir conmigo, entonces?

-Claro que lo haré.

-Me alegro mucho. Me gusta que me acompañes.

-A mi me encanta verte disfrutar.

-No me digas esas cosas...

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque hace que parezcamos personajes de una película de adolescentes que se aman en un instituto.

-Así fue como empezó todo entre nosotros si mal no recuerdo.

-Lo sé, lo sé... No me refería a eso y lo sabes.

El faisán se alza para tomar entre sus alas delicadamente la cara de Fox y darle un beso ligero que lo hace sonreír. Su pico ya está algo desgastado desde que lo ha afilado y es más fácil evitar hacerle daño en estos momentos. La cara de Fox es cálida y suave y sus ojos todavía se conservan brillantes tras los cristales de las gafas que lo hacen todavía más atractivo.

Luego del beso Falco se vuelve a tumbar para que Fox siga acariciándolo mientras él tose. El tiempo pasa tranquilamente, y el tren de las cinco y media llega tarde otra vez.


	50. Inquebrantable

50- Inquebrantable

Encerrado en su celda de 4 por 3 el héroe caído puede hacer muy poco. Las paredes anaranjadas suaves y su cubículo silencioso eran tan insoportables como la maldita falta de compañía.

Las demás comodidades eran un baño pequeño con lavabo, una cama y una mesita con silla. Esa sería su vida por dos años descontando el mes que ya ha pasado, sin posibilidades de un vis a vis con él o una simple llamada de teléfono a casa para saber que está bien.

Fox se vuelve loco en ese lugar, no come o duerme a penas y su tratamiento ya no parece funcionar. Todas las veces que puede conciliar el sueño por una o dos horas seguidas se levanta con el estómago revuelto y esa sensación de frío, de desesperanza, de querer que todo cambie pidiéndolo a gritos en su interior una y otra vez.

No puede participar en ninguna actividad así o seguir el ritmo siquiera como los demás. Se está dejando, como le diría su Falco. Quiere volver con él, despertar a su lado y que todo haya sido una pesadilla. Ahora hasta rezaría porque esto fuese un simple coma pasajero porque la idea de que Pepper haya firmado para meterlo en aquel lugar a pesar de lo claro que dejaron sus médicos que sería contraproducente para su depresión hacía que se sintiera traicionado, ultrajado, degradado, y además destroza la poca autoestima que ha ido recuperando tras tantos meses.

Todos saben muy bien, o quizá no y por eso lo han metido allí, que Falco es, para él, más que un amigo, un novio o su alma gemela. Él es la razón por la que sigue vivo en más de un sentido.

Cuando too se hace insoportable él siempre está allí, abrazándolo cuando tiene ese frío dentro, dejando que se desahogue hablando de lo mucho que le duele, animándolo a levantarse de la cama, a que se de un momento para él con un baño largo caliente o un videojuego de los que le gustan.

El está allí para recordarle que él mismo también es muy importante, que es legitimo sentirse mal y abrumado, pero que no siempre será así. Que él es muy fuerte y que tiene mucho de lo que sentirse orgulloso, que estará allí para ayudarlo como sea. Tristemente ahora es cuando más lo necesita y cuando lo alejan de él.

Fox se pone un poco más las mantas por encima para que no lo vean aunque las luces están apagadas. Dicen que lo peor ocurre durante el primer mes, el periodo de adaptación. No tiene mucho que hacer allí, ni tampoco a sus amigos como en la Great Fox. Solo espera que no haya una invasión a Corneria ahora mismo o sería devastador que tuviera que quedarse allá sin poder defenderlos.

Las manos del zorro se deslizan por aquella cama tan incómoda como de hotel; su estómago ruge pero no ha comido ni quiere comer. Un poco más encogido se siente mejor, son las doce de la noche y Fox se dice que queda un día menos.

Recuerda que hace tiempo le enseñaron cómo soportar el encierro y las torturas en a academia, pero ahora no puede poner nada en práctica. Sabe muy bien que su equipo no va a venir a rescatarlo, no hay enemigos a los que ganar ni tampoco un ejército buscándolo.

El zorro intenta acomodarse por ahora y cierra los ojos. Mañana hará otro esfuerzo, se dice, y aunque no tiene sensación de sueño se rinde tras tantos días sin descansar como es debido.

A las nueve de la mañana las luces se encienden y abre los ojos desorientado al principio hasta que recuerda que este es otro día más en su encierro. Cierra los ojos durante cinco minutos más hasta que se dice una y otra vez que debe cambiar su actitud de una vez por todas. Piensa que si Falco sabe que lo esta pasando tan mal entonces él también lo hará.

Se levanta y cambia tras asearse, algo asustado al mirarse bien al espejo. Ciertamente se está dejando ir con la situación y no encuentra trazos del guerrero que es.

Hoy decide bajar a desayunar con los demás. Todos ellos lo miran extrañados de que alguien como él esté allí. El desayuno le sabe raro después de no haber comido durante mucho tiempo aunque claro está de que no se queja. Habiendo terminado de desayunar todavía hay tiempo para estar solo antes de los talleres, así que Fox toma papel bolígrafo y se sienta en la cama pensando en él como todos los días.

"Querido Falco:

Quiero que sepas que te amo más que a nadie y que no te voy a dejar por mucho que lo intenten. Eres mi vida y siempre te voy a adorar.

Espero que todo os esté yendo bien ahí fuera, aquí me cuesta mucho seguir adelante, pero lo voy a intentar. Lo voy a hacer por vosotros y por mi también.

Este antro no tiene futuro. En lugar de dar oportunidades te aíslan del mundo y te llenan de rencor. Aquí hay gente que no se merece estar encerrada: gente que ha tenido accidentes y por desgracia también se ha llevado a alguien por delante, personas que han tenido que robar para llevarse algo a la boca y gente que me recuerda mucho a ti,

chicos de tu edad cuando nos conocimos que me recuerdan mucho tu historia.

No creo en este sistema, esto no es lo que defiendo. No creo tampoco en que los asesinos tengan la misma conddena que alguien que no pudo comer y tuvo que sobrevivir como fuese.

Me gustaría salir de aquí ya si pudiese. Ver la luz de Solar, las estrellas, las nubes, verte a ti.

Te echo muchisimo de menos, cariño.

No creo que hayamos hecho nada mal y no me van a convencer de lo contrario. Ahora queda sobrevivir a esto una vez más.

Tengo mucho que decirte pero te lo diré a la cara, con tranquilidad. Me encantaría poder hablarte a la cara ahora y decirte lo que siento. Por ahora te dejo sin más.

Te adoro.

Fox McCloud."

Fox deja la carta debajo del colchón para que no la vean de momento y se tira en la cama. No van a destruirlo como quieren con esta especie de encierro disciplinario. Él es muy fuerte y su amor indestructible. Hoy Fox hace un cambio y decide ir a alguno de los cursos que hay en prisión. Al menos si lo tienen allá, como suele decir, va a hacer el mayor gasto y ruido posible.


	51. Realeza

51- Realeza

Un par de manos fuertes sostenían con firmeza la hazada que caía sobre la tierra rítmicamente, infértil por el sol a pesar del trabajoso esfuerzo diario del joven bañado por la severidad de los rayos de sol que hacían sudar su cuerpo protegido por una túnica marrón. Esa misma severidad lo había curtido durante años y se contagiaba en su mirada de ceño fruncido necesaria para el duro labor del campo. Solo se detiene un momento para limpiarse el sudor de la frente y volver a tomar con fuerza la hazada que golpea la tierra una vez más abriéndola, seca removiéndola con la idea de conseguir alimento.

A lo lejos oye el ruido de un caballo a trote ligero, un simple paseo, así que su mirada no se aparta .

A lomos del caballo hay un joven bien parecido, muchos llegan a afirmar que el más hermoso que nunca han visto, cuya mirada está perdida entre las hojas de los árboles frondosos que refrescan el ambiente y el río cantarín en el que flotan pequeñas ramas de los árboles arrastradas por la corriente.

La canción despreocupada que tararea contrasta con la espalda que lleva colgada a su lado derecho, engarzada de joyas, y sus ropas lujosas de seda azul índigo brocadas de hilo de oro. A sus espaldas descansan un arco y una funda liviana con flechas.

El muchacho se para desconcertado a ver a un hombre trabajando aquellas tierras y acerca su caballo para detenerse a unos metros de él dándole sombra.

-Que el cielo lo tenga en cuenta, señor.

Él deja de golpear la tierra y lo mira. Una corona que adora su cabeza y sus joyas brillan con la luz del sol que cae sobre su capa que se agita con la suave brisa y es de la misma seda que aquellas ropas que viste, y en cambio los rayos del astro rey parecen deslizarse por aquel manto colocado cuidadosamente sobre la silla de montar.

-Lo mismo le deseo. -Le contesta volviendo a trabajar.

-Jamás lo había visto por este reino.

El muchacho rico parece observarlo con curiosidad, casi admirado por la labor del solitario hombre.

-He llegado hace a penas unos días. Todavía no he entrado a la muralla.

-Solo un loco trabajaría estas tierras, han sido abandonadas por años por ser infértiles. Los campesinos de aquí murieron arruinados.

-He trabajado tierras peores y todas han dado su fruto. Creo que se lo que hago, señor.

Su mirada segura y desafiante mira al caballero que le sonríe, de ojos entrecerrados, casi encantado porque alguien le lleve la contraria.

-¿Por qué hacerlo solo? Hay muchos campesinos en estas tierras.

-No necesito ayuda, mis brazos son lo suficientemente fuertes para acabar antes de la luna llena.

-¿Qué quiere plantar luego?

-Trigo. Da pan y otro alimento.

Trabaja como si los músculos no le dolieran, como si su espalda y sus piernas no le pidieran que se detuviera.

-Para recogerlo todavía quedan muchos meses. ¿De qué va a vivir hasta entonces?

-Del río. De los árboles. De la caza. Hay muchos lugares de los que comer... ¿No es extraño que los ricos siempre pregunten lo mismo? Son siempre los pobres los que se encargan de los labores del campo y de buscarles alimento. Los demás disfrutan.

El muchacho baja del caballo y nota que es más bajo que él, además de que aquel hombre se ve mucho más musculado en comparación, acostumbrado a trabajar con fuerza bruta de sol a sol durante años.

-¿Puedo ayudarlo? No parezco fuerte pero puedo hacer más de lo que parece.

-¿Usted?

El hombre más alto golpea con sus manos suavemente la herramienta para limpiarla y se la echa al hombro dando por terminada su labor. Mira atrás un momento para ver cómo toda la tierra ha sido removida por completo. Mañana será otro día.

-Se va a manchar la ropa y sería una pena. Parece ser cara, incluso digna de un rey.

Aquel sonríe y amarra el caballo donde aquel le señala, donde hay algo de comida y agua para él.

Vive en una cabaña y pobre cuyo techo de paja ya no sirve que está arreglando. Ha conseguido ya algo de paja nueva para arreglarlo y tiene una hoguera levemente encendida con algo de comida que se hace a fuego lento. A pesar de lo vieja que es está limpia ante sus esfuerzos. Lo invita a entrar y acepta. Deja que se siente en la silla más cómoda que ha hecho hace poco y él elige la banqueta. Después de dejar en su lugar la hazada vuelve a sentarse y toma de su lado algo de paja que trenza, poniéndola después a su lado, en un montón donde tiene más de esas trenzas.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Falco. ¿Y usted?

-Fox. Fox McCloud.

-Es extraño ver a alguien rico caminar solo por tierras de campesinos fuera de la muralla y con todos esos adornos. ¿No tiene miedo a que lo ataquen?

-No. Las gentes de este lugar siempre han sido amables con mi familia.

Fox le hace un gesto y trenza él también aquella paja que tanto necesitaba el techo. Él lo mira sorprendido porque alguien tan rico sepa hacer labores de campesino que solo ellos hacían en aquellos tiempos.

Los jóvenes permanecieron callados durante minutos aumentando a pocos aquel montón de trenzas.

-También es extraño que alguien quiera ocuparse de estas tierras; como le he dicho son poco fértiles y son muchos ya los que las han abandonado. Usted por lo que parece tiene el empeño necesario para conseguir algo bueno de ellas.

-He trabajado tierras duras durante años bajo calores abrasantes, sufrido el hambre y todo tipo de plagas y contratiempos durante mi vida entera. Estas tienen algo que a aquellas le faltaban; un gran río cercano, fruta para abonar y tiempo para el barbecho.

-¿Barbecho?

-Descanso. Dejar durante un tiempo las tierras sin cultivar para que recobre sus fuerzas y vuelvan a salir las plantas.

-No lo había oído nunca.

-Hay señores que quieren exprimir el terreno y a sus gentes hasta que no pueden más, pero por suerte el terreno no sabe de órdenes ni golpizas.

Fox se ve tentado a preguntar, pero calla prudentemente. No sería de buena educación viniendo de alguien que Fox no conoce. Ese hombre, Falco, tiene sus razones seguro para decir que los propietarios se comportan como tiranos. Él es alguien que quiere cambiar las cosas, no se siente superior, solo ha tenido más suerte al nacer en una familia rica.

Las ropas de Falco están desgastadas y roídas, muy probablemente hayan sido usadas por años. Él tiene trajes nuevos cada dos semanas, tres si sus gentes necesitan conseguir telas o bordar alguna delicada que requiriese tiempo.

-¿Le importa que le pregunte cuándo ha venido al pueblo, señor?

-Hace escasos días. Tres a esta casa, cinco al pueblo.

-¿Por qué ha escogido este lugar? Es pequeño, dejado de otros reinos mayores...

-Por eso. Es tranquilo y hay libertad y buenas gentes. Todos los que he conocido me hablan muy bien de él.

Sus ojos azules miran a Fox. Hay algo en la mirada del faisán que le dice que ha tenido que crecer rápido en un ambiente cruel. Aquella seriedad y fiereza chocan con su actitud tranquila, además de que lo mira de igual a igual desafiando toda norma, es algo que le gusta y lo desconcierta ante el miedo general de los pobres ante los ricos.

Deja de mirarlo luego de un largo rato para revolver el caldo caliente. Hay setas y patatas en el puchero, unos huesos y poco más. Un caldo muy limpio y pobre, todavía más de lo que está acostumbrado a ver.

-¿Sólo puede comer eso?

-Iré a por algo de fruta y pescado a la noche cuando arregle un poco más el techo. Si esta noche llueve no tendré un lugar donde dormir.

-...Puedo traerle algo yo.

-No es necesario. No tengo con qué pagarle.

-No quiero que me de nada a cambio.

-...Que raro es oír eso de un rico. Todos siempre quieren algo a cambio, mucho más de lo que dan, habitualmente.

-El zorro deja de trenzar para levantarse. Parece que todavía faltan días de trabajo entre más de una persona para que todo el techo pudiera ser cubierto.

-Volveré en unos momentos.

-No volverá...

-Lo haré.

Cuando oye el trote del caballo alejarse y todo queda en silencio el sonido de las verduras hirviendo lentamente en la pota se hace más evidente.

A él nunca le ha ayudado un rico a trenzar o simplemente trabajar, él ha sido quien ha tenido que hacerlo para ellos para darles una vida fácil. Tomando una de ellas entre sus alas puede comprobar cómo aquel hombre trabaja como uno de ellos, son firmes, tensas, todas iguales como si hubiera hecho esto una y otra vez.

Ese zorro es un misterio y su actitud amable en lugar de altiva, su gana de ayudar, es tan poco habitual en nadie que cree que ha sido una imaginación o una broma de parte de él y que en el fondo es también un simple pobre como él.

Pasa media hora en la que el sonido del caldo y el ruido de sus manos trabajando el material son la única compañía y vuelve él como había dicho con las bolsas del caballo llenas a rebosar de cosas.

-He traído algo de carne en salazón. Estoy seguro de que usted sabe cómo conservarla. He traído verduras también y unas cuantas trenzas de paja para que no tenga que trabajar tanto, sabía que le habían sobrado a un campesino en uno de los últimos techos que se habían echado en el pueblo. Usted solo tendría que trabajar durante días para poder arreglarlo y en unas horas el frío será insoportable. No me debe nada. No necesito nada.

-...¿Por qué? No entiendo por qué alguien haría esto por mi.

-Porque no lo conozco, pero se ve honesto, necesita ayuda y yo puedo ayudar. Y porque nadie me había mirado a la cara con tanta seguridad desde que me coronaron rey.

Falco deja de trabajar. Aquel hombre, por muy rico que sea parece alguien sencillo, amable cuanto menos, alguien que podría ser un trabajador como él disfrazado entre adornos de rico y ropas lujosas.

-¿Un rey?

-Sí. Así es.

-¿En serio es un rey?

-No le miento, señor.

-¿Por qué me ayuda a trabajar entonces?

-Porque necesita ayuda, usted no puede hacer todo esto solo.

-...Usted no es como los demás.

-Claro que no, intento ser lo contrario. Todos los reyes que conozco ignoran lo que piensa su pueblo sólo porque han tenido la suerte de nacer en la realeza... Pero yo veo el sufrimiento en mi pueblo y se me remueven las entrañas, es por eso que me prometí que ayudaría a los habitantes de estos lugares en todo lo que pudiera. Quizá un día todos seamos iguales. A mi... Me dicen que es imposible, que cada uno tiene su lugar, pero encuentro a personas que siento que deberían ser reyes y que harían grandes cosas.

-Me gusta ver que alguien que puede ayudar ayuda.

-¿Usted qué haría si fuese rey?

-Eliminaría los reyes y el dinero. Querría que todos tuviésemos las mismas oportunidades: quien quiera pescar que pueda, quien quiera amar, que ame.

-Quien quiera amar que ame...

-...Cuando era pequeño, en mi aldea recuerdo que cualquiera podía vivir con las personas a las que amaba. Había hombres que vivían como otra pareja de pueblerinos, mujeres también, y ellos normalmente se hacían cargo de los niños huérfanos, los cuidaban y alimentaban y nadie pensaba que eran malignos... Luego... Aquellos invasores vinieron y se los llevaron a todos.

Fox se estremeció, pensando en sus palabras. En el pasado su reino hizo lo mismo, se separaron amantes y familias en nombre de su bandera. Reparar aquel daño que se había hecho hace tantos años y del que se sentía culpable tomaría años.

-Aquí el amor se prohibió hace años cuando yo era muy pequeño, cuando mi abuelo estaba en el poder. Él era un tirano y ordenó que durante tres generaciones todo matrimonio debería ser aprobado según una lista que había dejado escrita en un dictamen oficial.

-¿No se supone que los reyes pueden cambiar lo que ellos quieran de la ley?

-Cuando mi padre intentó abolirla apareció muerto. Fue hace unos meses.

-Eso es terrorífico...

Hubo un silencio compresivo durante un minuto. Saberse en un reino en el que se quieren cambiar las cosas es algo con lo que se siente cómodo. Son un pueblo unido por lo que parece, igual que la aldea de su niñez.

-¿Por qué nadie se va para casarse en otro lugar? Hay un pueblo tras la montaña, pertenece a otro reinado.

-Si, pero sus reyes son también tiranos.

Fox deja el último montón de paja junto al resto. Este hogar es mu frío en invierno, insoportablemente caliente en verano. Ver que alguien va a ocuparla con tanto ahínco lo hace sonreír, aunque teme que se rinda como todos.

-¿Va a comer antes de echar el techo?

-Sí.

-¿Le importa que lo acompañe?

-Claro que no. Está bien hablar con alguien como usted.

-Muchas gracias. Es muy amable.

-No puedo ofrecerle mucho.

-Tampoco tiene mucho. Esto deber ser ya un gran esfuerzo para usted.

-No importa, también me ha traído todo esto sin pedir nada a cambio.

-No es nada.

Falco todavía remueve algo el caldo antes de ponerlo en unos cuencos de madera artesanos. El faisán tendió su mano con el cuenco caliente a su invitado y este lo tomó con ambas manos, acariciando su ala por un momento. Fox movió sus orejas y lo miró a los ojos por un segundo antes de que él dejara el cuenco sobre sus manos delicadamente.

-No era mi intención molestarlo, lo siento.

-No importa, no ha hecho nada.

Ambos jóvenes prueban con ansia el caldo recién hecho, el ave hambriento, el zorro no tanto. Hacía días que no paraba a comer un solo momento solamente trabajando como estaba acostumbrado después de tantos años. Sabía que sus músculos le pedían algo de descanso, muy contrariamente a Fox, quien ha descansado hoy la mayor parte del tiempo para luego salir a pasear.

-Cocina muy bien.

-Gracias.

-A mi no me dejan pisar las cocinas.

-Lo sé... Tienen la vida resuelta.

-¿Eso parece? A veces me gustaría ser otro simple pueblerino.

-¿Para qué?

-Para tener libertad.

-Es curioso. Los reyes siempre tienen esclavos que les hacen todo.

-Mi padre abolió a esclavitud en nuestro reinado en cuanto llegó al trono, es algo que le agradezco.

-...Es cierto que sí son diferentes a los demás.

Ver a un rey echando un techo de paja en ropas de seda y trabajando tan duro es algo que jamás habría pensado. El joven de pelaje anaranjado era serio cuando lo hacía, sin rendirse a pesar de que el sol quemaba y caía a plomo.

No paró ni se quejó, acabó el trabajo como le había prometido. Era un personaje curioso para él, ya que lo había tratado como a alguien normal, y por normal quería decir un señor feudal, cuanto menos.

-¿Ya esta, verdad?

-Sí. Ya hemos acabado.

-...Ha sido duro... ¡Ya me duele un poco la espalda!

-Es normal...

Después del zorro, Falco baja por la escalera de mano y la retira. El olor de la paja nueva resalta sobre aquella cabaña vieja y destartalada que una vez más volvía a tomar forma ante el esfuerzo del nuevo dueño. Ahora no lloverá y no hará demasiado frío ni demasiado calor por la noche, algo que seguro agradecerán sus huesos.

Necesita un descanso, pero no es el momento todavía. El faisán se limpia el sudor de la frente y evita sentarse, porque sabe que si para ahora todo empezará a dolerle como a todo campesino después de años de forzar su cuerpo.

-Se está haciendo ya de noche...

-Menuda apreciación la suya. ¿Qué me va a decir luego? ¿Que el cielo por la noche es negro en lugar de azul?

-Cielos... Nunca nadie me había llevado tanto la contraria jamás.

-¡Pues menudo aburrimiento debe de ser! ¡Si nadie me llevase la contraria nunca todo sería mucho menos interesante!

-...

-...

-¿Va a quedarse en este lugar?

-Sí, claro que sí. Si no me echan, por supuesto.

Falco le sonrió y Fox se contagió de él. Su pelaje todavía había enrojecido más ante los últimos rayos de sol que se escondían perezosos entre las montañas de Corneria.

-Iré al lago antes de que anochezca o me voy a perder por el camino.

-No tenga prisa, yo lo llevaré si eso ocurre.

-Necesitaremos una linterna al menos, ¿no?

-Sí, nos vendría muy bien.

Él tardó un poco en salir con un cubo y una linterna de aceite. Ambos objetos parecían artesanos, recientes, no dudaba de que los había hecho él.

-¿No prefiere ir a caballo?

-No lo necesito.

-Ese cubo parece pesar.

-No pesa.

-¿Qué lleva dentro? Se oye un ruido.

-Jabón y otra túnica. ¿Quiere algo más el señorito?

Ríe ante sus impertinencias y entrecierra sus ojos.

-¿Es así como le habla a un rey?

-Veo las ropas lujosas, pero ni rastro de la corona.

-¿La...? ¿Corona...? ¡La tenía en la cabeza hace un momento!

-Tranquilo... Le cayó al suelo cuando me estaba ayudando. Esta a salvo.

-¿Dónde?

-Cerca del hogar. No se preocupe más por ello ahora.

-...

-...

-Falco.

-¿Qué?

-¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

-¿Mm?

-¿Por qué ha venido? Quiero decir... usted... supongo que tendría una vida en otro lugar, su trabajo, sus conocidos... ¿No es difícil dejar esas comodidades?

-No fue difícil porque no tenía nada. Trabajo sí, claro. El trabajo jamas faltaba, pero no me aportaba nada.

-...Lo siento.

-No pasa nada. Supongo que tiene derecho a preguntar, al fin y al cabo vine a su reinado y me quedé sin decir una palabra.

-Ha sido algo de mala educación por mi parte.

-No, no pasa nada. No me ha molestado... ¿Es allá, no?

-Tras el río.

-Sí.

-Sabía que no era lejos, vine ayer pero por otro camino.

-Sí, pienso que este es algo más largo que otros, pero trayendo caballo... ¿Usted no tiene transporte?

-Tengo un par de piernas que son suficiente.

-Yo me cansaría haciendo si quiera un camino a otro reinado. ¿Cuántos a caminado?

-Dieciséis.

-¡Habría muerto tras el primero!

-No si fuese por necesidad. -Musitó, sin saber que Fox lo oía.

El lago no era un lugar al que nadie solía ir por las noches por falta de luz, y menos engarzado en joyas.

-Seguro que el agua está helada.

-No me importa, solo quiero lavar la ropa y lavarme yo.

-¿En agua fría?

-¿A caso usted puede lavarse en agua caliente?

-C-Claro. En una bañera, en agua caliente.

-¿Bañera? ¿Qué diablos es eso?

-...Pensé que todos tenían agua caliente en la que bañarse...

-¡No, cielos! Y suerte que hay un lago cerca o tendía que caminar aún más.

-Debe ser horroso bañarse en agua fría en los inviernos.

-Es lo que nos queda.

-Pero no tiene que ser así... Siempre estamos a tiempo de mejorar.

-Eso dicen, pero ¿es verdad?

Las manos delicadas en guantes finos del zorro dejan libre al caballo tras quitarle todo lo que podría molestar. Sabía bien que no iría lejos. En ese tiempo el silencioso faisán había encendido una hoguera y dejado la lamparita al lado de ella junto con el cubo y la pastilla de jabón. Fox no había pensado en que luego tendría que esperarlo, así que sin saber bien qué hacer se sentó al lado de la hoguera.

Falco estaba en las sombras, de todas maneras, así que no habría de preocuparse.

-Debería darme un baño yo también. -Pensó el zorro, cansado del trabajo.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió cuando pensó en el agua helada, pero él no se quejaba, así que no podía ser tan malo.

Con cuidado fue dejando en la orilla contraria a él las flechas y el arco, la espada y su ropa cuidadosamente doblada que se estropearía si la lavase él a mano. Cuando su zarpa tocó el agua dio un respingo por el frío tan exagerado que resbaló y la explosión de agua, el chapoteo y la risa de Falco podrían oírse por todo el bosque. La cabeza de Fox emergió del agua ente sus brazos chapoteando.

-¡Maldita sea, está helada!

Pronto sintió sus brazos fuertes rodearlo mientras lo acercaba lentamente a la orilla. Su cuerpo entumecido y desacostumbrado no le respondía.

-¿Está bien?

-Eh... Sí...

Algo desesperado, el zorro echa las manos a la orilla, saliendo empapado y colorado del agua helada. Se sentía tan pesado como un trapo mojado recién sacado del río del que escurren mil chorros de agua. Dio gracias a que había poca luz para que no lo pudiera ver.

Falco sale del agua también, sus plumas ligeramente pegadas entre sí, aunque sus ojos y la constitución de su cuerpo han cambiado poco. Sonríe, aunque algo preocupado sentado de lado en la orilla y con el ala todavía en su hombro.

-¿Mejor?

-Estoy helado. -Contesta tiritando.

-Vaya junto al fuego. Anoche ha llovido y este lugar resbala como mil demonios.

-Gracias por ayudarme.

-No ha sido nada.

Por un momento su vergüenza y el hecho de que ambos estuvieran desnudos se confundieron en su cerebro y por eso su hábito de bajar la mirada ante el apuro de mirar aquellos ojos azules por más de cinco segundos prevaleció ante la realidad de que encontraría más abajo de su pecho y su vientre tan musculado algo en lo que Fox no debería haberse fijado o siquiera mirado. Pero lo había hecho. Y él lo sabía.

Se echó las manos a la cara negando enérgicamente sin saber dónde esconderse o si tirarse al lago otra vez.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!

-No pasa nada. -Rió.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!

-¡Ya está, ya está!

-¡Lo siento tanto! ¡Lo siento!

Fox calla al momento cuando oye el ruido del agua y a Falco alejarse nadando para quitarle hierro al asunto. Helado y avergonzado, Fox termina de lavarse y vuelve a la hoguera agradeciendo el calor pero sin dejar de pensar en lo ridícula y vergonzosa que había sido la situación para él. Ciertamente, y como lo había pensado, tener que lavarse allí en un día así era una tortura, pensó mientras se vestía.

Ciertamente, y como lo había pensado, Falco era bien parecido en todos los sentidos, mas no era para él.

Sus pensamientos se paran otra vez cuando oye ruido a su lado y un ala empapada recoge el cubo.

Fox sigue el brazo con la mirada y cuando él hubo dado un paso el otro joven gritó.

-¡Detente!

El faisán se giró hacia él levemente, desconcertado de tono alto y amedrentado, de que lo hubiera tratado de tú y de que alguien, en mucho tiempo, le hubiera dado una orden.

Sus manos sin guantes se acercan temblando a la parte alta de su espalda y se deslizan, sintiendo el tétrico relieve de aquellas cicatrices que cubrían su pecho, hombros, brazos y espalda casi en su totalidad. Lo siente moverse inconscientemente cuando roza una herida abierta y mirarlo de reojo mientras asiste aterrorizado a su secreto.

-¿Quién le ha hecho esto?

-¿Quién va a ser? Guardias, capataces, amos, vendedores... Cualquiera puede castigarte si haces algo que les moleste, sea lo que sea.

Fox niega, alejándose un paso y luego dos. Es más fácil verlas ahora que hay luz y su plumaje está mojado. Pudieron haber sido cientos o miles, y ya no le extraña que aquel muchacho tenga la rebeldía de mirarlo a la cara, de tocarlo, desafiarlo y guardar su corona sin decírselo.

-Falco...

Su nombre abandona sus labios como si hablara de un fantasma y él deja el cubo a su lado para volver a acercarse.

-Cielos, lo siento.

-Usted no tiene la culpa de esto.

-Ahora lo comprendo, ahora sé por qué... No ha venido buscando más libertad, sino simplemente la libertad.

-...¿Y ahora qué? ¿Me va a devolver a ellos?

-No, no, ni hablar. Está a salvo aquí.

El faisán suspira aliviado. Siente que su lucha por fin a terminado después de tantos años, una carga que de repente se elimina de sus hombros al saberse por fin a salvo de volver a aquel infierno.

Los dedos de Fox vuelven a recorrer algunas cicatrices que sobresalen de la piel mal curada, aterrorizado todavía de aquella macabra visión.

-¿Qué era?

-Campesino. Trabajaba sus tierras día y noche, recogía su ganado. Cuidaba las semillas, recolectaba, lavaba, cortaba leña. Hacía muebles, la comida. Lo que fuera, a la hora que fuera. A nadie le importaba.

-Por eso sabe que puede hacerse cargo de esas tierras.

-Sé hacerlo, son mucho mejores que las que siempre he tenido que trabajar.

-Y hay fruta para abonar.

-Y no hay látigos que te hagan soltar la hazada del dolor.

-...

-...

-Por favor, señor Lombardi, deje que lo ayude.

-No quiero que nadie me ayude por pena.

-No es por pena, es que quiero ayudarlo. Al menos deje que le haga la vida más sencilla durante un tiempo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no creo que nadie merezca vivir ese horror y que su vida siga condenada al trabajo diario incansable y el miedo de ser devuelto a las garras de un vendedor.

-Hmph. Qué conmovedor...

El faisán sonríe socarronamente, pero aunque intenta cubrir su gratitud con esa fachada llega un momento en el que sabe que no sirve de nada. Su gesto se dulcifica, ya no es necesario hacerse el fuerte para serlo.

-Gracias, señor McCloud.

-Llámeme Fox, por favor.

-Fox será, entonces.

El brazo del zorro cae delicadamente a su lado, acariciando antes a su paso su brazo. Sin embargo, algo lo detiene de caer y es su ala, los dedos entrelazados con los suyos.

-...Tiene unos ojos preciosos, Falco.

-Lo mismo puedo decir de usted.

-D-Debería secarse. Va a enfriarse.

-Sí. -Le sonríe. -Y vestirme también.

Fox le agradece que su túnica, aún así, repose anudado a su cadera.

-¿Quiere que lo ayude con esas heridas?

-Lo cierto es que no me vendría mal tener un poco de ayuda con ellas.

El campesino saca del cubo una segunda pieza de ropa igual, remendada tan cuidadosamente que si no la hubiera visto del revés no hubiera adivinado que lo estaba.

-¿Duele mucho?

-¿La espalda?

-Los latigazos.

-Depende de quién los dé y de cómo sea el látigo.

-Estas parecen duras de soportar.

-Y lo son, no se equivoque.

El agua fría lo hace temblar, agradecería tener una de esas bañeras con agua caliente como los ricos.

-¿Tiene fiebre?

-No están infectadas si es lo que quiere saber. Lo hubiera notado.

-Usted no es el tipo de persona que se quejaría aunque se estuviera muriendo por ellas.

-¿De qué iba a servir?

Le es algo difícil intentar limpiarlas cuando el mismo Falco parece más preocupado de lavar la ropa frotando con ahínco que de estar quieto para que el zorro pudiera ayudarlo.

-¿No puede frotar más suave, señor?

-¿Y quién le va a quitar el polvo a esta ropa? ¿Usted?

-¡Lo haré si es necesario! ¡Pare un poco!

-Es de noche y me muero de hambre, y encima seguro que va a llover.

-¡Pues que llueva! ¡Está empapado, de todas maneras!

-¡Porque tengo más que hacer que sentarme al lado de una hoguera a calentarme!

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Deme eso!

No sin luchar, Fox se hace con el jabón y la túnica. La tela gruesa y pesada era desagradable al tacto.

-Deje de mirarme y vaya a sentarse a la hoguera, necesita descansar.

-Porque usted lo diga. -Farfulla por lo bajo.

-No. Porque es evidente. -Le replica, marcando el ''no'' firmemente. -Es usted el campesino más testarudo que jamás me he encontrado en estas tierras. -Fox escurre el manto y su agua cae por fin limpia.

-¡Y usted el rico más raro y amable que me haya encontrado nunca!

-¿Ha dicho... amable?

-¡Cállese!

-...Gracias.

-Uh... De nada.

Fox ya no puede ignorarlo más. Aquellas cicatrices a su espada era lo que su padre había intentado abolir años y años cuando aún era un imple príncipe. Años de robar papeles a su padre, de dormir en celdas de castigo, de falsificar su letra para liberar a miles de esclavos.

Si su padre viera a Falco probablemente hubiera estallado de ira, incrédulo de que todavía hubiera poblados arrasados y esclavizados, gente indefensa que no podría vivir durante mucho tiempo ante las terribles condiciones de trabajo.

-¿De dónde saca tanta amabilidad?

-De mi padre. Lo echo de menos de veras.

-Si era igual de rebelde que usted entonces no me extraña que hubieran ido a por él. Hay tantos intereses ocultos entre todo esto...

-Lo sé. Pero nadie debería sufrir las consecuencias, ¿no? Por eso me decía que no me rindiese nunca.

-Es un buen consejo.

-Sí...

-Y una pena. Lo siento.

-Gracias.

Fox deja la túnica extendida sobre una piedra donde se solía secar la ropa poniendo piedras más pequeñas encima para que no las llevase el viento. Sentado al calor nuevamente siente la mirada del faisán, pero no se la devuelve. El recuerdo de aquel hombre al que tanto quería pasa por su mente.

-¿Está bien?

-Sí, no se preocupe. Para mi su muerte todavía se siente reciente.

Falco no sabe cómo consolarlo porque él nunca ha tenido a nadie. Decide dejar que piense frotando sus brazos para secarse. Pasan unos minutos hasta que las últimas llamas se extinguen y le agita el hombro a Fox, sumido todavía en sus pensamientos.

-Deberíamos irnos.

-Si...

El zorro le hace un gesto al caballo que vuelve tranquilamente a su lado. Recoge sus últimas cosas mientras Falco acomoda el manto a su espada y caminan lentamente, recogiendo, como el faisán había dicho, algo de fruta de los árboles.

-Acaba de caerme una gota en la cara.

-Sí, empieza a llover ya, menos mal que me ha ayudado a echar ese techo.

-No ha sido nada, hacia mucho que no ayudaba a hacerlo.

-Sí, ha sido algo, ahora la casa estará seca por fin.

Lo primero que Falco hace al llegar a casa es aprovechar la luz de la linterna para encender el fuego de nuevo. Empieza a llover con fuerza, tanta que cree que la casa hubiera caído si se hubiera mojado de esta vez.

-No puedo ir al castillo así.

-Quédese. A menos aquí estará seco.

-Si no le importa.

-Claro. Sus ropas se destrozarían si las expusiera a la lluvia.

-Las suyas no parecen buenas para ayudarlo a curar su espalda.

-Olvídese de ellas.

-No puedo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque son horribles...

-...

La estancia se calienta y el faisán lo mira a la cara, la única que ha visto de un rey que muestra sus sentimientos al mundo.

-No me entienda mal, no quiero decir que lo hagan a usted horrible.

-Me avergüenzan muchas veces.

-¿Por qué?

-Siento que me afean. Siento que podría haberlo evitado.

-¡Qué mentiras!

Fox vuelve a sentir lástima por él y no calla.

-Es mentira. Y que lo afean es mentira también.

-¿Usted cree?

-Tengo ojos en la cara, no se puede negar lo evidente.

-¿Lo evidente?

-Es muy atractivo.

No es algo que se suela oír en su mundo, menos cuando hay algo del otro que llama de verdad la atención. Cuando recobra la consciencia el rostro del zorro está cerca, tan cerca que lo único que puede hacer es devolver ese beso que le da y abrazarlo como él lo está haciendo, dejando sus alas en las finas caderas de la figura real, tan poderosa que todavía no cree que ese dulce joven fuera rey de verdad.

Las manos de Fox buscan el camino entre el manto del faisán al igual que él hace. Puede que las leyes de su abuelo dicen que esto no sea razonable, pero al igual que le ocurrió a su padre a Fox le puede el corazón. Por una noche, aquel lugar pobre en el que duerme junto a él se convierte en su lecho real entre abrazos y amor repentino.


	52. Caballerosidad

52- Caballerosidad

-¿Para ti qué es la caballerosidad?

-Tío, te juro que esta es la última vez que tomas algo con cafeína y luego duermes a mi lado.

Fox se pone a hacer preguntas transcendentales a altas horas de la madrugada cada vez que no puede dormir, pero lo de hoy ya es pasarse demasiado. Falco da la vuelta y acomoda la almohada antes de hablar.

-¿A qué demonios viene esto ahora?

-No sé. Es que nunca me quedó claro qué es la caballerosidad. Quiero decir que cada persona piensa que son cosas distintas y quiero saber qué significa para ti.

-Pues... Maldita sea, menudas preguntas haces... La caballerosidad es... ¿Ser amable con la gente, y eso? Con tus camaradas y los ancianos y la gente en general. Supongo.

-Vaya.

El zorro deja de mirar al techo y se da la vuelta hacia él también.

-Para mi la caballerosidad era ser amable con las mujeres a las que conquistar, como Panther.

-Y al resto ni agua, ¿no?

-¡Oye, sabes que no!

-Ya, ya... Ale, a dormir.

Cuando vuelve a ponerse cómodo un Fox preocupado ataca de nuevo con más preguntas.

-¿Crees que soy un buen caballero?

-¿No me dejas dormir y crees que voy a decir que sí? Vas listo.

-...

-¿Por qué te preocupa tanto?

-Un líder tiene que ser un buen caballero.

-Te preocupas demasiado por ser un buen líder, te está comiendo por dentro, Foxie. Todos te queremos, mi amor, y no esperamos que seas perfecto. Solo esperamos que seas tú mismo, no nos gustaría verte enfermar otra vez. Intenta déjalo y duerme un poco...

-Pero no puedo.

-Bah...

Falco lleva un brazo a su pecho que acaricia con cariño. Las expectativas de Fox con él mismo son férreas y enfermizas, tóxicas, se podría decir. No es simplemente que intente o quiera ser perfecto, sino que lo necesita dentro de él, y eso preocupa al faisán. Fox todavía no está bien y se sigue comiendo. ¿Ha sido aquella última misión lo que le remuerde la conciencia? Quizá necesita tomar unas vacaciones de todo aquello, pero en serio de esta vez.

-¿Cuándo tienes cita con el médico?

-Para la semana que viene.

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

-No hace falta.

-Estaría bien, ¿no?

-Claro que sí, Falco, pero no quiero molestarte.

-No me molestas. Sabes que no...

-...Sí me gustaría que estuvieras allí conmigo.

-Solo tienes que decírmelo y estaré allí. Si me molestaras de verdad ya no estaría en el equipo desde hace muchísimos años.

Se hace el silencio durante unos segundos más entre la pareja y en la cabeza del cánido hay miles de reproches. Pasan miles de porqués que explican que Falco solo está con él por pena, porque ahora no quiere hacerle daño con una ruptura porque está enfermo y no estaría bien socialmente y otras miles de frases que hacen que deslice sus manos por la cara y que nazca en su pecho esa sensación tan horrible de ansiedad. Su ala acariciando con tanto cariño su pecho ayuda a aliviar un poco los síntomas de todo aquello.

-¿Qué te ocurre ahora? -Le dice casi en un susurro.

-...Tengo miedo.

-¿De qué?

-...De que en realidad no quieras estar conmigo.

El ave se aproxima a él, dejando que aquellas amplias alas lo rodeen reconfortantemente, el pico acariciando su cuello caliente.

-Fox, sabes que yo no quería tener cualquier tipo de relación así hasta que fuera el momento, ¿verdad?

-...Sí.

-Tú eres la persona a la que más quiero en este mundo y la única a la que amo desde hace muchos años y también sabes lo que me costó estar contigo.

-Lo sé.

-Te amo.

-Y yo a ti.

-Si no hubiera querido estar contigo te hubiera mandado a tomar por culo.

Una sonrisa tímida se hace en los labios de Fox y pone sus manos sobre las alas de Falco. Teme que toda aquella inseguridad haga que se canse de él, muy al contrario de lo que piensa él verdaderamente. Su sonrisa se contagia en el pico del otro joven que descansa la cabeza en el hombro de su novio, los ojos cerrados por el cansancio.

-Lo siento.

-Bah, no pasa nada. Sé que no eres tú quien piensa eso de verdad, es solo tu cabeza. Si tuviera que volver a vivir con eso me tiraría de las plumas las veinticuatro horas del día.

-¿No lo haces por pena?

-Lo que me da pena es que tengas que pasar por esto.

El zorro se mueve y se esconde entre las alas y el pecho del faisán para poder descansar, agotado de que su cerebro no le de ni un respiro.

-Tú sí que eres un caballero, Falco.

-¿¡Qué voy a ser!?

-No sé qué haría sin ti.

-Vivir. ¿Qué ibas a hacer? Ahora duerme antes de que te tire por la ventana.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, cielo.

Fox deja que su cabeza se apoye bien en su pecho templado como siempre y por un momento siente que todo tiene sentido y está bien. Él es un hombre sencillo que parece que a veces sea capaz de resolver con un abrir y cerrar de ojos sus problemas los de él mismo. Su corazón late tranquilamente contagiando por momentos al agotado zorro que por fin cae rendido a su abrigo.


	53. Cadena

53- Cadena

Fox deja que abandone su garganta un suave gemido gutural enredando los dedos entre los del faisán. Sus ojos entrecerrados adivinan entre la penumbra a su amante cuya espalda se arquea ante el inherente placer del acto de hacer el amor, preocupado de que el hombre bajo él que se retuerce abrazándolo con un solo brazo que le queda libre se sienta como si estuviera volando sin la necesidad de un pájaro de metal.

Fuera de aquellas mantas hace frío y hay dolor y odio, pero una vez se han dado el primer beso, la primera caricia, todo entonces está bien en su refugio de amor.

-Ah... Fox...

Sus dedos se deslizan entonces entre sus plumas acariciando su piel sensible, aquel cuello fuerte y la cadena que cae por su pecho y que Fox aprovecha para atraerlo hacia él y robarle un beso largo.

-Te amo, te amo tanto...

El faisán se acerca más a él intentando salvar la escasa distancia entre sus pechos, dejando que sus manos acaricien los musculados brazos que insisten en rodearlo.

-Para, Falco. No puedo más.

Aunque al momento de decirlo su cuerpo lo aprieta, las piernas a sus caderas, los brazos a su espalda, y el dulce gemido de Fox hace eco en la estancia mientras Falco intenta todavía que él sienta algo más de placer.

-F-Falco...

-Déjate llevar...

Durante unos segundos se siente deshacerse como si fuera una nube mecida en el aire caliente que es su cuerpo.

-Falco... Nnn...

El faisán acuesta a su amado de nuevo, tímido todavía entre sus brazos como ninguno. El frío de aquellas chapas identificadoras en sus pechos viaja por su cuerpo y se deja estar allí, protegiéndolo con sus alas de todos los que una vez hayan querido hacerle daño.

-Falco...

Pasan largos minutos en silencio, entre beso y beso, caricia y caricia. El zorro se deja tratando de recuperar el aire que él le ha quitado con su cuerpo. El dulce calor de Falco lo adormece, aún así acaricia su espalda con mimo legando a veces a sus glúteos y sus caderas tan cerca de las suyas propias. Por un momento Fox siente que de verdad son uno como todos los amantes insisten cuando hacen el amor, solo que para todos ellos estos son inmorales, por eso la pareja furtiva se da amor a las altas horas de la madrugada, cuando Corneria duerme y las estrellas no los juzgan.

-...Tengo que irme.

-No lo hagas. Quédate.

-Fox... Sabes que nada me gustaría más, pero-

-Arriesguémonos, Falco. ¿A caso no estás cansado de esconderte?

El zorro deja a su mano acariciar la cadena en el pecho de Falco. Las placas identificadoras están frías todavía a pesar de sus abrazos y caricias y siente sus ojos azules amedrentados. Han sido tantas las ocasiones en las que han estado a punto de ser descubiertos que el simple hecho de dormir con él después de amarlo durante la noche, algo que ansía desde hace tanto tiempo, hace que su cuerpo tiemble una vez más ante las posibles represalias a su amor. Es tanto el odio ahí fuera que hay días que preferiría haber nacido de otra manera para no morirse al ver aquellos ojos verdes brillando en la oscuridad y sentir que quiere ser uno con él.

Su cuerpo, rígido, se deja acostar. Vivir en este momento parece una decisión arriesgada. Sería tan simple para todos aquellos, hacer el amor y dormir abrazado a la persona a la que amas sin tener que preocuparse de no ser oído, de esconderse para tener un gesto de cariño, de que a la mañana siguiente todos aquellos que los miran parezcan saber que están haciendo algo tan inmoral que se sienten morir por la dureza con la que son juzgados.

Las manos calientes de Fox acarician su espalda y calman sus pensamientos. Ser un guerrero valiente quiere decir afrontar los miedos. Quizá no sea tan malo que todos sepan que lo ama y que se siente orgulloso de él, y que que esas manos lo acaricien mientras lo besa es la sensación más digna de la que ha podido sentirse parte nunca. Quizá no sea tan malo que todos lo sepan y ser los primeros en librar una guerra en la que todos luchan contra ellos y esconden las manos con las que tiran piedras sin que se defiendan, pensando que se merecen el castigo a un delito que todos ellos también han cometido el cual es amar a aquel ser más importante en sus vidas.

Falco rodea con sus alas a su amado. Las sábanas de Fox son más suaves todavía de lo que nunca hubiera llegado a reparar antes, y hoy puede disfrutar con algo más de calma de su calor. La suavidad de su pelaje hace que sus plumas resbalen con dulzura en aquel su cuerpo menudo y bien torneado. Su amado le parece hoy, si no un ángel, el maná caído del cielo.


	54. Ajedrez

54- Ajedrez

Sabe que Falco es inteligente, endiabladamente inteligente, pero esto ya es pasarse demasiado. ¿Cuándo en su sano juicio pensó que sería una buena idea traer un ajedrez a esta nave? Fox echa la mano a una pieza, luego la suelta, después se la lleva al mentón nervioso y bloqueado. ¡Maldita sea, le ha tendido una trampa! Falco sonríe de lado socarronamente viendo como Fox sucumbe ante sus artimañas y celebra internamente la victoria.

-El reloj corre, Fox...

-¡C—Calla!

Si mueve el peón deja su rey sin cobertura. Si mueve la reina, él se la llevará. Ahora solo tiene una torre junto con otras piezas y un par de peones bloqueados por una jugada de Falco. El zorro lleva la mano a otra pieza y con algo de decisión la lleva a su lugar. ¡Sí, ahora seguro que ha encontrado su punto débil! Sonríe y pulsa el botón del reloj para cruzar los brazos. Quizá no sea tan endiabladamente inteligente después de todo...

El ave se encoge de hombros y sin mostrar esfuerzo alguno mueve una pieza, toca el pulsador y lo mira.

-Jaque.

-¿Qué?

-Voy a hacer un cappuccino, y no me muevas las piezas que sé dónde están. ¿Quieres algo de la cocina?

-¿¡Que voy a querer!? ¡Maldito seas! ¿¡Cómo has hecho esto!?

Fox mira las piezas desesperado. Tiene que mover el rey sí o sí, pero ¿a dónde? Si es a la derecha entonces en dos movimientos Falco se hará con él otra vez, si es hacia delante volverá a conseguir un jaque en un movimiento más. La izquierda no es una opción, lo tiene bloqueado. El zorro piensa que sería mejor moverlo a la derecha, al menos para tener más oportunidades de movimiento y cobertura, sin pensar en que él vendría después de pulsar el reloj y con mover una pieza sin haber mirado mucho el tablero volvería a pulsar el reloj y a retirarse a coger el azúcar de la alacena.

-Jaque.

-¡NO!

Eso no lo había visto venir. El zorro se deja escurrir en la silla, negando. De eso nada, no podía ser, pero miraba las piezas y, ciertamente, su rey estaba en jaque otra vez. El rey es la pieza más inútil del ajedrez y Fox nunca sabrá por qué el juego se acaba cuando se comen esa pieza o se la comerían haga lo que haga si no vale siquiera para salir de un apuro. Según él, el ajedrez debería terminar cuando se comen a la reina, que es una pieza mucho más útil y con más libertad de movimientos.

Inspira, suspira. No hay ya nada que hacer. Cuando movió el primer peón pensó que Falco no tendría ni idea de un juego como lo es el ajedrez y que él, siendo el líder y un gran estratega, tendría la victoria en sus manos. Poco sabría que esto podría haber ocurrido. Mira bien el tablero durante unos segundos tratando de sopesar todas las posibilidades de movimiento pero ya no ve la salvación. Aturdido por la situación Fox mueve en diagonal a su rey creyendo tener una posibilidad y Falco se sienta con una taza de humeante capuchino (o cappuccino, como él bien pronuncia) mirando él también el tablero.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres mover el rey ahí?

-¿Estás intentando distraerme con artimañas?

-No, solo te pregunto si de verdad lo quieres mover ahí.

-S... ¡Sí!

-De acuerdo.

Se oyen tres toquecitos seguidos sobre la mesa: taza, pieza, reloj. Su ala vuelve a recoger la taza posada en la mesa y bebe.

-Jaque.

-¡Falco, me cago en...!

¿Izquierda? ¿Derecha? ¿Delante? ¿En diagonal? Con furia, el zorro toma la pieza y la mueve sin tener ni idea de qué hacer ya. Toca el pulsador.

-¿En serio?

-Dilo ya.

Falco cierra los ojos, bebiendo, un trago largo. Deja llevar la mano a su reina y sin mirar siquiera dónde la posa, sino guiándose por la imagen mental del tablero, la deja en una casilla, pero de esta vez no toca el pulsador.

-Jaque mate. Lo siento.

Oye un suspiro y Fox niega.

-Has jugado bien.

-¿De veras?

-Sí. Nadie había resistido a tantas jugadas conmigo.

-Gracias...

-¿Otra partida?

-Creo que con esta tengo suficiente por un rato.

-Pues jugamos la revancha cuando quieras. Si no hubieras llegado a mover la reina tan poco entonces ahora seguro que seguirías jugando.

-Ya, bueno...

-¿Te apetece un café ahora?

-No, gracias. Creo que me tomaré un zumo.

El ave se levanta a cogérselo antes de que lo haga él, acariciando primero su mechón de pelo blanco en señal de cariño.


	55. Confianza

55- Confianza

Si hubiera sido secuestrado, atado, y enterrado con los ojos vendados, Falco tendría la confianza ciega de que Fox vendría a rescatarlo y salvarle la vida aunque fuese en el último segundo, cuando la última parte de oxigeno que hubiera podido utilizar se hubiera convertido en dióxido de carbono y el final estuviese cerca. Sabe que no lo traicionará, que siempre podrá contar con él, que le cubrirá las espaldas cuando lo necesite. Fox sabe por igual que si llega un momento en que su vida o su salud dependan de Falco como dependió el mismo día en el que lo encarcelaron o tuvo aquel accidente en la basa entonces él hará lo imposible por ayudarlo, le cueste lo que le cueste. Ha tomado años, muchos años, pero la confianza que han creado el uno con el otro puede ser la más fuerte que conocen, tan fuerte como la que Peppy ha tenido en su día con James.

Esa fe ciega es la que hace que ambos puedan concentrarse en sus batallas sabiendo que sus aliados jamás se convertirán en asquerosos traidores como lo fue Pigma una vez aunque sus vidas dependan de traicionar al otro.

Hay veces que a pesar de esa confianza contar determinadas cosas cuesta en demasía incluso luego de una relación de tantos años y una amistad tan fuerte. Falco se encuentra a veces en esa situación en la que se despierta mirando a un punto perdido en el vacío y en la que, muy a su pesar, es incapaz de hablar con Fox quien descansa a su lado y encontrar la fuerza y las palabras para explicarle el dolor que siente tras una pesadilla que ahonda en los traumas más dolorosos de su vida, en los años más oscuros de su infancia.

Es entonces cuando el faisán hubiera agradecido el haber hablado con Fox sobre esto mucho tiempo antes, en cambio en esos momentos parece no tener fuerzas para hacerlo.

Llegó un momento en el que las pesadillas y los recuerdos se volvieron tan vívidos e insoportables que se rindió, agotado, asustado, y pensó que era el momento de confiarle a Fox su secreto más doloroso para que lo ayude a superarlo de una vez por todas. La habitación estaba a oscuras y hubiera deseado que el zorro no hubiera apagado la luz aquel día. Su cuerpo, rígido del miedo, comenzaba a temblar. Los recuerdos se agolpaban por momentos en su mente, plagados de pesadillas, palizas y dolor, un miedo interminable que parecía que un día había conseguido callar en su mente sin saber que tarde o temprano afloraría de nuevo cuando no estuviera preparado. El cánido se despertó aquella noche preocupado y se giró hacia él pasando la mano por su brazo, amedrentado por lo mucho que el ave estaba temblado.

-¿Falco?

Fox sintió la rigidez de sus músculos y tanteó la mesilla en busca del interruptor. Conocía esa sensación porque él mismo la había vivido, pero jamás la había visto en Falco ni hubiera imaginado que algún día la sufriría.

-Falco. ¿Qué ocurre...?

Falco lo mira como un niño aterrado que había visto la guerra por primera vez, pero no hace nada, no dice nada, solo lo mira en shock sin saber qué hacer. Fox baja un poco la luz, lo abriga bien y lo abraza dejando que su cabeza repose en su pecho, meciéndolo calmadamente dándole tiempo a vivir la sensación y calmarse. Sabe que sea lo que sea no morirá por ello, solo necesita tiempo, saber que está allí.

-Está bien, Falco. Estoy aquí, no estás sólo. No estás sólo, amor...

Poco a poco él mueve un ala, dejando que se pose sobre el cuerpo del zorro. Los recuerdos son demasiado fuertes para afrontarlos solo, por eso agradece que esté allí con él ahora.

Fox espera paciente a que su amado se calme. La simple idea de que esté sufriendo esto lo pone enfermo habiendo vivido lo terrible que es, sensaciones que no le desearía ni al mismo Andross. Sea lo que sea está seguro de que Falco se ha guardado esto dentro de sí durante todo el tiempo que ha podido, vistiendo la máscara del gran farsante fingiendo que todo está bien, sea porque su orgullo lo ha obligado o sea porque no ha querido poner más peso sobre los hombros de su alma gemela que lo intenta hacer sentir mejor ahora.

Pasan los minutos y los sonidos de la nave se oyen lejanos en la habitación. Las estrellas se apagan y encienden rápidamente a su alrededor y el sector Z brilla por el polvo de colores en la ventana.

-Fox...

-¿Sí, Falco? ¿Estás mejor?

-Tengo que contarte algo.

-Dímelo, desahógate. Puedes contarme lo que quieras.

-...S-Sabes que mis padres me maltrataban y me obligaban a ir a esas cosas que llamaban terapias de reconversión,¿no?

-Sí, y eso es tétrico.

-No te conté muchas cosas de ellas.

-...Esperaba a que estuvieras preparado para hablarme. Supuse que era algo muy difícil de contar.

-Tienes razón, lo es.

Falco seca sus lagrimas dejando que Fox lo recueste junto a sí. Fox es la seguridad que le falta cuando sus fuerzas flaquean y por alguna razón el estar piel con piel junto a él lo alivia más de lo que jamás había pensado. Sus manos se deslizan suavemente por su cabeza y su espalda y el suave calor de ellas se hace agradable.

-No te sientas obligado.

-No es que me sienta obligado, Fox. Es que no puedo más con esto sin decírselo a nadie. Necesito tu ayuda con esto.

-Me digas lo que me digas mis sentimientos por ti no van a cambiar, eso tenlo por seguro.

-...

El faisán se acomoda un poco mejor, pensando un poco antes de decir nada. Le toma unos segundos comenzar, respirando profundamente tratando de calmar sus sensaciones.

-De pequeño era feliz, de verdad. Tenía muchos amigos y me era muy fácil hacerlos. El día en que le dije a mi padre que había un chico que me gustaba acabó todo. Me cambiaron de colegio a uno religioso y comenzaron a vigilarme las veinticuatro horas del día, un control constante.

Ello discutieron durante muchos días y se echaron las culpas de que fuera así el uno al otro. La relación empeoró y también me echaron la culpa de ello.

Cuando empezamos a ir a aquellas reuniones lo primero que me dijeron es que si hacía lo que ellos decían y lo hacía con fe podría curarme y volverme normal otra vez. Yo era muy pequeño y me creía en serio que había algo malo en mi.

Falco callo durante unos minutos tras la angustia de recordar su pasado. Ahí es donde siempre se ha quedado hasta ahora cuando cuesta la historia su vida, el resto lo ha ocultado y enterrado en el fondo de sí mismo por años.

Fox espera paciente a que continúe, dolido por verlo sufrir así. No conoce a aquellas personas y espera no hacerlo nunca. Normalmente respetaría las decisiones de otros, pero no en estas situaciones, especialmente cuando Falco es la víctima.

Sus ojos tristes lo miran buscando el apoyo que pudiera brindarle y le sonríe, asiente y le da la mano con la que entrelaza sus dedos.

-Es un maltrato continuo, lleno de violencia. Te ponen un apodo, jamás te llaman por tu nombre, ni siquiera tus padres lo hacen en casa. Te hacen sentir inferior, hablan como si lo supieran todo, como si no tuvieras entendimiento alguno y de verdad pudieras luchar contra todo lo que sientes. Te hacen sentir como un demonio. Cuando vas siendo mayor las cosas empeoran, sobre todo cuando consideran que no lo estás intentando lo suficiente. Cuando eres mayor eres un animal de laboratorio. Te drogan. Te dan descargas eléctricas. Te dan palizas día sí y día también. Les das igual...

-...Por eso es por lo que no puedes volar.

-Sí, fue el día que me escapé. Pero fue pero la razón por la que me escapé.

-...¿Y a caso se necesita algo más...?

-Sí. No aguantaba más que me violaran. Yo...

Fox estrecha un poco más a su amado entre los brazos helado al escuchar sus palabras. Los recuerdos fluyen por su mente en forma de imágenes y sonidos que es incapaz de controlar, decidiendo intentar concentrarse en las sensaciones en este momento. Intenta mirar al zorro y graba su ojos en la mente, el sonido de su respiración, y quizá porque lucha con garras y dientes por aferrarse al presente consigue salir del torrente de pesadillas después de un tiempo.

-...Dice que es para generate rechazo, pero creo que en el fondo esa gente se aprovecha de ti y es quien está verdaderamente enferma. Nadie en su sano juicio le hace eso a ningún menor, y a nadie en general. Todo aquello me repugnaba, Fox, hizo que los odiara, que odiara el sexo y que me odiara a mí mismo durante mucho tiempo. No podía mirarme al espejo, hay veces que no puedo aún hoy... Son muchas cosas, Fox. Es mucho lo que recuerdo porque lo vivía cada día durante mucho tiempo. Necesitaba irme de allí. Tenía que hacerlo.

-...

-...

-Eres muy fuerte, Falco. Siempre lo has sido.

-Gracias. Lo necesitaba. Necesitaba en serio oírlo... Supongo que ahora no estoy solo en esto.

-Y nunca lo estarás.

-Siento haber tardado tanto en contártelo.

-No, no. Comprendo que haya sido tan difícil. Joder...

-Por favor, no me abandones por eso.

-¡Ni hablar! Tú no tienes la culpa de haber pasado por esto, intentaste hacer lo que pensabas que era correcto, te obligaron a pasar por ello. Joder, cariño... Lo siento tanto...

-Tenía miedo de contarlo y que me dejaras.

-Lo comprendo. Eso no pasará jamás.

El zorro se encoge un poco más contra el ave dándole algo más de calor. Poco a poco va dejando de temblar olvidando el temor al rechazo que había imaginado una vez acunado por el calor, la protección y la comprensión de Fox.

-¿Te encuentras algo mejor?

-Sí, algo mejor sí.

-¿Te preparo algo caliente?

-Sí. Una tila estaría bien.

-Eso está hecho, amor.

Antes de abandonar la cama el zorro besa su frente y le acaricia los brazos. Fox entiende que él no es el culpable y jamás podrá comprender por qué esa clase de gente puede llegar a tener hijos a los que no van a cuidar e intentán modelar para su uso.

A partir de hoy, se dijo, Falco tendría en él a ayuda que una vez el faisán hubo necesitado y le hubo ofrecido a él incansable y contra todo.


	56. Espada

56- Espada

Nunca hubo visto a tantos héroes juntos, desolados o apenados ante la muerte de uno de los hombres más sabios que habían conocido. No solo la mayor parte del ejército del aire de Corneria estaba presente, sino otros muchos luchadores y ciudadanos que habían acudido a dar el último adiós a Peppy Hare.

Fox no puede alzar la vista al hombre a su lado quien a pesar de la tristeza intenta aguantar las lágrimas para que él no se derrumbe. Peppy había sido un padre para ambos, más para Fox que para Falco, aunque después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos el hueco que dejaría en sus corazones no podía ser más hondo para los tres miembros presentes del equipo.

El zorro respira hondo intentando calmar su espíritu, ignorando cualquier palabra de pésame que nadie le diga. Si hay algo que no soporta es que la gente le diga lo siento, porque cuanto más lo dicen más se da cuenta de que nunca volverá a verlo.

Pequeñas gotas de lluvia caen en su gorro haciendo ruido según la gente se va yendo. Ya solo quedan ellos tres. Fox, Falco y Slippy, llorando desconsolado por su pérdida. Nada se sabe de Lucy.

Siente una mano a la espalda acercándolo, al menos él está allí. Todavía no cree que todos estos años hayan pasado tan rápidamente, y por un momento Fox se siente desolado otra vez ante la muerte y el olvido y quiere dejar de pensar; ni siquiera es capaz de volver la vista atrás y ver cuándo ha pasado todo esto ni cuándo fue la última vez que le ha dicho a Peppy cuanto lo quiere y cuanto lo aprecia.

Slippy llora abrazado a Falco y este todavía tiene el ala en su espalda, esperando a que Fox reaccione. La mueve un poco acariciándola y es cuando lo abraza igual a su otro amigo, pero es incapaz de derramar una lágrima. ¿Cómo puede ser fuerte ahora...? Simplemente no puede, el peso sobre sus hombros ahora es demasiado.

Peppy se ha apagado, tiene que aceptarlo. Nunca volverá a llamarlo, a venir a su casa con fruta cuando está enfermo, a gritarle cuando juega a la consola en lugar de hacer esos montones de papeleo que le quedan por completar. Tampoco volverá a convencerlo para volver al simulador una vez más a medirse para ver si ha mejorado como piloto o no... No volverá tampoco cuando los tiempos para ellos sean duros y no tenga la confianza siquiera para salir a la calle de mano de Falco. Ya no. Ya no habrá una conversación más.

Fox nota otra mano acariciando su espalda y es su padre, serio, quien lo acoge en sus brazos de esta vez. De todas las muertes que ha sufrido hasta ahora que Peppy se haya ido ha sido la peor.

-Falco...

El faisán dirige la mirada al zorro ausente, cansado, sus ojos verdes lo miran como un niño que una vez más se siente perdido.

-Dime que no es verdad. Dime que no se fue, Falco. No es verdad, ¿no?

-...Es verdad, cariño. Peppy se fue.

"Peppy se fue", se repite sin creerlo tampoco. Peppy no va a estar en el equipo de cuerpo presente jamás. Puede que lo vea en sueños y quizá seguirá su espíritu de su lado si es capaz de creer en eso, pero no van a verlo ya otra vez.

-...Vamos a casa, chicos. Venga...

Rosas blancas sobre la lápida de Peppy. Fox quería que fuesen rosas, porque a él le gustaban las rosas rosas que le recordaban a Vivian, pero no quedaban de color rosa, solo blancas, y ni siquiera eso pudo hacer bien por él. Hay un momento camino a casa en la que el equipo está unido, Slippy sigue llorándole a Falco, él se derrumba, James es quien intenta calmarlos y la gorra de Fox cae, pero no lo nota. Y sigue caminando. El día está oscuro. ¿Es acaso un homenaje a él?

-Fox, eh... Venga, cariño. No te hagas el remolón. Peppy nos espera en el simulador y que tengas un poco de fiebre le da igual mientras no mueras...

-¿Nngh?

El ala de Falco acaricia suavemente su frente mojada entre las lágrimas que ha derramado sin darse cuenta y el sudor que le da la fiebre. ¿Va a tener suerte esta vez? El faisán lo mira sonriente, sentado al borde de la cama como un ángel protector que viene a desvelarlo.

-¿Un mal sueño, amor?

-Un sueño... Fue solo un sueño...

-Sí. Solo un sueño, mi vida... Te subió un poco la fiebre. ¿Quieres contármelo?

Su ala lo rasca melosamente tras la oreja y Fox no se cree todavía que haya podido tener tanta suerte de esta vez. No ha pasado de verdad. No ha colgado la espada al costado, tampoco ha tenido que comprar rosas blancas en lugar de rosas. El zorro se sienta y tose con el cuerpo dolorido y se apoya en Falco, ya en uniforme y completamente preparado para entrenar.

-¿Le digo que te quedas descansando?

-Dile que venga.

-¿Y eso?

-Tengo que decirle que lo quiero. Antes de que tenga otro mal sueño como estos.


	57. Dicha

57- Dicha

Abre los ojos y se sienta, parpadeando desconcertado; no reconoce el lugar, aunque le recuerda a Fortuna, el planeta paradisíaco en el que un día le hubo gustado vivir.

Altos árboles, grandes cascadas y una temperatura templada agradable. Todavía tiene consigo el tarrito con estrellas que su amor le había escrito antes de partir, por lo cual o está soñando o ha muerto sin más.

Hace un esfuerzo por levantarse, siente el cuerpo algo más ligero como en sus años mozos y mira al cielo pensando po un momento en sus hijos a los que deja tristemente atrás, y toda esa legión de nietos y bisnietos a los que tendrá que cuidar de otra manera.

-Cariño.

-¿Amor...?

Ojos verdes y azules vuelven a mirarse tiernamente luego de algún tiempo. Ambos parecen más jóvenes, aunque saben bien los años que tienen. El abrazo que han esperado después de tanto sienta como el primero, tan bien y correcto, tan dichoso casi como si hubieran sido destinados a ello desde que nacieron.

-Te he echado de menos.

-Y yo a ti.

-Has estado todo el tiempo allí a mi lado, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto. No podría abandonarte nunca.

-Gracias por cuidarme.

-Te lo prometí porque te amo.

-...¿Cómo es estar muerto?

-A veces frustrante, otras tranquilizador. Depende mucho de cómo se sientan las personas a las que quieres y si saben que estás con ellos ahí.

-Yo lo imaginaba, lo sentía, pero no podía estar seguro.

El zorro apoya la cabeza en el hombro del faisán y se sienten durante unos minutos el uno al otro. Tranquilizador, según él dijo.

Dichoso.


	58. Tormento

58- Tormento

Manos mimosas acarician sus mejillas. Se acabó. Ha llegado a casa y hora es consciente de la realidad. Según ha cerrado la puerta y ha soltado la bolsa con sus cosas, respirado el aroma de su amado y saber que él está allí sin ser un sueño, Fox sabe que se ha acabado el tormento de esos meses privado de libertad. Tiembla al simple contacto de sus alas con su mejilla, del pico con sus labios, de Falco contra sí. Tiembla como una hoja en un huracán de aire caliente, consciente de que todo lo que ha pasado va a cambiar su mundo.

Como atraído por un imán se lanza a sus brazos y lo besa, agradecido de que tras su espalda hubiese un sofá y un libro que le ha comprado hacía tiempo. La realidad era mejor que los sueños que ha tenido allá, deslizando sus manos por el pecho de Falco, pronunciando su nombre como la palabra mas hermosa del mundo.

-Estás aquí, estás aquí... Falco, estoy en casa.

-¡Sí, estás en casa! ¡Me alegro...!

Sus alas pasan por su espalda y lo recuerda más musculado y menos demacrado, pero igual de hermoso y feliz que siempre. Su cola se mueve sin parar en aquella posición forzada, escurriendo por su cuerpo al que sigue abrazando. Entonces lo coge bien y lo sienta en sus caderas para que no caiga, admirando sus formas como los primeros días que pudo tocar su cuerpo desnudo.

-Fox, no sabes lo que significas para mi.

-Y tú para mi. Al menos ha servido para algo... Vas a tener que hacerme miles de comidas ricas para recuperar todo ese peso que he perdido, ¿eh?

-¡Ni que no te diesen de comer!

-Pero no estaban buenas. Teniendo un cocinero como tú aquí el resto de comida ya no sabe bien.

-Ah, amor... Qué cosas tienes...

El zorro se acurruca contra él como un niño chico adormecido contra su padre, recobrando esa seguridad y protección que solo los seres amados son capaz de dar. Ha echado tanto de menos tener al lado a alguien que lo apoye y lo entienda, que entienda que no puede cambiar lo que siente y a quién ama, que sus intenciones no son malas sino que solo quiere que se le respete por quién es. Es Falco quien más lo entiende porque es quien siente lo mismo que él, y es quien le ha faltado todo este tiempo porque es a quien ama.

No tener que estar encerrado sin ver la luz del sol, tomando la medicación como debe y comiendo la comida que Falco le prepara va a ser el paraíso a partir de ahora. Tener a alguien que le cubra las espaldas y no tener que dormir con un ojo cerrado y otro abierto para que no lo acuchillen con un punzón fabricado en la cárcel, sino tener un angelical hombre de alas cálidas y suaves, el placer de los dioses en el mundo. A partir de ahora su vida será el paraíso, se dice. Va a vivir como si fuese su propio dios.

Siente que las alas de Falco se cuelan por el cuello de su camisa como en una misión de alto secreto y no puede sino sonreír ante el tacto delicado y suave de ellas contra su cuello de nuevo cosquilludo como las primeras veces que él lo tocó. Han pasado cuatro meses desde la última vez que hizo el amor con él, y después de todo lo que pasó era lo único que quería. Besar su cuerpo, disfrutar con él y hacerse sentir bien mutuamente. Nada mejor.

Sobran las palabras una vez él lo abraza y lo besa, dejando que su cuerpo hable por él. Falco lo lleva en brazos a la puerta de la habitación, sonriéndole.

-¿Crees que no iba a tener algo especial para ti después de tanto tiempo? -Le susurra al oído, su voz vibrante.

-¿Algo más especial que conseguir un referéndum por el matrimonio igualitario por mi?

-Está bien... Algo más... Íntimo. Banal, si lo prefieres.

-Banal... Echaba de menos esa mezcla de inteligencia y fachada ignorante que tienes.

-...¿Ah, sí...? -Las manos de Falco bajan por su cuerpo y lo atraen más a él, oyendo cómo ronronea. -Quizá te hartarás de ella después de todo el tiempo que vamos a pasar juntos.

-Estoy deseándolo.

-Abre la puerta.

Fox obedece manso, aguardando ese algo especial que se materializa frente a sus ojos.

-¿Te acuerdas de la primera vez que hicimos el amor? -Sigue susurrándole abrazado a sus espaldas.

-Claro que me acuerdo. Nunca podría olvidarlo.

-Callados, muertos de miedo como si estuviésemos haciendo algo malo. Pero era la mejor sensación del mundo.

-Estaba muy nervioso, no sabía qué hacer, pero lo cierto es que nos reímos mucho aquel día.

-Sí...

El zorro da un paso a la habitación de velas de rosa que iluminaban la cama que tanto echaba de menos. Los tarritos de colores en los que estaban colocadas tenían colores anaranjados como su cuerpo, algo que él eligió con cuidado y picardía para darle protagonismo su cuerpo. Siente sus manos por dentro de la ropa, haciendo cosquillas entre sus costillas y su barriga.

-¿Cómo es esa cárcel?

-Nada comparado a esto, Fal. Voy a pasar una noche estupenda, como un rey. Y a tu lado.

-Si no te llama nadie por la mañana, cariño.

-Espero que no, porque dudo que durmamos temprano.

Se gira a él, buscando sus besos de nuevo. Le faltaba de verdad como una droga allí dentro y a partir de ese momento valoró más a Falco que antes, y él a Fox. Su pelaje naranja, suave, resbalaba por sus plumas como la seda más preciada; ahora lo veía menos niño, más guerrero, un hombre inocente y leal que había pasado por malas guerras silenciosas, pero no iba a permitir que siguiera siendo así.

Les lleva todavía un tiempo llegar a la cama. Hoy quería que todo fuese largo, lento, con el amor que le había faltado tanto. Si lo habían apartado de él esos meses entonces se acercaría tan pronto como le fuese posible, tanto como pudiera y por tanto como él quisiera, y a medida que sus prendas van cayendo Fox va dejando de lado también todos esos pensamientos que lo han ido atormentando estos meses para llenarlos de las sensaciones que tanto echaba de menos a su lado.


	59. Consuelo

59- Consuelo

Cómo puede seguir viendo sufrir así a la persona que más quiere en este mundo, no lo sabe. Solo sabe que quiere que todo esto acabe de una vez. El zorro que ahora mira al techo dentro de la habitación no ha podido dormir en días, y él se pregunta qué habría sido de su vida si no hubiera malgastado cuatro años de ella y le hubiera plantado cara a los demás para amarlo. El único consuelo que tiene ahora es escucharlo mientras sufre y le cuenta todo lo que le duele, y aconsejarlo como pueda.

Sus nudillos golpean la puerta suavemente y una voz que intenta ocultar la lástima le responde desde dentro.

-¿Quién?

-Soy yo, Foxie. Abre.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ya sabes qué pasa. Venga, abre.

-Es-estoy bien.

-Ya, claro que estás bien... Venga, amigo. Sabes que no es verdad. Abre esta puerta.

A Fox le tiembla la voz mientras respira para calmarse. Falco es siempre su paño de lágrimas y siente que está abusando de su generosidad, aunque ahora que intenta tragarse las lágrimas, aceptar su situación y seguir adelante se siente cada vez peor. Le falta que alguien le diga que no es un error como los fallos que comete. Le falta precisamente lo que rechaza, llorar sobre el hombro del faisán a pesar de sentir luego que se cansará de él y lo abandonará.

Falco viene a buscarlo en una camiseta de manga corta y pantalones de pijama con esa empatía extraordinaria que lo hace venir cada vez que lo necesita. Fox es un libro abierto y las excusas que le pone no valen para él.

-Eh, colega, sé que estás triste. ¿Te apetece hablar con tu viejo amigo Falco?

-Gracias, Falco, pero estoy bien.

-¿Estás bien o crees que estás abusando y por eso no vienes a llamarme ya?

-...Tienes una vida, Falco. No puedo ir a molestarte de cada cinco minutos.

-No molestas.

-Ya, pero-

-Fox. Ambos sabemos que te maltrata. Jamás te dejaría solo ante esto.

-...

-¿Me dejas pasar?

-...

El zorro deja pasar al faisán a la habitación. Dentro está todo echo un desastre y no hay más luz que la que entra por la ventana. Fox no está bien, por eso se encierra. Nota que se vuelve cada vez más pequeño, que habla menos, que se encierra más sobre sí mismo como una estrella, y espera que no sea así, porque una vez las estrellas han dado toda su luz como él hace se van encogiendo, "molestando" menos, y al final mueren en una explosión que se hace saber en los confines de toda la galaxia. Si algo no quiere Falco es que Fox esté en esa última fase, pero si no se deja ayudar y hace algo se teme lo peor.

-Esto está echo un desastre, ¿eh?

-Sí... Soy un vago, lo sé.

-Di mejor que no tuviste fuerza para limpiarlo.

-Ni para eso valgo. No puedo tener en orden ni siquiera la habitación, ¿como voy a tener en orden un equipo...?

Odia cuando su mente le hace eso. Fox se rebaja. Se hace pequeño. Va iluminando menos. Fox se apaga poco a poco. Fox se va.

Su cuerpo convulsiona mientras las lágrimas caen al suelo. Falco lo mira allí sentado en la cama, y parte de él se apaga con esa visión también.

-No sirvo para nada, Falco. Quizá estaría mejor muerto.

-No digas eso.

-¡Es la verdad!

Ya está haciéndolo otra vez, molestando a Falco a altas horas de la madrugada. Fox se avergüenza tanto de sí mismo que tiene que taparse la cara con las manos, encogido mientras llora, y lo peor es que no puede parar.

Algo caliente lo atrae hacia su pecho y dice palabras que no oye, pero que retumban y vibran en él mientras salen. Si no hubiese sido por Falco hubiera muerto hace tiempo, él siempre le deja un poso de ganas de vivir que lo mantiene allí.

-Foxie, pequeño, ¿tomaste hoy la medicación?

-¿Y de qué me sirve...?

-¿Lo hiciste, Foxie?

-Sí...

-Bien. Pues ya tienes algo ordenado en tu vida. Lo haces bien.

Sus alas reconciliadoras se dejan mover por su espalda, acariciando con cariño al zorrito menudo entre sus brazos.

-No eres un error, Fox. La depresión y esa puta te están comiendo vivo, sabes que es la verdad. Sabes que tu vales mucho más que ellos. Si no la echas tú acabaré echándola yo aunque me odies por toda la vida.

Nota las lágrimas mojar su camiseta, pero por lo menos lo está mirando. No va a decirle que no llore, que "sea un hombre", que esto tiene que hacerlo él solo. No va a dejar a su amigo solo ante esto cuando ella lo está maltratando.

-Falco... Quiero morirme. Déjame...

-No te voy a dejar, Fox, y menos así. ¿Tu sabes lo que sufriríamos si no estuvieses aquí porque te hubieras matado?

-Ella... Yo la quiero, ¿por qué ella no me quiere?

-Porque solo se importa a si misma, Fox, los maltratadores son así... Pero eso no significa que nosotros no te queramos y te odiemos como ella. Nosotros te adoramos y queremos que estés bien.

-Me siento tan... perdido. No sé qué hacer con mi vida, no puedo seguir...

-No te preocupes, Foxie. Tú solamente sigue vivo y déjanos guiarte. Somos un equipo, ¿no? Cuando uno no puede el resto está ahí para el. Lo primero de todo es que te quites esa idea de morir de la cabeza porque solo te va a traer dolor. Dentro de unos años vas a estar riéndote de esto... Y lo segundo es que la eches. Lo siento y sé que te duele, pero te está matando, Fox, y no lo voy a consentir ni un minuto más. Si no quieres hacerlo tú entones lo haré yo, pero no voy a ser tan razonable como lo serías tú.

-Pero... No puedo hacerlo, la necesitamos.

-¡Fox, a quien necesitamos es a ti, no a ella! ¡Ella te está matando y a mi me tiene hasta los cojones! Nos está separando como equipo, te está haciendo daño día sí y día también, y si hay algo que no consiento es eso. Fox, despierta, por lo que más quieras, vas a vivir mucho mejor sin ella.

-...Fal...

Fox cierra los ojos, rendido. Le tiembla la voz y las piernas, pero hay algo cómodo en el faisán que lo reconforta.

-Siento que te hayas enamorado de alguien así, Foxie. Tú te mereces a alguien mejor que esa tipa.

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad.

-Ah...

Fox piensa por unos segundos antes de decir algo. Esa podría ser su vida en ese momento, estando con sus palabras amables, con ese hombre que lo animaba a vivir.

-Había alguien a quien quería mucho, y... si hubiera podido estar con esa persona entonces todo hubiera ido bien. Es tan amable...

-¿Qué pasó?

-No lo sé, pero entonces jamás me hubiera acercado a Krystal. Y la quiero, pero...

-Quieres a una ilusión. ¿No?

-Sí. Quiero a una ilusión, y quiero creer que existe, y sé que está mal, pero siempre acabo cayendo en la trampa una y otra vez... ¡Joder!

-Porque ella sabe lo que pasa por tu mente, y sobre todo sabe dónde darte donde duele. Quiere que estés a su servicio.

-...¿Qué hago?

-...Mira... Primero intenta calmarte un poquito. ¿Comiste algo?

-No.

-Pues te hago algo de comer, aunque sea una sopa, pero le metes algo al estómago y luego te preparo un baño caliente a ver si así puedes dormir. Mañana te ayudo a ordenar un poco esto, que tampoco está tan mal como pensaba... ya verás como todo va a estar bien, colega. Con nosotros tienes una familia que no te va a dejar solo nunca.

-...Gracias, Falco. Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti.

No creyó nunca que dos solas palabras pudieran causarle una sensación de pertenencia y bienestar que había estado buscando durante mucho tiempo por sí solo. Quizá no se lo han dicho nunca antes, no lo recuerda, solo sabe que ahora está cómodo como no lo ha estado en mucho tiempo con él allí cerca. No pensó siquiera en todo eso de la fragilidad de la masculinidad y esas tonterías que Krystal no paraba de decir. No pensó en nada más que en la comodidad que sentía y en lo bien que se sentía y en cómo quisiera seguir sintiéndolo durante toda su vida, pero por desgracia Falco se levantó y fue a la cocina de la habitación a prepararle la sopa. Fox se acurrucó en la cama un poco. Gracias por existir. Gracias, Falco.


	60. Ilusión

60- Ilusión

Puede que cueste deshacerse de las ilusiones, y el momento en el que uno se da cuenta de que lo que amó no es real es uno de los más dolorosos con los que se puede topar uno en la vida, pero os prometo que ya no importa más. Estoy orgulloso de lo que he aprendido a pesar de lo difícil que ha sido. Lo he pasado mal, pero estoy bien. Ahora hay otra clase de ilusión en mi vida, esa de despertarse por las mañanas y saber que pase lo que pase ese día va a ser algo a lo que pueda hacer frente con una sonrisa, sea alegre o confiada.

Supongo que es la calma tras la tormenta. Me merezco vivir así ahora.

Han sido años difíciles sin él en los que he pasado muchas pruebas con la sensación de que nadie me comprendía, de que estaba solo en esto. Por desgracia el temor a que los pilares más importantes de mi vida me abandonasen hizo que no fuese capaz siquiera de ponerles algo del peso que cargaba a mis espaldas encima. Tenía miedo a que si contase que ella me hacía daño, que lo amaba a él, la gente a la que quería, la familia a la que ahora sé que tengo a mi lado incondicionalmente, me abandonase. No fue así, y supongo que en realidad es un sentimiento mucho más habitual a lo que pensaba cuando me sentía solo. Todas las personas que son diferentes tienen miedo a que se sepa que son diferentes, ¿no? Sobre todo cuando nos odian...

Ahora sé que no me arrepentiré nunca de la decisión que tomé de no esconderme porque lo amo. Es difícil, muy difícil, pero una vez que superas los primeros momentos todo va cuesta abajo, más fácil, sin esfuerzo a penas.

A veces todavía duele que te insulten por la calle porque quieres a alguien, pero es más porque no son capaces de comprenderlo que por ser como soy.

Falco... Él supongo que es también algo como una ilusión. Cuando lo ves parece muy lejano, como si fuese irremediablemente diferente a ti, pero te das cuenta poco a poco de la fachada tras la que está oculto como la caja fuerte tras el cuadro en las películas. Nunca me pude imaginar que tenerlo como pareja significaría tener a mi lado a una persona tan amable las veinticuatro horas del día, que se preocupe de que esté bien para todos, para la persona a la que ama en especial que tengo la suerte de ser yo. Por suerte es una ilusión que es positiva en el fondo, no como ella, que era buena en su fachada y luego por dentro era solo ruinas. Una pena. La amé. La quise. La quería.

Nuestra vida ha cambiado desde que he salido de la cárcel y tuvimos que irnos a Papetoon. Hemos sido traicionados una vez más por el General, el nos prometió igualdad, justicia, pero solo obtuvimos una orden de destierro que creía que era imposible recibir a estas alturas de nuestra sociedad. Al principio recuerdo que no sentí más que dolor, pero ahora creo que... no fue tan malo, ¿verdad?

En Papetoon tenemos un pequeño taller: Falco arregla las naves y les pone toda clase de mejoras, yo me encargo de los vehículos de tierra. ¡Todos dicen que somos buenos en esto!

Supongo que confían en nosotros porque sabemos lo importante que es tener tus vehículos siempre a punto, ¡listos para un bombardeo! Puede que a él no le apasione tanto como a mi esto de vivir una vida tranquila, por eso siempre insiste en viajar en los fines de semana a explorar el planeta. No tenemos mucho dinero ahora, tampoco naves como las de antes, pero nos tenemos el uno al otro. Prefiero eso a un armamento que ahora no podría usar.

Peppy y Slippy suelen venir a visitarnos, a criticar lo que hace y deja de hacer el gobierno con nuestro caso y a traer fotos de las protestas que se han despertado por esto. Seguimos siendo los héroes de Corneria para ellos, al fin y al cabo. Cargarnos a Andross es alguien que nadie olvida en nuestro sistema, sobre todo cuando tenía muchos de nuestros planeta esclavizados. Hay familias enteras que están unidas hoy en día solo porque nosotros los liberamos, y yo quiero ser una de ellas.

Papetoon, sin embargo, no es nada como estar en casa. Nací aquí, pero me crié allá y quiero volver. Este es- era... el planeta de mi padre. Pero no el mío. Quiero volver...

De todas maneras solo quiero volver si puedo hacerlo junto a él.

Ahora mismo estamos en el Great Fox recogiendo algunas cosas. Nuestra casa es muy pequeña, me gusta llamarla íntima, y quizá no podamos tener todos nuestros recuerdos juntos, pero al menos algunos. Álbumes de fotos, ropa, cosas básicas y no tan básicas que nunca viene de más tener al lado. Recuerdos de una vida, como todos dicen...

Se supone que ellos no pueden estar aquí o comunicarse con nosotros, pero somos un equipo. Si disparan a uno los otros tres recibimos la bala. No hay dudas. Esto no es lo mismo que recibir una bala, lo sé, es un mal ejemplo, pero llevo demasiado tiempo siendo un mercenario, ¿qué clase de ejemplo queréis que os ponga? Lo que quiero decir es que somos uno y luchamos como si fuéramos uno. Estamos juntos en esto también, y no sabéis qué significa para mi. Saber que tengo a tantas personas tan importantes a mi lado después de una traición me hace sentir muy seguro, aunque no por eso deja de doler.

Despedirme de ellos ahora es difícil, pero bueno. Me gustaría que pudiesen quedarse un día más y que nosotros pudiésemos dormir en un sitio que fuera más cercano a mi idea de hogar, pero... Tienen que irse. Sé que volverán pronto, y espero con ilusión el día en que no tengan que volver a casa sin ellos. Siempre seremos un equipo, un solo ser luchando por la paz del universo.


	61. Reflejo

61- Reflejo

Fox, el reflejo de su padre. Leal, firme, bondadoso, quizá mejor líder incluso que él... pero el peso que ha cargado sobre sus hombros desde que no ha estado no ha sido fácil de llevar. Ahora que él está de vuelta no tiene seguro quién se ocupará de Star Fox, pero lo haga quien lo haga no va a ir a ningún sitio que no sea junto a él.

El zorro estaba ocupado en limpiar su nave. Muchas veces no lo hace, la pintura decorativa salta porque no es tan buena como la que evita que la nave se deteriore y para él es solo una herramienta de trabajo, pero hoy por alguna razón especial, quizá porque él está de vuelta a lo mejor, está limpiándola lo mejor que puede.

El aparente silencio de la nave se rompe con una canción que tararea bajito para hacer más liviana su tarea mientras le pasa la esponja al símbolo del equipo dibujado con pintura algo roída ya. Quizá estos sean los últimos días que le quedan como líder del equipo, una especie de jubilación anticipada como líder que, si bien le caería como un jarro de agua fría, sería cumplir un sueño: el de estar en el equipo de su padre.

Por un lado, se dice, se libraría de todo ese papeleo que lo trae de cabeza por la calle de la amargura, todo sería mucho más fácil para él... Pero por otro lado todos le dicen que es un gran líder y no quieren que los deje. Han pasado muchas cosas juntos y ha tenido que sacar fuerza de donde no la había para conseguir que su equipo ganara muchas batallas, ha tenido que tomar decisiones muy difíciles que le han hecho perder el sueño tantas otras veces... aún así lo volvería a hacer, volvería a perder el sueño y a luchar con ellos, junto a ellos en esto.

Fox se mira bien en el reflejo del cristal de la nave. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que lo había visto por última vez y todo lo que recuerda de aquellos días es el dolor, el estrés y la agonía que lo han ido acompañando también todos estos años. También, por supuesto, se acuerda de todo aquel que lo haya acompañado con el tiempo. El cánido se busca bien las diferencias con su padre. La forma de las orejas, esa extraña cicatriz en la oreja izquierda que tiene su padre, las gafas de sol que él lleva constantemente... Todos le dicen que son dos gotas de agua. "Quien te ve a ti ve a tu padre, Fox. Eres igualito a él, es casi como tenerlo delante. Eres su viva imagen."

Supone por un momento mientras sigue cantando que vivir bajo ese listón que su padre le había impuesto de cara a la sociedad sin él saberlo es una buena parte de sus problemas. Tiene que ser buen líder, llevarlos a la victoria, ser un hijo que lo haga orgulloso... Y simplemente es imposible al final intentar alcanzar todo eso sin caer enfermo.

Parece que tiene la mente más clara ahora que él está allí como un fantasma de su pasado que ha vuelto. Da miedo oír su voz y lo pone muy nervioso, pero es su padre al mismo tiempo y es simplemente lo mejor que le haya podido ocurrir el que él esté allí.

Él hunde la esponja en el agua jabonosa pensando que quizá su vida y la de su equipo no hubiera sido la misma si todo aquello no hubiese sucedido. Probablemente ni siquiera fuesen los que son hoy en día sin todo aquello, especialmente Falco y él. Si hubo algo que los ha unido es que Falco haya estado allí en el dolor como nadie lo había estado, bien porque no ha confiado en los demás o porque no los ha dejado sufrir con él, no lo sabe bien.

Hay una mancha en el ala que no sale aunque insista y lo está poniendo de los nervios. ¿Quizá ha sido un golpe de un láser...? No, no, esto tiene que ser suciedad, así que sigue insistiendo con fuerza ante la mancha impasible en el ala.

Frota que te frota oye sonidos en la otra parte del hangar los cuales le parecen las botas de estilo militar de Falco, y sabe que no se equivoca. Las hebillas de su chaqueta chocan haciendo un ruidito que se acompasa al caminar hasta que llega a él y se ríe, haciendo que él mismo se ría también.

-¡Esta mancha no sale!

-¿Has probado amenazándola?

Los jóvenes se ríen más y él echa la esponja al cubo, quitándose el sudor de la frente con una toalla fresca.

-Peppy y tu padre no se callan ni para dios, no dejan de hablar de que si Venom, de que si Papetoon, de que si el mono ese...

El zorro se echa hacia atrás, apoyado en Falco que le despeina la frente.

-Se echan mucho de menos... ¿Tú no me echarías de menos si me perdiese durante tantos años?

-Claro que sí, Fox. ¿No echaste tú de menos a tu padre?

-Por supuesto... Aún así tengo el cuerpo raro. Estoy muy contento, pero...

-Se te hace extraño. Han sido muchos años, Fox, no es que no lo quieras... es normal. Son muchas cosas.

-...Ahora no sé qué va a ser del equipo, quién va a ser el líder. Estas situaciones legales me ponen nervioso.

-¿Situación legal? ¡Pero si estamos fuera de la ley, Fox! ¡Que somos mercenarios! Cazarrecompensas, si lo prefieres, pero a mi me gusta lo de mercenarios, suena más interesante.

-Aún así hay papeles que hacer, mi amor...

-Ya, pero somos ilegales... A lo que voy, que para ellos James estaba muerto legalmente y tú te has ocupado del equipo durante todo estos años. Haga quien haga el papeleo no tiene por qué ser el verdadero líder.

-Si tengo que dejar esto... Lo voy a echar mucho de menos. Si tengo que dejar de ser líder.

-Yo no quiero que lo dejes aunque nunca haya tenido a James como jefe, por así decirlo. Me inspiras, me haces seguir adelante cuando todo parece perdido, has... has sido un gran líder todos estos años y quisiera que siguieras adelante con nosotros... seas el líder o el líder moral. Da igual.

-Gracias, Falco.

-Vamos a parar en Zoness a descansar un poco en la playa. ¿Te vienes?

-Claro que voy.

-Pues coge la toalla y todo el rollo, que hay tiempo.

-¿El resto viene?

-Creo que sí.

-Genial. Hagamos lo que hagamos seguimos siendo una familia a pesar de todo. Siempre quise estar en el equipo de mi padre, de todas todas...

-Claro que sí... Ahora deja esa mancha y coge mi mano. Vamos.

Fox entrelaza los dedos con las plumas de Falco y lo mira a los ojos. Si ellos fueran los mares en Zoness, con gusto se bañaría en ellos todos los días.

-¿...Qué?

-Me gustan tus ojos. Siempre me gustaron...

-Y a mi los tuyos.

-¿Zoness es así de bonito sin toda esa contaminación?

-Todavía más.

-No me lo creo.

-Pues ya verás. Te voy a hacer una hamaca con hojas secas que lo vas a flipar como nunca en tu vida...


	62. Torre

62- Torre

Las botas de montaña de Fox no son capaces de agarrarse bien al barro de la montaña que parece burlarse de él, porque el baile que está realizando mientras sus pies patinan intentando escalar el escaso metro que lo separa de Falco y su mochila se le antoja ridículo. Expira con gravedad cansado y por un momento su orgullo se crispa cuando su novio le ofrece la mano desde el lugar en el que le gustaría estar ahora por sí mismo.

Rechaza su mano cogiendo carrerilla, y por fin parece que aquellos endiablados zapatos que nunca se ponen parecen colaborar con la ardua tarea de subir aquellos malditos cien centímetros que lo separan de la gloria.

-Uuh.

-Podría haberte ayudado.

-No. -Expira de nuevo con gravedad secando las gotas de sudor que se han congregado en su frente para reírse junto a la montaña del pobre zorro. -Orgullo personal.

Falco se ríe y parte de su pecho da un vuelco porque esa sonrisa suena como si estuviese orgulloso de su hazaña de hoy, y ahora de repente está emocionado y sonriente de nuevo.

-¿Trajiste el zumo?

-¿Después de que me lo hayas recordado tantas veces crees que me podía haber olvidado?

Cuando el faisán revuelve en su mochila se oye un misterioso frufrú y se pregunta qué más esconde la bolsa que ha traído consigo donde guarda esa bebida de los dioses del súper de al lado de casa, el zumo más barato, el que llevan comprando toda la vida, el de piña con el cartón cutre que cuesta a penas cincuenta meros céntimos pero que extrañamente cuando hace calor se les antoja el champán más caro. Según le ha dado el litro de zumo Fox bebe con ansias la mitad de él sintiendo el ácido en sus papilas gustativas, y el mundo parece mejor ahora. La temperatura parece refrescarse unos cuantos grados y le da un alivio; luego del esfuerzo beber le parece un buen regalo.

-¿Qué?... ¿Mejor?

-Ah... ¡Sí! ¡Mucho mejor! Gracias Falco.

-¡Para eso estamos!

Cuando él está guardando en la mochila el zumo intenta ver lo que su novio esconde celosamente en ella, pero como es tan bajito no ve nada y se decepciona un poco como los niños pequeños cuando les esconden cosas tan sencillas como esa. Falco nota eso, pero solo sonríe ligeramente y guarda el secreto de que sabe que quiere ver lo que guarda.

-¿Seguimos?

-¡Sí! ¡Seguimos!

A pesar de que el campo está seco parece adaptarse a sus pies, y hay un extraño silencio por la ausencia del viento que hace que el sol caiga a plomo, así que aunque el zumo lo ha refrescado el efecto ha durado meros segundos. Ah... hubiera sido mejor haberse quedado a remojo en la piscina pública como todos los mortales que tenían el día libre en Corneria el día de hoy. Aún así las orejas de Fox se mueven contentas y lleva un ritmo al caminar extraño como si estuviese bailando, solo que ahora lo hace mejor que cuando subía la montaña a trompicones.

Para Falco, Fox parecía un niño pequeño emocionado porque su padre lo lleva a comer al campo.

-Falco.

-¿Mh?

-¿Qué tiene la bolsa?

-¿Qué bolsa? ¿La mochila?

-Esa bola que guardas en la mochila que oí antes. ¡No te hagas el tonto!

-Una sorpresa.

-¿Y qué es esa sorpresa?

-Si te lo digo ya no es sorpresa.

-Te odio.

-Y yo a ti.

-Gracias.

-De nada.

El faisán siente cosquillas en la mano cuando Fox entrelaza sus dedos con él y también se siente contento de tenerlo allá al lado. Por mucho calor que haga, por mucho que sus mitones negros hayan guardado calor y ahora a él le quemen la mano, siente que prefiere caminar así. Es como si estuviese mucho más cercano a él de esa manera.

-La torre del castillo ya no queda muy lejos, ¿verdad?

-No, ya falta poquito. Espero que al lado del río haga menos calor, porque si no me voy a convertir en un pollo asado a este paso.

-¡Haberte traído un paraguas para que hiciese sombra!

-Pues no era una mala idea...

-Un poco estrafalaria, ¿no?

-Sí, pero ahora me daría un poco igual. La próxima vez compramos una piscina inflable y chapoteamos en casa, pero de un lugar con aire acondicionado no me muevo.

-De eso nada, Falco. Eres capaz de traerte a casa la mayor piscina que te encuentres y cambiar los muebles de sitio para ponerla.

-Uf... No sería mala idea. ¿Unos refrescos, buena música y una peli puesta en el proyector también? Ya lo estoy viendo.

-¿Y luego cómo quitas el agua de la piscina, listo?

-Pues... Ugh... No había pensado en eso. Ya se me ocurrirá algo.

-Ya, ya...

En el medio de la ciudad tecnológica de Corneria se hace extraño que la torre del castillo creada miles de años atrás siga en pie y haya aguantado todas esas guerras sin que una sola piedra se haya caído. Al lado, el río de Corneria que se pierde entre el relieve montañoso que corre tranquilo y se puede oír si uno afina el oído desde el centro de la ciudad. Conforme la pareja se acerca sí se nota el cambio de temperatura para el faisán según el cual huele a pollo frito a estas alturas y un Fox que sigue dando pasitos a su lado contento, todavía deseoso de ver qué es lo que Falco esconde en aquella bolsa.

-¿Quieres comerme el brazo mientras saco los sandwiches?

-No exageres, Falco. ¿Cómo es que te mueres de calor aquí si vienes de Zoness?

Falco busca a Fox con la mirada a su lado y lo apunta con el zumo que hace ruido mientras habla.

-Ya sabes, en Zoness tenemos una cosa mágica que se llama VIENTO.

-¿Viento? -Le contesta con sorna haciéndose con el zumo frío, dándole otro largo trago hasta que el cartón se vuelve ligero en sus manos. -¿Y eso qué es? Nunca oí hablar de él.

-A mi me decían que el viento es aire en movimiento, pero ahora esa definición ya no vale, parece ser.

La suave brisa le mueve las plumas como si lo hubiese invocado y las orejas de Fox se mueven contentas cuando lo nota. Le sonríe, como siempre le sonríe cuando algo maravilloso pasa, y mira a su alrededor donde las briznas de hierba también danzan contentas.

-Eres mágico.

-Me lo dicen mucho.

-¡Vaya labia!

-Oye, antes de que los demás me echen piropos ya me los echo yo.

Por un momento el mundo parece en paz.

Falco, tanteante, se acerca a Fox serio de repente. El zorro se pregunta si ha hecho algo mal, o si ha visto algo extraño, recordado algo malo, y hasta que Falco lo abraza por la espalda y le susurra al oído no tiene claro qué es lo que ocurre.

-Tengo algo muy importante que decirte, Fox.

Su voz está contenta y nerviosa, pero no dice nada más por unos segundos. Fox siente que sus mejillas arden y acaricia las alas que le rodean, acercando su cuerpo más a Falco a pesar del calor.

-Fox.

El mentado lo mira y él le sonríe.

-Date la vuelta, demonios. Esto así no queda tan romántico.

La pareja ríe, mirándose a los ojos. Sus manos se entrelazan y el zorro se pregunta qué es lo que le está pasando por la cabeza, por qué quiere que este momento sea tan romántico. ¿No es acaso este un simple paseo al campo en un día perfecto para que les de una insolación?

-Fox. Sabes que quiero compartir cada día de mi vida contigo, a no ser que tú no quieras, en ese caso no tengo nada que hacer, aunque te voy a echar de menos terriblemente.

-Sabes que no será así.

-Espero que no, porque te quiero demasiado, siempre has estado ahí. Significas mucho para mi.

-Y tú para mi.

-Ya lo sé, Fox, pero si tú no me hubieses dado una oportunidad y hubieses creído en mi, entonces seguramente ahora estaría muerto.

Su pecho se encoge y siente lágrimas. No es un momento para llorar, tampoco siente la necesidad de hacerlo, pero sí se emociona. Sí siente que sus ojos quieren llorar, pero sonríe.

-Fox. Quiero decirte algo muy importante.

Fox se siente igual que Falco. Siente nervios en su pecho como un niño pequeño esperando a los regalos de cumpleaños, ahora mismo es incapaz de leer a su novio, ni su lenguaje corporal, ni sus ojos, nada. Simplemente Falco parece distinto, un poco más cercano incluso a él que a sí mismo, incluso se acaricia nerviosamente el cuello y pierde la mirada en el suelo intentando encontrar sus palabras.

-¿Quieres...? ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

-¡Falco, sí!

Siente un golpe y un peso encima de él cuando cae a la hierba, y de repente intenta procesar lo que ha pasado.

-Has... ¿Has dicho que sí?

-¡Sí!

-¡Oh sí! ¡Maldita sea, Fox sí! Gracias, gracias, gracias.

Falco nunca creyó que le iba a gustar esa idea de casarse, quizá porque siempre le decían que no podía casarse con alguien como Fox. Quizá porque eso del matrimonio siempre lo defendían estas personas con abrigos caros e ideas antiguas que les cerraban puertas al amor. Pero bueno, ese no era momento de ponerse filosófico, especialmente cuando Fox le acaba de decir que quiere casarse con él, y casarse con él, con Falco, con el hombre que nunca creyó que tendría siquiera la oportunidad de tener al lado a alguien como Fox.

-¡Falco! ¡Espera, espera, espera!

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?

-¡Que las hormigas se comen los sandwiches!

Falco ríe entre nervioso y contento y se quita a Fox de encima girando hacia un lado, abrazándolo como si no lo hubiera hecho nunca, contento como no lo ha sido de niño.

-¡Deja que las hormigas lo celebren con nosotros! ¡A lo mejor incluso les traigo un poco de tarta luego!

-Pero eran parte de mi sorpresa, ¡sándwiches de compromiso!

-Te haré más en casa, mi amor. ¡Has dicho que sí, maldita sea! Fox, no sabes cuánto te amo. No sabes cuanto esperé a tener el valor para decirte esto.

-¿Por qué no iba a decir que sí? Te adoro, Falco. Siempre estás ahí. Siempre me has querido. ¿Cómo no iba a decirte que sí quiero casarme contigo? Y cuando seamos viejos seguiremos juntos como el primer día.

-No, no, no, como el primer día no. Como hoy. Quiero que todo siga como hoy. Contigo contento y conmigo teniendo el valor de decirte que te amo cada maldito día de mi vida hasta que me odies lo suficiente como para tirarme al contenedor de reciclaje y contratar a otro piloto.

-¿Y para qué quiero a otro piloto? Intentaría que fuese igual que tú, y solo hay una persona así. Tú mismo. Te echaría de menos demasiado, y no podría enfadarme contigo por decirme eso de ninguna manera.

-Fox.

-¿Mm?

-Te amo. Mucho. Muchísimo.

-Y yo a ti. No vuelvas a irte nunca, Falco. No quiero que te alejes más.

-Este es mi compromiso de que jamás lo haré, Fox. No escaparé nunca más.

Fox siente las alas de Falco rodeándolo con cariño, y se olvida de la bolsa de plástico en la mochila que guarda celosamente una carta en la que Falco había escrito las propias palabras que ansiaba decir por si los nervios y el propio odio a sí mismo lo traicionaban una vez más ante el amor de su vida.


	63. Valle

63- Valle

La canción del verano pasado se oye intermitentemente en la radio, y ninguno de los dos hombres que van en el coche saben por qué han pensado que era una buena idea ponerla ahora en pleno invierno. Mientras suben la carretera de montaña el calor de la calefacción comienza a notarse para alegría de ambos aunque ya sea un poco tarde para ello, y el pelo de Fox se mueve suavemente sin que le importe que la corriente de aire caliente pase de largo hacia los asientos traseros en los que van sus mochilas. Falco, perezoso, mira por la ventana, donde se dejan ver dos o tres casas cada unos cuantos kilómetros. Son casas viejas, nada parecidas a los altos edificios modernos de Corneria, y cuanto más se alejan menos ven juntas. Muchas veces se pregunta si alguna de esas personas vive en los valles todo el año, y si lo hacen, cómo consiguen la comida. ¿Tienen los dueños naves con las que llevar las provisiones a casa? ¿Huertos que pueden resistir las nevadas? ¿A caso esas casas ya estén vacías? Y cuanto más suben por la montaña más se alejan de ellas y mejor se pueden ver las nubes que se cuelan por entre el valle impidiendo que vea el río que sigue erosionando la tierra y haciendo que la montaña crezca a simple vista.

Fox es el que conduce, nunca le ha importado conducir largas horas, ni tampoco que la niebla a penas deje ver lo que hay a escasos metros de distancia. Sabe, porque recuerda lo que le dijo su padre, que si uno conduce tranquilo y hace caso a lo que ve todo sale bien. Sin prisas, con confianza, Fox salva metro a metro la distancia entre la casa de montaña y el coche de alquiler a poca velocidad.

Llega un momento en el que la música de fondo se ha convertido en ruido blanco y la radio avanza rápidamente número a número intentando encontrar una señal, aunque a ninguno de los dos les importa. Tampoco les importa el olor caliente del plástico nuevo del coche, ni el silencio entre ellos. Queda poco, seguro, pero aunque quedase mucho los dos se sienten a gusto, lo suficiente para no necesitar entablar una conversación.

Falco se acurruca un poco más en el asiento del copiloto entre su abrigo y el de Fox que le cubre las rodillas. "No lo necesito", le dijo, y no ha vuelto a preguntar realmente si lo necesitaba otra vez. Fox parece que tiene suficiente con la camiseta térmica que se ha puesto y el chaleco blanco que parece abrigar más que la manta que el faisán se ha puesto por encima en la primera parada de descanso que han hecho.

-¿Necesitas el abrigo?  
-No, estoy bien. No te preocupes. ¿Tú vas bien? ¿Le subo un poco más a la calefacción?  
-No está perfecta. De todas maneras estamos llegando.

El valle empieza a recordar a Fichina, pero esta está llena de buenos recuerdos. La fiesta de cumpleaños de Fox, las veces que han venido aquí, la primera vez que se besaron... Puede que no haya cines ni teatros ni supermercados a los que ir cuando uno se aburre, pero sí hay ese ambiente de intimidad que lo hace cómodo. Esa tranquilidad de que lo único que puede pasar es que se aburran y quieran volver a la Great Fox de nuevo. En parte, esa tranquilidad también es gracias a Slippy y sus medidas de seguridad: los escudos, las alertas a distancia y todas esas cosas que ha ido probando allí. No es que a Fox le importe, porque sabe que si Slippy inventa algo entonces es algo que los va a beneficiar.

El zorro abre y cierra las menos en el volante aunque están calientes y ya no le duelen, aunque sigue teniendo la venda, y no tiene ya música por la que seguir un ritmo. Ahora solo tienen que seguir el desvío carretera arriba unos metros más y habrán llegado a casa a pasar unas semanas, dos meses, a lo mejor, o el tiempo que se les antoje. El psicólogo de Fox le ha recomendado un lugar tranquilo y un tiempo fuera de las batallas y los ajetreos, y nada como una casa en el medio de la montaña en la que haga tanto frío que no querría salir ni muerto para descasar y que su cuerpo se acostumbre a que nadie los invadirá ni nada malo va a pasar. Hipervigilancia, lo llamó cuando le explicó por qué sentía a cada momento que los iban a matar, que Falco moriría. Dijo que era ansiedad lo que sentía cuando su cuerpo se quedaba rígido como el de Falco cuando lo sobrecogía algún mal recuerdo. Ahora se sabe que se entienden muy bien, y saben lo que hacer cuando uno o el otro se encuentre mal. La montaña es un buen comienzo.

Fox aprieta unos botones en el comunicador para abrir el garaje y dejar que el coche descanse allá. Nada de naves ni de ajetreos, solo unas semanas tranquilas en el medio de la montaña con Falco. Al menos aquí tampoco nadie los a juzgar cuando se pasen el tiempo entre arrumaco y arrumaco.

-Bienvenido al nidito de amor, Fal.

El susodicho abre la puerta y comprueba que el sistema de calefacción nuevo que ha instalado Slippy ha funcionado a la perfección. Ha calentado la casa en los escasos treinta minutos en los que lo han activado a distancia, y se deshace una a una de las mantas desentumeciendo su cuerpo.

-Gracias por la bienvenida. Espero que esa leña esté bien, porque te voy a preparar la mejor crema de verduras que te he hecho en años.  
-No me des hambre a estas horas, anda.  
-Pero si ya son las diez. Un aperitivo ahora no estaría nada mal.

El zorro ve que Falco hace unos estiramientos al bajar del coche mientras habla, abriendo la puerta y las ventanas para que entre la luz.

-Además, -oye un poco más lejos esta vez- has conducido todo el tiempo, tienes que recuperar fuerzas.

Aquí no habrá pesadillas ni tampoco Falco va a estar a punto de morir, ni hospitales en los que su equipo se plantee si quieren seguir juntos. A lo mejor vendrán incluso dentro de unos días a darles una visita, y su novio les cocinará un estofado de esos que le gustan a Peppy. Aquí no lo verá estallar por los aires en sus pesadillas y tampoco tendrá que sufrir recordando el papeleo y las cuentas. Su brazo está mejor ahora y ya puede escribir. Ahora toca relajarse. Darse tiempo a hacer las cosas.

Fox sale del coche sin apagar la radio, nunca se acuerda de apagar la radio, y es él quien la apaga cuando vuelve a buscarlo porque ve la luz todavía encendida.

-Primero una cremita de verduras y luego un baño caliente, ¿eh?  
-Primero una cremita de verduras y luego un baño caliente JUNTOS.  
-Vale, Foxie vale. Aunque quizá primero las maletas, ¿no crees?  
-No he venido de vacaciones a la montaña para tener que ordenar esta casa... Aunque pensándolo bien que le den a la crema de verduras. Nos llevamos algo de comer a la bañera y hacemos el amor.  
-No me pongas caliente a estas horas, anda.  
-¿Qué? Pero si ya son las diez. Además... he conducido todo el tiempo. Tengo que recuperar fuerzas.

Falco sonríe abrazando al zorro. Pequeño diablo.

-Lo que tu quieras, Foxie. Pero hacer el amor todavía te cansará más. No cuela.

Fox se ríe todavía abrazándolo. A pesar de que dijo que tenía frío está calentito, un calor muy agradable.

-¡Que te follen, Falco!  
-¿Por qué no me follas tú? Eso sí, primero las verduras.  
-Que cabrón... que cabrón...


	64. Amor

64- Amor

¿A caso hay un final feliz para él tras todo esto? Fox no ha sabido cómo comportarse en todo el día, sumido en una nube de euforia y bajando al infierno al momento cuando recuerda que ella lo ha dejado. Se supone que los medicamentos que toma deberían ayudarlo a regular estos cambios bruscos de humor, pero al menos ahora sabe que puede sentir algo más que dolor e indiferencia.

No ha sabido como comportarse alrededor de Falco por ese cosquilleo que le provoca y el saber que no puede reírse y abrazarlo libremente como quisiera. Aun así se siente tan bien... Sus sentimientos son confusos aunque etiquetarse debiera ser sencillo. Supone que debería etiquetarse como bisexual, ¿no? Krystal lo atraía, Falco lo atrae, pero ¿a quién no le atrae Falco? Quizá no sea bisexual, ¿no? Además esa palabra está llena de odio, se siente incómodo. Todo esto es muy complicado para él, sobre todo tras llevar años ignorándolo.

Ha tenido que pedirle que no lo diga todavía porque tiene miedo, mucho. No sabe si es miedo a la verdad o a la violencia que entraña el hecho de ser diferente. Falco, aún así, lo ha entendido, y la sonrisa que ha acompañado a ese gesto de concordancia lo ha derretido por dentro. Siente por puro instinto que es radicalmente distinto a Krystal. Pedirle a él esconderse le duele... debería poder abrazarlo cuando quisiera, decirlo, ser libre. Debería poder quererlo sin que los demás lo juzguen.

En un solo día su vida ha cambiado tanto... Ella se ha ido dejándolo al borde del suicidio, realidad que hace que su cuerpo tiemble. Por segunda vez ha deseado que no llegue el siguiente día, cerrar los ojos y que todo... desaparezca... pero... ¿a qué precio? La primera vez que se sintió así fue cuando se fue su padre hace ya quince años y el dolor que le provocó el perderlo todavía perdura y piensa que nunca se irá. Ahora recuerda a la gente a la que quiere; a Peppy, a Slippy, a Bill, a Pepper, a Falco... y entiende que vivir no lo hace solo por él, sino por la gente a la que quiere.  
En menos de veinticuatro horas Fox ha tenido que ver cómo ella partía, cómo ese sentimiento que estaba venciendo volvía a él, cómo esa ley de libertad religiosa destrozaría sus pocas esperanzas de aceptarse y luego... Falco. Si él no hubiese hecho caso a su instinto y le hubiese dicho que lo amaba quizá no hubiese tenido alguna oportunidad de verlo otra vez.

La mano de Fox agita con suavidad el botecito de pastillas naranja amarronado como aquel jarabe de leche asqueroso que tuvo que tomar una vez de pequeño y en su mano cae una pastilla rosácea. El resto de las píldoras hace un sonido inocente cuando vuelve a su posición en el tubo como si fuesen inofensivas en su conjunto, y luego de tomarse con aquella un vaso grande de café descafeinado Fox les presta atención, viendo el mundo a su alrededor borroso.

Sabe muy bien que no quiere hacerlo, pero su cuerpo actúa por él. Actúa como si alguien lo controlase, se siente como una marioneta, y el bote de pastillas vuelve a abrirse, y él lo cierra. Las píldoras bailan en el bote porque sus manos tiemblan y se aferran a él como si tuviese pegamento en ellas, como si con eso pudiese hacer algo por controlarse.

-...Vete...

Fox intenta mantener el control sin conseguirlo y el cuerpo entero le tiembla y el bote vuelve a abrirse otra vez. Es ella, lo siente.

-N-no...

Fox cierra el bote con esfuerzo luchando contra sí mismo pero no logra hacer mucho, pues en cuanto lo ha cerrado sus manos por sí solas ya lo están abriendo.

-Vete. Vete...

Fox piensa en sus amigos. Piensa en Falco. Si ahora Falco estuviese con él... y quizá sea su única posibilidad, sus amigos, su familia. Si va con ellos, ellos lo salvarán. Se cubren las espaldas, son uno, uno para todos. Se quieren. No como ella a él. Y duele.

Fox cierra el bote y frunce el ceño. Este tira y afloja no lo va a ganar ella. Ella tiene sus poderes, pero él tiene una familia a su lado que no lo va a dejar morir. Sus piernas tiemblan igual que si estuviese cayendo desde el aire, aunque no importa, puede hacer esto. Se mueve hacia el cuarto de Falco; parece que no va a llegar. Por suerte el que parece que tiene poderes es él, quien abre la puerta de su cuarto y mira a los lados antes de hacerle un gesto para que entre. Semeja que todavía acaba de terminar de ducharse, su gel o champú, no sabe, llegan a su nariz.

El zorro todavía aplica más fuerza al entrar en su cuarto, envalentonado.

-"No me ganarás." -Falco le sonríe y tira la toalla a un lado. -"No dejaré que lo hagas."  
-¿Estás bien?

-Cógelas, Falco. Antes de que me obligue a hacer algo que no quiero...

Su ala empapada coge su mano delicadamente, luego el otro ala. ¿Falco puede ver lo que le ocurre? ¿Puede notar que su mano se aferra más al bote de pastillas cuando intenta quitárselo?

-Es ella. -Puede articular Fox a duras penas, palabra por palabra. Siente que ahora también está estrangulándolo.  
-Cierra los ojos, Fox. No pierdas la calma. Sé que puedes hacerlo, venga.

El zorro cierra los ojos haciéndole caso. Tiene un control inaudito a la hora de la batalla, y esta es una. Como siempre él encuentra rutas, lo guía a la victoria. Falco...

-¿Puedes ver algo? ¿Notar algo?  
-La veo a ella pero está... Difuminada.  
-¿Hace algo?  
-Sí. Es ella quien me aprieta las manos. Siento que te odia. También te veo a ti.  
-A mi no puede controlarme. ¿Sientes mis manos?  
-Sí, las siento.  
-Respira, Foxie.

Hace fuerza para abrir su manos aunque siente dolor, a penas tiene circulación. Siente que ella aprieta más, y él lo que aprieta es el ceño. No se rendirá jamás. Nunca.  
Al paso que Fox lucha puede ver que se desvanece. Falco no sabe lo que ocurre pero poco a poco puede llegar a introducir su ala en la mano de él para ayudarlo a vencerla. No sabe lo que él ve porque si cierra los ojos no ve nada, pero siente esa fuerza extraña de la que habla. ¿Puede ser que como comparte un sentimiento con ella sea la razón por la que lo controla? No lo sabe. Solo sabe que el bote está cediendo y Fox está ganando.

-Vamos, Fox. Falta poco.

Lo ahoga cada vez menos, nota que la fuerza con la que lo aprieta se va. Adiós, Krystal. Para siempre. Adiós.

Ahora abre los ojos. Lo que ve es a él, que asiente, y sabe que está bien y lo va a estar. Falco se hace con el bote tras uno o dos segundos de batalla más y lo oye suspirar aliviado tocándose el cuello. Tiene marcas de los dedos de ella.

-¿Estás bien? -Le repite.  
-Sí, casi... Falco, por favor, guárdalas, y que no las vea.  
-Estarán en el armario de las medicinas de mi baño, tiene clave. Solo yo la sé. Dime cuándo las necesitas, ¿vale?  
-Ahh... Claro, no te preocupes.

A pesar de parecer calmado, Falco se siente incómodo. ¿Ella tiene tanto poder de veras? Sea como sea no se va a dejar manipular por ella. Una vez las ha guardado vuelve con él, todavía está de pie en el mismo lugar.

-Ya me siento mejor, Falco. Gracias.  
-De nada, Fox, no me las des. ¿Crees... que estamos solos ya?

-Sí, eso creo.

-Menos mal, porque eso de ir medio desnudo delante de la gente no me gusta.

-Nadie lo diría...

Fox se ríe nerviosamente. Él le acaba de salvar la vida otra vez.

-Siéntate, anda. La habitación es tuya como te dije.

-Muchas gracias.

El único lugar en el que ve que se puede sentar es en su cama, donde hubo dormido justamente la noche anterior. Es curioso ver la plumas de Falco mojadas y como parecen encresparse cuando vuelve a secarlas. También es curioso que se ponga el pijama tras un momento y que vaya a colocarse las plumas de la cabeza luego en el baño, un cuarto pequeño y muy sencillo en su misma habitación, al lado de la puerta que da a la cocina auxiliar. Es cierto que comen y preparan las comidas para todos en la cocina grupal, pero nunca viene de más poder hacerse un postre a las tres de la mañana, ¿no?

-¿Por qué no te callas un poco, Fox?

-Pero si no estoy hablando...

-Pues por eso. ¿En serio estás bien?

-Me siento muy... cómodo. Y aliviado.

Cuando se deja caer a la cama piensa en que no sabe cómo explicar cómo se siente ahora. Aliviado, cree, es la mejor palabra. Confundido, también. Ver a Falco medio desnudo no es cosa de todos los días, y tampoco se puso a reparar nunca en lo realmente atractivo que era. Supone que consiguió ese pecho por pasarse tantas horas en el simulador y... mierda. Es demasiado guapo.

Como suele hacer cuando se quiere quitar un pensamiento de la cabeza, el zorro se pasa las manos por la cara. ¡Qué maldita vergüenza le da! Él siempre ha sido su compañero de equipo y es como parte de su familia, ahora se le hace extraño... Es un pequeño secreto que le da vergüenza y que se siente muy correcto al mismo tiempo como si le hubiesen devuelto una parte de sí que ha perdido hace mucho tiempo.

El colchón se hunde y el ala de Falco se mueve por su pecho acompañando al suyo propio al acostarse, cosa que le hace cosquillas, lo avergüenza y se siente bien y mal unísono. Él le sonríe y se esconde en su cuello. Nunca lo ha tenido tan cerca y aunque al principio su pico está frío pronto se calienta.

-Te noto incómodo. Si no quieres seguir con esto...

-No, no. Falco, te adoro. Ahora que estamos juntos no quiero que te alejes nunca más. Quiero estar contigo. Te necesito.

-¿Entonces es que todavía te encuentras mal por lo de antes?

-No, tampoco es eso. Es solo que... siento que todo esto no está bien. Amarte. Que me gustes.

-Lo entiendo.

Fox se disculpa mientras él se pone cómodo en el colchón para verle mejor la cara, no oye lo que le dice. Sabe que le está pidiendo perdón por lo que le ha dicho, intentando explicar que no es que haya algo malo en amarlo, sino que el hecho de que ambos sean hombres es lo que se siente mal. Un cliché. Desgraciadamente algo que mucha gente sufre. Mina su alma y lo destruye, y no quiere que Fox sufra porque no se merece sufrir. Está harto de que tenga que sufrir siempre.

-Deja de disculparte, Fox.. Es solo odio interiorizado, no lo que tú piensas que en realidad.

-¿Odio internalizado? ¿Qué... has dicho?

-Ya sabes. ¿Sentir que estás haciendo algo malo por amar a alguien de tu mismo género, ignora los momentos en los que te haya gustado alguien, crear excusas rocambolescas para negar tu sexualidad? Son solo ejemplos. Tengo un libro digital sobre eso, es ilegal, pero... Si quieres te lo dejo. Tendrás que leerlo en mi tablet, aún así, no quiero que te ocurra nada por no haberlo borrado correctamente y que te investiguen.

-Tiene todo tanto sentido...

Lo que ha planteado tiene mucho sentido. Las dudas que ha tenido antes le vuelven también a la cabeza. Quizá Falco, que ve todo tan claro, tenga la respuesta a sus dudas.

-Si alguien es muy guapo, sea del sexo que sea, ¿no le atraería a todo el mundo?

-Por muy extraño que te parezca hay personas que jamás sienten atracción por alguien del mismo género.

-Entonces... ¿Soy bisexual?

-Es fácil, Fox. ¿Sientes o has sentido atracción por gente de diferentes géneros?

-Sí.

-Pues si te sientes bien con esa etiqueta, adelante. Si te sientes mejor identificándote de otra manera-

-No. Lo que has dicho, todo lo que has dicho... Falco, todo tiene mucho sentido.

-Siento mucho que te odies, Fox. No te mereces vivir así.

-¿Y tú, Falco? ¿Qué eres?

-Bisexual. Y no me cansaré de repetirme que lo que dicen los demás no me define. Yo soy quien me conoce y quien sabe a todas horas lo que siente.

-¿Has oído hablar sobre esa ley nueva?

-La ley de libertad religiosa.

-Sí, esa. Me aterra.

-Y tanto, Fox.

A Falco lo que le aterra es que lo ha vivido en su propia piel, no que lo discriminen al entrar a una tienda. Lo peor son los recuerdos que lo acompañan día a día, las noches sin dormir por las pesadillas, las palizas, los motes, las violaciones, Fichina. Le recuerda que esa lucha que emprendió no ha servido para mucho y que esa gente es la que va a ser protegida por encima de sus vidas. De nuevo las creencias de alguien estarán por encima de lo que él es y serán más válidas que su naturaleza y su identidad. El maltrato y las terapias de conversión serán justificadas y aplaudidas.

La mano de Fox es lo que lo saca de sus pensamientos acariciando su cabeza, y a pesar del mal sentimiento por todos los recuerdos repentinos se siente a gusto.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, estoy bien, me había distraído.

-Pareces preocupado. Te tiembla la voz.

-No, me recuerda a alguna cosas, eso es todo.

-¿Es algo malo?

-Es algo... duro.

-Si necesitas hablarlo estoy aquí. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

-Sí, lo sé, pero... no será ahora, Fox. Quizá no en mucho tiempo.

A veces se siente, y cada vez más a menudo cuando oye cosas como esa, como un error de la naturaleza, o como un fallo estadístico que no debería haber sido así. Luego recuerda que esa gente de la secta le metió todo ese dolor en la cabeza, y hay una parte del interior de Falco que grita con orgullo que él es tan grande como el resto de personas. El orgullo hace que se hinche como un pavo y que recuerde que tiene que tirar para delante, y ya no solo por él, sino porque como él se caiga va a arrastrar también a Fox y a cientos de personas que miran con orgullo de dónde ha venido.

Fox lo abraza tímidamente y una parte de sí vuelve a gritar, de esta vez hace que se quede paralizado. Siente que le arde la cara mientras sus alas lo rodean también, a ese hombre bajito antes contento que le robó el corazón.

Ojalá, se dice, que Fox recupere la sonrisa, y ojalá su amor no sea venenoso como lo fue el de Krystal. Han tenido que esperar demasiado. Estarán el uno con el otro. Tienen que ser así...


	65. Leal

65- Leal

Fox cuenta los panes y ve que hay cuatro panes. Cuenta las servilletas, y ve que hay cuatro servilletas. Cuenta los vasos y ve que hay cuatro vasos. Cuenta los cuchillos y los tenedores, y ve que hay cuatro cuchillos y cuatro tenedores. En apariencia todo está bien, pero Fox los ha contado unas nueve veces ya y hay algo dentro de él que le dice que falta algo, así que cuenta los panes, y ve que hay cuatro panes, y cuenta las servilletas y ve que hay cuatro servilletas, y cuenta los vasos y ve que hay cuatro vasos, y de repente siente algo suave en el cuello haciéndole cosquillas y un calor agradable cruzado delante de su pecho, y es Falco mirando a la mesa, luego a él.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No, no pasa nada.

-¿Entonces qué miras? Los has contado mil veces ya. No falta nada.

-Es solo que quiero asegurarme.

-¿Ah, sí...?

El calor se va cuando Falco se aleja y hace algo de ruido, como de agua siendo servida en una jarra desde una botella, y Fox cuenta los panes otra vez, y hay cuatro panes, y cuenta las servilletas, y ve que Falco lleva la jarra a un vaso y al principio la leche hace un movimiento rápido en el vaso, como dos ondas, y poco a poco, en un remolino, el vaso se llena de leche caliente. Hace eso con los cuatro vasos, y deja las cucharas de cada uno a los lados, y Fox cuenta las cucharas y ve que hay cuatro, pero por si acaso las cuenta otra vez, y hay cuatro.

-Fox.

Fox mira a Falco, todavía en pijama como él, un pijama suave polar de peluche como el suyo.

-Aunque falte algo en la mesa lo que les vamos a decir y lo que nos van a contestar no va a cambiar. Quédate tranquilo.

-L-Lo sé...

El pijama de Falco es verde claro. Tiene hojas dibujadas aquí y allá en verde más oscuro, parecido a su uniforme. Su pijama es amarillo, tiene zarpas. Los compraron hace un mes cuando la calefacción se estropeó y Slippy tuvo que repararla, por lo que dormir juntos volvió a ser un peligro. Fox echaba de menos el calor de Falco y Falco la seguridad que le daba no dormir solo, así que el haber comprado los pijamas juntos los ayudaba a soportar el vacío. Los primeros días que pasaron la noche juntos fueron fáciles porque Fox necesitaba de alguien que lo cuidara, pero con el tiempo comenzó a ser sospechoso y tuvieron que abandonarse noche sí y noche también hasta aquel día en el que Fox le pidió que se quedase, y a pesar del terror de ser descubiertos les pudo la necesidad de estar el uno junto al otro.

Tras aquella noche se las ingeniaron para levantarse antes que el resto y de alguna manera funcionó siempre a la perfección. Cuando no era en la cama de Fox era en la de Falco, pero siempre juntos.

Fox ahora se pone la capucha y sus orejas se quedan fuera. Siempre se preguntó por qué tienen capucha, pero la verdad es que no le importa mucho, es un detalle que le gusta. Por mucho que ocupe su mente sigue insistentemente contando panes, cuatro panes, y cucharas, cuatro cucharas, y tenedores, cuatro tenedores, y Falco le coloca la capucha bien porque se le ha doblado.

-Fox. Falte un pan o no no va a pasar nada, la respuesta de Slippy y Peppy no va a cambiar. Llevamos demasiados años juntos, aunque no quieran hablarnos durante unos días sabes que al final siempre estarán aquí.

Falco mira de reojo al reloj. Falta poco para que ambos terminen de prepararse y venir a desayunar, y como todos los días desde que hicieron algunos cambios van a desayunar fruta fresca, panecillos que ha hecho él mismo, mermelada y un arsenal de comida más. Cruza los brazos en el pecho de su novio cantándole una nana en su idioma natal. De alguna manera parece que desbloquea a Fox, que deja de contar vasos con leche y respira profundamente. Parece que va a llorar. Apoya la cabeza en su pecho enfrentando al techo.

-El último día que vi a mi padre... desayunaba siempre con él. Y faltaba un plato en la mesa, me olvidé de ponerlo cuando lo ayudé a ponerla. Así... así que mi padre fue a la alacena y quitó un plato, pero le resbaló en la mano al cogerlo y se hizo trizas en el suelo. Papá... se cortó, pero me pidió que no me moviera. Se quitó los trocitos de plato del dobladillo de los pantalones, le sangraba la zarpa. Estaba descalzo. Y se fue a buscar... la escoba al armario. Y la escoba estaba enredada con algo, cuando tiró de ella el mango y el cepillo se desengancharon. Papá la arregló con cinta adhesiva porque se escurría del mango, pero casi no había. Empezó a barrer, la cinta se despego. Y mi padre se rió y estuvo así casi un minuto. Recogió los pedacitos con las manos y los tiró a la basura. Cuando salió de casa no volvió. Aún hay algo de sangre en la moqueta que no sale por mucho que la limpie y no soporto ver un solo plato azul cielo con el borde blanco. Cuando Peppy me dio la noticia no pude evitar pensar que ese plato que faltaba me estaba diciendo algo. Y por eso cuando pongo la mesa siempre cuento todo una y otra vez. Porque... Porque no quiero que... Que ninguno... De vosotros...

Falco lo atrae un poco más, acurrucándose contra él.

-No quiero que ninguno de vosotros muera por mi culpa como paso con él.  
-Tu padre no murió por tu culpa, Foxie.

-Si no me hubiera olvidado de ese plato... si hubiera puesto ese plato él... no hubiera...  
-Fox, de ninguna manera podrías haberlo evitado. Nadie excepto Pigma tiene la culpa.  
-No, no. Falco, yo lo maté. Yo le dí mala suerte aquel día. Si no hubiera olvidado poner el plato no se hubiera cortado, a partir de ahí las cosas empezaron a salir mal.  
-Saldrían mal de todas maneras. Pigma es muy listo, lo llevaría a cabo igual. Fox... Ven. Mírame.

Los ojos de Falco se cruzan con los de Fox. Su carita está llena de lágrimas. No puede evitar pasar sus alas delicadamente por su cara, pero aunque las retira vuelven a salir más.

-Los platos mágicos no existen, ni esa mala suerte de la que hablas. Cuando me fui de casa, en el medio del salón tropecé con la alfombra y me caí encima de la mesa de cristal. El estruendo fue tremendo, los objetos que había encima de la mesa se cayeron y rompí un jarrón, el que más le gustaba a mi padrastro. Pensé que estaba muerto, pero después de un minuto entero de silencio y de haberme quedado paralizado no pasó nada, así que cogí aire y seguí. Buscando la cartera en la que tenía mi dinero estaba en un armarito con unas bisagras que chirriaban y que tenían una puerta con imanes que tenías que hacer fuerza para abrir. No contenta con eso mi madrastra había dejado la cartera en una caja de cristal que también hacía ruido. La casa estaba en silencio y todo hacía ruido. La metí en la bolsa que llevaba, de velcro, creyendo que a esas alturas ya estaba muerto, y me fui a la puerta. Oía pasos en el piso de arriba. Me temblaban tanto las manos que estoy seguro de que se oían las malditas llaves tintinear en mis manos y cuanto mas se acercaban mis padrastros más fallaba al meterlas en la cerradura, porque nunca había tocado las llaves de casa en los años que pasé allá, y ninguna encajaba cuando las intentaba meter. El ruido de la puerta fue tremendo, y cuando empecé a correr para largarme de allá la nieve me llegaba hasta las malditas rodillas. Estoy seguro de que él empezó a correr tras de mí. Cuando me caí por una de esas montañas pensaba que sería mi fin, pero de alguna manera sobreviví.

Falco retira las lágrimas nuevas de Fox y deja que sus frentes se unan.

-Tuve toda la mala suerte del mundo de mi parte, pero salí de allí. Que falte un plato pude tener resultados buenos. Que se rompa un jarrón puede ser insignificante. Y estoy seguro de que que a tu padre que se rompiese un plato o no le hubiese dado igual, Pigma llevaba mucho tiempo planeando esto para dejar que un plato le destrozase el plan.  
-F... Falco...gracias.  
-Si no te sientes seguro haciendo esto hoy, entonces lo dejaremos para otro día. Pero todo va a estar bien. Son nuestra familia y no nos darán la espalda.

-Ya...

Fox puede respirar más tranquilo ahora que lo ha dicho. Desde que Krystal lo ha dejado él también ha ido dejando salir muchas cosas, entre ellas recuerdos de los que se arrepiente, discusiones con su padre, cosas que hubiera hecho si supiese que el día de mañana iba a faltar, aunque ahora que las ha dejado salir y ha pasado un tiempo cree que su padre, por muchas discusiones que hayan tenido, sabía perfectamente que lo quería.

Fox vuelve a mirar los platos pero no los cuenta de esta vez, solo piensa que el pan está apetecible y que no puede esperar a Peppy o a Slippy para darle un bocado.

-Ay, siento llegar tan tarde, chicos. ¡El agua estaba tan fresquita!

-Por mucho que te riegues no vas a crecer, Slippy.

-Pero que gracioso eres, Falco... -Añade en tono de ironía mientras se sienta, colocando después un poco la gorra.

Enfrente a Slippy hay un pan muy cocido, muy al borde de quemarse, y Slippy no hace sino relamerse los labios y acariciar su barriga.

-¡Pero que buena pinta tiene! ¿Dónde habéis comprado estos panes?

-Los ha hecho Falco. -Le contesta el zorro, un poco más animado también por la presencia de Slippy.

-¿Falco? ¿Sabes cocinar?

-Como no te calles te tiro la jarra de café encima, renacuajo.

-¡Que no me llames renacuajo, jolines!

-Chicos, chicos, tranquilos. Acabáis e empezar la mañana, no discutáis ya a estas horas.

-Eh, que ha empezado la rana, ¡y no tengo la culpa!

Fox agita su cabeza sonriendo y no puede evitar cortar un pedazo de pan para llevárselo a la boca. Su estómago hace tiempo que ha empezado a rugir.

-¿No me esperáis? ¡Qué maleducados!

-Buenos días, Peppy.

-Buenos días, Fox.

-Hola, Peppy.

-Hola, Slippy.

-¿Quieres cacao, viejo?

-Hola a ti también, Falco. ¡A ver si tenemos un poco de respeto a los mayores!

-Lo que tú digas, pero ¿quieres cacao? No me vas a tener todo el día con el bote en la mano esperando a que te decidas.

-Sí, gracias por preguntar.

-De nada.

Los miembros de la mesa miran a Falco con estupor como si de repente se hubiese transformado en otra persona, al menos Peppy y Slippy, porque Fox solo sonríe ante la situación.

-¿Falco ha dicho de nada? -Llega a decir Slippy, incrédulo ante lo que está oyendo.

-Debe de estar enfermo o algo. Habrá que ir al hospital antes de que se ponga peor.

-Por una vez en mi vida que soy educado y me decís estas lindezas. Si es que...

-¿Y tu no te sorprendes, Fox?

-Phí. Eftoy muy forbrendido. -Intenta articular con un pedazo de pan en la boca.

Falco pone el cacao en los vasos con cuidado de que ninguna partícula del polvo cayese a la mesa. Fox se fija en que poco a poco hay algunas partículas que van cayendo al fondo, y no es hasta que Peppy comienza a revolver con cuidado que la leche comienza a tomar el color amarronado tan apetecible y delicioso.

-¿Quieres cacao, Slippy?  
-Eh... sí, Falco. Eh... gracias.

Lo han cambiado por otro, piensa Slippy mientras el faisán, terriblemente alto ahora que está de pie y él sentado, echa poco a poco el cacao en el vaso.

-Gracias. -Vuelve a repetirle, y Falco dice un "nada" que no suena sarcástico, arrogante o chistoso, sino un "nada" normal como el que cualquier persona excepto él diría.  
-¿Cacao, Fox?  
-Sí, por favor.

El zorro mira cómo su cacao baja poco a poco al fondo según Falco va poniendo cada cucharada en la leche caliente y sus ojos captan cómo algo de polvo cae a la mesa negra. De repente siente el cuerpo tenso, y las imágenes del plato azul con borde blanco, el sonido de él cayéndose y los recuerdos de su padre vuelven a su mente.

-Bueno, me lo descuentas del sueldo. -Bromea él quitándole hierro al asunto.

Le pasa la mano por la espalda al girarse y caminar hacia los trapos. Solamente moja uno un poco y apoyándose en los hombros tensos de Fox levanta el vaso. Con uno recoge el cacao y con otro seca la mesa.

-No fue para tanto. -Le dice sonriendo, acercándose a su cara para moverla un poco con el pico en un gesto de cariño. -¿Verdad?

Nota a Fox respirar, tenso, pero sabe que nada va a salir mal. Si hoy no les dicen que están juntos entonces pasará otro día, o quizá no tengan que hacerlo siquiera. No se cree que después de tanto tiempo y de tantas cosas que se han dicho y lo mucho que hayan hecho juntos delante de ellos ninguno sospeche que se aman, sobre todo luego de ese gesto.  
El faisán termina de poner cacao en su vaso también y se sienta al lado de Fox que no ha provado bocado ni se ha movido desde que ha visto eso.

-Eh, Fox, ¿estás bien?  
-S-sí... Estoy bien, no pasa nada.  
-Estás muy tenso.

Cuando él pone la mano sobre su brazo nota el ligero calor de su ala, y es algo que lo relaja, que esté allí. Es cuando mira a sus compañeros, a Peppy y a Slippy, y cuando mira a Falco también. Todo está bien. No siempre que un error pase a la mesa signifique que alguno de ellos va a morir.

-¿Estás bien de verdad? -Pregunta Slippy que ya se ha comido el pan y ha dejado las migas desparramadas por su zona de la mesa.

Fox asiente, sonriendo. Slippy siempre hace un desastre con las migas del pan y hasta ahora no ha pasado nada. Puede relajarse. Así que el zorro lleva la mano otra vez a su propio pan, abriéndolo a la mitad para untarlo de mermelada.

-Los panes están buenísimos.  
-El cocinero también.  
-¡Que no le hables así a tus mayores! ¡Y tú, Slippy, deja de llenarme de migas mi lado de la mesa!  
-Que sí, que sí... ya lo limpiaré.

El zorro se siente calmado con las bromas de sus compañeros y la ansiedad que sentía se va de a pocos. Quizá es cierto lo que Falco dice, a veces cuando todo parece ponerse en contra, caen las migas y el cacao y los jarrones se rompen, es cuando las cosas salen mejor. No se fija en que Falco ya está limpiando el lado de Slippy de migas hasta que se las quita de las mangas, y Peppy y él lo miran como con sospecha, boquiabiertos y asustados como si al faisán se le hubiese cambiado el color del pico de repente o hubiese una araña en el techo.

-A ti te pasa algo hoy... nunca estás tan amable.  
-Si quieres te vuelvo a poner las migas en las mangas, renacuajo.  
-¡Pero que no me llames renacuajo! ¡Ya soy bastante mayorcito!  
-Sigues siendo un renacuajo.  
-¡Pero si solo tengo un año menos que tú!  
-Y si hubieses tardado un mes más en nacer serían dos.  
-¡Eso no te da derecho a meterte conmigo!  
-Me da derecho a meterme contigo y a llamarte renacuajo. ¿Quieres más pan?  
-¡Ay, sí!

Peppy le da a la cabeza y sigue comiendo como Fox, quien lo mira sonriendo ante la escena. No sabe todavía cómo va a sacar el tema, pero ahora la sensación de que saldrá bien aumenta y le da un trago contento a su zumo de piña.

-Todavía no sé por qué seguimos trayendo el mismo zumo. En fin, ¿quiere alguien más algo antes de que me siente?  
-Sí, un poco más de leche fría, por favor.  
-Vale, McCloud, pero porque eres tú.  
-¿Y al resto no les pondrías acaso? Vale, ya, gracias.  
-El resto no son mis novios.

-¿En serio?

La voz y cara de Slippy parecen emocionadas, casi como si lo hubiesen puesto frente a la mayor tienda de electrónica de Corneria y le hubiesen dicho que podía llevarse a casa gratis lo que quisiera.  
Fox mira a un Falco que le sonríe, a un Peppy sorprendido pero contento y de nuevo a Slippy, y aunque se siente cohibido y algo avergonzado sonríe y asiente a su amigo.

-¡OOH, ESTO HAY QUE CELEBRARLO! ¡QUE BIEN! ¡CUANDO LLEGUEMOS A CORNERIA OS INVITO A TODOS AL RESTAURANTE DEL ACUARIO!  
-Slippy, ¿te puedes callar un momento? Me acabas de reventar los tímpanos, sapo insoportable.  
-¿Desde cuando, Falco, desde cuando?  
-¿Desde cuando qué? -Le contesta haciendo como se frota los oídos al sentarse en la mesa para hacerlo rabiar.  
-¿Qué va a ser? ¡Desde cuándo estáis juntos!  
-Desde que Fox casi se muere.  
-Desde que se fue Krystal... -Aclara él.

La mención de Krystal lo apena y Peppy lo nota, asiente como preguntándole si Fox está bien, y cuando le responde con el mismo gesto que sí el mayor sonríe ampliamente.

-¡Aaah, estoy muy contento por vosotros! ¿Por qué no nos lo habéis dicho antes? ¡Es taaaan bonito!  
-Seguridad. -Responde Falco.  
-No sabíamos cómo íbais a reaccionar. Eso, y porque es muy peligroso.

Peppy vuelve a asentir mientras traga el café con leche haciendo un "hum" antes de volver a poner la taza en la mesa.

-Todas esas leyes que se están aprobando solo están haciendo crecer el odio entre los ciudadados.  
-Oí que Zoness las está rechazando y está creando leyes de protección. Si nos echan de Corneria siempre nos queda Zoness.  
-Qué fácil es para ti decirlo, Falco... -Responde sonriendo Fox.  
-¡Oye! Yo no tengo la culpa de que Zoness vuelva a ser el paraíso que era antes y de que la gente de allí tenga más conciencia que la de Corneria.  
-Si ellos os echan nosotros vamos con vosotros.  
-Es la primera cosa coherente que has dicho en toda la mañana, Slippy.  
-Gracias, Peppy... Pero en serio, si ellos os echan nosotros vamos con vosotros.  
-De eso nada... Si nos echan, vosotros seguid viviendo vuestras vidas. No podéis arriesgaros a acabar en la cárcel o incluso condenados a muerte si todo sigue igual.  
-¿Y qué más da? ¡Somos un equipo! Si uno de nosotros está en peligro los demás vamos a ayudarlo.  
-Siempre eres tú el que está en peligro.  
-¡Pero qué pesado, Falco! ¡Ojalá un día hagan un plumero gigante contigo!  
-Oh, que ofendido me siento. Me siento tan ofendido que ni siquiera me importa.

-Tu padre estaría muy orgulloso de ti, Fox... De todo lo que has hecho y de que hayas encontrado a alguien que te quiera como Falco. Y Slippy tiene razón, si uno de vosotros es condenado, los otros tres estaremos allá.  
-Gracias, Peppy.

Se hace el silencio en la cocina de la Great Fox a las ocho y tres minutos de la mañana. Para Fox ahora que se rompa un plato o se derrame el cacao empieza a ser una señal de gracia.


	66. Inocente

66- Inocente

-Fa-co... A-o...

En este planeta solo hay nieve, ventiscas y malos recuerdos y cuando hay niebla y tormenta a la vez disparar se convierte en una odisea.  
Falco no contesta, moviendo ligeramente su índice para que no se le congele. Juraría haber visto a alguien entre las sombras.

-Alco. ¡Fal-  
-Estoy bien. -Susurra procurando no llamar la atención.

A su espalda hay un bultito que se mueve agarrando el abrigo de su uniforme y otros mirando por encima de su hombro. Probablemente estén a veinte grados bajo cero y comienza a costarle respirar, pero no se va a mover de allí hasta que ellos estén a salvo.  
Oye a alguien llorar intentando camuflar de alguna manera el sonido quizá con unos guantes y Fox sigue hablándole, pero con este tiempo las comunicaciones son paupérrimas. No cree que consiga aguantar mucho, pero no lo van a mover de aquí si no es muerto.

-Señor Falco...  
-No os preocupéis y meteos un poco más hacia adentro. No dejaré que os alcancen.  
-¿Estás bien? -Pregunta otra voz.  
-Estoy bien.

En cuanto ha respondido una lluvia de láseres inunda el lugar. Falco aprieta el gatillo sin saber a qué o a quién, pero no consigue detener a lo que sea que viene hacia ellos.

-¡Meteos dentro! ¡Rápido...! ¡Venga, no os quedéis ahí! ¡Iros!

El láser llega por sorpresa y consigue tumbarlo en el suelo con su fuerza. El golpe alcanza su pecho y la electricidad lo paraliza por unos segundos haciendo que baje la guardia. Hay alguien que intenta levantarlo y otros que se intentan esconder como les ha dicho, pero por mucho que intente sentarse no lo consigue. Le falta el cañón. Necesita el cañón ya o morirán.

-¡Fuera de aquí, joder!

Pero por mucho que les grite no se van, intentan salvarlo como él hace con ellos. Tras uno o dos traspiés y otra caída al suelo logra alcanzar el cañón a un escaso metro de él, disparando por encima de él desde el suelo. Ignora el dolor y el frío como puede para intentar concentrarse lo suficiente como para disparar hasta que su radar calla. El enemigo que estaba a su lado ha sido destruido y hay un extraño silencio ahora roto por el viento y la nieve crujiendo por unos pasos que se acercan a él.

-Falco.

-Os he dicho... que os metáis... allá. Cubríos...

El pájaro no puede respirar y siente que todo el cuerpo le tiembla. Ha perdido la conexión con su equipo desde hace unos segundos. Unas manitas tocan su hombro y vuelve a la realidad. Tiene que hacerlo. Tiene que seguir. Tiene que hacerlo por ellos aunque le cueste la vida. Falco se levanta y mira hacia abajo, dejando que aquel niñito le coja la mano para guiarlo de nuevo a la escuela que intenta proteger. Le cuesta respirar un poco ahora por el golpe y la boca le sabe al metal de la sangre, pero su mano está caliente y es tremendamente pequeña comparada con su ala.

Ese niño no le habla, como el resto que lo abraza asustado cuando vuelve a entrar por la puerta, y no le queda otra que seguir su corazón, agacharse y abrazarlos. Hay unos seis niños que no han podido ser rescatados con él ante el peligro y sus vidas dependen de que el hielo entre sus plumas no lo mate pronto para que puedan escapar.

-No dejaré que os pase nada, ¿vale? Aunque me cueste la vida.

El radar no marca enemigos a su alcance de momento. Las luces funcionan intermitentemente y la calefacción ya no lo hace.

-¿Os encontráis bien? ¿Tenéis frío?  
-Sí.  
-Falco, ¿cuándo se acaba?  
-Pronto, ya lo veréis. Os vamos a salvar.  
-¿Tienes pupa, Falco?  
-Heh. Estoy bien.

Es una mentira, porque el simple hecho de que aquella niña con el abrigo azul lo esté abrazando intentando aguantar el miedo le duele. Está seguro que hay algo roto allá, una costilla, o algo. Espera que la sangre no venga de un pulmón.

-Venga, escondeos. Cuanto menos os vean, mejor.

Por mucho que Falco les insiste en que se alejen de él por si lo tienen localizado los niños lo siguen a la esquina junto a la puerta de entrada donde se esconde. El que lo cogió de la mano antes, el pajarito muerto de frío, lo abraza, y él intenta abrigarlo como puede y cerrar el chaquetón con él dentro. Entiende ese frío y si no lo abriga probablemente ambos mueran. Nota que se relaja un poco cuando lo rodea con su brazo libre y él se acurruca otro poco contra él, quizá sintiéndose algo más cercano al primer pájaro que ha visto en meses.

Nota que su cabeza da vueltas apoyada incuso en el cañón. El oxígeno no le llega bien ya y sabe perfectamente que sus nares comienzan a congelarse. Mierda. Fox lo va a matar si no sale vivo de esta.

-Falco. ¡Falco, contesta!  
-Fox...  
-Falco... Falco, ¿estás bien?  
-Como no vengas pronto, no. Necesito que me cubras, solo no puedo cuidar de estos niños y quitar a los enemigos fuera.  
-Tu voz suena débil. ¿Qué ha pasado?  
-Me han alcanzado antes, pero-  
-¿Estás bien?  
-Estoy bien, Fox, pero si has acabado ahí de verdad necesito que alguien venga a cubrirme. No sé cuánto tiempo más podré aguantar.

Su comunicador capta explosiones y ese crujido estático de cuando pierde señal. Espera que Fox esté bien.

-¿Dónde es-ás?  
-En la escuela, es un edificio al noroeste de la torre principal, frente al centro de control sur del climatizador.  
-Voy -a-allá. A-uan-ta.  
-Eso es fácil decirlo, cariño... -Protesta por lo bajo, pero sabe que no llega a oírlo.

Falco echa una mirada a los pequeños que se acurrucan contra él y luego cuenta los misiles que le quedan en el cañón. Con suerte Fox traerá más y se cargará a alguno por el camino, puede oís sus chillidos que se le meten en los oídos acerándose poco a poco.

El faisán carga el cañón y apunta hacia fuera, y desearía poder tener la ventana cerrada cuando lo hace. Las ventiscas de este sitio jamás lo dejan respirar y la nieve hace que su cuerpo se hiele.

-Falco, tiemblas.  
-Ya lo sé.  
-¿Tienes miedo?  
-Tengo frío.  
-¿Quieres mi chaquetón?

Falco cierra los ojos y sonríe por un momento. Uno de sus chaquetones no haría nada ahora aunque quisiera aceptarlo por lo pequeños que son y no sabe si ellos lo saben también, quizá realmente piensan que le serviría, pero ese gesto de amabilidad hace que su corazón lata con fuerza. Los mira, y son tan pequeños... confiando en él, porque es mucho mayor y porque es Falco y saben quién es aunque no estaban vivos siquiera en la guerra de Lylat. ¿Va a tener el corazón de morirse delante de ellos? ¡Ni hablar!

Así que no contesta, solo vuelve a mirar por la ventana algo más convencido y cabreado de esta vez. Hay algo en las sombras alto, pero no conoce su sonido, así que dispara sin pensarlo. El retroceso asusta a los niños que están tras él, pero con una sola sonrisa ven que todo está bien.

-Me lo he cargado.

Un pequeño murmullo de risas, saltos contentos y "¡bien, Falco!" llega a sus oídos, y dispara al segundo enemigo que se acerca haciendo que caiga al suelo inmóvil.

Se quita como puede la nieve de las plumas y nota algo de hielo entre ellas. No le importa la estética ahora, le importa que tiembla, así que se mueve un poco, y también que ya no puede respirar por las nares.

-Espero que no tengáis que escribir una redacción sobre esto cuando seáis mayores.  
-¿Qué es una redacción?  
-Un texto en el que hablas de un tema. Por ejemplo, escribir sobre lo que pasó hoy aquí. Son un coña- aburrimiento. Son un aburrimiento.

Después de esa frase respira profundo por la boca y tose por la nieve que se ha tragado. Su cabeza da vueltas y cada vez se hace más insoportable, tanto que lo único que lo alivia es que el cañón se ha recalentado un poco. Hay algo allá fuera que se acerca rápido y Falco pone el dedo en el gatillo. Si aprieta y es Fox, habrá matado a su amigo y a su amor, pero si no lo es habrá muerto, él y los niños. Agudiza el oído cerrando los ojos pero no vale de nada y la sombra se aproxima rápido.

-¿Fox?  
-¡Falco!

El zorro llega como agua de mayo con una mochila llena de armamento, sacudiéndose la nieve de encima tras cerrar la puerta y atrancarla con una tubería que traía en la mano. Seguramente ha estado haciendo artes marciales por el camino con los enemigos y tan rápido como entró lo rodean los niños gritando su nombre.

Fox se siente extraño con ellos al principio, pero solo se ríe intentando calmarlos y pidiéndoles que no llamen la atención para que no los oigan.  
Él pasa cariñosamente las manos por su cresta antes de besarlo y se arrodilla donde está él, mirando cómo su pico sangra por un lado y cómo sus nares están taponadas. Falco no consigue enfocar bien tampoco al zorro.

-¿Estás bien?  
-Me alegro de que estés aquí.  
-He traído una manta, cógela y cúbrete ya. Sal de la ventana yo me ocupo.  
-Son demasiados.  
-Estás muy mal, Falco, llevas horas luchando.  
-Tú también.  
-Yo no tengo las vías respiratorias taponadas.  
-No te puedo dejar solo, Fox.  
-Por eso mismo te lo digo, Falco. No quiero que me dejes solo. No quiero que te mueras...

Falco mira a Fox lo más fijamente que puede su cuerpo cae en sus brazos por puro agotamiento. Aunque intenta levantarse, él lo mantiene firmemente agarrado, envolviéndolo en la manta sin que pueda rechistar.

-Los niños la necesitan más.  
-Los niños van usar la otra manta, Falco.  
-¿Y tú, Fox...?  
-Puedo aguantar las muy bajas temperaturas, Fal. El pelaje está para algo.

Fox está caliente, tan caliente... Y nota que los niños se le acercan para preguntarle si está bien.

-Vamos a salir de aquí pronto, confiad en nosotros. -Confirma el zorro mientras él se sienta mejo para no cargar su peso en él de manera tan incómoda.

Oye que prepara el cañón y que lo pone contra la ventana y esa es la última cosa que siente antes de desmayarse encima de él. Al menos morirá habiéndole dicho que lo ama.

-¿Los... hemos salvado...?

Es lo primero que pregunta sin saber dónde esta ni quién está a su alrededor. Las luces queman sus ojos cuando los abre un poco, seguro entonces que ha estado durmiendo durante horas.

-¿Falco?

La voz llorosa de Fox llega a sus oídos y sabe que algo ha hecho bien, porque no está soñando como hace un momento, sino que esta es la vida real. Nota su mano acariciando su frente y un suave beso, su mejilla contra la suya cuando frota su cabeza con mimo contra la de él.

-¿Estás bien?  
-Sí... ¿Y tú?  
-¿Y ellos, Fox? ¿Están bien?  
-Están bien, Falco. Todos estamos bien.  
-Bien...

Poco a poco va abriendo los ojos y nota que no hace frío ya. Su siringe y el interior de su pico, aún así, se sienten raros e irritados. No sabe qué ha pasado, aunque se huele que se han congelado como cuando se fue de casa. Los siguientes días van a ser horribles como empiecen a doler.

Cuando se toca el pecho nota también las vendas, así que ha tenido que romperse la costilla de verdad.

-¿Las costillas?  
-Una rotura de algo en el pulmón derecho, no me acuerdo de cómo lo llamaron. De todas maneras vas a estar bien pero vas a tener que pasar unos días aquí.  
-Joder... Oye, ¿en serio que están bien?  
-Sí, Falco. Uno de ellos quería venir a verte, pero estabas inconsciente todavía, claro. A los dos minutos el equipo de rescate llegó. Un momento más y habrías muerto.  
-Pero estoy aquí y ellos están bien.  
-Podrías haber muerto. Podrías haber muerto en mis brazos.  
-Pero estoy vivo.  
-Podrías haber muerto en ese planeta, Falco. Podría haberte matado.  
-Fox, no. Si no hubiese estado allá esos niños son los que hubiesen muerto.  
-Yo te mandé allí. Yo te mandé a la muerte, Falco, fui yo.  
-Fox...

Falco levanta la mano después de algunas semanas a pesar de no ser consciente de ello y se siente débil. Hace que lo mire a la cara acariciando cariñosamente su mejilla.

-Esos niños eran inocentes y no merecían morirse allá de aquella manera.  
-Tú también eres inocente...  
-Mi vida no vale más que la de ellos. Hubiera cogido el Arwing e ido a salvarlos aunque tú hubieses dicho que no.

Fox respira un poco tratando de calmarse fingiendo una sonrisa. Sabe que dice la verdad, pero no puede dejar de culparse como hace con todo.

-Te... pondrás bien.  
-Espero que me traigas algún juego de mesa o algo porque a lo mejor me muero ahora.  
-No puedes hacer esfuerzos.  
-Solo voy a jugar al parchís contigo, Fox... no a hacer el amor.

El cánido sonríe sin ser consciente del impacto que la misión tendría para su futuro. Las pesadillas y miedos al ver Fichina parecen menos con los chistes de ese inconsciente de Falco.


	67. Salvador

67- Salvador

Fox y Falco estiran las sábanas en el aire para sacudirlas, y pequeños trozos de cal del techo caen al suelo. No se miran, no hablan, solo siguen aquel ritual matutino como todos los días de manera fluida y eficiente.  
El aire humedo y caliente de la estancia ha creado charcos en el suelo y una de las paredes escurre, ha hecho que crezca el moho en esquinas de la casa en las que no creían posible que existiese. Pero ahí está el moho, y han terminado por dejarlo crecer. Probablemente haga más agradable el ambiente el tener una planta.

Fox pone en un cazo agua a hervir mientras Falco limpia el espejo húmedo y viejo en el que su reflejo solo se ve borroso y a medias ya que ciertas capas que dejan que se refleje en él están estropeadas en un patrón de pequeños círculos, casi como si el moho haya llegado también al espejo para que nada quede libre de él. Probablemente haya moho también en su alma a estas alturas, a su paciencia por seguro ya ha llegado y ya la ha carcomido.

Falco es quien termina de lavar los platos cuando Fox se asea. Todavía no han intercambiado ni una palabra ni una mirada, no hay interacción entre ellos.

Hoy ya no sabe qué día es. Ya no sabe qué pasa en Corneria ni lo que pasa en Venom ni en el resto del sistema. No sabe si quiera qué pasa con el resto del equipo Star Fox.

Hay algo de zumo en polvo encima de la mesa y lo que sea que tiene el agua del grifo hace que sepa metálico cuando lo beben. Fox se deja deslizar esquivando la mesa y él y Falco se abrazan y besan. Tan simple como la estancia. Están juntos al menos, y aunque todo a su alrededor sea pobre y se caiga a trozos como la pintura húmeda del techo al menos ellos siguen siendo casi como uno solo.

-Buenos días, Falco.  
-Heh. Tan guapo por las mañanas como siempre. Este cuchitril es un buen marco para ti.  
-¿Eh?  
-Que pareces ese cuadro del cuadrado negro en el fondo blanco. Entre todo esto que da asco estás tú que me atraes a miles de kilómetros. Me gustan esos contrastes.  
-Menudo filósofo estás hecho...

Desayunan con una mano porque con la otra se hacen cariños a esas horas de la mañana. No ha salido todavía el sol, pero en un lugar como Papetoon no hace falta esperar a una hora determinada para empezar a trabajar. Como la temperatura será peor según avanza el día quizá sea mejor trabajar cuando aún es de noche y hay unos grados menos. Le extraña que haya plantas verdes en este planeta cuando jamás llueve y las temperaturas son desérticas.

-Tenemos dos naves cornerianas en el taller. Probablemente nos enteremos de algo de lo que ha ido pasando allá.

-No creo que nos cuenten nada, al fin y al cabo te recuerdo que es un delito comunicarse con nosotros.  
-Sí, pero ahí están sus naves. ¿No crees que es algo extraño que no les dejen hablarnos pero sí que les dejen darnos sus naves para que las arreglemos?  
-¿Crees que han levantado el veto?  
-Creo que a quien haya dejado las naves ahí se la suda. O bien se salta la ley o bien quiere alguno de nosotros.  
-¿Una misión?  
-O alguien que quiere mostrarnos su apoyo. ¡Qué se yo! No soy adivino, así que tendremos que esperar a ver...  
-Eso de esperar sabes que no me gusta.  
-Ya. Pues a mi tampoco. Pero tendremos que jodernos una vez más...

Falco está seguro de que en el fondo del vaso puede ver trozos de metal, pero aún así se traga el zumo sin rechistar como un niño bueno. En el medio del desayuno ve que Fox se quita la camiseta. Bromea por lo bajo preguntándose por qué se la ha puesto en primer lugar, porque de todas maneras con el calor que hace se la iba a quitar. Todos los días desde que ha llegado a este lugar se la ha quitado.

-Podría ser que estemos pensando demasiado en esto y sea simplemente alguien que no se haya enterado.  
-Ha salido en los televisores de toda la galaxia, en las radios, los carteles luminosos, los de papel-  
-Gracias, ya me he enterado.  
-El caso es que esta nave nos ha salvado la vida, al menos tenemos dinero para pagarnos la comida mañana.  
-¿Crees que tenemos un mecenas?  
-...Probablemente sean Slippy o Peppy cubriéndonos las espaldas.

Fox piensa un poco en esas palabras mientras mira a un punto de la pared donde hay una grieta. A veces se olvida de que sus amigos tienen superpoderes como ella, y que Slippy puede manejar la tecnología a su antojo, Peppy sabe guardar muy bien los secretos. Demasiado bien, quizá.

-Falco.  
-¿Mmm?  
-A veces me pregunto por qué Peppy no me dijo nada.  
-¿De qué estás hablando?  
-Por qué mantuvieron en secreto los teleportadores y me hicieron creer que mi padre se había enfrentado a Andross en el medio del espacio. No me dijeron que en realidad lo que había hecho es seguirlo a través del teleportador. Mi padre puede estar vivo en otra dimensión, yo lo vi, yo estuve allá. Me pregunto por qué el veto de silencio de Peppy y Pepper.

Se hace el silencio de nuevo mientras recoge los platos y demás utensilios. Hay una pregunta que Fox no quiere formular y que le duele en el medio de la garganta y no abandona su cabeza. Mientras se pone los guantes intenta buscar de nuevo una sola razón por la que las teorías en su cabeza no sean verdaderas, pero tras lo que ha hecho Pepper no hay ya razón alguna por las que no puedan ser ciertas ya. El zorro mira a Falco de reojo que parece una víctima de un error que su padre y él han cometido y se pregunta cuanto tiempo más va a pasar hasta que Slippy pague también las consecuencias de haberse acercado a él y haberlo querido.

-Falco.  
-Dime.  
-¿Crees que Peppy se siente culpable por no haberlo salvado todavía?

El pájaro lo mira por encima del hombro y luego se gira. Intenta pensar en lo que es para él Fox y en qué pasaría si él fuese su padre y él estuviese en el lugar de Peppy. La respuesta es sencilla, muy sencilla.

-Pues claro.

Él respira, pero no inspira. Fox está pensando en algo más, lo sabe muy bien, y espera a que lo saque poco a poco de la cabeza.

-¿Crees que Pepper está de nuestro lado?  
-Sé que no es un enemigo.  
-Pero no está de nuestro lado tampoco.  
-No lo sé. Al menos con su ayuda hemos conseguido estar juntos. Esta opción tampoco es la mejor.  
-Sí, pero me has contado que lo ha hecho porque se siente culpable.  
-¿Y qué?  
-Me pregunto qué hubiese pasado si no hubieses ido a hablar con él.  
-¿Por qué te importa esto ahora?  
-Crees... crees que Peppy ha podido ser quien haya atacado a mi padre?  
-¿Qué?

Falco ve que Fox tiembla e intenta poner las piezas del tangram en el mismo lugar que él para ver la misma imagen aterradora. Aún así, no sabe bien qué le ha llevado a pensar en eso ahora, en este momento, después de tanto tiempo.

-¿Crees que Peppy me ha cuidado porque se sentía culpable de haber hecho desaparecer a mi padre?  
-¿Qué...?  
-¿Y que Pepper y él habían guardado el secreto de los teletransportadores porque los había fabricado Andross?

-Porque si hubiesen querido podrían haber mandado a algún grupo de rescate, al fin y al cabo sabían que funcionaban como túneles, los habían usado algunas veces antes del accidente y después de eso fue cuando nació el pacto de silencio.

-Andross ansiaba el poder y dentro del ejército ya habían hecho algunos experimentos peligrosos. Pepper, aún así, pidió que hiciese esos teletransportadores aún a riesgo de que los utilizase para ganar poder. Cuando se les fue de las manos, Pepper echó a Andross de Corneria y los planetas del sistema, además de prohibir la utilización de esa tecnología, pero no la destruyó. Andross no estaba siendo vigilado por nadie en ese tiempo y pudo crear un ejército y armamento suficiente como para conquistar Corneria. El único que podría haberlo detenido era mi padre, pero no formaba parte del ejército, era un mercenario. Pepper solo necesitaba contratarlo, mandarlo con Peppy y Pigma, que todo el mundo sabía que se vendía al mejor postor por dinero sin ningún prejuicio, y luego llevarlo hasta Andross y que se enfrentase solo ante él en el espacio entre los transportadores.

Peppy y Pepper guardaron el secreto y no hicieron nada por rescatarlo a pesar de saber que podría seguir vivo en ese transportador. Nadie fue a parar a Andross hasta que fuimos nosotros, pero aún así... aún así Peppy no nos avisó de que podríamos encontrarnos con ellos aunque eran peligrosos, ni me contó jamás de que había visto que mi padre estaba vivo antes de desaparecer.  
Podríamos haber muerto, Falco. Si Andross no los hubiese utilizado como un arma de manera tan evidente podría habernos atrapado. Andross se hubiera hecho con el poder porque nuestro amigo y nuestro contratante habían guardado el secreto.

-...Joder, Fox. Mierda.

A pesar del calor que hace en aquel lugar puede notar los escalofríos en la espalda. Quién sabe el tiempo que lleva Fox pensando en eso para haberlo planteado tan bien. Falco piensa en el primer momento en el que vio a Andross en aquella torre, y por alguna razón se da cuenta de que hay algo que su novio ha pasado por delante.

-¿Entonces por qué intentó matar a Pepper?  
-¿Qué es de un ejército sin su cabeza en el medio de una guerra?  
-Nada.  
-Exacto.  
-Joder...

Abre la puerta y todavía es de noche. Los dos escasos grados de diferencia entre la casa destartalada en la que viven y el exterior se dejan notar en sus brazos desnudos y las estrellas todavía están allá en lo alto como no lo están en el cielo de Corneria por la contaminación. Llueve, pero no es una lluvia normal, sino de esas calientes y pegajosas tintadas por la polución.

No tiene nada que decir. Nada que añadir. Después de esto, Peppy ha pasado de amigo a enemigo, y su padre de salvador a mártir. Se pregunta si está todavía allá vivo y en qué estará pensando, y si él puede ver las estrellas y si el tiempo pasa en el túnel en el que está. Si ha sobrevivido a la explosión.

Se pregunta también si algún día podría llegar a rescatarlo. O morir en el intento, como Peppy en el pasado había intentado evitar guardando el secreto.


	68. Estudiar

68- Estudiar

El aroma del café recién hecho se mezcla con el de la bebida energética del otro y el ambiente no huele agradable, pero ninguno de los dos piensa en abrir la ventana para que corra un poco el aire en la estancia. La calefacción no parece ser suficiente para luchar contra el frío del invierno que se cuela por lo bajo de la puerta mal montada en las bisagras y se oye de vez en cuando silbando por ella.

Falco lleva el ala a la cuchara enterrada en el azúcar para echar sin ver el vaso unas cuantas cucharadas mientras trata de memorizar la ecuación del movimiento armónico que no tiene ni idea de para qué cojones sirve, pero que de alguna manera le hace gracia por tener una oportunidad de escribir un fi y un omega en un examen, letras que le gustan pero que jamás utiliza. No sabe ya cuánto azúcar hay en la bebida, pero ya que se ha quemado deduce que cuantas más, mejor.

A su lado está Fox poniendo notas adhesivas verde brillante en su libro de historia que dice algo de las ruinas de Titania y las antiguas civilizaciones y sus religiones. A pesar de que el tiempo poco a poco se echa encima y la semana de exámenes va a dar comienzo, ambos parecen bastante calmados como si fuesen los dueños de la situación. Fox por su lado se ha apoderado del suelo, mientras que Falco ha tomado el escritorio ya desde hace unos minutos para preparar la bebida caliente.

-Se me ha roto la punta del lápiz, ¿tienes un afila?  
-Sí, debe de estar en el bolsillo del medio de la mochila. Búscalo ahí.  
-Gracias.  
-De nada.

El padre de Fox ha traído magdalenas para mojar con el café, y Falco ha tenido que ver como Fox ha experimentado nuevos sabores culinarios mojando un trozo en la bebida energética. Según él está bueno, pero a Falco eso de la cocina moderna parece no gustarle tanto como a él, por no decir que le da arcadas la sola idea de que alguien le haya ofrecido semejante aberración de la naturaleza. James también ha venido a darles las buenas noches hace unos minutos antes de poner sobre la mesa zumo en una botella de cristal con tapa metálica que todavía no han abierto. Le parece raro verlo sin gafas y Falco cree que sus ojos son verdes como los de Fox, pero le resulta algo difícil saberlo porque solo lo ha visto durante unos momentos. Fox le ha dicho que lleva las gafas perpetuamente porque es fotosensible y se las ha prescrito el médico, por ello también la luz del televisor está tan baja y su teléfono tiene filtros de luz azul. Se pregunta por un momento si su hijo también lo es, porque no sería la primera vez que a Fox no dejan de llorarle los ojos en los días nublados cuando les toca hacer deporte en el exterior.

Falco vuelve a mirar la ecuación una vez más tratando de que tenga sentido mientras Fox apunta en su libreta un esquema temporal de las civilizaciones. El tiempo pasa lento y ninguno de los dos habla. El ave se pregunta cómo sería su vida junto a él. ¿Qué tipo de casa tendrían? Seguro que un flat de esos, sean lo que sean. El caso es que suena bien. Un piso pequeño de estilo moderno y con calefacción, pequeño para no tener que limpiarlo mucho pero lo suficientemente amplio para que puedan meter sus trastos. Y una nave. Una nave enorme, de esas en las que te puedes recorrer la galaxia y vivir al mismo tiempo con láseres lo suficientemente potentes como para cargarse un planeta. Una pena que seguro que no se vaya a hacer realidad.

El zorro ha empezado a morder el lápiz de puro aburrimiento y a tararear algo por lo bajo. Las palabras dejan de tener sentido poco a poco mientras su mente divaga pensando en qué va a hacer en las vacaciones ahora que por fin tendrá tiempo libre. Cierra el libro, suspirando pesadamente tras tantas horas de estudio. No le importa lo que hacían los muertos hacía mil años, le importa qué es lo que han hecho mal para conseguir crear un sistema de estudios en los que te juegas el pellejo en una semana y pueda afectarte para toda la vida.

-¿Ya te has dado por vencido?  
-Sí... Me pasé tanto tiempo mirando estas letras que ahora veo todo a rallas.  
-Felicidades.  
-Gracias... ¿a ti no te pasa?  
-¿Eh?  
-Que si a ti no te pasa.  
-Ah... no, yo ascendí a otro plano temporal donde nada tiene sentido desde hace un rato.

La risa de Fox hace que su mente se quede en blanco, y por unos segundos la repite en su cabeza, todavía dándole la espalda sentado en aquella silla acolchada, dándole vueltas a la cuchara todavía aunque el azúcar ya hace tiempo que está disuelto. Sonríe también, y la ecuación se ha ido de nuevo de su mente para ser ocupada por fantasías banales.

-¿Quieres café?  
-No, gracias, todavía me queda refresco.

El faisán gira en la mesa y ve que Fox tenía la mirada en él, la cabeza apoyada en las manos, y sonríe.

-¿Qué tal vas?  
-Bien. Por la mañana repasaré las notitas y seguiré adelante. ¿Y tú?  
-Las ecuaciones no tienen sentido, las escupiré en el examen y cambiaré los términos uno por otro. Y ala. -Le contesta encogiendo los hombros como si no tuviese importancia.

El zorro se ríe, volviendo a abrir el libro y pasando páginas al tuntún viendo que la mayoría de ellas tienen notitas. Sus párpados comienzan a cerrarse a pesar de la cafeína, la taurina, y todas esas cosas que tiene esa bebida que como siga bebiendo sin comer más le va a causar una arritmia. Poco a poco la concentración se acaba y el zumo que les ha traído su padre parece más apetecible.

-¿Vas a querer zumo?  
-No, gracias.  
-Pues yo sí... a mi sí me apetece...

Fox se estira cuando se levanta, avanzando evitando resbalar al dar cada paso por culpa del parqué y sus calcetines. Sabe que Falco lo mira de reojo aunque no le molesta mientras inclina la jarra de zumo contra el vaso de cristal limpio para que salga poco a poco el líquido. Le cuesta ya mantenerse en pie del puro cansancio, acostumbrado a ignorar las pequeñas señales para seguir hasta que no puede más y se da cuenta de repente.  
Dejando la mano en la esquina de la mesa al lado de la taza de Falco, bebe tranquilamente, echándole un vistazo a los apuntes del otro. Ni siquiera ha tocado física todavía, ha pasado a estudiar historia directamente, la asignatura que peor se le da desde que desde que era pequeño.

-¿Qué es eso?  
-Movimiento armónico.  
-Suena a algo fácil de sacar de contexto.  
-¿Sexo?  
-Sexo.  
-¿Es en lo único que piensas después de estudiar historia?  
-Hay que procrear para que la civilización siga adelante, ¿no?

Falco sonríe un poco empujado una de las piernas de Fox con su pié, y Fox contesta empujando el pié de Falco con su pierna.

-¿Qué hora es, don picha brava?  
-Las dos de la mañana.  
-Supongo que será hora de dormir, ¿no?  
-¿Vas a poder dormir con toda esa taurina encima?  
-La verdad es que me estoy cayendo del sueño.  
-Eres increíble...

Cuando deja el vaso en la mesa vuelve a estirarse, deseando nada más que ponerse el pijama y tirarse en la cama y dormir. Ojalá los científicos hubiesen inventado una manera de ponerse el pijama con solo chasquear los dedos. Falco recoge sus lápices y bolígrafos en el estuche, dejando todo al lado del escritorio de Fox.

-Te dejaré dormir entonces, ¿vale? Buenas noches, Foxie.  
-¿Te vas al cuarto de invitados?  
-No voy a dormir en el suelo, ¿no?  
-¿Por qué no? Si nos vamos a la academia estoy seguro de que vamos a tener que dormir en el suelo muchas veces.  
-Porque no estamos en la academia y hay dos camas. -Le contesta guiñándole un ojo.  
-Buenas noches, Falco.  
-Buenas noches.  
-Iré a hacer ruidos raros a tu ventana por la noche para que no vuelvas nunca a dormir aquí pensando que hay fantasmas.  
-Seguiré durmiendo, no hay quién me despierte.

Falco cruza silenciosamente el salón y el comedor hacia la habitación de invitados intentando que el padre de Fox no se despierte. A través de las cortinas se ve uno solo de los planetas brillando con fuerza, pero en este momento no distingue de cuál se trata. La risa de Fox se sigue reproduciendo en su mente y está atontado con ella, una y otra vez,, una y otra vez. Incluso cuando toma en su mano el pomo y lo gira poco a poco viendo la habitación oscura, inerte, la risa de Fox suena en su cabeza. Falco suelta sus hombros viendo la bolsa de deporte que ha dejado encima de la cama y se escurre por la puerta con la espalda apoyada en ella, tomando la cara con las manos.

Sabe que Fox es inalcanzable, pero cada vez que le habla o que le hace un gesto su cuerpo siente algo extraño como cuando algo bueno pasa, y podría subir una montaña de las más altas, clavar la bandera, bajar y volver a subir de nuevo por los puros nervios.

Siempre se ha hecho miles de ilusiones absurdas y sencillas con él, imaginándose simplemente qué clase de piso tendrían, la nave, el sofá, la cama. A qué clase de citas irían y qué lugares descubrirían juntos.

No servirá de nada. Pero...

Recobra un poco el sentido de la realidad de nuevo al levantarse y echar el cierre. En la habitación de invitados hay moqueta, seguramente porque como no se usa tanto no se mancha tampoco. Como respeto se quita las botas, quedando solo en esos calcetines altos que tanto abrigan. Aunque no pueda hacer mucho, espera por lo menos poder seguir a su lado. No se atrevería a decirle nada ahora para no perderlo, porque hay más posibilidades de que Fox odie a aquellos que son como él de las que hay de que sea como él. Y aún así, a riesgo de que sea una de esas personas que lo odian, ama a ese zorro como si fuese el agua que da de beber a las semillas de la esperanza de una vida nueva que ha plantado al escapar de su casa.

Las sonrisas de Fox alimentan a esas plantas que ya comienzan a nacer y le hace pensar que en este mundo no hay solamente cosas malas y grises, no es solo aburrimiento y sufrimiento por hacer algo que los demás quieren para él sin que sea lo que él realmente quiere para sí mismo. Fox tiene consigo un aire de libertad y familiaridad que no ha visto en nadie más, y aún así, es simplemente un chico normal con sus propios sueños y ambiciones. Sí, con algo más de dinero que él, es cierto, pero a pesar de ello poca diferencia hay entre ellos.

Falco deja caer a la cama la camiseta y mueve el cuello los músculos de la espalda tensos luego de tantas horas estudiando. A lo lejos, tras la ventana también tapada por varias cortinas superpuestas, se oyen los coches pasar todavía por las autopistas alzadas sobre la ciudad. De vez en cuando una ráfaga de luz invade la habitación proveniente de los faros de los automóviles lujosos y no tan lujosos de camino a casa o a otros lugares.

Se pregunta si ya estará durmiendo.

Tras recoger las cosas en su bolsa, Falco saca el pijama y el neceser de ducha, guardando silencio como lo ha hecho en el resto de la casa para no molestar. Seguramente el agua relaje los nervios que se le han subido ya a la cabeza de pensar en la risa de Fox que sigue haciendo eco en alguna parte de su cabeza, cerca de los oídos.

Quizá algún día. Algún día estará abriendo la llave del agua en silencio para no molestar a un Fox que dormirá en la cama de su misma habitación, con su respiración tranquila y sus ojos verdes cerrados soñando con las nubes pasar tranquilamente al lado de un enorme crucero metálico con el que surcarán los cielos y se harán un nombre en esta misma galaxia.


	69. Manchado

69- Manchado

Hay un silencio extraño en el ambiente de esos que nadie se atreve a romper porque seguro que cualquier palabra o gesto que haga el otro desencadenará un cataclismo que significará el fin de la amistad y el amor que hay entre ellos. Aún así, su espalda ahora rígida de los escalofríos a pesar del bochorno y su mente nublada le piden gritando que haga algo, lo que sea, un solo gesto, para romper de una vez este ambiente.

Parece un sueño, pero uno de esos sueños malos en los que uno toma una mala decisión y luego cuando despierta agradece que nada de ello hubiese ocurrido en la realidad.

Tiene que prestar atención para darse cuenta de que está respirando.

Hoy Fox lo ha dejado helado y no puede ni moverse. Peppy ha cambiado de repente de amigo a enemigo y no sabe cómo esa explicación que le ha dado Fox de cómo Pepper, Peppy y Andross pareciesen aliados en la muerte de su padre puede tener tanto sentido y no lo ha pensado antes. Le gustaría decir algo, cualquier cosa que anime a Fox cualquier tema o cosa encantadora o tontería que normalmente es capaz de decir, pero su mente ahora se siente diluida y las palabras no tienen algún sentido, ni sus pensamientos tienen sentido tampoco, nada lo tiene.

Mira a Fox que melancólicamente, como todos los días, se fija en las estrellas una a una. Nada podría ser más hermoso que Fox, ni siquiera el cielo estrellado que ahí en Papetoon se deja ver en todo su esplendor debido a la carencia de luz eléctrica en el exterior y los cortes de luz constantes en el interior.  
Fox es algo más hermoso que las estrellas, porque las estrellas no lo abrazan y acarician su cara por la noche, y no le dicen palabras de ánimo cuando algo va mal, y las estrellas, por mucho y bien que brillen, no lo iluminarán jamás como lo hace su sonrisa. Fox es multidimensional y encantador y las estrellas se pueden ir a la mierda si quieren, pero no dejará que nadie dañe a ese hombre si puede evitarlo, no señor.

Al final lucha contra el frío y la rigidez para acercarse a él. Lo abraza por la espalda, dejando que la cabeza repose entre su hombro y su cuello cálidos, y cierra los ojos. Tiene las mejillas frías y espera que no le importa, pero realmente no lo parece, porque lentamente apoya la cabeza en la suya y también cierra los ojos.

No hay nadie en la calle.

Falco se pregunta si ha estallado ya el cataclismo, pero si lo ha hecho, es el cataclismo más lento y tranquilo que jamas ha experimentado, más bello que el nacimiento de una supernova en el medio del espacio.  
A la mierda el espacio, Fox está aquí.

-Estoy bien. Es solo que me como mucho la cabeza.  
-No podemos saber si estás o no en lo cierto hasta que Peppy no hable.  
-Y aún así puede mentir. Si mi padre estuviese aquí él sería el que pudiese decir la verdad.  
-¿Merece la pena saberlo? El resultado es el mismo.  
-No me gusta hacerle daño a la gente con mis errores. Si Pepper y Peppy son buenos, no me gustaría pensar que han matado a mi padre.  
-Entiendo.

Fox parece cansarse de estar sentado, pero no de estar con él. Se aleja de la ventana acariciando los brazos que lo rodean y echando la cabeza atrás para tocar todavía más a Falco como si eso simplemente lo hiciese sentirse mejor. Ha estado callado todo el día y realmente no quiere que Falco piense que lo odia.

Ojalá algún terapeuta pudiese encontrar las pautas para que la herida dentro de sí sane de una vez.

Una vez le dijeron que todavía no había pasado el duelo de la muerte de su padre verdaderamente, que cuando alguien desaparecía las fases del duelo son distintas.  
Primero uno agota todas las esperanzas, luego la rabia, o la tristeza, o algo que no recuerda. Su mente no considera necesario recordar el nombre de una etapa a la que todavía no parece estar listo a pasar.

Es como si en su mente hubiese una mancha y hasta que no consiguiese borrarla no podrá pasar a limpiar el resto. Esa mancha está hecha con pintura permanente y gasta su energía en frotar y frotar a todas horas y con toda su fuerza y atención. La mancha no se borra y sabe que no se va a borrar, y aún así se la queda mirando y lo intenta y lo intenta, pero sigue en el paso uno, creyendo que un día su padre va a cruzar la puerta si pone bien los platos sobre la mesa y cuenta bien los panes y en el mantel sin una sola raya por haberlos doblado no hay ni una sola mancha y ni un solo hilo de fuera.

Ya no puede seguir así, debería olvidarlo, debería pasar página y seguir caminan– las lágrimas de Fox caen, y el monólogo interior sigue hasta el infinito. Ya no se siente capaz de luchar más contra su mente y el dolor de la muerte de su padre, y menos en este maldito planeta donde él nació.

-Ven. Estoy aquí.

El abrazo de Falco es lo único que lo reconforta ahora después de todos aquellos cambios traumáticos e incertidumbres tratando de adivinar si los aliados son enemigos y los enemigos son aliados. Ya no quiere pensar el todo esto, solo quiere que esa maldita mancha desaparezca para poder seguir adelante, bien porque su padre cruce la puerta, bien porque sea capaz de eliminarla.  
Mientras tanto, los brazos de Falco son lo único capaz de aliviar la carga de su mente y conseguir que algún plan absurdo para matar el aburrimiento sea lo que pase a ocuparla. Ir al medio del bosque tras la lluvia y golpear las hojas para que el agua caiga encima de ellos. Dormir en el medio de las enormes flores del bosque en lugar de en esta casa. Hacer el amor de nuevo y dejar que su mente pase a fijarse en todas y cada una de las plumas de Falco en lugar de la tristeza que lo rodea. Cualquier cosa mundana y absurda podría borrar el dolor por momentos y dejar que recobre fuerzas.

-Vas a estar bien, Foxie.  
-Gracias por estar ahí, Falco.  
-No, no me las des. Te las mereces.

Acaricia los nudillos de Fox tan lento que a penas es perceptible, y él parece mecerlo como si bailara tras su espalda.

-¿Recuerdas el primer día que bailamos juntos?  
-Aquel día en casa de tu padre en el que puso la jukebox y salió esa canción de Elvis, Love me tender. Le encantaba esa canción.  
-A ti también.  
-Y a ti.  
-Claro. Porque aquel día la oí y bailamos juntos, y cuando llegué a casa escuché la discografía entera de un tirón.  
-¿Hablas en serio?  
-Cualquier cosa que hicieras era mágica, lo que fuese que te gustara. Era decir que algo te gustaba y yo estaba allí, intentando saber todo lo posible de ello.  
-No soy para tanto.  
-Lo eres, Fox, lo eres.  
-No...  
-Venga, no lo discutas... eres como una supernova en el medio del espacio... O una galaxia. La que más te guste.  
-Todas son bonitas.  
-Claro que lo son. Como tú.  
-Falco... eres... eh... te amo.  
-Y yo a ti, cariño...

Falco insiste en mecerlo y tararear por lo bajo intentando recordar la canción que una vez hubieran bailado. Sus alas cálidas abrazan las manos de Fox, algo menores, con la misma protección que un padre toma las de su hijo. Delicadamente alza una de ellas, obligando a su amado a dar una vuelta sobre sí mismo y enlazar sus dedos luego, dejando que lo lleve a su ritmo mientras tararea incorrectamente en su oído la canción que tanto le gustaba.

Deja la cabeza en su pecho y su sonrisa se despierta al fin tras casi veinticuatro horas de horror. Aquellos que los viesen se reirían, pero para ellos es incluso algo romántico.  
El acento del ave se nota mucho más al intentar cantar en otro idioma, podría oírlo todo el día aunque esté destrozando una de sus canciones favoritas.

Hacía mucho que no bailaban...

Y cada vez que Falco lo mira le da la sensación de que las manchas se disipan, aunque suavemente, para dejarlo pasar página.


	70. Sufre

70- Sufre

Si no fuese por el motor de la nave y el móvil de Slippy recibiendo mensajes al fondo del puente lo único que podría oírse es el sonido nervioso del click click click de su bolígrafo. Fox no atiende a nada, dejando que su mente divague mirando a los confines de la galaxia sobre temas que lo preocupan desde hace muchos días.

El secreto que guarda puede romper para siempre lo bueno en su vida y si eso llega a ocurrir está seguro de que no podría soportarlo de esta vez. Ahora que las cosas están bien y Falco y su padre están allá, las dudas parecen viejos posos de tiempos en los que nada se sostenía siquiera en su vida, pero lo malo es que han vuelto también con los sentimientos que sufría antaño y que su mente ha decidido volver a instalar en su cerebro para ocuparlo a tiempo completo.

El click click click rebota en la pared al fondo de la sala y llega a sus oídos con un retraso leve al que no le presta atención ya que las dudas son más importantes que cualquier otra cosa, incluso recordar que puede hacer algo más que mover la cola de un lado a otro, parpadear de cada tantos segundos y subir y bajar la barra de tinta de su bolígrafo pulsando el botón cuyo ruido constante y rápido no parece que vaya a cesar en algún tiempo.  
Está seguro de que si ahora va al psicólogo su diagnóstico volvería a ser depresión y le volverían a decir que una persona tan joven solo puede tener dos posibles orígenes para ello: o bien el amor o bien el trabajo.

Fox da un suspiro que le hace recordar que todavía tiene un cuerpo conectado a las partes que está moviendo y se recoloca en la silla, muerto del cansancio por mantener la tensión en una postura incómoda por tanto tiempo.

Maldita sea... El destino siempre tiene que venir a golpear los cimientos de lo que ha hecho tiempo atrás, se encuentre en la parte en la que se encuentre en su vida. Pareciera que están hechos de bloques de esos con los que juegan los niños: golpea la base y el castillo caerá.

Durante toda su vida Star Fox ha sido el mayor cimiento que ha tenido. Siempre ha querido estar en el equipo con su padre y luego lo ha llevado lo mejor que ha podido como líder, pero ahora quiere golpearlo, no puede más, sacarlo de su vida como los neumáticos viejos de un coche que ya no tienen utilidad y con los que no podría avanzar un metro más sin arriesgar su vida tontamente.

Odia el cimiento porque el cimiento está haciéndolo sufrir. Es un elemento frágil y resquebrajado que lo obliga a hacer cábalas para sostener toda su vida, la cual está encima. Todo lo que quiere y ama está en la parte de arriba, tambaleándose, cayéndose. Y Fox se da cuenta de que haga lo que haga todo va a caer.

Traga.

Respira.

Maldita sea...

Está casado porque a pesar de dormir no ha descansado, hasta ha soñado con sus dudas. Las duchas calientes o frías no alivian sus penas porque aunque las olvide durante unos segundos luego todo vuelve a su cauce.

¿Cómo le va a explicar esto a Falco...?

No puede perder a Falco, pero lo va a perder de todas maneras tome la decisión que tome.

Fox, con los brazos tensos como el resto del cuerpo, deja el bolígrafo en su lugar y camina por el pasillo como si sus piernas fuesen de palo en lugar de estar articuladas.  
Es como si intuyese que dentro de nada su relación, en la parte superior de la pirámide, va a caer encima de él. Lo que es también su suelo puede resquebrajarse sin remedio si tira con ese cimiento.

Y aún así...

No puede seguir con esto.

Fox abre la puerta del cuarto donde Falco lo espera en la cama, dormido. La sábana blanca cubre la mitad de su pecho y respira tranquilo soñando con lo que espera que sea algo bueno en lugar de algo como lo que llena su mente.  
El zorro lo mira en la oscuridad y su gesto cambia a la pena. Si no tuviera a Falco o pudiese volver a abrazarlo por las noches o simplemente estar con él se volvería tremendamente inestable, tanto que está seguro de que le costaría la vida.  
Nota lágrimas en sus ojos y para no molestarlo intenta llorar en silencio.

¿Cómo le va a decir esto a él? ¿A los demás? Sin problema. Pero a Falco no, a él lo destrozaría.

Se acerca él silenciosamente y toca su cresta como si lo consolase por algo que no ha sucedido, sentándose al borde de la cama. Por un momento piensa que va a tener que recordar el tacto y la imagen que no está viendo por la falta de luz y su respiración porque Falco va a dejarlo en cuanto le diga esto. Y el faisán toca su mano y lo oye llorar, así que busca a tientas la llave de la luz de noche para ver por qué Fox está mal ahora y consolarlo porque no soporta verlo así.

-¿Foxie?  
-Lo siento, Falco. Lo siento tanto.  
-¿Qué...? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?  
-Lo siento, Falco, lo siento.

El zorro no deja de repetir que siente quién sabe qué aún cuando sus alas lo rodean y lo atraen a su pecho suavemente, acariciando su espalda lentamente dejando que se descargue de las preocupaciones llorando junto a él.  
Lo nota tan tenso como en todas esas noches en vela al borde del abismo y no duda por un momento que puede estar allí nuevamente sin intentar siquiera tomar la mano para no caer por no molestarlo.

-Lo siento, Falco. Lo siento.  
-No tienes que sentir nada, Fox. Sea lo que sea lo que se te pasa por la cabeza no tienes por qué pedirme perdón.  
-Lo siento.  
-Todo está bien, cariño. Ya está...  
-Falco, lo siento tanto. Lo siento mucho, Falco. Perdóname.  
-¿Por qué? ¿Es que te has acostado con alguien más? Me da igual.  
-No...  
-¿Entonces? ¿Has destrozado mi Arwing? Se puede arreglar.  
-No, no es eso...  
-¿Ya no me amas?  
-¡Claro que sí, Falco, por eso!  
-¿Tienes alguna enfermedad mortal?  
-No...  
-Entonces me da igual lo que sea. Si tú estás o estarás bien entonces todo lo estará. El resto me da igual.

Fox no parece encontrar mucho consuelo en esas palabras, encerrado en un círculo vicioso de dolor que su mente ha orquestado durante quién sabe cuánto tiempo. El círculo da y da vueltas y por mucho que Falco susurre a su oído que nada lo hará sufrir o enfadar no parece que el zorro ansioso se convenza.

-Dilo de una sentada, sin pensar en ello. Las cosas me sientan mejor sin rodeos, ya lo sabes. Solo quiero que dejes de sufrir, Foxie. Vamos.  
-No puedo, dejarás de quererme. Lo siento, Falco. Lo siento tanto.  
-De verdad, Fox. No hay nada que pueda acabar con lo que siento.  
-Esto sí, Falco. Esto sí y me vas a odiar y te vas a separar de mi.  
-Dilo, Foxie. No pienses en lo que pueda hacer o no felices a los demás, piensa solo en ti.  
-Es que... yo... no puedo... No puedo más, Falco. Quiero dejarlo, no puedo seguir así.  
-...¿Quieres que lo dejemos?  
-No, no, no, Falco, no... El equipo. El... mecenazgo. No puedo más con esto.

Falco suspira con una sonrisa que muda a un gesto comprensivo y una risa, tomando con sus manos la cara del zorro.

-¿Es eso? ¿De verdad, cariño?  
-Sí... Sí, Falco, sí.  
-¿Es el equipo lo que te ha comido estos días la cabeza?

Fox asiente, tomando las alas de Falco con sus manos también.

-Foxie. Prefiero verte feliz a verte en el equipo. Lo sabes, aunque no lo comprendas. Te quiero y tú eres mi prioridad.

Falco acaricia con cariño su cara quitando las lágrimas de sus mejillas. Parece que es eso lo que surte efecto ya que cuando vuelve a abrazarlo y poner su cara contra su pecho, dejando que oiga su corazón, al menos comienza a respirar. Siempre es algo que parece tranquilizarlo porque se concentra en lo lento que va, tranquilo, fuerte.

-Falco...  
-Está bien, Foxie... Está bien. Es porque no quieres perder a tu padre otra vez, ¿no?  
-Por todos.  
-Ahora lo entiendo todo. Y quieres que lo deje yo también, ¿no? Por eso tienes miedo. Tienes miedo de perderme por una u otra razón.

Fox hace un extraño sonido como si estuviese evitando que las lágrimas vuelvan a salir.

Star Fox sin Fox no es nada para él, pero Star Fox con un Fox obligado a seguir y sufriendo por ello es todavía peor, y más si la causa es el no hacerlo sufrir a él.

Se imagina por dónde van los tiros. Fichina. Las guerras. Krystal. Su padre. El peligro. Llevar una vida de mercenario parece fácil para todos porque no ven el espectáculo interno, solo las portadas de las revistas y los noticiarios. Lo bonito, los trajes, los premios y condecoraciones, pero aquí están los héroes, destrozados por heridas de guerra, el peso del pensamiento de que mañana en la siguiente guerra no pueda volver a verlo como pasó con James hasta ahora.

Falco besa a Fox brevemente para que pueda seguir respirando por la boca como lo hace ahora, agotado. No deja de sonreírle siquiera durante un momento para que no tenga miedo de que esté enfadado, intentando encontrar palabras para convencerlo de que todo está bien.

-Fox, está bien. Allá a donde vayas iré contigo, lo sabes. Las naves están genial, pero sin ti no tienen emoción alguna. Además, si hay que buscarse la vida de otra manera entonces hay que hacerlo. Lo principal eres tú y solo tú.  
-Joder, Falco... Te amo, te amo tanto, gracias, gracias, gracias.  
-Y yo a ti. Creo que ya has tenido suficiente, ¿no? Y yo creo que también. Estoy harto de verte sufrir. Dejémoslo.

El zorro lo deja ir un momento y asiente, tomándolo de las manos. Es como si la torre que sostenía por primera vez en su vida dejase de pesar, bien porque flote en el aire o bien porque, aunque caiga, el cimiento del amor que Falco siente por él será capaz de sostenerlo.

El faisán vuelve a tumbarse invitándolo a dejarse caer a su lado, y a pesar de que por un momento se tumba junto a él, vuelve a levantarse antes de que sea capaz de apagar la luz.

-¿A dónde vas ahora? ¿No estás cansado, cielo?  
-Es solo que no puedo dormir con esta ropa, nada más. Estoy incómodo con ella.  
-Bueno... dejaría de ser un problema también... si te la quitas y tiras al suelo y me abrazas otra vez. ¿No es así?  
-Falco... No cambies nunca, por favor.  
-Heh...


	71. Conflicto

**71- Conflicto**

Compraron aquel piso porque los ventanales llegaban del suelo al techo, y la silueta de su marido se ve a contraluz, en el sofá, observando las estrellas que ahora se dejan ver mejor en el cielo de Corneria. La ausencia de las luces que ya no están perpetuamente encendidas deja que vean los planetas que pintan el cielo como un lienzo para la hermosa ciudad.

Oye pasos cerca de él mientras los primeros tonos del amanecer aparecen en el horizonte. Junto con una brisa apenas imperceptible al pasar, su amado Fox lo abraza y deja reposar la cabeza en su hombro izquierdo acariciando con sus mejillas su cuello.

-Buenos días, cariño.  
-Muy buenos días, Foxie.

Son las seis menos veinte de la mañana, tres grados en el exterior. Ello no va a excusar que Falco se haya echado la manta del sofá por encima, ya que la calefacción permanentemente encendida no ha dejado de hacer su función ni un solo segundo en el hogar.

-¿Estás bien?  
-He estado pensando en algunas cosas.  
-¿Algo que te haga sufrir? Pareces serio.  
-No estoy seguro. He abierto una carta que me llegó ayer y me ha dejado un poco frío, eso es todo.  
-¿Algo grave?  
-Bueno. Puedes verlo por ti mismo. Está en la mesa.

En la mesa de café de al lado hay una carta, es cierto. Falco ha vuelto a ponerla en el sobre abierto limpiamente como si no lo hubiese tocado y Fox se da cuenta de que hay varios folios en ella en cuanto la coge.

-No sé cómo han encontrado mi dirección ni por qué insisten, pero aún así la han enviado.

No es una notificación de ningún tipo entonces, y por las palabras de Falco no puede ser nadie que él conozca bien como Katt. Entonces, ¿quién? Para leerla se sienta a su lado y él le ofrece echarse parte de la manta por encima. Con un ''gracias'', Fox enciende la luz de la mesa auxiliar de su derecha para leer. Es el nombre de un hombre, una carta larga manuscrita, y aunque los apellidos no coinciden, por un momento piensa en el tío de Falco, aunque se equivoca.

-No es agradable, Fox. Te lo advierto.

No hay introducción, ni fecha. Bloques de texto amplios, comprimidos. Trazos viscerales, pero ni un tachón. Sea lo que sea, parece que el remitente ha pensado en ello durante mucho tiempo. Con una mirada fugaz Fox asiente y comienza a descifrar los trazos complicados escritos en tinta negra de la carta que le ha hecho daño.

" _Me decepciona ver en las noticias el tipo de vida pecaminosa que estás llevando. Te acogí en el seno de mi familia con todo el amor de mi corazón sin saber que le estaba abriendo las puertas al mal personificado.  
Espero que un día puedas ver que estaba buscando tu bien y me agradezcas todo el esfuerzo que hemos hecho por ti y te arrepientas de todo lo que nos has hecho pasar._

_Has roto el corazón de Brenda y el de toda la comunidad. Nunca me sentí tan avergonzado de algo como del error que cometí abriéndote las puertas de mi casa. Deberías haber visto la cara de todos los miembros del grupo tachándome de mal padre y juzgándome por lo que haces. Hemos llegado a pensar que es un castigo divino por algo que no hubiésemos hecho bien en el pasado, pero es excesivo.  
No pasa un día en el que no me avergüences más y más cada vez que apareces en los noticiarios. Hemos tenido que dejar de verlos por ello. Te has dejado ir con el pecado y has decidido seguir siendo un sodomita a pesar de las oportunidad para curarte y ser un hombre de bien que te hemos dado. Jamás pensé que me sentiría tan decepcionado._

_Supongo que los dioses te han puesto en nuestro camino como una prueba o para que salvemos tu desdichada alma. Nos lo recompensarán en el día del juicio, bien lo saben. No hemos podido esforzarnos más contigo para encauzarte en la senda del bien, pero has tirado por tierra los esfuerzos de la comunidad por ayudarte. Eres un desagradecido._

_Me arrepiento de haberte dado un hogar entre nosotros. Nos has mancillado y robado y has manchado también nuestro buen nombre._ "

Fox pasa las páginas y en todas hay insultos y golpes emocionales contra él. Tras un largo suspiro el zorro mira a Falco cuyos ojos están clavados en los colores del horizonte y luego en él. Su mirada entristecida es más fácil de ver ahora con la escasa luz de la lamparita y duda de qué decirle porque no tiene palabras que sean capaces de contrarrestar tanto odio.

-Falco. No sé qué decirte.  
-No tienes que decir nada, no hace falta. Solo quédate aquí un poco más.  
-Claro que me quedaré, toda mi vida...

Su brazo lo acaricia de arriba a abajo y la mirada de él se clava en la carta.

-Siento que hayas tenido que enfrentar desde pequeño tanto odio y siento que sepa ahora dónde estás. Pero quiero que sepas que voy a estar aquí para siempre contigo, Falco. No te dejaré solo.  
-Gracias... De verdad, Fox, gracias. Siento que tengas que leer esto.  
-No... No te preocupes. Me ayuda a comprender un poco por todo lo que has pasado. Lamento que tenga que ser así.

" _Tienes que comprender que el sacerdote luchaba por tu bien y lo que has hecho es dar la espalda a la curación. Hubieses podido tener una vida muy fácil, pero has preferido la del sufrimiento. Lamento tu decisión y espero que un día lo comprendas y veas el daño que nos has hecho. Nosotros estaremos esperando tu petición de perdón y te ayudaremos a que tengas una vida en la que laves tus faltas y puedas agradar a los dioses con tus actos como no has hecho hasta ahora._

_Estaremos esperando a que renuncies a la mala vida que estás llevando. Todavía eres joven y los dioses sabe que los jóvenes cometen errores, sobre todo los que no tienen un espíritu puro que los guíe. Te tendemos una mano de comprensión y es tu decisión arrepentirte y tomarla para encontrar la luz o ir a los infiernos."_

_-_ ¿De verdad se ha atrevido a usar la palabra comprensión?  
-En toda la carta.  
-Esto es como un ejemplo de libro sobre el abuso emocional.  
-Mira. Estaba en el sobre también.

El ave le tiende en su mano un trozo de papel de otra textura. Fox la ve bien y es una fotografía. Hay un hombre y una mujer serios y un niño en el medio, también serio. Parece ausente de la realidad que lo rodea mirando al infinito como si solamente quisiera que todo aquello terminara para poder irse a dormir.  
El niño de la fotografía es Falco cuando era muy joven, no sabe bien cuánto. Parece uno de esos retratos de los que se cuelgan encima de las mesas presidenciales de reyes jefes del estado en los ayuntamientos y esa clase de lugares.

Es fácil adivinar que lo único que intentan con esa fotografía es darle también otro golpe emocional, desequilibrarlo o aludir a una época de su vida la cual debiera haber sido más sencilla para que vuelva con ellos. Puede que no hubiese parado a leer la carta, por lo que una imagen tiene un impacto mucho más rápido como el daño de una bala contra un puñal. Las dos juntas son un ataque crítico.

A Fox se le hace algo más difícil tragar ahora y está un poco inseguro de si seguir leyendo o no, pero hay algo en el fondo de su ser que le dice que si no sigue adelante estará renunciando a comprender la realidad en la que Falco estuvo años viviendo. No le devuelve la fotografía, sino que la sostiene con otro de sus dedos mientras busca el lugar exacto en el que retomar la lectura de la carta.

" _Quiero que sepas que todos te juzgan duramente, pero más duros serán los dioses. Esto es solo un aviso para que te arrepientas y te encauces antes de sufrir por toda la eternidad. Llegará un día en que pienses por qué no nos hiciste caso y nos estarás agradecido por nuestras buenas obras para contigo, pero ese momento ya será tarde porque la cuantía de tus pecados habrá superado con creces la poca pureza que puedas obtener, y entonces estarás condenado y no podrás cambiar lo que has hecho._

_Esto no quiere decir que te odiemos, pues como manda nuestra comunidad debemos odiar el pecado pero no al pecador.  
Se hace muy difícil, aún así, porque las decisiones de hacer el mal las has tomado libremente y la decisión de hacernos daño también._

_Hemos sido muy pacientes y hemos dado lo mejor de nosotros incansablemente y aún así no ha sido suficiente. Ahora incluso has mancillado un pilar tan importante como el matrimonio con eso que llamáis boda, lo cual no tiene validez alguna porque el verdadero matrimonio es el que se da entre un hombre y una mujer, no entre dos hombres lo cual es un invento de esta sociedad que va directa a la extinción con sus malas decisiones. Las cosas no son como cuando antes de la guerra del grandísimo señor Andross había algo de respeto por las leyes divinas.  
Él intentó darnos la paz y vosotros le habéis pagado con la traición. Jamás me hubiese esperado algo así de ti._

_Reflexiona, Falco. Las cosas no son como quieres y te vas a arrepentir de tus actos."_

-Falco.  
-¿Sí?  
-Te amo.  
-Y yo a ti.

La voz de Falco suena como un suspiro, agotada. Fox apaga la luz y deja de lado el sobre con la carta dentro como él había hecho. Se pregunta por qué no la ha hecho trizas ya y no encuentra una respuesta. No es la reacción habitual de un Falco que le hace frente a los insultos de los enemigos con una contestación sagaz e inteligente antes de eliminarlos del panorama con maestría e ímpetu.

Los colores en el cielo ya comienzan a cambiar y los primeros reflejos de los faros de los coches pasan a toda velocidad atravesando la ciudad. Cuando no hay niebla se ve la isla del norte del edificio y algunos barcos turísticos que enseñan a los curiosos las criaturas que habitan en el fondo del mar.  
Se pregunta si quiere volver a Fichina a veces, pero dice que no hace falta, que cualquier lugar en el que él esté es el que considera su hogar. Ahora piensa en si Falco lo dice porque así lo cree o porque en el fondo intenta agradarlo porque se siente solo y odiado y será capaz de sacrificar todo lo que tiene por algo de amor del que le faltó desde que era pequeño.

Con un brazo a la espalda lo atrae hacia sí para que se pueda apoyar en él y peina las plumas de los lados de su cara antes de darle un beso.  
La fotografía que sigue ahí es tomada por Falco de nuevo, que sin acercarla siquiera a su cara se mira el rostro de hace tantos años.

-Te quiero, Fox.  
-Y yo a ti, cariño.  
-No me dejarás por esto, ¿verdad?  
-Pues claro que no. No es tu culpa.  
-No... ¿no?  
-Claro que no.  
-Claro...

Fox sabe que quizá ahora le cueste aceptar o creer siquiera que lo que dice es sincero como le cuesta a él hacerlo cuando está en un estado similar, y se pregunta cómo es que Falco es siempre capaz de encontrar las palabras de ánimo que lo calman cuando a él le parece ahora una odisea. Ojalá nunca hubiesen encontrado su dirección jamás, aunque ahora el mal ya está hecho. Probablemente haya sido debido a la prensa y los artículos constantes que hacen sobre ellos, ahora poniendo en un pedestal su relación, ahora criticándolos simplemente porque han tenido el coraje de sonreírse mientras compraban un bollito de pan de pipas. Hace tiempo que no coge un periódico entre sus manos por ello. No cree que sea sano escuchar todo lo que tienen que decir sobre él, sobre todo porque dependiendo de quién le de el dinero al periódico, así será su opinión sobre ellos. Todo sea por el dinero.

Acaricia su pecho como hace con él, y ahora poco a poco es iluminado por los primeros rayos amarillentos de Solar. Sabe que cualquiera que sea el gesto de cariño será mejor que nada en estos instantes. Falco lo necesita y lo mejor que puede hacer es estar ahí para él.

-Me siento enfermo...  
-No me extraña... ¿Quieres que hagamos algo? Salir a dar un paseo o jugar al ajedrez. O ver la televisión.  
-No quiero tener que ver ahora otro debate sobre nosotros en las noticias. Estoy muy cansado.  
-Entiendo.  
-...¿Te puedo pedir que me prepares algo caliente? Una tila, o algo.  
-Claro...

El beso que le da en la mejilla antes de levantarse es ligero pero suficiente para que le dé de nuevo las gracias por estar allí. Toca suavemente sus antebrazos con las alas como si estuviese abrazándose y no sabe bien si para consolarse o para aguantar los pedazos de él mismo que teme que caigan al suelo tras perder su integridad.  
Si esperaban hacerlo sufrir, lo han conseguido.

A pesar de todo ahora no quiere sentirse solo tras esto, así que guarda la fotografía en el sobre y camina hacia la cocina. Algo en su propio rostro en el retrato han removido su corazón y estómago como no esperaba que volviese a ocurrir, apagando la luz que había encendido en su alma junto con aquel hombre bajito que lo ama.  
Le sonríe al cruzar el umbral, iluminado con los suaves tonos de la lámpara de la mepansa mientras mira el agua calentarse en el hornillo hasta la ebullición.

-Te amo, Falco.  
-Y yo a ti.

Su voz, tan suave como un suspiro, puede haber salido o no de su garganta, ya no está seguro. Le duele el estómago como ese pajarillo de Fichina lo abrazaba tan fuerte sin querer que casi ni podía respirar. Ahora no es él el valiente, se siente incluso como si su cuerpo no le perteneciera. Tiene gana de vomitar y nada en el estómago. Justo como si su cuerpo se estuviese comprimiendo sin poder evitarlo.  
Puede sentir incluso sus piernas agarrotadas comprimiéndose hacia su barriga.

-Ya, amor... Te sentirás pronto mejor...

Su cuerpo se retuerce al sentir la caricia en sus hombros que Fox le da, como si su piel estuviese hipersensible ahora. Supone que eso es lo que llaman tener los nervios a flor de piel. El calor de su mano lo quema. El sonido del gas saliendo del hornillo lo pone de los nervios.

-Ven... Deja que te ayude a sentarte...

Ojalá pudiese caminar como una persona normal, pero es como una talla de madera siendo empujada hacia un pedestal. Justo como cuando ve una película, aunque las cosas a su alrededor estén presentes y lo molesten parecen irreales.

Ojalá pudiese despertarse de esto.

La realidad se diluye ante sus ojos que no enfocan y un cuerpo que ahora solo responde para hacerlo sentir incómodo y alienígena. No le pertenece, eso es lo que siente. Es como si su mente se hubiese ido a otra dimensión y estuviese en el cuerpo de otro Falco.

-¿Quieres que llame al médico? Creo que esto no lo va a arreglar una simple tila si se trata de lo que creo.  
-N...no... No... Estoy bien.  
-No lo llamaré entonces, Falco... Puedes estar tranquilo, nadie te tocará una sola pluma.  
-Dime que no van a volver, que no voy a estar allá jamás.  
-No dejaré que nadie se acerque a ti, Falco. No dejé jamás que nadie te hiciese daño en el combate y no te dejaré solo aquí en tierra. Estaré siempre contigo, pase lo que pase, como tú hiciste conmigo.  
-Gracias, Fox, gracias. Gracias.  
-De nada, cariño. Pase lo que pase. Te lo prometo.

Fox oye el burbujeo del agua en cuanto rompe a hervir, y a pesar de que no quiere dejar a Falco ni un segundo solo se aleja treinta escasos centímetros para apagar el fuego. Pone dos bolsitas de tila más en el tazón favorito de él y poco a poco el agua procurando no quemarse con el vapor que sale de él. Va a necesitar algo de azúcar también si no quiere amargarse más el día.

-Falco, cariño. Ya tienes lista la tila. Espero que esté como te apetece.

Con un "gracias" nervioso igual que el movimiento que hace con la cabeza al asentir varias veces gira su cuerpo en la silla, poniendo sus codos en ella. Intenta enfocarse en el vapor del agua que se tiñe de color marrón por momentos, al principio más amarillento, luego más oscuro.

-Te amo.  
-Y yo a ti.  
-Nunca dejaré de decírtelo, Falco. Y nunca te dejare. Y menos por lo que otros digan. Pase lo que pase. Suceda lo que suceda. Estaré a tu lado.

Por fin hay una sonrisa en su rostro, ligera. Lo toma de las manos y parece que comienzan a responder, siendo nuevamente una extensión de su cuerpo como debe ser. Ya no le molesta su tacto. Ya parece que va aterrizando de una vez por todas.

-Falco... Quizá ahora seas tú el que necesite ayuda...  
-Lo sé... pero los médicos me aterran, Foxie. A veces sí, a veces no.  
-Es por ellos. Por lo que te hicieron, ¿verdad?  
-Sí.  
-A mi me dan también un poco de miedo, si te soy sincero. Pero ahora me siento mejor, y... soy más feliz. Tú estuviste a mi lado todo el tiempo cuando te necesité. Yo estaré aquí para ti.  
-A veces... tengo miedo de que no me quiera nadie, Fox. Ni siquiera tú.  
-No somos tan distintos, Falco. Y aún así hemos sacrificado lo que más pensábamos que queríamos por el otro. Nos queremos más que a nada y esa es la prueba. Y el tiempo que llevamos juntos. Y que hemos luchado contra viento y marea para seguir juntos.  
-...Tienes razón, joder.  
-Tenemos que dejar de ver la tele y los periódicos, en serio. Tanto reportaje y odio nos está comiendo la cabeza.  
-Y encima la carta.  
-...Quisiera pedirte algo, Falco. Pero tendrías que darme tu autorización.  
-¿El qué?  
-Déjame contestarles.  
-¿Eh?  
-Sí. A... tus padres adoptivos, o... ¿cómo los llamas?  
-No creo que se merezcan lo de "padres". "Ellos" suena mejor. Sin títulos ni nada. Ellos... ¿Pero qué quieres hacer?  
-Les molestaría que fuese yo quien les contestase, ¿no es así?  
-Creo que sí. Creo que los joderías muchísimo si hicieses eso.  
-Pues voy a por ello si me dejas.  
-Está bien... Pero quiero verlo.

* * *

" _Querido suegro:_

_Soy Fox, tu yerno._

_Antes de nada siento haberme cargado a vuestro grandísimo señor Andross y haber creado una sociedad mejor con ello. Fue sin querer, no va a volver a pasar._

_Quiero que sepáis que Falco y yo estamos muy felices de querernos y vivir juntos desde hace tantos años, que es algo muy pecaminoso. Lo hacemos para contagiar a los niños, pero parece que no ha funcionado hasta ahora. Al final supongo que la sexualidad no se puede cambiar..._

_Tenéis mucha razón cuando decís que Falco hace muchas cosas que son dignas de avergonzarse. Por ejemplo, esa vez que ayudó a salvar la galaxia de la invasión aparoide, o esa vez que salvó a unos niños en Fichina y casi se muere porque no quería dejarlos solos en una escuela de la que no podían escapar y no tenían a nadie para salvarlos. Eso da mucha vergüenza también. Falco jamás se atrevería a dejar solo a cualquier niño que lo necesite, sea quien sea, aunque arriesgue su integridad. Él considera que los niños no valen menos que su vida. Es algo que no entiendo, porque se supone que todos deberíamos odiarlo por su sexualidad, pero cada vez que hace una de esas cosas consigue que todos lo odien un poco menos._

_Me interesa mucho vuestra oferta de salvar el alma, pero sinceramente creo que no me compensa porque a mi ser un sodomita me gusta mucho. De verdad, deberías probarlo, lo pasarías muy bien. Seguro que ese sacerdote del que le hablas a Falco en la carta te puede ayudar con ello, aunque deberías apurar, porque he ido a la policía hace un rato y lo he denunciado por lo que le ha hecho a él y a otros niños. Supongo que es mi parte pecaminosa que quiere hacer daño a todas las personas que pueda. Por eso me gusta proteger a los inocentes y denunciar a los pederastas._

_Es una pena que no hayáis estado en nuestra boda, pero es que ninguno de los dos pensamos siquiera en invitaros. Ya sabéis, esto de invitar a maltratadores homófobos y que aparezcan en tu vídeo de boda queda mal, porque rompe la estética de arco iris y perversión que tiene que haber en una de estas fiestas. Supongo que no os importa, porque como tampoco lo consideráis un matrimonio, pues ya está, todo arreglado._

_Podría decir que me apetecería que siguieseis escribiendo, pero estaría mintiendo y es algo que no me gusta, sobre todo si viene de gente a la que quiero como Falco. Por suerte no hace falta que me mienta porque hemos conseguido tener la suficiente confianza el uno en el otro para hablar las cosas tranquilamente como adultos, sin amenazas ni juegos emocionales. ¿No es una pena que haya personas que usen las pantallas de humo y la culpabilidad para conseguir que otros los sigan como títeres? Seguro que a vosotros también os parece increíble._

_Me gustaría que supieseis también que Falco y yo nos dedicamos a hacer cosas muy pecaminosas e indecentes todos los días, como dar charlas a los niños sobre la paz y la igualdad y pasear de la mano por la calle. Supongo que con cosas como esta que os da tanta vergüenza no queréis conocerme, así que no haré un solo esfuerzo por saber vuestra opinión de nuestra relación o de cómo Falco debe gobernar su vida._

_Sin más, tengan ustedes un cordial saludo. Muchos besitos:_

_Fox McCloud"_


	72. Añicos

72- Añicos

Las historias de amor tienen siempre un final feliz, a no ser que te enamores de aquellos de quien no debes. En este caso tu historia de amor termina en tragedia y en la persona que te lee quemando tu libro en la chimenea para que nadie pueda encontrar pruebas en su casa que harán que acabe en la cárcel si alguien lo sabe.

Nuestras historias están escritas en papel barato. Arden bien y no dejan pruebas. Es tan fino que al terminar de leerlo de una sentada las pastas están arrugadas de tenerlo entre las manos.

Todo empieza bien. Alguien encuentra a otro que ama y después de arduas pruebas consiguen estar juntos. Hay un par de escenas de sexo de serie B en silencio, furtivas, y luego todo se va desmoronando. El final debe ser desmoralizante para recordar que el amor está prohibido en la sociedad de la libertad y la igualdad.

Poco ha cambiado en tantos años, solamente el contexto de cada uno de ellos. Falco y él están juntos todavía, y en la chimenea arde la novela en papel barato que leyeron juntos bajo la manta.  
Acurrucado contra él, Fox mira fijamente los restos de papel ardiendo y chisporroteando mientras la persona a la que tanto ama acaricia su brazo atrayéndolo más hacia él.

-¿Queda alguna?  
-No.  
-¿Has formateado bien los discos duros y sobreescrito toda la información?  
-Sí, lo he hecho.  
-Oye... ¿Te has parado a pensar en qué será de nosotros? ¿Si va a pasar como en esos libros y dentro de poco todo va a terminar mal?  
-No... No va a pasar. No pasará.

Se pregunta mirando los últimos restos del libro arder cómo es que no huele a papel quemado cuando arden entre los troncos, y también cómo es que él está tan seguro de que nada como eso va a suceder. Todo está en su contra, la gente y la economía y la prensa y hasta los finales de las historias de amor compradas ilegalmente. De alguna manera esas preguntas no hacen más que llevarlo a fijarse en su calor y en los pliegues del jersey de él contra la camiseta polar suya que nota pegados a las costillas y se le antojan cariñosos ahora. Es como una droga que no puede dejar y que lo lleva a terribles consecuencias de cara a los demás, pero sin otras malas consecuencias. Le gusta y así quiere seguir.

Todavía le gusta más cuando deja la cabeza en su hombro y cierra los ojos, dándole con su mejilla una caricia que se pregunta si siente bajo los puntos enormes de su jersey blanco palo.

-¿En que capítulo estamos ahora? ¿En el medio del desarrollo?

-No, nosotros tuvimos sexo más veces. Y no somos personajes de una novela mala. Solo se te está subiendo la homofobia a la cabeza.

De alguna manera lo hace reír sencillamente, un par de veces, como si estuviese de acuerdo y fuese algo muy simple de entender y aceptar. Busca su mano entre la manta y al no encontrarla acaricia su barriga donde tiene cosquillas y lo oye reír. La suya es más sonora y repentina y ocurre justo en sincronía con las contracciones de su cuerpo en cuanto lo tocan sus dedos como si fuesen imanes contra otro con los mismos polos, evitando que lo roce siquiera. Pronto lo mira con una sonrisa de esas con las que abre más sus ojos y no cierra el pico. Sin socarronerías ni sarcasmos. Alegre de veras.

Fox se deja besar por él y no dura mucho, prefiere abrazarlo enseguida y el que tiene cosquillas ahora es él. Sabe que no le gusta que se las haga mucho, o durante un largo rato, pero un momento, una broma como esa, está bien. En cambio podrían estar abrazados durante largas horas sin que uno o el otro se queje.

-¿Te fijas en que ellos siempre discuten y nunca lo arreglan? Como críos en el cuerpo de un adulto, o algo así.  
-Sí, es verdad. Y por cosas demasiado tontas. Que si uno dijo que otro era guapo, o que si el otro no le prestaba atención y en lugar de hablarlo abiertamente se daban señales indirectas. Es como si no se quisieran.  
-Nosotros no somos así.  
-No...  
-Y no acabaremos como ellos.  
-No. No lo haremos. No vamos a hacerlo.  
-Pues no me llores, ¿eh? Que no merece la pena llorar. Eso es justamente lo que quiere el gobierno y ellos, que nos separemos y que hagamos lo que les da la gana, y eso no va a funcionar... Nosotros somos guerreros, ¿eh? De serie A, nada de serie B, eso déjaselo a los vaqueros de las novelas.  
-Eres de lo que no hay... Supongo que por eso también estás convencido de que no acabaremos así.  
-A mi no me va a quemar en la chimenea nadie, ¿me oyes? A mi me tendrán que quemar en el pebetero de las olimpiadas delate de millones de personas por lo menos, y que lo enciendan con rayos láser y cantos sectarios de esos que parece que te van a matar cuando te acercas a ellos. Y cuando quemen mi novela saldrá mi fantasma y me los cargaré a todos por cabrones. Sí, ya verás, será alucinante. Y luego volveré a buscarte.

Falco le da un puñetazo flojito en el pecho, de esos que se le dan en el brazo al chico al que quieres en el vestuario del gimnasio para que vea que no hay nada gay en ese comentario de que está muy guapo, y después le dices que va a ligar mucho. Para tus adentros, mientras se ríe como Fox está riendo ahora, esperarías que ligase contigo y te da con la toalla en el culo cuando te mueves para coger el desodorante en la taquilla, en la parte alta. Y quieras que no te da un vuelco el corazón porque su risa es la mejor cosa que has escuchado en tu maldita vida.

Sí, así es su historia. Así es lo que tendrán que quemar en el pebetero allá arriba si es que se van a atrever a querer acabar con ellos.

Fox pronto lo vuelve a abrazar y él le coloca la manta bien por la espalda otra vez. Resbala contra la camiseta negra que tanto usa por debajo del mono de vuelo pero se la colocará tantas veces como caiga si es necesario. Se deja caer un poco más contra él, justo como antes de que le hiciese cosquillas, y ahora parece mucho más tranquilo de lo que estaba antes del final de la novela.

No hay mucho que hacer ahora.

No hay tampoco viento hoy, y el sol hace tiempo que se ha puesto sin que las nubes hayan dejado que se viese bien. Fox levanta la cabeza hacia los millones de estrellas que se dejan ver desde la ventana y se pregunta qué estará haciendo su padre ahora en Corneria. Le da todavía algo de miedo haberlo dejado allá por lo que le pudiera pasar, pero bien sabe que el ejército también está allá con ellos si necesitan protección.

El ala de Falco, suave como las sedas mejores, acaricia su cara atrayendo de nuevo su atención, luego acaricia sus orejas con la cabeza y se deja estar luego de un momento apoyada en la suya. Su cuello huele a colonia, disipada por el tiempo que lleva en sus plumas. Penetrante como sus ojos, se queda en su nariz cada vez que se la echa, y a pesar de ello no podría decir que le disguste. Podría buscarlo entre miles de personas solo por ese olor.

-¿Te quieres ir a cama?  
-Está bien. Creo que ya he tenido bastantes lágrimas por hoy.  
-Esa novela era una mierda, por eso te ha deprimido.  
-No entiendo como puedes ser tan culto y tan malhablado al mismo tiempo.  
-Es la práctica. -Le contesta guiñándole el ojo, y los suyos se entrecierran. -Son muchos años hablando mal.  
-Si esto fuese una novela serías el tío chungo que muere de una sobredosis de heroína.  
-Y tú serías el héroe con espada que salva a la princesa.  
-No quiero princesas, mejor tipos chungos.  
-Yo no quiero heroína, mejor héroes.  
-Muy bien tirado.  
-Me lo has dejado a huevo.  
-Dime que no vas a decir chistes de pájaros hasta que me duerma, por favor...  
-Sé que te encantan.  
-Son malísimos, Fal.  
-Esas novelas también, y les prestas toda tu atención.  
-Esas novelas acaban siendo quemadas, cariño.  
-¿Como el pollo frito?  
-Falco, no.  
-O hechas añicos, como las cáscaras de los huevos estrellados.  
-¡Falco, no!  
-Vale, me cayo.  
-Por favor, solo no digas chistes malos.

Falco sonríe mientras caminan y le pone por encima la manta como si fuese un rey con una capa. Le sonríe cuando abre la puerta al cuarto buscando la llave de la luz a tientas mientras que las llamas de la chimenea se extinguen gracias al sistema de seguridad.

-¿Un beso de buenas noches?  
-Si aún no llegamos a cama...  
-¿Quién dijo que necesitas estar en cama para que tu novio te de un beso?  
-La novela que acabamos de leer...  
-Era un bodrio. Por no decir algo más fuerte.  
-Pero era bonita. Y había dos chicos que se querían.  
-Algún día publicaré una novela yo, y terminará bien.  
-Puedes acabar en la cárcel por eso, no es acabar bien.  
-¿Me mandarás cartas furtivas?  
-Y flores prensadas.  
-Entonces lo nuestro no acabará ahí.  
-A través de alguien de Zoness, de contrabando.  
-Como si fueses un tipo chungo.  
-Un tipo chungo romántico que te quiere mucho.  
-Y este tipo chungo te quiere a ti.  
-Es el mejor final que podría haber.  
-Esto no acaba aquí, Foxie. Todavía hay mucho amor en este tipo chungo.  
-Y también mucho en mi.

Fox da con la llave de la luz por fin y los ojos de Falco parpadean, dejando que su sonrisa lo contagie y rían por ninguna razón más que porque el otro lo hace, a solas en el frío de la montaña.


	73. Piedra

73- Piedra

Las botas militares se le entierran ligeramente en el barro. Sus piernas tiemblan. Los ojos pasan nerviosos por la fosa común.

¿Cómo puede ser que nadie les haya parado ya los pies?  
Tantos niños...

Llueve. O ya no. No lo sabe. Solo ve algunas nubes junto a la luna llena entre las hojas de los árboles, tan altos.

No avisó a Fox. No avisó a Peppy. Si algo le pasa en ese lugar será su final, y quizá lo que más le entristezca es que su cuerpo reposará en aquel lugar, justamente donde jamás querría acabar.

No debería estar aquí después de todo aquello, solo. En su mano está, cree, arrugada la carta que le ha mandado su padre, padrastro, ese hombre, o él... lo que sea. Quién sea ahora o lo que signifique para él. Y en la misma mano la fotografía, quizá siendo arrugada por su mano, si es que está ahí. Su mirada en ella está cansada y perdida, pupilas dilatadas enfocando al infinito, de eso sí que se acuerda bien.

Después de esas inyecciones a las que no se atrevería a rechistar y lo que sea que le ponían al agua se sentía como un zombie. Si podía servirle de consuelo las palizas y descargas eléctricas dolían algo menos tras tomarlo.

La simple visión del lugar y los recuerdos le retuercen el estómago como antaño.  
Aquí enterradas podía haber cientos de personas, decenas de chicos. Bajo la apariencia de tipo duro con chaqueta de falso cuero los pedazos del alma de Falco se deshacen como la tierra tras el torrente de agua que lo empapa.

Podría haber sido él. Podría haber sido él. Podría haber sido. Podría haber estado allí ahora en la tierra con todos aquellos chicos a los que mataron. Los mataron a todos ellos y él debería estar allí entre ellos muerto. Hay personas allí enterradas que se merecen estar vivas más que él.  
Podría haberlos salvado si hubiese sido más valiente, sí, seguro. Seguro que los podría haber salvado como a los niños de Fichina y habrían tenido una buena vida. Allí habría científicos y pilotos y padres y médicos. Gente que se merecía estar viva más que él que no sabe hacia dónde dirigir ahora su vida.

Falco tiembla como un pajarillo en medio de una tormenta.

Odia ese frío. Cuando le daban esas drogas su cuerpo se quedaba frío y le entraban ganas de llorar y no podía. Era incapaz de expresar una simple emoción otra que no fuese indiferencia o tristeza.

Al menos la oscuridad del cuarto de aquel hombre estaba cortada por velas en columnas; ahora no hay nadie juzgándolo, ni símbolos absurdos ante los que arrodillarse, ni idiomas muertos y mantras que repetir mientras le hacen daño.

No quiere cerrar los ojos porque si los cierra le parece que en cualquier momento cualquiera de esos hombres lo tocará y no quiere que lo toquen, no quiere que lo miren desnudo y le hablen y le peguen y lo droguen, no otra vez, no lo aguantaría.

Recuerda que había sillones de cuero y terciopelo rojo en el que le decían que se sentase y el cuero se le pegaba al cuerpo y era enorme.  
Recuerda que olía a cera y se sentía humillado y no podía siquiera moverse sin su permiso.  
Recuerda las cadenas cuando intentaba correr. Lo que le apretaba la corbata del traje cuando podía salir con ellos a la calle.

Se acuerda de los ojiitos de Leo a su lado pidiéndole ayuda. Lloraba mucho, él sí que lloraba, antes siquiera de que ese hombre lo mirara. Lloraba siempre. Y aunque todas las palabras de consuelo que le decía eran mentira se las decía igual.  
Recuerda que un día lo abrazó a escondidas hasta que se quedó dormido y que luego por miedo se lo dijo a aquel hombre, lo traicionó. Recuerda que luego de eso aumentaron las dosis y también los castigos. A partir de ahí las cosas se tornan borrosas. Sabe que a partir de ello él lo odió. No le echa la culpa. También se odia por haberlo puesto en peligro de sufrir lo que él.

Le quedaba la ropa muy grande y siempre se tropezaba con las puntas de los zapatos por lo largos que le quedaba. Tenía once años. Él siete.

A veces siente que lo abandonó y por eso lo odia. Él no quería que sufriera. No quería que se sintiera solo y odiado como lo hacía él.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, mi intuición no me fallaba.

Esa extraña risa siniestra, corta, rápida, le hiela la sangre y no se puede mover. Sus ojos intentan ver algo en la oscuridad, intentan ver a su espalda, pero el cuerpo no le responde y ni ve ni puede hacer nada.

-Esto parece el club de los frikis. Podríamos encontrar a la misma gente de la secta en el bar gay de Zoness.  
-Leon...  
-Buenas noches, pajarito. ¿Tú también tienes correo de tus admiradores? Llevo aquí esperando cuatro noches a que vinieras y no estaba equivocado. Solo a alguien trastornado se le ocurriría venir.

Leon se ríe ante su propio chiste amargo como si tuviera algo de divertido. Pasa por su lado, sin dagas en las manos de esta vez. Lleva ropa normal, igual a él, como si fuesen personas cualquiera. En un momento busca en su bolsillo y saca un papel arrugado que enfoca con una linterna cuya luz repentina le molesta los ojos, y luego se lo da.

-Mira, este soy yo con corbata, ¿te acuerdas? ¿A que estaba mono? -Y vuelve a reír. -Y me mandaron esta otra con traje en la que también salgo mono.  
-Leon, lo siento tanto...

Su voz es apenas un suspiro que sale de una estatua de piedra. Leon parece tranquilizarse como si por un momento volviese a ser normal como lo fueron una vez, algo tan duro, y lo mira incluso con simpatía en los ojos,

-Tú no podrías haber hecho nada. Ninguno de nosotros podría habernos salvado.  
-Lo... siento. Yo... lo...  
-Te llegó también la carta, ¿verdad? Lo supe porque alguien denunció a aquel tipo y empezaron a caer como moscas. ¿Quién si no? Te doy un consejo, Lombardi. No veas la tele.  
-No... lo voy a hacer.

El camaleón mira hacia atrás y luego hacia él. Le acerca la mano y tras un segundo las plumas de sus dedos se aflojan y nota que algo las acaricia al deslizarse por ellas. Acaricia con un dedo la fotografía y sonríe mirando a Falco. Luego vuelve a pasar el dedo por aquellas otras dos personas.

-Brenda era una cerda maltratadora y se tiraba a todos los de alto rango de la secta para conseguir joyas... y Paolino toqueteaba las tetas de las niñas y les lamía la cara... No son gente pura que esté en posición de decirte que irás a los infiernos por ser un desviado...

Por alguna razón tras esas palabras Leon besa la fotografía. Sea por sarcasmo o indiferencia, no lo sabe. Luego se la da y mira a su bolsillo; a su cara otra vez. Piensa por unos segundos mirando el cuello de su chaqueta y por fin habla.

-¿Fox sabe que estás aquí?  
-No... no le dije nada.  
-Llámalo. No te quedes aquí y deja de comerte la cabeza. Si te vas solo te va a dar algo por el camino. Cógele la mano. Deja que te abrace. Siéntete a gusto con él y no pienses en ellos y en lo que decían.  
-Leon... ¿y... tú?  
-¿Yo? Tengo cerca la nave, si quieres te acerco a casa. Wolf y yo vamos a ver pelis de vaqueros hasta que amanezca.  
-¿Estás bien?  
-Sí. No te preocupes por mi. Llama a tu novio y dile lo que ocurre. Seguro que está preocupado por ti.

Falco sonríe y siente su cara temblando todavía. Entre los arbustos lejanos un ala del Rainbow Delta, la nave insignia de Leon, se deja ver ahora que lo ha dicho.  
El faisán marca rápido el número de teléfono de Fox y espera pacientemente a que alguna torre de comunicación reciba y envíe la señal de la llamada. Le cuesta unos cuantos intentos tensos, mas al fin es capaz de conseguir una llamada estable.

-¿Falco? ¿Dónde estás? Son las cuatro menos cuarto de la mañana. ¿Estás bien?  
-Oye... ¿Me puedes venir a recoger?  
-Eh... claro. Me pongo otra ropa y voy para allá. ¿Te encuentras bien?  
-Eh... no sé. No sé, Fox.  
-Por favor, cariño...

Falco oye ruido. Lo reconoce como el velcro de sus botas entre el sonido estático de la mala calidad de la llamada.

-Por favor, no te hagas daño. Voy para allá.  
-No, Fox, no es eso... No... No quiero suicidarme. Solo quiero irme. Me trae malos recuerdos.  
-...Sé que... creo en ti, pero...  
-Lo sé.  
-Me cuesta.  
-Creerme.  
-Creerte. Sí.

El faisán suspira e intenta moverse sin mirar a ningún lugar en concreto. No sabe cómo convencerlo.

-Tengo muy mala cobertura. Si hay algún corte no te preocupes, Foxie. Intentaré llamarte de nuevo. Te mando la localización.  
-No cuelgues, por favor.  
-Lo intentaré.

Las manos le tiemblan intentando pulsar la tecla que debe como el mal recuerdo de que la ansiedad no abandona tu cuerpo en solo dos palabras que uno intercambie con el ser amado. Leon ha empezado a caminar hacia su nave como si su cuerpo fuese etéreo y el barro no pudiese hacerlo resbalar por su perfecto equilibrio. Decían que el diablo estaba en él por su habilidad de colgarse del techo como cualquiera de su especie. Es algo que siempre admiró de él.

La tecla que necesita pulsar es por fin pulsada. Fox y él mismo se parecen mucho más de lo que en principio llegó a pensar cuando lo vio aquel día en el que lo conoció. Cuenta los segundos desesperados porque Fox todavía no está allá, y los escasos diez que tarda en enviarse se le hacen tan eternos que está seguro de que en cuanto alce la vista al cielo será nuevamente día.

Piensa, mientras su Foxie escribe, que si sus piernas siguen temblando se enterrará en el fango. Y es lo último que quiere. Yacer en este lugar.

Se pregunta ante la visión de aquella fosa común si realmente algo ha cambiado. Se pregunta si Fox es real o solo el producto de una esquizofrenia revelada por las drogas que cada día como un niño bueno esperaba quietecito y sin rechistar a que le fueran inyectadas por su bien.

Su infancia rota en pedazos.

No es hasta que se acerca a su oído el móvil de nuevo que la voz desesperada de Fox pidiéndole que hable, que le diga cualquier cosa con tal de saber que está vivo todavía, lo devuelve a la realidad como acariciado por las cálidas olas de las playas de Zoness en las que vendía bisutería barata hecha con conchas e invitaba a cambio de algo de dinero a que alguna persona atractiva se aprovechase del niño pobre y desesperado que era en algún motel cercano a la orilla.

La respiración de Falco se entrecorta y por un segundo solo intenta discernir qué es lo que Fox le está diciendo.

No puede palmar aquí y una de las razones para ello es él. Con su carita de ángel y su mirada que le transmite bonad y calma como nunca la tuvo.

Ojos relajados en los que podría perderse durante años habiendo aprovechado cada segundo. Hociquito en el que su sonrisa amable y relajada está permanentemente presente ahora que los problemas van a menos.

Fox, agradece que Fox exista. Ya no le importa que sea real o solo una ilusión en la que apoyarse para escapar de su terrible soledad y pasado.

Dice su nombre en alto como un suspiro y la respuesta del teléfono es un te quiero, un te quiero constante. A veces se dice que se usan las dos palabras frívolamente, pero es que no sabría cómo decirle él tampoco ya lo que siente teniéndolo al lado.  
Lo repite él también como un mantra que actúa como bálsamo para su alma. Te quiero. Te quiero, vida mía. Te quiero mucho más de lo que podría jamás llegar a quererme. Te quiero tanto que dejaría que me enterraran aquí si con eso sé que tú vas a estar bien.

No sabe si las palabras las llega a decir en alto o no. No sabe qué dice él al otro lado del teléfono.

La brisa de repente se hace gradualmente más fuerte y el Arwing de su Foxie se torna presente.

Cuando corre y lo abraza con lágrimas en los ojos todavía tiene el teléfono pegado al oído. La calma que le provoca lo incita a bajar el brazo, lento, y pulsar la tecla de colgar a la primera.

Fox es muy bajito. No se ha puesto la chaqueta y en manga corta debe tener frío. Le frota con delicadeza los brazos convencido de que le hará algo y en su rostro aparece una sonrisa que creía muerta ya tras estos días. Existe.

El amor y lo bueno en su vida no son simplemente una ilusión enferma provocada por un trauma que ha vuelto a renacer tras todo esto.


	74. Expuesto

74- Expuesto

Cuando esta mañana decidieron aterrizar en Corneria jamás hubieran pensando que los comentarios de la gente al pasar pudiesen haberse tratado de algo más que de simples avisos de unos a otros de que aquellos chicos que iban caminando por el aquarium eran los que les habían salvado el pellejo en ya varias ocasiones. No fue hasta que pasaron por el kiosko que Falco se fijó en una fotografía de una revista, luego otra, después las de al lado, y la mirada de odio del kiosquero al darse cuenta de que el mismo pájaro que lo miraba era el que salía en todas esas fotografías en la portada hizo que de repente todo cobrara sentido para él.

Su respiración se entrecorta, y por unos segundos más le mantiene la mirada tratando de que su cerebro procese todo aquello lo más rápido posible.

Se le revuelve el estómago. Si hay algo que le hubiera gustado en este momento es que no tuviese que haber sido así.

Mueve la cabeza hacia Fox, que se hubo girado hacia él, separado unos cuantos pasos. Lo mira con el pico abierto, luego a las revistas, después a él. Cuando el zorro salva la escasa distancia entre ellos sus ojos se entrecierran, preguntándose quién demonios puede ser el autor de aquella broma pesada. No tienen derecho. No tendría que haber sido así.

Fox mira curioso las revistas y su mirada se queda fija. El escaso centímetro que sus orejas se mueven y la posición que toman en su cabeza, cómo su hocico se estira y sus mejillas se contraen en su cara, le dicen a Falco que ver la fotografía en primer plano no le gusta nada. Mira al suelo, tratando de pensar, está seguro de ello. Piensa en cuál fue el momento de descuido para que los viesen cogidos de la mano sonriéndose. Cuándo había bajado la guardia para que las cámaras los hayan captado.

Tiene que ser un sueño, seguro que es así. Por eso Fox sigue mirando al suelo cuando se gira para retirarse, con los ojos abiertos, desconcertado. Y el ala de Falco a su espalda y luego a sus hombros, atrayéndolo un poco a su pecho en gesto de consuelo, hace que lo mire tras darse cuenta de que tiene que ser real.

Los han cazado como a conejos y ahora todo el mundo lo sabe.

-Lo siento, Foxie... -Le dice con ese gesto de pena comprensiva tan suya de cuando lo ayuda a levantarse en un mal día. -Sé que no querías que pasase esto.

Durante unos segundos la mirada del zorro se mueve de un lado a otro tratando de discernir qué es lo que realmente siente. ¿Disgusto? ¿Vergüenza? ¿Pena? ¿Decepción?

Pánico, quizá. O tal vez no.

Sea lo que sea, ojalá no hubiera pasado nunca.

Comienza a dar unos pasos callado sin saber realmente a dónde ir. No le molesta que Falco lo haya abrazado, pero quizá sí le falta algo más que el que le haya acariciado un poco la espalda y luego la haya dejado caer a su lado. Quiere que lo toque. Quiere tocarlo. Por eso con sus dedos toca sus plumas con cariño, y tras unos segundos con esos gestos suaves viajando por ella toma su ala, mucho mayor que su mano, rodeándola suavemente como quien tiene miedo de hacerle daño a un niño al cruzar el paso de peatones.

¿Tenía que ser así? ¿Había razón para esto?

Falco no se sorprende. Quizá sí que de que aparecer expuestos en las revistas de toda la galaxia sea el detonante para que empiece a tener muestras de cariño con él en público, pero no de que lo tome de la mano para caminar. Le gusta, lo hace mucho. Cuanto están solos o en el Great Fox, claro está.

Se inclina hacia él dejando que su cabeza repose en su brazo, y parece que esté cómodo ahora que lo saben todos. Que no le importe. Que ese telón que le ha pedido que levantara hace un tiempo para protegerse de la gente realmente no haya tenido tanta importancia para él como pensaba.

Vaya. No duele tanto como esperaba ni le daba tanta vergüenza.

Perplejo puede ser la palabra que Fox buscaba y al darse cuenta cierra los ojos y medita, encajándolo. No está mal. Que los hayan pillado los paparazzi y no tenga que dar una entrevista polémica y ser juzgado a la cara al momento no está realmente tan mal. Quizá le guste incluso que le hayan hecho el trabajo sucio. Le han evitado el estallido de la situación porque durante semana y media estuvo incomunicado con Peppy, Slippy y Falco en su nave ocupándose de sus asuntos y nada más. Ajeno a todo como un rey en medio de un universo lleno de planetas y estrellas. El demiurgo que todo ha colocado en su lugar para que el desorden se convierta en cosmos y la paz reine.

Ajeno a todo como el más poderoso de los seres del universo.

Intenta no prestar atención a las miradas, pero se le hace inevitable tras unos segundos nada más. Las miradas extrañas de la gente porque jamás han visto a dos chicos darse muestras de cariño sin que haya pasado algo grave, o quizá les choque que sean ellos, no lo saben. Los gestos van del estupor al asco, pasado por una alegría que lo hace sentir algo incómodo. Ve también algún gesto de alegría reveladora en algún niño al darse cuenta de que su futuro puede ser así.

Quizá no le duela, se dice. Y quizá no sea para tanto como pensaba. Al final, caminar tan cerca de Falco hace que la brisa incómoda y fría del aire acondicionado se pierda entre el calor de su brazo rodeándolo y su mirada orgullosa por tenerlo al lado, tan cerca como uno solo, el mismo ser.

Y por un momento la sensación de haber sido expuesto como un animal de feria ante toda la galaxia se disipa cuando le sonríe y el resto del mundo se emborrona para ser ocupado por su rostro alegre que hace que su corazón lata con la fuerza que perdió cuando se fue ella hace tiempo.


	75. Locura

75- Locura

-Ya no tienes por qué hacer esto...

Pero sus lágrimas caen al suelo. Está tan perdido que ya no sabe lo que hacer.

-Y no tienes por qué pasarte hasta las altas horas de la madrugada haciendo papeleo y negándote el sueño.

Su cuerpo tiembla tanto que piensa que jamás podrá detenerlo como siga así. Debe retomar el control.

-No tienes por qué ser fuerte las veinticuatro horas del día, Fox.

Su cara parece sincera entre las lágrimas y la oscuridad. La lamparita de su mesa se refleja por todos lados. Son las seis y cuarto de la mañana.

-Te quiero. Y pienso ayudarte a que no sufras más.

Falco parece tan sincero como no lo ha visto nunca. Tras sus ojos cansados que han oído sus lloros atravesando las paredes de metal se oculta el que parece el Falco de verdad intentando convencerlo de que se agarre al último hilo de cordura y amor propio que pueda quedar en su mente. A veces, las más, piensa que ya no queda ninguno. Desde que él se fue ya no queda ninguno. Pero Falco parece insistir una y otra vez en intentar salvarlo, durmiendo con él, y sonriéndole y abrazándolo como si de verdad mereciese la pena salvarlo, y es algo que sabe que no valdrá de nada, lo sabe muy bien. Cuando cierra sus ojos nota los brazos del faisán rodeándolo suavemente. Su calor lo repele y quema su piel, pero no tiene fuerzas siquiera para pedirle que no lo haga. Quizá no está acostumbrado a las muestras de cariño, han pasado muchos años desde que su padre lo abrazaba constantemente. El aire está frío en cambio, tan, tan frío, que se pregunta si no está alucinando y lo que está alrededor es Fichina en lugar de la Great Fox.

-¿Crees que no me doy cuenta? -Le pregunta repentinamente, y lo saca de los pensamientos en los que estaba absorto. -Me doy cuenta de que te castigas así, Foxie. No estoy enfadado, ni es un reproche. Solo quiero que entiendas que no tienes por qué pasar por esto solo.

Por un momento finge para sí mismo que no sabe de lo que habla, o que eso de lo que habla no tiene tanta importancia como sabe que tiene. A su espalda, el ala de Falco lo acaricia reconfortantemente y se da cuenta de que está tensa y le duele, y si pone un poco de atención hay más músculos que están tensos y dolidos por igual. Aunque trata de relajarlos y se retuerce ligeramente tratando de acomodarse en el colchón de su cama no lo consigue. Se siembra en él la duda de si el colchón es el culpable de que su columna vertebral esté tan rígida.

-Sé que hace muchos años que dejaste de arrancarte el pelo, y de pellizcarte, y de cortarte los brazos. Lo cambiaste por algo más ortodoxo, ¿no? El perfeccionismo y esas normas rígidas y absurdas con las que te castigas, y lo de apartar a los demás cuando quieren ayudarte. Lo de quedarte hasta la madrugada haciendo papeleo sin parar siquiera a comer un solo trozo de pan hasta que la montaña de papeles se ha terminado, y aún así echar por tierra los esfuerzos porque has encontrado un solo defecto con el que justificas según tú que tendrías que haber dado todavía más. Y lo haces también en las batallas, y en los entrenamientos, y lo hacías con ella. Llevas al extremo todos los errores porque la gente piensa que mejorar siempre está bien, y porque ellos harían preguntas si te viesen cortándote los brazos otra vez; pero no juzgan esto.

Que se calle. Por favor, que se calle de una vez. Ha dado en el clavo y cada una de sus palabras duele quizá porque sabe que son ciertas, porque alguien se ha dado cuenta de que esa es su nueva forma de autolesionarse, y le duele. Lo avergüenza. Le da miedo. No quiere que nadie se entere de que es débil e imperfecto. Maldita sea, es el hijo de James McCloud.

-¿Por qué lo haces, Fox? ¿Por tu padre? ¿Es por eso?  
-¡Cállate!

Cállate, lo dice, pero sigue abrazado a él lo más fuertemente que puede, y el río de lágrimas y los temblores no paran. Él no para de acariciarlo tampoco tranquilamente sabiendo que realmente no está enfadado con él y quiere que se vaya, sino porque lo ha descubierto y le ha dado donde le duele.

Quiere que se calle, y que el dolor pare de una vez también. No tiene fuerzas para seguir. Quiere desaparecer y comenzar otra vez donde todo estaba bien.

-A él tus errores no le importarían, Fox.  
-Falco, cállate, por favor...  
-¿Por qué?  
-Porque no quiero oírlo...  
-¿No quieres oír que te queremos como él lo hacía?  
-No quiero...  
-¿Es eso?  
-No quiero que me queráis, Falco. No quiero.

Falco no lo suelta y no sabe si está agradecido o ya o no. Lo acerca a su pecho y hace que lo mire. Está triste también, y no quiere que nadie esté triste por él y lo quiera, él no quiere quererse tampoco ya nunca jamás. Pero Falco hace lo que quiere y no hay vuelta atrás.

-No vamos a dejar que te autodestruyas, Fox. Nos cueste lo que nos cueste seguiremos adelante como un equipo, y tú seguirás con nosotros muchos años más. Como una familia. Y en una familia nos cuidamos los unos a los otros. Sabes que es así.

Pero no lo quiere. Solo quiere estar solo y que nada ni nadie hable con él. Sentirse minúsculo y tirarse de la piel y cortarse los brazos otra vez como lo hacía, porque de alguna manera sentir las garras y las cuchillas en sus brazos le quitaba esa sensación de que sus músculos se iban a desgarrar de un momento a otro por la tensión de haber llorado durante horas.

-Ven conmigo... Ven.

No sabe por qué le hace caso. Quizá es que Falco parezca un ángel de la guarda guiándolo de la mano hasta la cocina de muebles oscuros en la que no enciende siquiera la luz.

-Ven. Siéntate aquí. Vas a estar bien. Esto es solo temporal, Fox. Aunque ahora parezca interminable.

El faisán lo deja ir suavemente una vez que se ha sentado en la silla y perdiéndolo un momento de vista abre el congelador. No sabe qué demonios va a hacer Falco, pero por su propio bien decide coger un buen pedazo de papel de cocina del rollo de la mesita y secarse con él las lágrimas y sonarse la nariz por no poder parar de llorar. Está hecho un trapo, está seguro. Ojalá pudiese parar de llorar.

-Toma, Foxie. Agarra esto, ¿sí?

Le toma la mano acariciándola muy suave y se da cuenta de que sus alas son enormes. Delicadamente deja en su mano un cubito de hielo, y la sensación fría se le hace agradable y curiosa.  
Casi instintivamente lo mueve en su mano y la pasa de una a otra. Sus manos se mojan con agua fría mientras Falco le acacia los hombros y los brazos.  
Cada vez respira más profundo. Los pensamientos poco a poco se deshacen entre el silencio y el frío y su cara busca el tacto de las alas del faisán que siguen en sus brazos.

-Déjame tomar el control. La mejor manera de que no te hagas daño ahora es que no tengas nada que hacer bajo tu responsabilidad. No más papeleo a las tantas de la madrugada. No más errores ni cosas que perfeccionar.

Falco lleva sus manos hacia sus mejillas por fin, acariciándolas tan lento como la brisa en otoño.

-Vive solamente. Respira. Come. Déjanos hacer lo que nunca nos has dejado hacer. Déjanos guiarte de esta vez. No más sacrificios. ¿Está bien?

¿A caso puede decirle no? Está claro que la situación lo ha sobrepasado. Hace tiempo que la locura llama a su puerta y no le quedan balas con las que contestar y alejarla. Necesita más que nunca refuerzos, quizá. Y por una vez dejar el control semeja la opción más cabal.

Hay algo en el hielo que al apretarlo lo calma. Se lo pasa por los brazos por donde a los dieciséis años se hubiera abierto la piel. Falco sabe que lo pasó realmente mal y le costó mucho dejar de cortarse. Luego lo cambió por pellizcarse la piel, y lo vio una vez hacerlo en la academia cuando compartían cuarto. Le prestó su bandana, la de los Hot Rodders, y se la puso en el brazo derecho justo donde solía hacerse daño. Jugar con el nudo, hacerlo y deshacerlo con su mano izquierda, era una buena distracción y una buena manera de dejar salir la ansiedad en lugar de hacerse daño. Él no lo juzgó.

El faisán entrelaza una de sus manos con él.

-Apriétala. -Le dice sonriendo, y su pico brilla levemente con los reflejos de la lámpara encendida en la otra sala. -Apriétala tan fuerte como puedas, vamos. Echa toda esa ansiedad fuera.  
-No quiero hacerte daño.  
-Y no lo vas a hacer. Vamos, apriétala, no tengas miedo. Confía en mi.

Al principio Fox no hace mucha fuerza. En la otra mano siente entre los dedos el agua deslizándose, cálida ya por haber estado tanto rato en su palma. Gradualmente, junto con él, hace fuerza. Le recuerda mucho a cuando hacía artes marciales y le enseñaban agarres y llaves que siempre usa en la guerra. Un domingo en el que llovía y no había nada que hacer, Slippy, Falco y él estaban en la habitación. Luego de unas horas de hablar, Fox decidió enseñarles unas cuantas llaves. Parece ser que se oyó algún golpe al caer al suelo y los profesores sospecharon que se trataba de una pelea comenzada por Falco, el que peor fama de ellos tres tenía. Conseguir convencerlos de que fue su propia idea fue difícil, aunque sus dotes de líder dialogante hicieron presencia y lo logró.

No puede evitar una sonrisa por fin.

-¿Falco?  
-Dime.  
-¿Te... apetecería ir conmigo a artes marciales?  
-Heh. Te pica el gusanillo, ¿no?  
-Sí, puede ser... A lo mejor me ayuda con esto.  
-Es una buena decisión... En mi vida toqué un palo de esos, así que tendrás que enseñarme.  
-Se llama bo, con una o larga. Boo.  
-Pareces un fantasma cutre.

Ahí Fox sí que ríe un poco más.

-Iré contigo a jugar con palos si eso te ayuda a estar mejor, claro que sí. Te dije que no te iba a dejar solo en esto y cuando te hago una promesa puedes confiar en mi.  
-Lo sé. Solo es que no quiero...  
-Molestar.  
-Molestar. Eso es.  
-No, Foxie. No molestas. Trátalo como un teorema, ¿vale?  
-Heh.  
-Tú acepta eso y lo que venga tendrá sentido. Además, si fuese mentira te hubiese dejado llorar, no me hubiese levantado de cama.  
-Lo siento.  
-Y una mierda. No me arrepiento de nada, lo hago porque te quiero. Te lo dije aquel día y te lo repetiré todas las veces que necesites hasta que me creas.  
-¿Te puedo pedir algo más?  
-Lo que sea.  
-Te... ¿Te puedes quedar a dormir un poco? No quiero decir que-  
-Sí. Estoy a gusto acurrucado contigo.

Fox se pasa la mano por el cuello, y el agua fría contra su piel le da un escalofrío que ya no es tan molesto ahora.


	76. Condenada

76- Condenada

Tocó su mano y está caliente, tal y como la recuerda, como añora. Supo que el corazón de Fox era todavía mucho mayor de lo que pensaba. A pesar de que solloza no puede llorar porque las lágrimas no salen y la cuchillada a su espalda no le deja. Las manos de Fox están calientes.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

Su rostro se comprime ante la pena. Lo mira. Quiere abrazarlo, besarlo y despertar de esta pesadilla. Ojalá las circunstancias hubiesen sido distintas. Ojalá hubiese tenido el valor de enfrentarse a todo aquello.

-No lo sé.

Su contestación suena a susurro. Por un momento parecen una pareja normal que se quiere hablando en casa tranquilamente si no fuese por sus intentos de matarlo, los policías en la puerta, el ambiente enrarecido y todas esas vendas alrededor de su torso. Desearía volver atrás y enmendar sus errores. No haberse enfrentado a él y haberlo hecho sufrir jamás. Su sonrisa hora es también como una cuchillada, y sus impresionantes ojos verdes, y su sonrisa.

Al final las lágrimas hacen acto de presencia.

-Lo siento tantísimo, Fox... No te merecías que alguien te hiciese todo esto, eres tan...

Amable, generoso, abnegado, heróico, angélico, bondadoso, doloroso. Un error. Un obstáculo. Un ser inocente que no se merecía nada de lo que había pasado.

Con su chaleco rojo y su mono verde y su sonrisa tan mágica e indescriptible. Saber que le ha hecho tanto daño y que casi lo mata le hace desear que esa cuchillada hubiese acertado en el corazón.  
Fox le acaricia los dedos con cariño y se deshace en lágrimas intentando cubrir su rostro con la otra mano, aunque ya la ha visto llorar y no puede detenerse.

-Creo que me debes muchas explicaciones, Krystal.  
-Kursed... Mi nombre no es Krystal. Es Kursed.

Kursed lo mira y su sonrisa sigue ahí; asiente para que siga hablando. El porqué no tiene las manos alrededor de su cuello y la mata es tan misterioso para ella como lo es para él su verdadera identidad y razones.

-Hace... Unos años. Tenía siete u ocho. Hubo una invasión en Cerinia. No me acuerdo de mucho. El ejército de Andross capturó a muchas personas de mi planeta, entre ellos mi familia. Mi hermano y yo. No volvimos a ver a mis padres ni al resto de mi clan. No sé qué pasó. No lo recuerdo bien...  
Dijeron que hubo una parte de ellos que eran traidores, se unió al ejército de Andross para arrasar mi planeta. Los odié a todos. A mis padres también.  
Me dijeron que me iban a ayudar a encontrar un futuro y honrar a mis antepasados, y me lo creí. Y a ayudar a mi hermano. Y me uní a Andross creyéndomelo como una estúpida...

Solloza durante unos segundos, fuerte, y le duele la espalda. Si solo pudiera dar marcha atrás jamás hubiese dado aquel paso, se hubiese negado, pero era una niña. Ahora preferiría estar bajo tierra a haber hecho lo que hubo hecho. Lo odia. Se odia.

-Odiaba todo lo que representabas. Odiaba a tu padre que vino a ayudar al ejército de Corneria para salvarnos. Me creí que eran los enemigos. Me creí desde el minuto uno que eran los culpables de toda la destrucción. Quería venganza. Celebré que se muriera.

Oye a Fox suspirar y su mano se retira de la suya. Sabe que con ese comentario le ha hecho daño pero debe contarle la verdad. El odio profundo que sintió al verlo por primera vez. El odio que sintió al ver a su hijo también.

-Pensaban que ahí se había terminado. Que nadie más se iba a atrever jamás a ir en su contra siquiera. Hasta que apareciste tú. Apareciste tú...

Toma aire y por unos segundos lo guarda en sus pulmones hasta que se resienten. Es su pecho cargado por esos días en cama, o el peso propio de sus mentiras. O nada. No sabe qué puede ser ya.

-Intenté odiarte, Fox. Intenté que me odiaras. Se supone que tenía que deshacerme de ti, pero no pude. Llegó un momento en el que tenía por seguro que si no era yo sería otro, y era más sencillo y menos doloroso, o eso pensaba, que tomases tú la decisión a que ellos la tomasen por ti. Ellos jamás van a dejarte tranquilo, Fox.  
-Ni yo voy a rendirme.  
-Lo sé... -Le dice sonriendo. -Es algo que me gusta de ti.

Kursed guarda de nuevo silencio por unos minutos. A veces parece que el tiempo se detiene. Si no fuese porque Fox respira y constantemente mueve la cola nervioso como se acostumbró a verle hacer pensaría que nada a su alrededor tiene vida, casi como Cerinia. Ella también se pone algo tensa como él.

-Cuando destruiste a Andross y vi a la gente tan contenta, y oí las historias, empecé a darme cuenta de que nada era como me habían contado hasta aquel momento. Empecé a sentirme confusa y a preguntarme cosas. Quizá eran ellos los que habían empezado la guerra y habían asesinado a los habitantes de mi planeta, porque la gente que os admiraba, estaban tan contentos... Pero no tenía a nadie más que a ellos. Sabre, mi hermano, desapareció en la guerra de Lylat.

Fox vuelve a asentir. Le dice un "lo siento" que le da pena al provenir de él.

-Érais el nuevo objetivo y yo ya no sentía a penas odio por vosotros. Mi error fue contarle a Panther las dudas que tenía. Dicen que los rumores vuelan y llegaron a oídos de los altos mandos. Cuando idearon el invadir Sauria ayudándose de los espíritus Krazoa y de Scales decidieron que se desharía de mi utilizándome como canalizadora. Pensé que todo acabaría allí, los había traicionado, lo había intentando. Pensé que todo acabaría allí. Tu error fué enamorarte de mi, Fox. Deberías haberme dejado quedar allí, caer, yo quería a Panther, me quedé con los aliados de Andross porque tenía miedo a morir de pequeña y los traicioné porque sabía que aquello no podía ser lo correcto.  
Soy una traidora, Fox. No deberías haberte enamorado.  
-No digas eso, Krystal... No lo digas siquiera. Kursed. Disculpa.  
-No, no... Tú me conociste así, es natural que te equivoques de nombre.

Hay un silencio rancio de nuevo entre ellos; siente la cabeza en las nubes. Ni sus sentimientos tienen sentido ni sus poderes responden, y se supone que puede echarle la culpa a la medicación. Le cuesta hacer frases coherentes en algo que no es su idioma natal para que Fox la entienda y se acuerda de que una vez hubo intentado aprender su idioma junto al resto del equipo.  
Paga caro sus errores. Podría tener ahora mismo un novio y una familia que daría todo por ella.

-Pensé que al haber desaparecido Andross tendría una oportunidad hasta que los aparoides aparecieron. Ahí supe que ellos seguían teniendo el poder de antaño y que irían a por mi. Supe que también seguirían yendo a por ti hasta que hubieses pagado por ello y que no sería un final fácil. Acabarían con todo lo que querías primero, siempre lo hacen. No quería que tuvieses que sufrir como lo has hecho hasta ahora con las guerras y las pesadillas y las pérdidas. Hasta que Falco te cogió la mano. Y ahí supe que pasase lo que pasase, Fox...

Kursed trata de terminar la frase hasta que el llanto la detiene. Se retuerce por el dolor y sus manos se posan en sus hombros. Ojalá ahora su cara fuera bella para que fuese digna de que él la mirara, pero ahora está hecha un trapo y no hay quien sea capaz de hacerla parar de llorar si no es él. La sensación de acogida, de bienvenida y amor en su aura, la tranquiliza y la calma. El aire vuelve a hacerse respirable a los pocos segundos tras aquel gesto suyo.

-Ahí supe que pasase lo que pasase él estaría allí para defenderte y que era más fuerte que todos ellos juntos. Su aura es tan fuerte que me dejó anonadada. Te quiere tantísmo, Fox, más de lo que podría expresar jamás. Más de lo que te podría llegar a querer yo. Estaba segura de que él te salvaría y dejé de poner granos de arena en tu montaña para que te mataras antes de que ellos lo hicieran.  
Ellos seguían allí, aún así. Iban a por mi. Y tuve miedo otra vez, Fox. Y volví a convertirme en una traidora.

El zorro que parecía distraído mirado los azulejos cierra los ojos y asiente unas cuantas veces. La denuncia. La cárcel. Todo eso promovido por ella. Otra vez llora y otra vez tiene que tocarla para calmarla, toca sus antebrazos, y sonríe. Gesto comprensivo. Le dice con su misma mirada que todo está bien.  
Las manos de Krystal van de nuevo a las suyas, hambrieta de su calor. Tiene mitones y aún así puede sentir la suavidad de cuando la acariciaba. Ha pensado tantas veces en él que se pregunta si o habrá traicionado al amor de su vida.

-Siento tanto haberos hecho esto, Fox. Me disteis un hogar y una familia y yo os pagué con odio y dolor. No sé qué decir y qué hacer para enmendarlo y si podré hacerlo algún día. No os merecéis todo esto, Fox. Ninguno de vosotros.  
-Ahora ya no importa. El caso es que sé el motivo por el cual lo has hecho y sé... que hay una parte de ti que me ha querido. Que nos ha querido. Y eso hace más que el que me pidas perdón.

Tiene la tentación de acercar sus labios a él, de abrazarlo y deshacerse en su pecho, pero sabe que jamás podrá otra vez. Quizá eso es lo que más le duela de todo aquello. Y aún así, sus manos no están alrededor de su cuello. Parece que Fox sea capaz de perdonarla con esa calma suya característica. Tan amable y tranquilo, tan serio... Tan único que lo perdió.

-Tengo que irme ya... No me han dado mucho tiempo para visitarte, pero te vendré a ver más veces, tenlo por seguro.  
-Puedo... cuando tenga llamadas. ¿Puedo llamarte a ti?  
-Claro, Kursed. Siempre que quieras hacerlo me tendrás al otro lado.  
-Gracias...

Cuando se levanta del colchón ya lo echa de menos. No se va sin antes darle dos besos en las mejillas y un abrazo con cuidado. Su pelo huele a menta. Su ropa a suavizante. Sus manos la acarician cuando la suelta después de abrazarla.

-Ojalá pueda enmendarlo un día.  
-Ojalá... Bueno. Me voy. Pero no vas a estar sola allá dentro. Tengo un par de contactos que pueden protegerte y evitar lo que te han hecho, y a lo mejor incluso pueda colarte algo que te apetezca de fuera.

El guiño que le dedica, su media sonrisa encantadora, la hace sonreír como una niña y le asiente. Lo cree, lo sabe. Fox siempre cumple con su palabra. Y agita su mano en señal de despedida.

-R0o, Kursed. A celo 0ei.  
-Weet r0o, Fox. A celo 0ei kee.


	77. Atrapado

77- Atrapado

Hay un sueño que se ha ido repitiendo en su mente a lo largo de los años, y últimamente no ha parado de torturarlo.

Todo está en silencio y a su alrededor un túnel infinito de tonos azules, rosa y púrpura. Brillos y sonidos lejanos, metal de naves y estructuras caídas, bloques que forman dibujos geométricos y se mueve con vida propia.

Su radar, silencioso, no detecta ningún enemigo. Ninguno de ellos parece tener interés en atraparlo, pero si en danzar a su alrededor en coreografías perfectamente sincronizados.

Llama a sus amigos, pero nadie contesta, Está solo, y por mucho que siga adelante no encuentra salida. Ahora bien, las cosas siempre cambian cuando lo engulle la niebla.

En el último coma se abrieron ante él dos caminos. Recuerda que estuvo volando durante horas, incapaz de despertar, buscando. Tomó el camino de la derecha y entonces su voz, igual que recordaba cuando salió por la puerta aquel día, le habló.

"Tienes que seguir adelante. Ellos te quieren, Fox."

Hace meses ya. Se despertó con el ala de Falco enlazada a la suya, luces bajas y ambiente fresco. La respiración del hombre que dormía a su lado le hizo saber que había vuelto a la realidad.

Hoy el silencio no está presente en su nave. Poco a poco todo su equipo avanza con él. Quiere saber que no está loco, que su padre lo guió hasta Andross. Pensar que por un momento, después de tantos años, podría volver a decirle "te quiero".

-Alguno de vosotros... ya sabéis. ¿Quiere irse?  
-No.  
-Ni hablar.  
-No, Fox.

Saben perfectamente que esta es una zona militar controlada que aquí no pueden estar. Irán a la cárcel si son capaces de salir de allí, pero es algo que ya no asusta tanto a Fox. Tiene que saber si esto fue una ilusión. Necesita saber si está allá.

-Bien... Vamos... vamos allá.

La Great Fox avanza lentamente hacia el transportador perpetuamente abierto de Venom y Fox cierra los ojos cegado por la luz, apretando fuertemente la mano de Falco. Se concentra en ella, en la sensación de que está todavía respirando. Está vivo. Todavía está vivo.

-Wow... es... decepcionante.

Fox abre los ojos oyendo a Slippy reírse del sarcasmo de Falco.

-Así que aquí estuvo la cabeza de Andross flotando hasta que Kursed canalizó la energía de los Krazoa. Pues vaya. No me extraña que se le fuese la pinza y quisiera cargarse a Pepper. Menudo coñazo.

Las bellas luces del túnel lo ponen nervioso, pero aún así considera que son bellas como si no las hubiese visto nunca.  
Estar con ellos lo alivia un poco. Mira a Falco y Falco a él. Con una sonrisa le suelta la mano y avanza hasta la barandilla, donde apoyado en ella mira al abismo enfrente a él.

-¿Esto es lo que te estuvo torturando por las noches?

Fox va a apoyarse junto a él y el resto del equipo.

-Aquí es donde lo vi aquella vez. Me ayudó a encontrar el camino hacia Andross y a escapar cuando todo parecía perdido. Creo... que puede ser que estuviese alucinando, no... no lo sé. Pero desde que peleamos contra los aparoides no dejo de soñar con este lugar. Y tenía que volver.

Las criaturas van apareciendo poco a poco, obteniendo una ovación de Slippy al ver como se mueven. No deja de tocar botones y analizar cosas, y aún así no pierde de vista un solo movimiento.

-Hay cero grados en el exterior.  
-Ni frío ni caliente. -Contesta Falco, y Slippy y él ríen por la referencia a ese chiste de físicos.  
-Así que este lugar sigue existiendo...  
-¿Estás bien, Peppy? -Pregunta Fox. No sabe leer su cara ahora.  
-Estoy bien. Solo... me trae recuerdos de tu padre.  
-Ya...

Los bloques se mueven guiándolos a seguir y abriéndoles paso como en las ceremonias a las que han ido. Siempre es igual: salen de la limusina y les espera un pasillo de personas que les aplauden por sus azañas, guiándolos a la puerta o hacia alguna persona que les dará las gracias o alguna medalla, o cualquiera de esas cosas que ya no tienen importancia.  
Una vez pasan a su lado los bloques desaparecen, algo que Slippy explica al resto diciendo que están hechos de energía y materia de ese túnel.

-¡Mirad! ¡Allí hay un ala de un Arwing!  
-Es mía... -Contesta Peppy al momento. El pedazo pasa a su lado atrayendo sus miradas.

Los segundos pasan. Como si el tiempo se detuviese o fuese irreal siguen adelante. La niebla que Fox recuerda no avanza con ellos y los engulle. No hay rastro de ella. Solo silencio, cosas surrealistas, y ellos.

El túnel que recuerda aparece al fondo rodeándolos con sus dos bifurcaciones, derecha e izquierda,

-¿Cuál?  
-No lo sé, no lo recuerdo... pero... diría que...

La nave avanza. Sus ojos se cierran.

-¡Izquierda!

El pasillo se amplia frente a ellos y más de esos cubos aparecen con él.

-¿Por qué no derecha? -Le pregunta Slippy incrédulo.  
-No sé... Instinto, supongo.  
-Porque es zurdo, fijo. -Replica Falco, y Fox sonríe.  
-Muy bien. Pues la próxima vez iremos a la derecha  
-Conforme.

Ese lugar le da escalofríos. Acaban de entrar y ya desaría salir de allá corriendo. Despertar. Pero hay algo que lo lleva a seguir adelante a pesar de la sensación extraña que es estar allí.

-Allá hay otra de esas bifurcaciones. Fox, ¿a dónde vamos ahora?  
-Creo que a la derecha. Si mal no recuerdo la ve que estuve aquí fui a la izquierda, luego a la derecha, a la derecha otra vez y luego a la izquierda. No estoy seguro, pero... -La Great Fox avanza a la derecha y el corredor se amplía nuevamente. -Algo me dice que no estoy equivocado.  
-Con eso nos vale. Confiamos en tu instinto.

El sonido de los láser de la nave lo saca de sus pensamientos. ROB dispara a algunos cubos que se interponen en su camino ante la imposibilidad de maniobrar entre ellos. La explosión no suena como no lo hace en medio del espacio, pero sí un extraño ruido melodioso como si cantasen para ellos al convertirse en energía que se suma a las paredes del túnel.

-Izquierda ahora... Y allá es donde encotré a Andross. Y donde lo encontré a él.

Se hace el silencio en la nave. Si uno ira a lo lejos puede ver estrellas entre los brillos del túnel. Es incluso hipnotizador. Una bella ilusión como si fuese una nave volando a través de un caleidoscopio.

-¿Creéis... que nos hemos movido desde que hemos entrado en este sitio?

Slippy deja de mirar los monitores y se queda pensando en la pregunta de Falco durante bastantes segundos, tantos que cuando mira a los demás ve que están esperando una respuesta de él.

-Bueno... técnicamente podría ser posible. Como un avión de papel entre dos ventiladores. -Explica acompañado de gestos. -Si nos mantienen en este lugar y a nuestro alrededor crean una ilusión de movimiento entonces puede ser que hayan conseguido engañarnos y que no haya nada. Pero ya hemos estado en otros transportadores como este y todos nos han llevado a otro lugar. Sería raro que este no lo hiciese, ¿no?  
-¿Como la relatividad del ascensor y la gravedad?  
-¿Eeeeeh?

Las miradas ahora se dirigen a Falco, extrañados por su repentino conocimiento de algo relacionado con la ciencia.

-¿Cómo has dicho?  
-Venga, Slippy, ya sabes a lo que me refiero. Si tuviéramos un ascensor en el espacio que estuviese en movimiento alguien dentro pensaría que el lado al que se pegaría es el paralelo a un campo gravitatorio, porque es la experiencia que tenemos en la superficie de un planeta. Si alguien lo viese desde el exterior vería que la persona simplemente está flotando en el espacio y ni el ascensor ni ella está siendo atraídos, sino que el ascensor al moverse más rápido arrastra a la persona contra la pared. Somos igual que el tipo en el ascensor, estamos quietos, a lo mejor lo que se mueve es lo que está a nuestro alrededor.

Peppy y Fox miran a Slippy esperado una confirmación y este lentamente pasa de mirar a Falco a mirarlos a ellos y luego asiente lentamente con los ojos como platos.

-Es... verdad.

El zorro mira al horizonte que se abre ante ellos y su cerebro junta las piezas del puzzle una vez más.

-Si eso es cierto mi padre llevaría desde hace años dando vueltas aquí sin posibilidad de salir y sin que nadie hubiese hecho nada.  
-Es la misma tecnología que nuestro simulador de batalla, el espacio de nuestro alrededor es solo...

-Una ilusión.

Una bifurcación más se abre ante ellos. ¿Ha contado mal? ¿Ha cambiado este lugar desde la última vez que estuvo en él? Sea como sea la decisión está en manos de Fox, tome la que tome sabe que ellos la aceptarán sin reproches.

-Izquierda... Estamos dibujando una curva ahora, ¿no?  
-No importa. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo y seguro que la mitad del ejército está detrás de nosotros. No importa si te equivocas.  
-Gracias, Falco.  
-De nada.. Si te equivocas volveremos al principio, ¿no? Y lo seguiremos intentando. Hasta que él aparezca.

"Hasta que él aparezca".

El corredor se amplía y con él aparece una nave. El radar, al igual que ellos, entra en pánico. Cuerpo blanco, alas blancas y azules, símbolo del zorro rojo. En pantalla, la alerta de un avión desaparecido y los datos del piloto. La imagen ahora fantasmagórica de su padre sonriendo en una foto de hace tantos años le hiela a Slippy la sangre.

Las manos de Fox se aferran a la barandilla. Su garganta se desgarra al gritar.

-¡Papá!  
-¿James?  
-¡Es un fantasma!  
-¡No es posible!

Los reflejos de la nave llegan a los ojos del equipo como si fuese un ser etéreo. La señal de radio que llega a ellos es de mala calidad, entrecortada. Y Fox se desploma sobre sus rodillas.

-Si seguís no podréis salir.  
-Papá... No... No sin ti...  
-Fox, tenéis que salir de aquí. Tenéis que salir.  
-¡No! ¡No me iré de aquí sin ti, papá! ¡No voy a irme sin ti!

Salta la barandilla recibiendo reproches de sus amigos sin detenerse hasta tocar el cristal frío que golpea con el puño hasta que queda blanco por debajo de los guantes por la fuerza con la que los cierra tratando de que lo oiga, que lo escuche.

-¡Me lo prometiste! ¡Me prometiste que volverías, me dijiste que no me ibas a dejar solo! Me lo juraste... me lo juraste, me lo prometiste... Me lo prometiste...

El sonido estático de la radio se oye todavía al ser engullidos por la luz y la niebla cegadora que Fox recuerda. Por un momento se preguntan si siguen vivos. Fox, si verá la cara de Andross otra vez.

...abre los ojos. Poco a poco. Y la galaxia y el alrededor no parecen ser los mismos ya. Los pedazos de metal que recuerda de la batalla contra Andross siguen allí flotando. Ya no hay enemigos, solo un extraño silencio y un centro de energía que podría ser el origen de todo ese lugar.

No hay más que el recuerdo de batallas épicas que nadie vio y de lágrimas derramadas intentando entender su porqué.

-Esto es el núcleo de Venom. Lo que veis es la planta de energía central que da poder al corredor de la ilusión. No hay modo de apagarlo. No hay manera de salir. Ahora que Andross ha acabado con la única salida por la que huiste aquel día estáis atrapados. Lo siento...

El portal de entrada se cierra a sus espaldas. Se pregunta si su padre es una alucinación colectiva al ver a Peppy llorando.

-...Durante años he intentado acabar con él para desactivarlo. Los portales que genera son solo túneles que llevan de nuevo hasta este lugar. Cuando Andross luchó contra ti los destrozos fueron suficientes para que cesara de funcionar durante unos instantes, así que pudiste escapar...

Fox se pregunta por qué no fue con él. Por qué tuvo que enfrentarse a Andross y salvarlo en lugar de huir con él.

-...pero no duró lo suficiente ni para lo que quedaba de él ni yo pudiésemos salir.

Tanto tiempo... Llevaba esperando a verlo aparecer por la puerta durante tanto tiempo... Evitando los platos azul cielo con borde blanco y contando panes y cucharas y llorando por las noches... Y solo por eso. Solo porque la mala suerte le impidió a su padre escapar.  
Se desliza por el cristal como una simple gota en medio de una tormenta. Rápida, imperceptible a ojos del que no mira.  
Solo por mala suerte... así fue como ella no cayó al vacío y consiguió salvarla con su bastón, por suerte. Como escapó Peppy. Como Falco llegó a Zoness.

-Eso quiere decir que estaremos aquí hasta que nos carguemos esa cosa.

Oye pasos hacia él, suelas de goma. Algo toma sus hombros en una caricia y desentierra la cabeza de sus brazos cruzados en las rodillas contra el pecho. Es él. Su Falco.

-Y nos la vamos a cargar, ya lo verás.

El Arwing brillante y destrozado de James planea alrededor de la nave como uno más de cualquiera de ellos. Un modelo que les parece ahora tan antiguo que se preguntan si alguno de ellos tendría tal maestría como para enfrenta a cualquiera de sus enemigos ya con cualquier cosa.  
El sonido de su nave aterrizando en el hangar tan limpiamente como puede le da escalofríos.

Hace mucho que no ve a su padre, tanto como él no pisa un lugar agradable y familiar.

Fox se levanta ligero, echando a correr como si estuviese poseído. En el tiempo en el que fue líder de este equipo nunca llegó a la mitad del pasillo tan rápido. Ve la puerta abrirse al fondo y es cuando lo ve bien.

Es su padre.

Es su sonrisa.

Son sus gafas las que se quita y sus lágrimas las que caen al suelo, apoyado en el resquicio de la puerta.

Y para Fox el mundo vuelve a diluirse y siente el cuerpo flotando como en un sueño. Como si su padre, a pesar de seguir atrapado allí todavía, hubiese cruzado la puerta de casa.

Y por segunda vez se siente débil y cae al suelo de rodillas, oyendo pasar a Peppy corriendo a su lado y Falco y Slippy comprobando a su lado que a pesar de haber caído esté bien.

-Ellos dijeron que... y... está...  
-Shhh... Tranquilo, Fox. Está todo bien. Saldremos de aquí y os llevaremos al médico a los dos, pero procura relajarte, estás muy débil. Te va a dar algo como sigas así. ¿Me oyes, cariño?

Lo que no oye es a Peppy a lo lejos hablar con él mientras se apoya en ellos para levantarse. Sus piernas están hechas de aire y gelatina. Por veces tiemblan. Por veces no existen.

Paso a paso y sosteniendo la mirada borrosa se acerca a él. Ahora es solo unos pocos centímetros más alto que él. Se quita un guante y las puntas de sus dedos tocan su hocico y sienten su suavidad.

Es real.

Su padre es real.

Lo abraza con tanto cuidado como si fuese a desaparecer si hace demasiada fuerza y él le contesta con el mismo carió, gafas en mano, cabeza en su hombro. Ahora se da cuenta de todo el tiempo que pasó allí. Las dudas y el remordimiento lo comen, pero los echa a un lado por el bien de su hijo. Al fin juntos...

No puede siquiera imaginar el sufrimiento por el que tuvo que pasar. Nunca dejó de pensar en él, y sabía que algún día se labraría un buen futuro. Jamás, nunca dudó de él.

-Estás enorme... Déjame verte bien, cariño.

Sus manos cálidas lo alejan un momento y lo miran de abajo a arriba. Su hijo se había convertido ante él en un hombre de bien desde la última vez que lo vio. Dejó a un niño y recuperó a un héroe que lo salvó ahora a él.

-Como has crecido... Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, Fox. Tan orgulloso...

En sus ojos es fácil ver el dolor. Crecer con un padre es complicado, crecer sin uno... No sabe cuánto. Fox no tarda en abrazarlo de nuevo, y Peppy. Como en un sueño pareciese por un momento que todo estuviese bien.

Aunque sea mentira.

James se apoya en Peppy para caminar hacia el puente. Está harto de los tonos rosas de su alrededor, queman sus ojos y lo vuelven irascible. Pronto vuelve a ponerse las gafas sentado en la silla del comandante, la de Fox, la suya, pero Fox no lo suelta. Ya no lo dejará ir nunca más.

-Foxie, siéntate en la mía. Hoy te pertenece.  
-¿Y tú, Falco?  
-Venga. Siéntate, no te preocupes por mi.

Por unos minutos reina el silencio y el desconcierto sin saber cuál es el siguiente paso que dar en todo eso. Falco de pie a su lado, él al lado de su padre, Peppy junto a ellos y Slippy secándose las lágrimas. Siempre se emociona...

-Eh, Slippy. Vente conmigo un momento...

Falco le pasa el brazo a la espalda hasta estar unos metros alejado de Fox.

-Tenemos que largarnos de aquí, si no correremos el mismo destino que él. Y no quiero ver sufrir al que va a ser mi marido más.

Slippy asiente y pulsa unos cuantos botones para seguir analizando aquel núcleo.

-No parece que en realidad el escudo sea muy fuerte. Creo que el simple láser concentrado de la nave puede acabar con él sin más problemas.  
-Bien. ¿Podemos hacer eso?  
-Sería un solo disparo a un punto, aquí hay una grieta que parece bastante débil.  
-¿Crees que eso activará el teletransportador?  
-Creo que esto desaparecerá, no hará falta teletransportador.  
-Venom volverá a quedar al aire.  
-Exacto.  
-¿No es un poco triste?  
-¿Eh?  
-El padre de Fox lleva años aquí encerrado y nosotros tenemos la solución en la palma de la mano. A saber el tiempo que lleva intentando volver a casa disparando a los escudos y comiendo solo lo que llega de naves que se rompen.  
-Ya...  
-...Vamos a hacerlo cuanto antes. Necesitan ver al médico, tanto James como Fox.  
-Vamos allá.

El estruendo del láser impactando contra el generador los sobresalta. Algunos pedazos de metal se lanzan contra ellos sin rozarlos.

-¿Que ha sido eso?  
-Mira.

Fox devuelve la vista a su alrededor y el espacio se diluye poco a poco. Los tonos rosa pasan a púrpura, el púrpura a azul y a negro. Las estrellas tardan más en hacerse ver, y James parpadea rápido, maravillado al ver el espacio de nuevo. Se siente en casa.

-¿¡En serio no nos vinieron a detener!? Menuda decepción.  
-Falco...

Tiene que quitarse las gafas para ver los planetas de nuevo a lo lejos. Las galaxias, los tonos de Venom, los azules, los verdes, los blancos. El naranja de su hijo. El verde de los ojos de su niño.

-Gracias, Fox...  
-Me lo prometiste. Dijiste que volverías. Y volverás.  
-Te quiero, pequeño.  
-Y yo a ti, papá... Y yo.


	78. Dividido

78- Dividido

Si su corazón pudiese romperse más sería seguramente ya un hilo luego de lo desgarrado que está, fino, infinito, que pronto algo intente romper como siempre sucede.

A su alrededor ha sido todo durante su vida desgracia y muerte, no sabe por qué esta vez tuviese que ser distinto, pero ahora lo que más le duele es que quien haya roto su corazón fuese Falco, el que lo ha hecho subir al cielo y pensar de que algo podía salir bien y que alguien podía quererlo por quien es lejos de sentirse mal porque es el hijo huérfano de su mejor amigo muerto o el que siempre complace a los demás y hace el trabajo sucio por ellos. Tiene razón cuando piensa que en realidad no le importa a nadie, solo le hacen pensar eso para que los siga beneficiando.

En la mano de Katt hay una caja en forma de corazón que le da a Falco, y él le sonríe como hace con él, ojos relajados y el mismo cariño en su cara. Quizá sean chocolates o algo que le guste. Un disco de punk. Sobres de café dulce. Unas gafas de sol nuevas. No es lo importante y aún así quiere saberlo, qué es lo que le da, lo que lo atrae a ella, para poder conquistar él también a alguien que no lo quiere, que quiere a otra persona en realidad y que nunca podría llegar a sustituir por mucho que se empeñe en imitarla.

Su rostro se queda compungido y los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas. No quiere tener que llorar por otra traición, la de Pigma a su padre y la de Krystal hacia él ya han sido suficientes, jamás se esperó que Falco también lo hiciera, ni que lo traicionaría, ni que jugaría con él.

Bajo el mismo árbol en el que le dedicó poemas y caricias escondidos de las cámaras y el bullicio ella le echa los brazos y él la estrecha entre sus alas. Allí le dijo por primera vez ti voglio bene, y él le pregunttó qué significaba. Él le sonrió, lo besó en los labios y le susurró te quiero tan suavemente que su cuerpo entero tembló como si despertase de la depresión y la tristeza que lo enfriaban.

Casi no puede llorar ya. No sabe si quedan lágrimas en él para responder a otro golpe así. Este fue bajo, muy bajo, directo casi al suelo donde estaba su corazón y su ánimo. De donde él lo recogió. A donde lo volvió a lanzar con esto. Así que Fox hace por primera vez lo que no ha hecho en años retirarse de la batalla. Rendirse. Se siente como un zombie caminando colina abajo, yéndose más por su propio bien que por no querer tener alguna situación violenta entre ellos. Ya no va a esperar a que abra el paquete, la bese, y luego finja que lo quiere a él si lo ve por casualidad. No, no va a esperar a que el hilo de gana de vivir que tiene se rompa, aunque se hubo roto en cuanto cogió la caja en sus manos.

¿Por qué lo ha hecho? ¿Finje que lo ama porque así alguien le cubrirá la espalda ante algún fallo, o su pasado de delincuente? ¿Porque Fox McCloud tiene beneficios frente al gobierno y la milicia y los beneficios de unirse a él le dan posibilidades de ser adinerado y se hubo hartado de no tener dinero ni para comer en el pasado? ¿Un simple juego que también le gusta a Katt, quizá? ¿Le gustan ambos? ¿Por qué no tiene la confianza de decírselo? Lo habría pensado, lo hubiese aceptado. No es como que su corazón no fuese demasiado grande para que solo hubiese en él una persona. Él no sería jamás lo suficientemente grande para llenarlo, tiene problemas, demasiados problemas, estar a su lado solo significa problemas. Quizá por eso está con Katt, porque él solo tiene problema y lo agobia con su tristeza, eso es.

Todavía no ha llegado a su habitación y ya no quiere salir de allí nunca más. Tantas palabras bonitas, tantas lágrimas que derramó confiando en él con un capuccino en la mano hecho con ese arte suyo, la medida justa de café, la espuma asentada en su cielo como las nubes en la atmósfera de Corneria por las que vuela y que mira abrazado a él antes de dormir, sentado en la cama mientras hablan de nimiedades o se acarician. Le dijo que era hermoso abrazado a él en la cama, sábanas frías, alas cálidas. Le mintió mientras hacían el amor y le dijo que lo amaba. Quizá Falco es solo fachada tras fachada, una y otra, que caen poco a poco y que cambia como máscaras. La fachada de tío duro, la de intelectual tranquilo, la de amigo fiel y amante perfecto. La de salvador cuando estaba herido, héroe en las batallas, su última salvación. La de niño huérfano que huyó de casa espera que no sea una fachada. Quiere pensar que queda algo de decencia en él entre las mentiras.

La puerta de la habitación se desliza como un sonido suave sin a penas resistencia cuando llega a ella. El cuarto oscuro, su amigo fiel, le da la bienvenida. Quizá lo que le queda es la tristeza y la oscuridad, dejará que lo engulla durante el poco tiempo que pueda quedarle en ese universo. Duerme por horas, minutos, o no. El sonido desagradable del timbre lo despierta. Por unos segundos le cuesta discernir qué es lo que ha pasado, luego duda entre tener que moverse para sentarse, echar las piernas fuera de la cama, ponerse en pie, caminar hacia la puerta, levantar el brazo, introducir el código y que se abra la puerta e intentar hacer el esfuerzo para hablar y escuchar a riesgo de que sea él, o cerrar los ojos y dormir durante horas hasta que su cuerpo se rinda al hambre y con suerte haya recuperado alguna fuerza para que algo tan simple como abrir una puerta no parezca ahora una odisea imposible. Dormir sin tener que pensar y sentir. Solo dormir hasta que no pueda más y entonces comenzar el ciclo de nuevo tras comer. Volver a dormir, donde no haya dolor. Solo dormir...

El sonido desagradable resuena de nuevo en sus oídos y decide ignorarlo para que quien quiera que sea que molesta se vaya. Ojalá lo dejasen morir de una vez. Ir con su padre. Quizá así encontraría de una vez la paz que le falta. Alguien que cure la parte que está rota desde que se fue.

-¿Foxie?  
-No...  
-¿Estás bien...?  
-¡Vete!  
-Abre la puerta, por favor. Te traigo algo.  
-...

Sabe que no se irá por mucho que insista hasta que se asegure de que sigue vivo. Sería capaz de tirar la puerta abajo, lo sabe, maldita sea. Sabe que no lo dejará caer y rendirse como no lo haría el mismísimo James.

El cuerpo de Fox se mueve como un títere sin fuerza. Paso a paso se acerca a la puerta y mueve el brazo. 3,7,2,6,6,5,2,9,8. La puerta se desliza y sus ojos se humedecen al ver a un Falco sonriente que le ofrece algo en la mano, tan encantador y perfecto como siempre tras aquellas lágrimas que tampoco lo dejan descansar.

Una caja roja con forma de corazón.

-Sé que no estás teniendo una buena racha, así que le pedí a Katt que me trajese esto de Zoness. Espero que te guste, piccolino. Y que te sirva para aliviarte un poco la tristeza, aunque sea por unos minutos.

De nuevo siente esa puñalada en el pecho al pensar que tuvo una sola duda con respecto a él, como si lo hubiese traicionado. Con las lágrimas cayendo otra vez, temblón, toma con cuidado en sus manos la cajita que no abre. Mira a Falco como pidiéndole perdón.

Lo abraza pidiéndole perdón.

-Lo siento, Falco.  
-¿Eh? ¿A qué viene esto?  
-Porque... pensé que con ella... te vi, y... pensé que...  
-¿Me viste? ¿Y pensaste que te estaba poniendo los cuernos con ella?  
-Sí...  
-¡Qué va! ¿Y por eso estás mal ahora? ¿Y no me querías abrir la puerta?  
-Sí...  
-Fox... te preocupas demasiado, Fox...

Los brazos de Falco pasan por su espalda con cariño, reconfortantes, y lo atraen contra él, tan alto, casi como un ángel protector que lo cuida incansable cuando está mal. Quizá sí hay alguien que lo ame genuinamente tal y como lo hacía él. Quizá el hubiera querido que lo amase.

-Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad?  
-Claro, pero...  
-Ya sé, ya... no te lo crees, ¿no? Crees que lo que ella decía era verdad. Que solo te queremos como un juguete... Mira, de momento solo abre el paquete, ¿sí? Venga, ábrelo. A ver si consigue animarte un poquito y despejarte la mente. A Katt no la quiero como te amo a ti. Y nunca lo haré. Le duela a quien le duela.

A Fox le toma unos segundos separarse de él queriendo deshacerse en lágrimas. Asiente y se las quita como puede contra las mangas, ahora mojadas. Sus dedos tantean con cariño la forma de la caja cuidadosamente atada antes de deshacer con cuidado el lazo que la cierra. Al quitar la tapa hace un sonido grave y agradable que le hace mover las orejas del gusto y toma en su mano con cariño la tarjeta de papel natural hecha a mano, coloreado con tonos azulados. Su nombre ha sido escrito en caligrafía, pero no llega a leer más antes de que él hable.

-Spa. Hotel de cinco estrellas. Tú y yo. Cuando quieras. Sé que no es mucho, pero sí espero que te de un pequeño respiro. No podría haberlo recibido de Katt como regalo ni de broma, y si lo llego a traer yo no hubiera sido tanta sorpresa, aunque... Bueno, quizá te hubieses ahorrado el sufrimiento.  
-Falco... Ay, Falco, yo... Lo... siento... Siento tanto haber dudado de ti...  
-No pasa absolutamente nada, Foxie. Sé que lo estás pasando mal, pero te cuidaré, te lo juro. Te amo, más que a nada en este mundo. No tienes que pedirme perdón. Sé que tienes miedo de que te abandone o te mienta, pero no va a pasar. Sé que no te puedo convencer. Pero no va a pasar.

El paraíso de Zoness es poco comparado con él. Las palmeras, los mares de aguas claras, la brisa del mar. Nada comparado con sus alas. Sus besos y caricias. Nada comparado con un spa y sus masajes.

Con las manos le peina el mechón blanco con cariño, y como un hechizo sus dudas se disipan con ello.


	79. Muriendo

79- Muriendo

-Ese hijo del mal. ¡Ese maldito bastardo ha acabado con mi paciencia! ¡Nos ha dejado en evidencia frente a toda la congregación y encima ahora se burla de nosotros ese bastardo que está con él! Ralevsky debe estar disfrutando de esto tanto... ¿Me estás oyendo, Brenda? ¡Brenda!  
-¿Por qué no cierras esa maldita boca de una vez? ¡Si hubieras sido un buen padre no se hubiera vuelto maricón y se hubiera echado a perder! Pero no... No, tú nunca te preocupaste de él, tú preferías acostarte con las niñitas antes que ocuparte del descarriado ese... ¿No soy lo suficiente mujer para ti? ¿Qué es lo que tienen que no tenga yo?  
-¡Cállate!  
-¿Es la inocencia? ¿O que hacen todo lo que tú quieres?  
-¡Cállate! Si tengo que acostarme con ellas es por tu culpa, ¡si hubieses sido una buena esposa nada de esto hubiese sucedido! ¡Debería haberte repudiado el mismo día en el que te conocí! Y ahora ese invertido del diablo nos ha denunciado y vendrán los cornerianos con sus leyes a por nosotros. Si solamente Andross hubiese ganado...  
-Te dije que no le mandaras esa carta, Paolino, te dije que no se merecía otra oportunidad después de todo lo que hemos hecho por él. Nos desafió, a nosotros y a los sacerdotes de la congregación, hizo sufrir a los que más lo queríamos... ¡Nunca fue buen hijo! Pero no... Tú tuviste que darle otra oportunidad solo porque Ralevski se la dio al suyo y le aplaudieron... pero ese, Paolino, el nuestro es diferente... Este es mucho peor que la lagartija, el que nos tocó a nosotros es mucho peor... Este nunca quiso ni querrá curarse, vive con el mal en sus entrañas y ha echado raíces en ella que no se pueden arrancar... A este no se le puede hacer nada para corregirlo... Ni electroshocks ni psicólogos ni crearle miedo a ser un sodomita... Quieran los dioses por su desagravio que arda en los infiernos por toda la eternidad, tanto mal no puede ser purificado de otra forma...  
-Ni el diablo sería capaz de purificarlo, Brenda. Deja de decir estupideces, no dejas de decir estupideces en todo el día, ¿no tienes nada más que hacer? ¿Ir a limpiar tus joyas o algo que no requiera tener neuronas?  
-¿Pero cómo te atreves?

Se hace el silencio en la sala. Los trozos del jarrón que Falco rompió siguen sobre la mesa de la salita como un trofeo de traición tantos años después. Una traición pintada en su sangre y lágrimas. Ese silencio suena igual que el momento antes de que lo hubiese roto. El frío de cuando abrió la puerta sigue allí.

-¿Has pensado en cómo sería nuestra vida si nos hubiera tocado un hijo bueno? Obediente, que nos honrase e hiciese sentir orgullosos...  
-No es mi hijo.. NO. HEMOS. Tenido un hijo. NUNCA.  
-...

Brenda suspira sin dramatismos antes de llevarse la mano al collar de esmeraldas perfectamente pulidas y limpias. Mira al jarrón todavía entristecida por su rotura, el favorito de su marido. Un bebé... Un hijo obediente que la honrase como madre, con su traje y una hermosa esposa a su lado. Un nieto hermoso y fuerte, con carácter, como su honroso marido. Capaz de llevar a los ejércitos de Andross a lo más alto, la fama, la gloria. Convertir el sistema Lylat en una remanso de paz y corrección. Que la disciplina fuese el primer ideal y no el libertinaje.

Sí... Sería el mundo perfecto...

-Paolino.  
-¿Qué?  
-Quiero un hijo.  
-¡Cállate!

Brenda coge aire rápido y se agarra el vientre con fuerza sin oírlo.

-Un hijo... Una criatura pura... que nos honre. Que nos haga sentir orgullosos y sea perfecto como quieren los dioses. Nuestro. Un hijo nuestro... Quiero un hijo, Paolino. Un pequeño...  
-¡Estás loca! ¿¡Cómo pretendes hacerlo!? ¡Estás seca por dentro! ¡No podrías darme un hijo jamás!  
-¡Cállate, Paolino! Yo sé que los dioses me lo darán... Sé que todo esto es solo una prueba, quieren probar mi honor como madre... Ese bujarra fue una prueba... Quizá... -Toma otra bocanada de aire, impactada. -Quizá vaya a ser la madre del salvador... Y entonces todos tendrán respeto por nosotros... Y ese desviado, y el desviado del que se enamoró... Se arrodillarán ante mi... Y los haré arder... Los purificaré...  
-¡Eres maronda, Brenda! ¡No podrás tener un hijo jamas!  
-¡No es cierto! Yo sé que sí... Sé que los dioses saben que soy una buena madre. ¡Le di todo a ese bastardo! ¡Le di todas las oportunidades de volver al camino correcto! Yo sé... que los dioses verán mis esfuerzos... Verán que era imposible purificarlo y me compensarán por haberlo intentado.

Los pasos de Paolino alejándose resuenan por toda la casa. Cada uno en como un clavo en el ataúd de su matrimonio.

-¿Harina?  
-Listo.  
-¿Aceite?  
-Listo.  
-¿Kiwi?  
-Ahá.  
-Muy bien. ¡Pues ya está! ¡Ya lo tenemos todo!  
-Pues a casa... La verdad es que lo único que me apetece ahora es tirarme en el sofá y leer algo, lo que sea.  
-¿Te sientes mejor?  
-Algo mejor, sí. La carta que les mandaste me alivió un poco. Gracias por eso.  
-Eh, para eso estamos los maridos...  
-Suena bien cuando lo dices.  
-¿Sí?  
-Es... relajante. Saber que llegué tan lejos en una relación con alguien a quien amo de verdad. Jamás pensé que pasaría, pensaba... que iba a morir en la cama del sacerdote mientras me estrangulaba. Que jamás sería yo mismo.  
-Eh...

Pero Falco le sonríe contento. Saber que puede llamarlo marido, y Fox a él, en público, sin que nadie los encarcele, sin torturas de por medio... Como siempre había soñado.  
Su Fox le sonríe preguntándose qué será lo que se le pasa por la cabeza y acaricia su brazo. Él ríe y niega, acariciando su cara con mimo.

-Estoy bien.  
-Eso espero, cariño... ¿Nos vamos? Te haré tarta de kiwi, o lo intentaré, más bien. Seguro que no me sale tan rica como a ti, pero lo intentaré.  
-Seguro que está buenísima, no digas eso. Cualquier cosa que cocines sabe bien.  
-Si tú lo dices te creo.  
-¡Más te vale!

Ríen juntos, y un Falco demasiado alto como para apoyarse en el carrito se apoya en él.  
Mientras Fox esté a su lado nada saldrá mal.  
A veces piensa en si todo aquel dolor ha servido para algo, pero al menos el dolor de los recuerdos es menos si está a su lado.


	80. Rescate

**80- Rescate**

-¡Kursed! ¿Es aquí?  
-¡Sí, es aquí! Su aura es débil todavía, pero vamos bien. Viene del bajo de aquella casa.  
-Espero que lleguemos a tiempo, porque si no llegamos, te juro que-  
-Eso no pasará, Fox. Lo rescataremos, y lo haremos con vida, ya verás.  
-Es la última vez se va sin mi a una misión, lo juro...

Fox aprieta tanto las manos en los mandos del Arwing que empiezan a doler, pero todavía hace más fuerza, jala el freno, oye el choque de la palanca contra el metal. Slippy lo matará. El tiempo en el que tarda en aterrizar la nave se le hace eterno, si bien no tarda más de un segundo y medio. Irá caminando estos metros, supone que será lo más seguro ahora.

-Bien, salgamos.  
-Si entrásemos con el Walker haríamos demasiado ruido, pero sería más rápido.  
-No podemos arriesgarnos a que nos detecten... Esto me da muy mala espina...

El lugar no está vigilado y el radar no detecta una sola cámara de seguridad. Empieza a odiar tanto este planeta como él. Si algo le pasa, si corre el mismo destino que su padre, entonces... No podrá seguir siendo el mismo, pero cuanto más ocupe su mente con divagaciones, peor. Tiene una oportunidad de salvarlo y la va a utilizar para salvarlo, nada más.

La nieve cruje según avanzan a sus pies. Lento, paso a paso, esperando una emboscada, una alarma.

Pero no ocurre nada.

En el fondo lo calmaría, la tensión solo hace que espere lo peor. Es de esperar, una emboscada, algo, pero no ocurre nada ni cuando toca la puerta de aquella base tan extraña. Mira a Kursed como preguntando si se ha equivocado, si Falco no estará en otro lugar, pero afirma, segura de sí misma, y toca el comunicador.

-Slippy. Hay una puerta con un protocolo de seguridad uno, no la podemos abrir desde fuera. ¿Podrías hacer algo?  
-Recibido. Dadme diez segundos. Acerca más el comunicador para que no se vaya la señal, las conexiones aquí son bastante pobres, y eso que instalaron antenas a cascoporro desde que desaparecieron los aparoides...  
-No me lo recuerdes... Esa invasión me sigue dando pesadillas por las noches.  
-Ya, Fox, lo sé... Y la seguridad de aquí todavía apesta. Aún así, tened cuidado... Y volved con Falco vivo.  
-Lo haremos, Slippy, todavía siento su aura. Gracias.  
-De nada, Kryst-Kursed. De nada.

La puerta emite un chasquido al abrirse y se desliza suavemente, al contrario que hace el golpe de calor de la calefacción que llega del interior aparentemente vacío. No se mueve nada. No se oye nada. Está incómodo.

-Esto no me gusta...  
-Ni a mi. Pero Falco está ahí dentro y no vamos a dejarlo.  
-Ni hablar... Bien, vamos. No pienso dejar que se quede en este sitio y que se muera. Lo ayudaré como sea.

Fox da un paso adelante, metralleta en mano, y extrañamente no salta alarma de ningún tipo. O Slippy tenía razón antes de que se fueran cuando les dijo que parecía una trampa o son bien ilusos si piensan que no irían a rescatarlo.  
Huele a polvo en el ambiente y a frío de la nieve que se cuela por la puerta. Luces parpadeantes en una escalera del fondo, pero también obstáculos donde puede haber trampas o gente escondida. Le recuerda a esa base donde casi acaba muerto y fue Falco quien lo salvó. Puede todavía oler la sangre en su ropa de antes de que se desmayase.

Kursed se mueve por el lugar como si nada la preocupase, no nota nada ni a nadie, pero a él no le gusta fiarse de estos lugares aunque ella y el radar no detecten nada. Puede que le haya hecho sufrir todo aquel tiempo,que hubiese sido una traidora, pero en el fondo la preocupa, la sigue queriendo, y quizá eso sea lo peor de todo esto, que como ambos desaparezcan seguro que enloquecerá. El silencio lo pone de los nervios, es imposible que no sea una trampa... Si hubiese una emboscada, ruido y armas, en ese caso sí sabría responder a ello.  
Pero no a la tensión.  
No al silencio.

-Es muy sospechoso. ¿No puedes sentir a nadie más?  
-Sí, es... Como un enemigo, pero... No soy capaz de adivinar qué o quién.  
-¿Podrían ser Star Wolf?  
-No, no es alguien que conozca.  
-¿Podría ser un enemigo de Falco, entonces? Quizá...

_Quizá de la secta._

Kursed se asoma a las escaleras, pero niega antes siquiera de que lleguen allá.

-No hay nadie, está todo despejado.  
-No puede ser.  
-Tampoco parece que haya robots en el radar.  
-Esto no me gusta nada... ¿Y Falco? ¿Está vivo todavía?  
-Sí, su aura está un poco más debilitada, pero... Está en aquella sala. Al fondo. Parece que está allí.  
-Seguramente haya algo allá.  
-Pues venga.  
-Sí, vamos. Saquémoslo de ahí antes de que se congele.

-No pienso arrepentirme de nada...  
-Acabarás haciéndolo. Seguro.

Un puñetazo al pico... Se pregunta si de pequeño tuvo que soportar esto. No recuerda más que momentos concretos y distorsionados. Otro puñetazo. Lo oye hablar, pero no presta atención. Mentiría si dijese que no está nervioso y que no tiene miedo y que no tiene gana de llorar y que quiere que pare. Pero su cuerpo, no puede moverlo. No puede sentir si todavía está respirando. Él pierde algo el equilibrio cuando patea la silla tratado de amenazarlo. Joder, ¿por qué no se rinde ya? ¿No le ha hecho ya bastante daño?

_Fox... Ven a rescatarme, Fox. Dime que no te imaginé todo este tiempo. Que eres real._

-¡Repítelo! ¡Admite que nos has condenado a todos!  
-No... No he hecho absolutamente nada. No lo hice, no fui yo, no lo hice, no lo hice, no lo hice.  
-Maldito condenado... Nunca debí darte una sola oportunidad, pero Brenda, oh, ella es demasiado buena. Te miró a los ojos y dijo que una criatura como tú todavía podía llegar a ser de bien, y yo... Yo no debería haberle hecho caso a alguien que se deja llevar por los sentimientos en lugar de la racionalidad... Debería haberte matado con mis manos aquel día en el que te vi cogerle la mano a aquel depravado como tú como me pedía el alma.

Comienza a caminar por la sala en círculos y sus oídos empiezan a pitar y la cabeza a dolerle. No sabe si sigue vivo. Si está desmayado, si ha muerto e ido al infierno, no sabe. Esto es el infierno. No puede ser peor que eso, no es posible.

Se acuerda de dónde le duele, sabe justo dónde darte. Los años de entrenamiento no hacen nada contra el trauma y el pánico. ¿Es esto lo que tuvo que soportar cuando tenía tan pocos años? ¿Cómo sobrevivió antes de esto? No se acuerda.

Va a venir a rescatarlo, tiene que ser así. Nunca te rindas, así le dicen. Nunca. No teniendo a tus amigos cubriéndote la espalda. No teniendo a alguien que te ama al lado.

Lo ha venido buscando como un perro de caza, olisqueando, buscando pistas de una manera enfermiza hasta que lo destroce. Y aún así, ha gastado un tiempo valioso intentando cazar a alguien que acudirá hoy a él intentando proteger a quien ama.  
Levanta levemente la mirada y lo busca. Todavía se mueve incansable por la sala, quizá tentado a correr incluso, pero dejarlo solo aquí sería errar. Parece que si vienen quiere estar presente, no que lo rescaten y se le escape de nuevo. Quiere hacerlo sufrir como sea.

Se le acerca y le da otro puñetazo. Su ceño se frunce del dolor.

-Me das asco.  
-No te dan asco tus amiguitos...  
-Él y tú... lo que estáis haciendo. Dais asco.  
-Vivir.  
-¿Vivir? ¿Vivir?

Sus gritos se le meten en los oídos. Siempre que decía algo agachaba la cabeza tratando de no mirarlo para no enfadarlo, pero siempre se acercaba más a él y le gritaba más cerca o lo cogía de las solapas del traje.  
Cuando Fox y él gritan no le tiene miedo cuando se acerca. Cuando entrenan y lo coge de las solapas no le da miedo.

Pero él lo aterra y quiere huir de allí.

Todo empieza a parecer irreal.

...¿Es irreal? ¿Quizá sea irreal?

-¿¡ME ESTÁS OYENDO!?  
-¡No! ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero oírte más!

Lo nota en el pico, el dolor de sus nudillos rompiendo algo. Por favor, que esto acabe, que esto se termine, por favor, por favor... Un minuto. Aguantará un minuto más. Uno solo más. Como aprendió con Fox cuando le enseñó bojutsu. Un minuto más. Y entonces él vendrá, lo sabe, vendrá a sacarlo de aquí. No dejará que vuelva a terapia. No va a dejar que pase ese infierno otra vez.

-No te quiere. Solo es un maricón como tú que te quiere para fornicar, como todos.  
-Sé que va a venir. Sé que me quiere.  
-¡Cállate!  
-Y cuando salgamos de aquí vamos a ir a Papetoon a visitar a su padre y nos vamos a quedar unos días. Y vamos a cocinar juntos y me va a ayudar a cambiar las vendas y vamos a estar en el sofá leyendo. Y tú no vas a estar. Y me va a salvar y me va a sacar de aquí y no voy a volver allá. Me va a proteger, no va a dejar que me lleves de vuelta, no.

Un minuto, solo un minuto... No ve ya. Sabe que está llorando, pero no sabe si es verdad. Qué hay a su alrededor. Parece borroso, lejano, templado. Un mal sueño, solo eso. Solo otro minuto...

-¡Arriba las manos!

Ve la luz repentina entrando en la sala pero nada más que a su padrastro delante de él de espaldas. Su voz lo hiela según habla, pero no lo oye siquiera. Levanta la cabeza. Lo oye dar un paso adelante. No lo ve pero sabe que es él. Es su voz. Quiere gritarle, pero él ya no tiene. Lo va a sacar de aquí y lo va a llevar a casa. Y va a estar con él en el sofá y lo va a abrazar. Y le va a acariciar la cresta. Y lo va a proteger. Y a quererlo y darle cariño. El mismo que le dio siempre a él.

-¿Cómo te atreves a..? ¿Por qué... no lo dejas de una vez...? Estás enfermo.  
-¡No se lo merece! ¡Me ha destrozado la vida!  
-¿Qué...? -oder, no me jodas, ¿vas a decirle esta mierda otra vez? ¿Que todo es su culpa? ¿Después de todo lo que le hiciste quieres hacerlo sentir culpable?

La boca le sabe a sangre, pero no por eso va a morirse. Tiene las manos heladas de las cuerdas.

-Todos sabemos que lo odias-  
-¡Hijo de-  
-¡Y que quieres seguir haciéndole sufrir, es ridículo! Ni se te ocurra decirle a Falco que es su culpa... Solo eres un obsesivo, como yo cuando cuentos los jodidos cubiertos... Un irracional... pero al menos cuando cuento tenedores y platos no le hago daño a nadie, al menos no a propósito...  
-Mari-  
-Blah, blah, blah... Te ha estado oyendo durante segundos y parecen horas ya, no me imagino cómo será tener que haberte aguantado durante años.

Se acerca a él y oye el arma de Fox al suelo, gritos. Paolino se encorva. Fox lo está agarrando con una sola mano, sin armas. ¿Una llave...?

-Eres una mierda de persona que nunca debería haberse acercado a un solo crío. Y menos a él.

Antes de que se vuelva ve un brazo que le rodea el cuello.  
Su expresión salvaje y llena de ira choca con la que lo mira por las mañanas cuando se despierta. Con la expresión con la que lo besa. Con la que pasa las mañanas en el sofá haciendo arrumacos y viendo la televisión.

-¡Vamos a ver, puto homófobo desgraciado de mierda...!

Nota también la rabia en su voz y el sonido de la garganta de Paolino al no poder respirar. De repente casi le susurra, y es cuando sabe que sus palabras van más en serio y pensadas.

-Puedes hacerte la vida imposible... Puedes hacérmela a mi... Pero a mi marido... Tócale una jodida pluma. Rózalo de nuevo siquiera. Y te juro que desearías no haberte cruzado en tu puta vida conmigo ni haber vivido un solo puto segundo sobre esta mierda de planeta.

Cuando lo suelta se cae, lo oye coger aire y se lleva las manos a la garganta. Los puños de Fox se relajan, y su mirada. Le coge la cara tan suavemente que le parece que está hecho de papel de seda, y uno de sus dedos le retira la sangre de la comisura del pico.  
Oye el sonido de los pasos de Kursed tras él.

-¿Estás bien, cariño? ¿Te ha hecho mucho daño?  
-Abrázame, no me sueltes.  
-¿Tienes sed?

Aquel hombre no deja de patalear en el suelo. Kursed no se amilana y lo inmoviliza de manera similar a Fox. Quizá ella lo hace de manera más basta, pero la calma de Fox hace que no se preocupe por mirarla, sabe que es capaz de hacerlo sola, así que se esconde en su hombro sin reparar en toda la sangre que tiene por la cara.  
Vuelve a repetirse y asiente como un niño asustado. No quiere que lo suelte, necesita su calor, pero se pone enseguida a cortar las cuerdas que lo sujetan a la silla. ¿Tiene todavía alas? Hace un rato que no las siente.

Él está temblando como un árbol en un huracán.

Aquel tipo no se calla insultándolos a los tres.

Cielos, por favor, que lo vuelva a abrazar, que le hable Fox.

-Siento que te haya pasado esto, Falco...

Sus ojos se ven dulces, casi con la misma expresión que él. Tuvo miedo, se siente culpable de no haber llegado antes, es fácil leerlo a él.

-Lo siento mucho, cariño. Lo siento.

Falco mira al suelo, cierra los ojos, luego lo mira. Fox lo abraza con cariño, arrodillado a su lado, y le susurra al mismo tiempo que él comienza a acariciarle la espalda.

-No dejes que lo mire siquiera, ¿vale? No me sueltes, Foxie, hasta que se lo lleven. Tengo tanto miedo...  
-Te lo prometo, passerotto. No va a volver a suceder nada así jamás. No voy a dejar que nadie te lastime nunca más, ni que te insulte, ni que te haga sentir culpable de querernos. No voy a dejar que ese tipo ni nadie se acerque a ti. No voy a parar hasta que estén todos en la cárcel.  
-Ella también.  
-¿Eh?  
-La tiene encerrada en casa. Le pegó una paliza. Creo que está muerta... Joder, creo que mató a Brenda, Fox.  
-No te preocupes, Falco, seguro que está viva. Tenemos que llevarte a ti al hospital. La policía se encargará del resto.  
-Quería ir a Papetoon contigo, es todo lo que quería hoy, y ahora no puedo.  
-Hay tiempo de eso, cielo. Ahora lo importante eres tú. Papá está aquí con nosotros, no se podía quedar de brazos cruzados. Nos quedaremos en Fichina unos días hasta que estés mejor, en la cabaña. Allá también hay sofá, y hay chocolate caliente y mantas para abrigarse. Dijiste que te gustaba las veces que fuimos.  
-Sí.  
-Entonces estaremos allí. Juntos, nosotros y papá y Peppy y Slippy y Krystal. Estaremos todos a tu lado.  
-Gracias, chicos.  
-De nada, Falco. No estás solo, cielo.

No lo va a soltar, claro que no. Y casi como si lo hubieran oído el resto del equipo y los refuerzos aparecen junto a ellos. Sabe que los médicos están allá para ayudarlo pero ojalá no tuviese que separarse de él todavía. Siente, al mirarlo a los ojos antes de que se haga a un lado para que lo curen, que hoy, más que nunca, es cuando necesita que esté a su lado.

* * *

Con la muñeca escayolada no sabe si va a poder volver a pilotar jamás. Huele a chocolate en el ambiente, y el único recuerdo de su vida pasada es ella siendo interrogada en el sofá. No la mira, como si su forma y su carne no existieran más que en su mente. Siente que está viendo a alguien que no reconoce del todo, como si tuviera cierta cordura ahora en ella.

Falco vuelve a la realidad, sintiendo el calor del chocolate al que da un trago largo. Fue algo que le prometió Fox en cuanto cruzó la puerta, y aunque puede recordar cada imagen y casi cada frase se pregunta todavía si es real. Parece lejano, como una película mala de las que ven en el sofá los sábados a la tarde cuando no les apetece salir. Quizá sean los calmantes que hacen que su cabeza parezca rellenada de aire nada más. Juraría incluso también que está volando sobre el alféizar como un asceta en medio de la meditación. Tan calmado y lejano de todo que le parece que ha muerto en aquella silla.

-Passerotto.

La mano a su hombro, eso hace que aterrice. La de su marido, ojos verdes como la hierbabuena, sentándose con él.  
No se atreve a decir nada, solo deja que su mano, una vez sentado frente a él, repose en su rodilla.  
Afuera hay tormenta, y en los cristales divididos de la ventana se acumulan la nieve y la condensación. Su reflejo es difícil de ver ya.

-Hey, cucciolo.  
-¿Cómo te encuentras?  
-Algo mejor. Sigo preocupado por la muñeca.  
-¿Y... qué hay del resto?  
-Parece irreal.  
-Ya veo...

Fox mira alrededor sin saber cómo seguir la conversación ahora. Parece que a Falco le pasa lo mismo, que no le hace mucho caso a los policías apuntando los datos que la mujer sentada en el sofá intenta decir entre lágrimas.

-No parece como me la has descrito.  
-Tenía trece años cuando me fui. Parece muy distinta. Como si fuera otra persona.

-¿Crees que ahora te aceptaría?  
-No lo creo. No lo sé. Ahora mismo me resulta indiferente.  
-Quieres... ¿Que le diga algo? ¿O la aparte de ti?  
-No. Está bien. Ya no puede hacerme daño. No con vosotros aquí.

En medio de la conversación vana que entablan, los policías se van. Es Peppy quien cierra la puerta y el ambiente se hace más denso, entre susurros de su marido y él. La mujer observa como un fantasma lo que hay alrededor: muebles y mantas y fotografías de personas felices. Ya no tiene joyas que toquetear, pero se sigue llevando la mano al cuello como acto reflejo. Nunca salió de aquel círculo tan minúsculo de personas, y ahora la libertad no la deja ni respirar.

Falco la mira de reojo, curioso de repente por si existe o no. Su mirada se cruza, pero nadie habla. La mira como con la lástima con la que ella lo mira él. Parece que la aterra, igual que si todo fuera una amenaza. Todo lo es. Todo es pecado. Y aún así, no parece que se esté condenando y arda ya en los infiernos.

El faisán se levanta con la manta en los hombros como un rey coronado en su victoria contra el mal. A pesar de las heridas emparchadas y de un Fox acompañándolo como una madre preocupada, Falco parece tener un fuerte aura de realeza y superioridad. Dando cada paso con la tranquilidad de alguien intocable termina por tomar asiento a cierta distancia de ella, y por un momento tiene la tentación de cogerle la mano, algo que luego ofrece a Fox al sentarse y rodear sus hombros como quien lo protege de ella.

-¿Qué es lo que se siente? ¿Teniendo a alguien como él...? Que te quiere...

Las manos de Fox caen por su espalda, mirando a Falco, esperando la respuesta. Pero Falco tarda en darla, mirando al suelo, luego a él. Y cuando sus ojos se cruzan es Falco quien se apoya ahora en él, en su pecho. Las manos que pasan por su cresta son las que le dan la contestación para poder explicárselo.

-Como si el cielo del que hablan fuese algo que estuviese aquí. Y nadie pudiera hacerme ya daño.

Brenda ve en Falco el hombre que siempre hubiese querido a su lado. Y también por un momento, uno minúsculo, siente que su hijastro tiene alas a la espalda como un ángel puro y sacro.


End file.
